Dawn of a New Age: S6
by Pokiepup
Summary: Every story has an end... This is the final chapter in the When Heroes Fall Saga. Multi-POV -
1. Prelude

**AN:** **For some, including myself this has been a highly anticipated ending to a series that has been a roller-coaster. Embraced and shunned. Loved and hated. It's been a crazy ride. As my fanfic 'career' is nearing an end (still wrapping up other stories, don't worry) I find no story better to be my swan song than the ending to a story that began it. While S4/S5 was written for nearly anyone to come in and understand this one is more geared to the overall story. More of less, this one is for the fans of the series.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Pokie**

* * *

 **Prelude:**

 **Dani's Voice Over:** _Hello mother, it's been a while._

 _A lifetime._

 _The world fell and you rebuilt it in your image._

 _Humanity crumbled and you rewrote the definition._

 _Your family ripped apart and you stitched it back together how you felt it should be._

 _It took nearly a century, but you've done it._

 _Brava._

 _I've seen my replacements, they're cute, but they pale in comparison._

 _You must have realized this rather early on._

 _Otherwise there wouldn't be quite so many._

 _Failure is and always has been unacceptable._

 _To you._

 _I've often wondered, do they know about me?_

 _Do they know our story?_

 _Do they feel something is missing from theirs?_

 _Do they ever wonder why there is a crown besides there's, never worn?_

 _Do they ever wonder why the five dollar coin remains faceless?_

 _Curiosity._

 _Interestingly enough, that brings us here._

 _You must be curious by now._

 _Why here? Why now? What desire?_

 _Well mother,_

We've played many games over the years.

Only two have ever mattered.

By my count I took the first, showed you just what you were capable of.

By my count you took the second, rebuilding everything just how you desired.

Minus me.

We both know a stalemate is unacceptable.

So now it's time to finish this once and for all.

Either I get what I want or you get what you think you want.

A life without me.

It goes without saying, all bets are off this time mother.

There are no exceptions and there is no mercy.

Once and for all we will settle this.

Us.

…..

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

There is no hope more sorrowful than freedom and freedom is but an illusion.

Ironic the words I treasure most are those of my mother, though I suppose those words were spoken from another her. A her I never got to meet, one I maybe would have liked. Ironic my favorite words from her are ones she never actually spoke to me. I read them somewhere, maybe a history book. Unlikely. Probably her most popular biography; Lauren Alreyna, from Chains to Change.

How pretentious.

Her words begin again, cool breeze pulling me from thoughts of my mother to the Guardian Line. An invisible line in the metaphorical sand a good hundred feet ahead that separates us…me, from the rest of the world. They tell us its hundreds of miles of wilderness before you reach the Guardian outposts and then another few dozen miles before you hit the rest of the world, but I can't be certain. I've never actually managed to make it any closer to the line than this.

Not for lack of curiosity, more just an intense fear…of something.

I've lost count of the nights I laid wake staring at my celing wondering just what it is truly like outside of my prison of walls. I lost track of when the movies and novels became not enough. I assume a long time before the history books and memories from the elders did. It's not that I don't believe any of them, I just want to see it. No, I need to see it. Experience life and know what it's like beyond….this.

Even if it is as bad as they say.

"Mother would have your ass if she knew you were our here." Ethan's voice stardles me, but I don't bother looking over to him as he approaches. "You hear me?"

"Did they send you for me?"

"No, they think you're getting ready."

"Then?"

"Charlie, it isn't safe out here."

"I'm within the Guardian Line."

He snorts at me, causing me to glance up at the dapper model that is my brother. Every inch of his school uniform perfect. Silver belt buckle annoyingly shiny just like his shoes. Navy blue button up perfectly pressed and buttoned up to the very top. Sighing he goes to run his hand through his overly gelled porcupine needles. _Dumbass_. He mumbles something looking down at his stickily wet hand and then over himself attempting to figure out where to wipe it.

"Try the grass." I help him, looking back out at the line. "It won't bite."

"I don't know where it's been."

"What?" Glaring up at him, disappointed to find out he isn't kidding.

"This is G.I. territory. It separates us from all...," He stops, probably remember my distain for all of the pet names they have for those beyond our walls. "Of them."

"Them what?"

"Jesus Charlie, you've read the same damn books as I have. Heard the same damn stories."

"So you're afraid of homeless people?"

"Of course not, I volunteer at the shelter."

"Our homeless live in an apartment building with a pool and tennis court. I'm talking about the real kind of homeless. The ones with no running water or food or cable."

"Stop trying to make me seem like an asshole."

"I'm not trying to make you seem like anything." Sigh replace with a smirk. "Other than your mother's son."

"And you're her daughter."

"Jury is still out on that one."

"We have to go, it's starting soon."

"They won't notice if I'm missing."

"The world will be watching."

"No, Our world will be watching, the real world is out there." Pointlessly I gesture outward toward the line, glare fixed on him.

"Do not embarrass our family like this Charlotte." He warns me, jaw tensing the way our mother's does when she's trying to pretend she isn't one step away from yelling at us. "Not today."

"Did you know that in the nineteen thirties perhaps one of the worst disctators in the world had his youth wear beige to easily be identified? In the early two thousands a dictator by the name of Krasgrove out of Tanzania had his youth wear green cargo pants with a golden rope hanging from the belt loop, to represent a tail of a lion. Eventually those who became leadership would replace the rope with an actual tail. In the mid thousands the dictator Takahashi had his youth wear white. A dual purpose really, One, if they got dirty it would signify their lack of dedication and poor discipline. Two, he liked how it looked when covered in blood. "

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Sighing, I push myself to my feet. "The uniform may be more stylish now, as is everything in our lives, but there's no difference behind the meaning."

"Charlotte." He stops himself, tiling his head side to side attempting to crack his neck. "We must be going now, before they notice we're missing."

"If I'm wrong, just answer one question."

"I don't have time for games."

"One question, then I'll go."

He snaps. "What?'

"If I'm so wrong, why are you and everyone else wearing your uniform when there's no school?"

.

.

 _ **Dani's Voice Over**_ : _Bo, glad to see not much has changed._

 _Or has it, I'm curious._

 _I wonder, will you play this time?_

 _Or will you linger in the background once again?_

 _Everyone's favorite cheerleader._

 _Some may argue you've been the strongest of us all._

 _The unseen and unpraised hero of our tale._

 _You've kept true to who you are, always beaten but never quite broken._

 _You've gotten the life you truly wanted, a housewife with children to correct the failings of your parents._

 _You've been the best mom and the best wife you could be._

 _You've been the best sister and the best office employee._

 _You got the white picket fence._

 _Brava._

 _But in all of this you lost the woman you were._

 _You lost the woman everyone fell in love with._

 _You lost the fighter within that made you a survivor._

 _You lost the drive and anger that gave you power._

 _You lost the right to be called a champion._

 _If you ever were one._

 _So now I pose a question to you as I did to my mother._

 _Will you remain fighting in the sidelines, remaining true to who've become._

 _Who you always wanted to be._

 _Or is there still one good fight left in you, old girl?_

… _.._

 _._

 **Bo's POV**

.

Staring into an all too familiar blackness now somehow foreign I search for breath. The burning in my fingertips barely enough to register. Marble cracking within my desperate grasp, but I can't find the strength to let go. The fear of my knees buckling growing with every passing eternal moment.

This isn't how it's supposed to be.

Forcing myself away from the sink, away from the mirror with three uneasy steps I remember to breathe. Ignoring the tightness in my knuckles as I grip the hem of my shirt I pull it off, never once breaking eye contact with myself. I never did believe the lore, a reflection is simply a reflection but in this moment I think it's something more.

She's not me…not anymore.

The woman staring back at me I haven't seen in years. She is not trembling with fear, but stoic. She is not small and feminine, but a badass giant. Her jaw does not quiver at the uncertainty awaiting, but tightens welcoming the unknown. She's a warrior ready for what comes next.

She's not me…not anymore.

"Do you wish for the wraps?" Meek whisper from the corner earns my attention, eyes shifting to her reflection which unlike mine is true.

Shaking my head, eyes drifting to the reflection of my breasts. The bra should suffice, it always has in training. A dryness slithering through my mouth before trailing down my throat at the thought of training. Eight years. Eight years since I've really trained.

Nodding to myself, the thought a reminder that who stares me down is not me. She is confident and skilled, I am neither. Not really. Not anymore. Each eternal moment pulls me closer to the edge of insanity, a fear within myself begging to be released. A single scream. If I scream it'll be out and I'll be okay.

My reflection seems to smirk as she shakes her head. No, I can't scream because then they'll know. They'll all know I'm terrified. The bones in my hands cracks as I ball up my fists. I couldn't scream if I wanted to anyway, I lost my voice some time ago.

Maybe none of this will matter, maybe someone else has won.

Or maybe I am a coward undeserving of the blood coursing through my veins and the last name I am to honor.

 _Your blood was royal before her._

 _Your name was royal before her._

The door flies open, the two maidens hovering in the corner squeal as I forget to breathe. I would have joined them, had I managed to find my voice. There's no need to fear though, not from him. Soren's normally cheerful call of my name now an unfamiliar whisper.

Faintest of smiles a momentary visitor, I had thought he would have been dead already. For what it counts, he does look like death. Bare broad chest torn to pieces, snow white skin an interesting shade of red. His dark blonde hair now stained auburn. If not for his icy blue eyes peering through me, he'd be near unrecognizable.

"They have fallen. I have fallen."

I nod, tilting my head to the left just to see if my reflection would do the same.

 _Maybe Lauren rigged this, maybe it'll be easier than you think._

 _You are more than this._

 _You have always been more than this._

His words repeat themselves drowning out the combative voice inside my head begging for attention. None of this was supposed to be this way. But I guess when life has plans of their own, there's no getting around it. First there was only one part to this, a ceremony. Then they demanded the traditional first part of the ceremony to be added. I wasn't of royal blood of their liking I needed to do more. I was a warrior at one time after all. I was allowed to pick six champions, a King's Guard as they called it. I guess I didn't pick well enough.

"Bo, it's time." Thick accent swallowing up whispered pity as he stares down at me like the fragile creature I apparently am. Even without facing him, I see his reluctance to guide me further. He knows I face the same fate as the rest. He knows what awaits for me just as the maidens do. Just as I do, but there is no running from this.

Nodding, I take one last look at her.

She may not be me anymore…

…But she can be…

…no…

She will be.

.

.

 _ **Dani's Voice Over**_ _: And to my siblings,_

 _There are many of you now._

 _It's curious._

 _Our parents had a hard enough time wanting to keep two of us._

 _Yet here you all are._

 _I have no doubt you know nothing of me._

 _You will._

 _Some of you will be collateral damage if not all of you._

 _But you do have my DNA and I have high hopes._

 _Hopes that one of you will be mildly interesting._

 _Be more than Sean._

 _Sorry brother, but your destiny has already been written._

 _Out of sisterly responsibility I feel the need for a one time olive branch._

 _Stay out of my way._

 _And make yourself as intriguing as possible._

 _I bore easy._

…..

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

The stone beneath my feet sends chills throughout my body. Calves tensing with every step taken, toes curling causing each step to be a little more painful than the last. Fists clenching and unclenching on their own, each breath shallower than the last. The funniest thing of this all is I hadn't even been aware this place existed until a week ago. A little colosseum of our own.

For the longest time there's nothing.

No sounds. No people. No thoughts.

Nothing.

Corridor after corridor, silence.

 _You are the daughter of Hades._

 _You are the granddaughter of The Blood King._

 _This is in your blood._

Five steps from the opening in the wall, the sun seeps in stopping just before my toes reach it. There's only silence and the pounding of my heart in my ears. I stand alone now. No crowd, no cheerleaders, no nothing. Only me. I should have had my guard to walk out with, they would have put on a traditional show before I fought.

But I opted to take the easy way.

They were supposed to win.

What was supposed to happen is irrelevant now and standing here crying about it won't do anything. They're all waiting for me now. Everyone is waiting. Depending on me. I could back out, but I can't do that. I could have Lauren decree this over, but I can't do that either. There's only one choice left.

Five steps forward and I feel the sun on my face, a welcomed wave of heat running over me like a blanket in a snow storm. It's momentary, but welcomed none the less. At this point any victory is welcomed. Fists clenched, breath held I take the first step forward to the rest of my life.

For family. For love. For her. For honor. For dignity.

For myself.

.

.

 **Dani's Voice Over:**

Game on.


	2. C1: Crown

_Chapter One: Crown_

 _Whatever you decide…whatever happens…we are in this together._

Eight steps forward. Turn to the right. Eight steps forward. Stop. Eight steps to honor the eight queens before Lauren. Eight more steps to honor the kings. Not the kings and queens of the Light and Dark. Not the kings and queens of territories. The real ones who ruled the Fae as one. Lauren's mother was the eighth and one day when Sean has to do this, he will take nine and nine. Something about me being counted as a king for the sake of keeping tradition. Kenz tried to explain it, repeatedly. Just didn't stick.

Sixty or seventy steps ahead I find my solace, small smile instinctively breaking through at the sight of her. Small stage perfectly set, built specifically for this. Two thrones side by side, she sits in hers, the one beside her awaiting me, if I succeed. A smaller, less extravagant set of thrones evenly spaced out on either side creating a nice V-shape. Sean sits to her right and the throne to my left is empty, black sash covering over the navy material of the fabric. To some they know the reason why, to others it's a simple tradition for "not" having another eldest heir.

To Sean's right, Ethan sits across from him Charlie. He's stoic and proud, back tight as he tries to copy his older brother's natural resting sate. Smile slightly growing. _You'll get there baby boy._ Charlie on the other hand looks like a hostage, but none the less she sits still. To her left Victoria leans back in her throne, right at home as is her brother across from her. Two sets of twins. Two completely different sets of personalities.

Kenzi and Milia stand off to Lauren's right, behind the throne. Enough to be seen, but not be seen. Kenz nods at me and smirks. Her way of saying 'you got this'. Mila's eyes survey the crowd, most likely doing the math of something or other, she never stops working. Father Travino noticeably absent, his place was to be with them.

Breath held, three steps forward. The crowds on either side silent, as anxious as I am. First ten rows of seats on either side taken by the 'important' people. Ashes and Morgans. Government and ambassadors. The rich and famous. Behind them the next fifteen rows on either side with those 'lucky' enough to be present for our spectacle. Kenz mentioned something about drones being present so the other fifty-six cities could watch.

Nothing like having millions of people watching possibly the biggest fight of your life.

The cawing of the crows circling above pull me from my thoughts. The blood smeared over the tan cobblestone attracting them like moths to a flame. On either side stands eight men standing in front of large tribal drums, those funny drumsticks in each hand, the ones that looks like they have marshmallows on the end. Thought earning a silent chuckle. Bare chested and bare feet, much like the seven women standing beside them with some kind of violin or cello, whatever those handheld things are.

Funny, for as far as we come somehow we've gone back centuries.

Soren walks out into the middle of the grounds in all his bloody glory. He looks from me and then to the left, toward the stage but this time he's looking at my opponent. The six foot, two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscled, bloody beast. Can't begin to express how happy I am my first time back in the ring is with Godzilla.

"Travas!" He lifts his fist in the air. "Ka tra, Ka nadi!" They repeat after him, becoming a single roaring voice. One nation, one people. The promise we made each other, the promise we made them and the motto of the people.

"Vivat Regina! Aava Reyna!"

He steps back out of the way, out sight. I'm alone now. Breath held, the cawing above battling the pounding of my heart for attention. Kenz said death was acceptable during this, but it isn't actually…is it? My eyes run over the crowd, what I can see without actually looking. I wonder how many actually care about this versus just wanting to participate in a rare spectacle. I wonder how many are actually rooting for me win.

A Gjallarhorn sounds followed by one unison of drum hits and then another. Steady pace, ground vibrating beneath my feet. Kjeld lifts his massive arms in the air, yelling some sort of noise. Pounding of drums suddenly picking up, a rapid roll followed by a momentary silence. Unexpectedly the violins join the commotion and drums fall back into rhythm.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

He comes toward me with an even speed, my steps quite slower. His hands raise, throwing punches into the air before he's within reach. My hands rise, fists never seeming to have unballed. Two right hooks taken by my forearms, the second enough to cause my fists to open. A left hook to my side only partially blocked. Foot to my stomach and I'm gasping to breath as I find myself on the ground.

Crowd roaring, in whose favor I'm not quite sure. Palms pressed to the ground readying to force myself up only to find a hand around my throat and then missing as I fly a good twenty feet through the air only to end up right back on the ground. Blood pouring from my mouth onto one of the very few clean stones beneath me. His heavy foot coming to land on my back forcing me face down against the stone, my own blood stinging my eye.

The world goes black, but only for a second. I know it's only a second because I'm staring at Lauren now and she hasn't moved. She's watching, clenched jawed. She debating to step in, despite the fact I made her promise not to. Michael and Ria are at the edge of their seats more than ready to join the fight, while Sean and Ethan are readying to stop them, a promise I made them make me. Kenz has venture forward, far more than allowed but no one's watching her.

His foot comes down on my back several more times, blackness coming and going. The violent, rhythmic drums the only thing forcing me toward consciousness. And just when I think the pain will swallow me whole, his weight is gone. My first thought being Lauren had stepped in, but she's still in her seat. Mustering what strength left I roll onto my back, and then stagger to my feet.

He stands ten or so feet back, sword in his hand. For a moment I'm confused, then I remember Kenz told me there was three phases; hand to hand, weapon and final. Soren calls for me, the music having stopped for the moment. He tosses me a sword of my own. Only thought on my mind now is how weird it feels to hold one of these again. Heavy and awkward.

Music begins the same pattern as before, though now there are four men, one in each corner holding two blades in hand. In between the drums and the violin they clank them together every dozen or so seconds. The nineteen of them yelling out "Fight!" every twenty or so. Like I don't get the damn point of this by now.

Kjeld laughs as he almost skips toward me, one heavy swing and I'm on a knee. Both hands gripping the handle of my own, trying desperately to keep the blade up, force his back. He lifts his enough I roll away. On my feet I swing three times, steel clanking against steel. He swings twice, each one knocking me back further. Four wild swings, I miss three of them. He takes five, landing three of his own.

There was a time when this was Childs play.

' _This is pathetic. Look what you've become.'_

Voice in the back of my mind getting the better of me. Misstep taken as he kicks out, heel into my stomach causing me to stumble back, surprisingly not falling this time. He doesn't charge though. He's still, his sword by his side. It takes a moment to realize there's silence. Looking over him and the crowd I turn to find Lauren on her feet.

Her eyes meet mine and I know she's going to step in. I must be doing worse than I realize.

I shake my head slightly, not this time my love. She looks me over and I know it well, she's getting ready to not listen. Soft smile curving my lips, shaking my head again.

"Finish this." She says, eyes never leaving mine. "Either of you." The last words meaningless, a show for them.

Throwing the sword off to the side I watch him do the same. "Let's give the lady what she wants."

Smirk working its way onto my face, battle song beginning for the final time.

' _I could be more powerful than all other Fae._

 _No, I am more powerful than all other Fae._

 _Remember who you are.'_

This time when we move to meet each other it's with equal speed. With equal lack of hesitation. He throws three right hooks with a speed unseen of a guy his size, each one dodged. His leg lifts, aiming for my ribs. Dropping down, keeping on the balls of my feet a quick jab to his inner thigh. Spinning into him, elbow landing into his stomach just below his ribs as I stand.

Stumbling back he looks shocked.

"Fight…..fight….fight…..fight…..fight!"

He runs at me full speed. Quick step to the right. As he goes to pass where I once was, I hook my arm around his throat, letting his force help pull me up onto his back. Chokehold as tight as I manage, I hear bones start to crack, but he still holds on. Unexpectedly he throws himself backward. We fall, his weight crushing me as I feel several of my bones break. Blood rushing up through my throat and out of my mouth without pause.

Rolling off of me, he begins to slow. I on the other hand feel…great.

I can literally feel many of the bones already beginning to heal, I forgot what that was like. On my feet while he only manages to make it to his knees I come beside him. Palm to his forehead, forcing him to look up at me. "Concede."

Silence.

Free hand handing heavy at the base of his throat, causing him to gasp. "Concede."

Silence.

Another heavy blow, this time to his windpipe. "Concede Kjeld."

Silence.

Finish him.

Stepping over his legs, maneuvering behind him. Arm wrapping once again around his throat. The voice in the back of my mind, the one I don't quite recognize that's kept me company all day quickly drowning out all other thoughts. Grip tightening. I feel the life slipping from him. It's been a long time, but it's a feeling never quite forgotten. Every inch of my body screaming to finish it. To finish him.

And then it's gone.

I drop him to the ground, motionless but still breathing. The music abruptly stopped. The crowd silenced. Even the crows have seemed to stop in shock. "Khali tru wankra!" I step away from him, from a glimpse of myself I wasn't sure existed anymore. "Khali tru wankra!"

Mercy is born from strength or mercy is greatest strength, something like that. The Queen's Tongue still a little tricky to me, I'm just trying to get the accent right.

Train of thought derailed as Lauren stands, single step forward as she smiles. "Khali tru wankra."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Hurry the hell up."

"Skirt or pants?" Ria asks, throwing off her shirt while tripping over her own feet.

"Pants. We're all wearing pants." Michael throws his shirt at me. "Hurry up. We're running behind."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that." With no haste I pull my own shirt off. "So much hassle, for what."

"Mom was bad-fuckin-ass." Ria laughs, completely ignoring me as always. "Like damn."

"Mother is missing so I guess we're really behind." Ethan huffs, pushing through the door.

"Help me." Ria demands to no one in particular, pulling at her bra. "Stupid shit."

"Com'here." Michael manhandles her, pulling her to him by the hips before helping.

"You two want some privacy?"

"Just cause you can't get along with your siblings-."

"I get along with you." I protest, shorting through the assortment of black 'acceptable' bras they left for us. "I just like personal space."

"Not everything is dirty." Ethan barks, holding up two pairs of pants from the pile.

It's all the same. Black bras and black pants, the only variations were exactly how much skin was shown. I think I read in a text how in the beginning this was done naked. I guess we should be thankful for that. Though I don't think they'd care much. Michael and Ria both half naked as the wrestle over a pair of pants. Ethan laughing his ass off momentarily forgetting to have a stick shoved up his ass. It's not that I really think anything weird, it's just….it's weird.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Bo's POV**_

 **.**

"God!" I laugh out, shoved against the wall as her lips find mine.

"Lauren is acceptable." She laughs, hands taking mine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. How are you here, you should be-."

"I know, I know." Another kiss stolen from me after she rolls her eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am." Giving her hands a little squeeze, soft laugh escaping as I know she doesn't really believe me. "Really babe, it's hard to explain but I haven't felt this good in a while."

"Oh really?"

"Stop that." I laugh, hands wrapping around her waist pulling her close. "I just feel, proud of myself I guess. And kinda young."

"Interesting." She laughs, stealing another kiss before pulling back. "You know, you were really sexy out there."

"Yeah?"

"Indubitably."

I can't help chuckling at her word choice. "Well, if you thought that was sexy then…." Leaning back in, hands on her hips.

"…Then?"

"You should see me in a crown."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

The three of them clamoring at the door, giving each other compliments on their appearances that I would prefer to have never heard. Michael pulling at Ethan's pants to get them to fit right. Ria pulling at her own bra only to have Ethan help her. Michael fussing over how the gel isn't keeping his hair standing straight up, the two quick to try and help him style it back up.

"Your ass looks great…you look seriously good…have you been working out more lately…I need your workout routine…the pants aren't too tight…"

My eyes rolling at the mess that I'm related too. Sean somehow managing to escape this sight. _Lucky ass._ Smiling at my own thought I lean back against the table, in no particular rush to hear the impending knock on the door that tells us it's time to be dancing monkeys again.

"Seriously, I'm changing." Ethan fusses. "You all have the tight pants going on, I'm sure our parents do too. I can't be the only one in these."

The other two quick to his aide, going to the other table looking for a similar pair as ours. Seemingly just by chance the three of us had chosen more of a Capri, tight pant. Almost reminded me of leggings of that slippery sport material. I wonder if we inspect close enough we might find a Nike logo somewhere.

It's not that I'm really creeped out by it in the end of the day, I just like messing with them. It's just weird how affectionate they are…and I'm not. Maybe it was because mother was always so standoffish with affection the older I got. Not that I'm bitter or anything. Her choice and not like I particularly want her to be hugging all over me, just guess I did something wrong along the way. Maybe if she hadn't changed then maybe I would be over there with the gropey triplets.

My thoughts interrupted by the knock on the door.

Time to be a dancing money again…yey.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"You wanted this." I whisper to myself, staring at my reflection in the cracked mirror hanging crookedly on the wall.

Common twenty-five by twenty five room normally used for storage cleared out last night just like all the rest for us to dress in. The overpowering smell of bleach making it harder to breath than my anxiousness. I tried twice to take deep breaths, calm the nervous only to find myself nearly throwing up everywhere. That would be all I needed.

Hand running over my face, all of the slight bruising from this morning gone away. I had been excited for this, even after this morning, in a way even more so after this morning, but now standing her alone listening to the seconds tick away, something changed. Something inside of myself suddenly wanted to break. No, not wanted to, has. Something inside of myself screams to run as far away as possible.

Maybe it's stress. Maybe it's exhaustion. Maybe it's now that I find myself staring down a reflection of myself that I no longer embrace. Maybe it's because I find myself staring down a reflection of myself I had long ago put to bed and made peace with. Maybe it's that my reflection reminds me of so much. Of someone else…in more ways than one.

It's not just the overly straightened hair, glistening a shade darker than I ever realized possible. I didn't straighten my hair much anymore. It's not the excess of eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow that highlight my true icy eyes the way they're supposed to. I didn't wear much make up any more either. It's not even the black lip liner and shade of darkened blood red lip gloss. I can't remember the last time I even wore lip liner. It's not the fact that I'm practically naked and would soon be standing for the whole world to see. It's not the silk material covering my body. Everything accentuated more than I had in a long time, all black of course. Bra and panties which cover only what they need to and nothing more, sheer translucent slip stopping just above my right knee, material draped down just across the middle of my left thigh leaving everything else exposed.

It's not that my look, my clothes just about mirror the accession's perfectly. It's not even the fact that I know Lauren is standing out there already, dressed nearly identical for the adoring world to drool over. It's not the creepy as shit music filling the halls, violins with light drums and throat singing. Least I think that's what it's called.

There's a lot of reasons it's not, but I can't actually say what it is.

I can't explain the sudden fear or urge to run without looking back. I can't explain the odd sense of shame and sorrow that grows with every breath. I can't explain why this morning excited me as much as it did and why now it scares me. I can't explain why I'm hesitating for something I've wanted for years. I can't explain any of it.

It doesn't matter now though, a light tap on the door assuring me of that.

Taking a deep breath, looking myself over once more I glance down at the wooden table beside me. Hand falling to my side as I see a red cloth. Breath catching in my throat.

' _You changed the color, it doesn't mean they forgot._

 _It doesn't mean you did.'_

Shaking off the thought, closing my eyes for a moment, when I open them it's what it's supposed to be. It's navy. Grabbing the towel from beside it I wipe off the lip gloss quickly. Rummaging through the makeup bag as another knock comes on the door. I don't say anything, rather I quickly apply the dark blue lip gloss. One of the girls', I had grabbed an extra in case they had forgotten. It doesn't look bad, not at all in fact. It does little sooth me, but I'll take it. Carefully I place the scarf, it doesn't cover much just enough to add the appropriate accent. Kenz explained the meaning, I couldn't tell you now.

A fourth knock coming when I finally pull the door open, chill rushing down my spine I ignore as I step out. The long carpet beneath my feet momentarily red velvet instead of blue. _It doesn't matter Bo_ , the colors don't mean anything other than to old people who won't let go of the past. Means nothing, nothing at all.

' _It means everything.'_

My knees lock as I take another deep breath, watching as Lauren at the other end of this carpet to the left turns to face me. Sean, Charlie and Ethan on her side, Michael and Ria on the right, all ten feet down from where she stands, all who had been kneeling stand to face me. Kenz, Mila, Ty, Tamsin, Denzel and Skylar who are off to the far right in a nice little line are next to stand. The world seemingly stopping as they all stare at me. It's all just…stopped. No sound, no movement, no feelings. Nothing.

Then as if play had been pressed, the sound of violins begin a somber, haunting melody. The sudden start of slow drums nearly causes me to jump. _Here we go Bo._ Each step careful and slow just as I was told. It's after the tenth step I'm close enough to see the smiling group, but I'm supposed to look straight and not smile, so I do. It's another four steps before I can clearly see the building out along the way where all the important Dark would watch and to the right another building where the Light were watching from. Funny how sides aren't supposed to exist anymore, until things like this.

Two more steps forward before I catch a glimpse of the first drone, filming for the world to see. Two more and our privileged guest drop down on their right knee, head still rose. It would still be treason if they were to drop to both or bow their heads. Another two steps forward and my children do the same. One more step and I'm passed my children, looking out into a slice of the people crowding the streets looking like nothing more than an ocean of colorful specs.

Eight final steps until I reach the edge of the carpet, till I reach her. Lauren's eyes just as icy as mine, piercing green. Her canines slightly descended making it extremely hard to read any expression, except to me. I don't need to see her to know what she's feeling. I don't even need to hear her voice most times. Her subtle smile wavers slightly when her eyes linger on my lips, but it's only a moment.

Exhaling softly, my eyes close as I hear the Elder Priest begin in Latin. I would have preferred Father Travino, but this wasn't that kind of wedding. This wasn't even the kind of wedding where a regular elder could do it. No, this called for the eldest remaining Fae who was just six centuries short of being considered an Ancient. This called for an Elder Priest who had remained underground so long his skin had turned powder white and had tightened to his penetrating bones like leather while all of his hair had fallen off his body. His teeth sharpened like razors and his eyes gray orbs.

 _Hope he isn't in the wedding pics._

"After today this bond will be one that neither Heaven nor Hell may sever. One's joy will be the others. One's pain will be there others. One's darkness will be the others. You will remain two separate entities, but become one soul. You will remain two separate people, but share one heart. From this point forward your journeys will never be severed. Not even in death."

I swallow the lump in my throat under his unwavering stare. Honestly there's no words to describe the hurricane of emotions happening inside myself. The world seems to be moving in slow motion. He asks in quite a few words if anyone objects and I don't think I've ever heard silence like this before.

"Then let this silence be as eternal as this bond. This joining is one that has not taken place in over a millennium for reason none other than this is the true essence of commitment. No infidelity, indiscretion nor death will be able to part this union. Not since the last Ancients have walked this earth has this sacred ceremony been practiced."

 _So glad I got over my commitment issues._ Uneasy, silent chuckle doing nothing to calm myself. Taking another breath, head forward and my body still as I am supposed to, but I can't help the way my eyes stay on him as he pulls a blade from a little black, steel stand that has a gold cup on it too.

"This bond must be real. It must be able to survive pain as well as darkness." A tiny, muffled gasp from Lauren fills my ears and it takes every ounce of self-control not to look over at her and make sure she's okay.

' _Focus on yourself.'_

Every book had been different, every description of what to expect was different. All vague and all terrifying. All of which made me prepare for the worst case scenario.

"May this union be blessed and one that the souls of earth may smile upon."

I had barely had time to hear his words before I felt the blade slice through the skin of my palm, far deeper than expected. A moment of calming warmth spreads through my entire body as our hands join. Placing the knife down, he grabs the cup, quickly catching the blood falling from our embrace before a drop has hit the ground.

 _This is actually pretty easy._

Words immediately regretted as I feel my hand grip hers so hard I hear the bones crack. Familiar warm, gooey liquid covering my fingertips as my nails rip through her skin. An indescribable wave of sensations assaulting me from out of nowhere. Continuous ripples of pain so intense I would have sworn I'm being lowered into a vat of fiery acid. Knees threatening to buckle over and over again, somehow I manage to keep upright.

Having no choice but to embrace the pain, I do. Forcing my eyes back open, grasping for breath expecting to find the world…I find nothingness. A snow blinding, highly claustrophobic educing hall that seems to go on forever. My only company my unbelievable pain. Unable to catch my breath I gasp over and over again. Closing my eyes tightly, I clench my fists and pray for the pan to be gone. I can't remember the last time I prayed, but I do now…to whoever.

As if someone was actually listening, it's all over. Slowly my eyes open and while I'm still in the land of nothingness, pain is replaced with a chill that quickly turns to frost. Lungs burning as I find myself desperate to breathe again. Looking down my eyes widen as the floor slowly begins to move. Turning to a burning liquid it creeps up passed my feet, over my legs reminding me of a snake slithering up its prey.

I'm sinking…floating…falling…flying through a bottomless abyss of nothingness. I know it isn't real, but it is. It feels real and with every fought for breath I manage, it becomes more and more real. My arms and legs so heavy I can't move them. The light so bright I can see nothing except…blackness. I struggle to scream, but find myself without a voice. It feels like death. I don't know what death feels like…but I know this is death.

My eye flutter open as if without choice and I feel nothing. I feel fine. In fact I feel great. I'm in the middle of a dusty field, sun setting with a warm breeze. It's nice really. Shaking my head I turn to find something worse than death. Bodies upon bodies are everywhere. They cover the ground. They form little mountains. Body parts lay at my feet, a heart in my hand. I drop it, stepping over the mess at my feet. I want to scream,

I have no voice.

Lauren sits atop a pile of bodies, a heart in her hand as she smiles at me. Sean at the bottom of the pile waves at me with the limp arm attached to the body he's holding up. A thud followed by a gust of wind makes me jerk, the feeling of blood splattering across my face making me step back. Eyes shifting to the sky. Ethan, Michael, Charlie and Ria circling above like vultures as if gravity no longer exists.

"How can you win if you won't play?" Ethan yells down, laughing.

"You're down by five Ma." Ria laughs, kicking at her brother.

"Now isn't the time to be shy." Danielle's voice causes me to look back at Lauren. Behind her Danielle leans down, arms draped over her shoulders.

"You can't lose at your own game Bo." Lauren smiles, leaning back into Danielle. "It doesn't set a good example for the children."

"It's the brutality that matters." The words are in my voice, they come from my mouth, but they aren't me. They aren't me. "Not the number of bodies."

 **.**

"Blood of her blood. Blood of her blood. There is now only one blood, one heart, one soul, one journey, one destiny and one life."

The scene washes away and I'm back in the clock tower listening to his oddly soothing voice. Lauren's hand pulling from mine to grab the cup, taking a sip before handing it back. She repeats his last words. My hand trembles as I reach for it, tears in my eyes as I stare at the blood in the cup. Hesitation screaming from within every inch of my being, but I bring it to my lips letting the liquid trickle down my throat.

"Turn to each other, face the other half of your soul and seal your fate."

Despite it all. Despite all of the hesitation, anger, pain, panic, fear—it disappears the moment my eyes meet hers. The real ones, the ones I could get lost in forever. There is nothing but love. Love and longing that puts me at ease the way it had the very first moment I met her. Leaning in we meet each other, lips only grazing for that was all that was allowed.

Turning back around we face the world taking exactly one step forward together, our already heal hands joined again as we lift them for the world to see. Weak smile winning over the remaining fear lingering, Crowd erupting into cheers louder than anything I've ever heard. Suddenly she takes a step back, pulling her hand from mine, despite my protest.

"Bo, look at me." She whispers, causing me to face her. "I love you. I have always loved you. My love. My life. My wife." She smiles with that smile that makes the world stop, but there's something there. Something more, I would have asked, but I never could have imagined the answer that follows without word. "My Queen." Tears glass over her eyes as she drops to her knees, her head dipped to the left.

An odd mixture of silence and awe quickly spreading. Rustling coming from behind myself. This wasn't part of it. Equal had its own definition for this, for us. She would still always be above me. Her blood must never be spilt. Her knees never touch the ground. Her head never bow. This wasn't allowed, yet here she was.

Tears fill my own eyes, trembling hand cups her cheek, forcing her to look up at me. Our eyes meet and I drop to my knees to meet her. "Together, remember." Leaning back in, stealing a tender kiss. If she was going to ignore a million year old rule for me, then I am damn sure going to too.

"Forever." She whispers against my lips as we part.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Hey."

"Hey." I smile up at him, pulling my dress from its garment bag. Unlike the festivities from earlier, there was no options to the reception. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." He smiles, closing the door behind himself.

Truthfully he was dressed just like my other brothers. Black pants, black dress shirt, gold cufflinks, all the fancy hoopla. Where he differed being the eldest was the navy sash he wore across his chest rather than the tie Michael wore or the vest Ethan wore. Coordinating, Ria has a sheer scarf she's fashioned into something wrapped around her arm. She could do things like that, she was just the badass type who could pull off anything. And I apparently have a sheer shall to compliment my twin's vest.

"Have to give it to them, they are fashionable aren't they."

"This is our parents wedding."

"I'm aware." I laugh.

"Did they do something to you? I mean really do something?"

"What?"

"This is a big deal for them, for our family. For our people."

"I th-thought you agreed that all this crap was silly."

"In general, but at the end of the day, if nothing else this means our parents are now and forever more equal. That doesn't mean much to you guys, but when I grew up things were a lot different. Things like mom not being seen equal almost destroyed our family once."

"Sean, I just-"

"You, the others take simple things for granted. I experienced firsthand what a power struggle in your own house looks like. Not because either one wanted to be more powerful than the other, they just could never find a balance and life was keen on that. The scales forever tipping one way or another. I watched as a child, as a teen and as a man. Whatever my feelings and history is, this here today means something beyond rituals."

"I didn't…I just meant that…"

"Part of growing up is realizing that it isn't always about you, it can't be. It's about realizing and accepting that you can't always understand why the greater good is the greater good, but knowing it is."

"Sean."

"Please, finish getting ready and meet us out there."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"I missed you." Lauren whispers, sneaking up behind me. Her hands sliding over my hips, meeting on my stomach. "Why'd you leave?" Her words making it out in between kisses to my bare shoulder.

"I've been right here." Each kiss causing my grip on the railing to tighten, warm breeze soothing the goosebumps rising over my skin at her more than welcomed affection.

"If you say so."

"I do." My head tilting back, letting her lips move over my throat. "We could slip away."

"In a few hours, we will be away from everyone. You can be social for a little bit longer."

"Boo. Such a meany."

"You won't be saying that tonight or tomorrow."

"We'll see." My hand reaching around, playfully smacking her ass.

"Oh I know it." The tip of her tongue brushing along my ear. "I have ideas. I have desires. I have toys."

"What?" Chuckling, I spin around in her embrace. "Repeat that please."

"I said," Devilish smirk that I find so, so sexy making its way onto her lips as she presses her body against mine. "I have ideas. I have desires, lots of desires." Her hands sliding up my arms before stopping at my neck. "And I have toys."

"So, about this social bullshit…"

"No social, no play." She chuckles, smirk now a smile. "It's our wedding day, it may in fact actually be our last wedding," She laughs, leaning into me as my arm wraps around her waist. "Enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Kids look like they're having fun." My head leaning on her shoulder, my eyes finding Ria sillily dancing with Ethan. "They might actually be drunk."

"Charlie has even managed to refrain from foaming at the mouth today, it's quite nice."

"I almost forgot what that was like."

"You?" She laughs.

"Michael has been having a ball with Kenz. I think he's keeping her mind off of Travino not showing."

"I know. I only saw her briefly before the ceremony, but she was still trying to get a hold of him. Honestly I am a little upset he isn't here, after all he is four of our children's Godfather. You would think he'd be here for things like this."

"This is our wedding not the kids."

"You don't mind he isn't here?"

"I do, I just am more focused on the good. Now once our honeymoon is over and he has arrived a few days past fashionably late I'll let him have it."

"You're cute."

"I know." I laugh, turning back toward the part rather than the lawn.

This is the 'small' party for the family and friends and important people required to be here. The rest of the city along with anyone who had flown in is without a doubt partying twice as hard in the streets. The constant fireworks from every direction only proof of that. Another me long ago would have loved that, but this me is quite content with this.

Lauren in my arms. Ria on the lawn with Ethan hopefully not actually drunk. Sean and Mila seemingly having made up as they have a drink at the bar. Skylar and Ty not far from them, faces buried in their phones. And then the liveliest pair of the part in the middle of the dance floor Michael and Kenz. He is either having a series of muscle spasms or making a fool of himself to get his aunt to laugh, which currently looks like it's working. But Tamsin is missing. Denzel is missing. And Charlie is definitely missing. Seriously, this is a national holiday. World holiday, where the hell are these people going to.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nope." I stick my tongue out at her, attention shifting back to the gorgeous woman in my arms. "What?"

"What did you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had broken my hand, several times. You tried to pull away in what I am assuming is more than the normal amount."

"Did I?"

"Yes." She pulls away, arms folding across her chest.

"What did you see Lauren?"

"Are you asking because you want to know or because you're deflecting?"

"Both."

"I stood in the middle of Main Street at dusk. To my right you stood with Sean, Ethan and Charlie. To my left Danielle stood there with Michael and Victoria. Nothing was said or done, just stood there both sides waiting for me."

"I was in a white room, it was freezing and I was in a lot of pain. I drowned…sorta, before coming out of it."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I force a chuckle, memories form earlier begging to be paid attention. Lauren's weird little mind trip begging to be overthought. "I'm so sorry about your hand though. I didn't realize."

"It's fine, superhuman healing. No biggie." She shrugs, giving the cutest pout obviously deciding to leave the issue alone.

"You are so cute, are you sure you aren't part bunny?"

"No, Kangaroo actually."

"But they ain't cute."

"First off, ain't is not a word and second yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How could I have never known you don't find Kangaroos cute?"

"Simple. You don't pay me any attention." I can't help laughing at her scowl, my playful pout ruined before I even tried it. "I'm sorry, Kangaroos are kinda scary not cute."

"Scary?"

"Mm-hm,"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Lots of things. I'm actually surprised you married me not once, not twice but three times with everything that's messed up with me."

"I like fixing things…keeps me busy."

"Ass." I laugh out, wrapping my arms around her pulling her back into me. "I absolutely am one-hundred percent in love with you."

"And I with you."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Looking for your date?"

Sigh my first response, not even fifty feet from the door and I've already managed to run into an asshole. Silence my second response as I look up to the voice responsible. Voice lost at the sight of her. If you combined a Greek Goddess' beauty with pure badass wrapped in an extremely tight black cocktail dress that would pretty much sum up the first sixty or so thoughts running through my head.

Shaking my head, stupid smile. "N-no."

"Running away from one?" Her lips curve into a smirk, kind of reminds me of Michael's.

"Wrong again."

"Damn. I'm usually quite perceptive." She steps further out from the shadows, glancing up at the terrace. "I'm Danielle." Politely she reaches her free hand out for me to shake, but I find myself hesitating. Abrupt uneasy feeling creeping in. My eyes falling onto the dark red shall in the other hand, similar material to my own. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry." I shake her hand, pushing off the weird feeling. "It's silly, I have a thing with that name."

"Ex?"

"No, no nothing like that. Like I said it's silly."

She smiles, kind of putting me at ease. Sort of the way mom used to smile at me when I was a child. "I enjoy silly."

"My parents used to tell me stories when I was a child, the villain was named…."

"Danielle,"

"Exactly." I feel my cheeks begin to pinken. "It's stupid I know but I just always remember that, not that there is a lot of people within these walls with that name,"

"I did hear a rumor it was outlawed,"

"What? That's crazy,"

"Just a rumor,"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I just arrived from Italy, I'm looking to tie up some lose ends, among some other things."

"Politian?"

Chuckling. "No."

"Socialist?"

Laughing. "No."

"Military?"

"No." She really laughs now. "Never had the discipline."

"I'm running out of ideas here."

"Would you believe me if I said I was royalty?"

It's my turn to laugh, near uncontrollably. At first she just sort of glares, my own laughter tapering off until she rolls her eyes and chuckles herself. Our moment interrupted by the growing sound of the crowd above us. Her hands find my waist, guiding me back and closer to the building away from the line of sight.

My first instinct to call out, then I realize how much of a snob that would make me. Here I am complaining about all the crap about being royal and my first choice is to call out? No. My second instinct to push her back, remind her it's illegal to touch me. Same problem as the first. My third instinct to simply push her back, but I realize her touch while not completely welcomed is not threatening nor highly inappropriate, just serves a purpose. Before I can manage to make a decision for myself, she removes her own hands, mouthing "sorry", before nodding her head toward the terrace.

"Not many people are daring enough to attempt that."

"I've always fallen on the side of daring."

"Interesting."

"I can be."

"I don't doubt that."

"Why aren't you inside?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I have my reasons."

"And I have mine."

"I'm sure, but you're going to be missed. I'm not."

"I doubt that." _Smooth Charlie, nice._

She smiles rather than smirks. "You are like mother aren't you?"

And there's the five words I hate, so many variations, but all the same. "I'm not particularly like my mother, no."

"I meant it as a compliment."

"As does everyone."

"Mine is genuine."

"Is that so?" My arms folding across my chest. "What makes me so much like my mother then?"

"Apart from the obvious." Lazily her hand gestures over me, from head to toe. "You look like her which means you're gorgeous. You're obviously smart, by your choice of words. And you are charming by accident…for a lack of a better word."

"Hm."

"Unfortunately one could say I take after your mom, vocabulary never fully developed."

"You do kind of look like her too." Smart ass smirk of mine only growing as I see the slight flinch that earns. "You aren't keen on my parents are you? Well at least my mom, hm?"

"Recently? Neither." She chuckles, seemingly shaking off my comment already. "Our conversation seems to have taken a turn from where I was hoping."

"It would appear so."

"How about this, what I meant to say is that you look absolutely stunning."

"Unfortunately I am not my mother or my mom, takes more than compliments to win me over." Sighing, anger slowly slipping away. For as uneasy as she makes me, she's strangely disarming. "Nice start though."

"I'm seeing that, it's intriguing."

"Not everyone takes after their parents."

"Statistically speaking, they do." She'd get along great with Ethan, he loves to bust that 'statistically speaking' line out.

"Is that so?"

"It is." She nods, taking a step in. "I'll have you know I am full fun facts."

"Tell me another."

"Octopuses lay fifty-six thousand eggs at a time."

"I knew that actually."

"Did you know that despite the size of their bodies, Chihuahuas have the biggest brains in the dog world?"

"It's in spite, but yes I did."

"Either works."

"Context." I laugh, one that becomes somewhat forced noticing she seems to get slightly irritated.

"Okay, how about this one. You like science?" She nods after I do. "Did you know that it's relatively common for close blood relatives to develop an overwhelming sexual attraction when they meet for the first time as adults?"

"That's…disturbing." I can't helping laughing. "Why would you know that?"

"Because once upon a time I liked science. It's called GSA disorder."

"Never heard of it."

"That's because while you were still in diapers, your parents selected Madam Liao to be head of mental health. After then certain disorders and terms magically began disappearing from teachings."

"N-no." shaking my head, arms folding back over my chest debating just how much I trust her words at face value.

"Your mother has reshaped a lot of the world in the image she saw fit. Little things, but they add up. She created her own language. She changed psychology. She changed history. She's been very busy."

"Interesting perspective."

"What's interesting is that you're forcing yourself to be upset at my words, when you're really not."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Because I know what it's like to be angry at my hero. To find out they aren't quite the person you thought they were."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Thank you. Thank you." I laugh out, twentieth glass of Champaign kicking in. Glass raised as the room looks at me, Lauren still seated at the table, but holding my free hand. "I'm a little drunk so you'll have to excuse me. I'm sure my wife wishes I'd shut up."

"Just a little." She laughs, as does the room.

"I just wanted to say to all of you thank you for coming, some of you have been to all of our weddings so a special thank you to you guys, you must really love our caterer." Joke earning a laugh. "Most of all, thank you to my beautiful wife who has actually married me three times. I really have no idea how I've managed it."

"Magic…sorcery…bedroom skills…luck!" My children all yell out.

"Thanks guys, thank you for that." Looking down, meeting her eyes I can't help smiling. "Really, though. We've been together for so long. We've faced death. We've faced hell. We've faced each other in our worst moments. We've had three weddings and six children."

"Five!" Several of my kids yell, laughing. "Drunky!"

"We've done it all at this point." I push on, ignoring my slip. "We've said it all."

"Bo?" Her eyebrow raises.

"Lauren, I may not have any new words for you. I may not be able to think of new was to say how gorgeous you are or how much I love you. Buuuut, I can promise you that even after all of these years whether you've heard me say it once or one million times, I still mean it all. You are still the most stunning woman I've ever seen. You still leave me breathless. You are still the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing when I go to sleep and who I dream of."

"AWWWWW!"

"I love you Lauren. And I can only hope that our children will one day, many, many, many years from now find what I have in you." Feeling myself sillily getting teary eyed, I find Sean and Mila. "Except for Sean, who has already found that with our beautiful and amazing daughter in law, of course." My glass raising to them.

The room applauding, taking a drink as I do. Lauren standing beside me, her arm wrapping around my waist holding me close. "I love you so much." She whispers against my ear, the feel of her lips curved in a smile only making me smile more.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Hold on." My laughter abruptly ending, my hand lightly on her shoulder keeping us hidden behind the tree line.

"Something wrong?"

"No. My sister is over there."

"Victoria." She takes a single step forward, getting a better look at my congregating siblings. "She's prettier than her pictures."

"She's not my type." The curious look on Danielle's face earning a chuckle. "She is, her and Michael take after my mom so much. I always thought we would all look like a mixture of our parents, but somehow we were divided. Me and Ethan right after mother and them right after mom. Sean after mother too. Shame we didn't have another sibling to take after mom, they absolutely love the coordination."

"Yes, such a shame."

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I'm not actually." Chuckling, she takes a step back. "We're not close though, it's really like I never met some of them."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've learned to be better on my own."

"I've learned that too. The three of them are so close, they just fit, you know? I mean me and Sean are close still, kind of. He's just always taking a step back from us. I always assumed it was because of something that happened before, but he's never talked about it."

"Men." She rolls her eyes, hands folding in front of herself. Guess she isn't big on emotional discussions. "As much as I hate to, I must be going."

"O-oh okay yeah." I nod, standing in an awkward silence as she seems to be waiting for a handshake or a hug or something, but I don't move. Just like that, the moments missed. Her backs to me and she's walking away leaving me to mentally kick myself. First interesting person I meet in forever and I'm a complete idiot. "Hey." I call after her without really knowing why.

"Huh?" She does that half turn, half look at me mom tends to do. Interesting seeing it on someone you're not related too, not quite so annoying now.

"Your no-show of a date tonight was dumb, you look…so pretty." _So pretty? That's the best you got Charlie?_

"You think I'm pretty now," She smirks and it's the most devilish thing I've ever seen. I can't decide if it makes me uneasy or intrigued. "You should see me in a crown." She gives me a little wink before walking off toward the party.

"Who the hell is that?" I laugh to myself underneath my breath.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"I'm so drunk." I laugh, falling onto the bed of the suite. Champaign bottle in hand, careful not to spill it. "Like really, really drunk."

"You don't say." The sound of her laughter making me smile. "I do hope that your, 'alcohol doesn't affect my abilities' still applies."

"Oh, it does." Leaning up on one elbow, smart ass comment ready to go…completely vanishes as I find her standing there already slipped out of her dress. "Oh, my God."

"I told you," She comes close, pulling the bottle from my hand. Bottle to her lips as she takes a drink before setting it on the nightstand. "That Lauren is just fine." Sliding atop of me, leg on either side of my waist.

 _I love my life._


	3. C2: A Day In The Life

**.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

My eyes slowly flutter open, greeted by darkness, but it's a peaceful darkness I welcome with the biggest smile. Muffled snores from my better half earning the softest of laughs, sixty some odd years later and she still swears she doesn't snore. _If only I knew where I dropped my phone._ Her foot kicks me as she rolls over and for a moment I think she's woken, only to be assured quite the opposite as her pillow is no longer muffling the sounds coming from her.

Shaking my head to myself, unfortunately already fully conscious with my mind running at full speed I slip from the bed. Eyes already on the bag Kenzi had dropped in here before our arrival. Simple change of clothes, just enough to get us through the morning to pick up our real luggage and head to the 'honeymoon hotel' as Ethan says, very creepily.

Current objective in question as I catch a glimpse of Bo rolling back onto her back, smile replaced with a smirk. Loving and sweet thought replaced with something still loving, just not quite so sweet. Abrupt internal debate beginning between my head and body, finish up remaining work or…or…train of thought quickly ending the debate.

Carefully I maneuver myself back onto the bed on my knees, right between her thighs and left on the other side. Fingertips gently running down her collarbone over the top of her breasts. Pressing my thigh harder against her, hands resting on the mattress above her shoulders as I lean down. Lips softly moving over every inch of skin from her shoulder up to her neck. Soft moan and subtle stir all I manage to earn.

"You're getting old."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She slaps my ass, grinning. "I'm not."

"Took you quite a while to wake."

"How do you know I haven't been awake this whole time?"

"Apart from the snoring?" My eyebrow raising, dipping down to steal a kiss. "You can't resist touching me."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." Sitting up atop of her, making no effort to move my fingertips idly moving over her stomach with no direction.

"Let you be on top ONE night and now look, inflated ego."

"LET me?"

She nods. "Mm-hm."

"Delusion is another sign of old age."

"Ass." She laughs out, giving me another playful smack. "I thought you'd be at the lab getting your smarts on and wrapping everything up."

"I can't believe you just said that. You're spending too much time with the boys."

"You're just mad cause I'm hip."

"Hip?"

"Isn't that the word?"

"Not in a few decades, my love."

"Oh well. I already have a ball and chain, doesn't really matter if I'm cool or not anymore."

"Ball and chain?"

"Old lady? Missus?"

"How about better half?"

"I don't necessarily know if you're my better half." Her hands gripping my hips as I attempt to move off. "You know I'm kidding."

"Better be."

"Or what?" She challenges, hands moving to the sides of my stomach. I know what's coming but I'm not fast enough. My laughter filling the room as she tickles me, maneuvering us so she's on top of me. "Huh? Huh? What are you gonna do otherwise?" She challenges in between soft kisses over my face.

"I'll throw you in the dungeon."

"Sounds kinky." She laughs, finally stopping tickling but letting her weight lay over me.

"Bo, there's something I have to tell you." Laughter subsiding, playful moment slowly moving to something…else. "I should have told you sooner, but the wedding just kind of grew into this monster that…"

"Consumed our lives for the past two months?" She laughs, resting her chin on my stomach as she looks up at me.

"When I go to the lab…"

"And revert to your days of sexy scientist slash doctor woman again?" She nods. "Mm-hm."

"As of late it has been because I've been working on the F.R.H.K. virus again."

"Lauren."

"I know we agreed I would let it alone, but I couldn't,"

"But nothing Lauren." With a sigh, she sits up leaving me no choice but to follow suite. "Last time you…"

"It won't happen again."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Lauren, I watched as you spent twenty four hours a day in that lab. Forgetting to eat, drink, talk to your family. It almost destroyed you."

"I promise, I have it under control. I am only monitoring the progress of the cure."

Sighing, hands running through her hair before turning to face me. "And?"

"Unfortunately, no change."

"One day we'll find a cure babe."

"When? When ninety percent of the human population is gone?"

"It won't come to that, I know it seems like a million years away before we find a fix, but it won't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's what we thought fourteen years ago and now every baby inoculated will grow up immune. In a year or two years you will find a cure for those infected." She reaches out, taking my hand in her own. "I have faith in you."

"Too much."

"Never too much." Smiling softly, she maneuvers onto her knees crawling the small distance to me. "Never too much." Repeating herself in a whisper, she kisses my cheek. "Go take care of what you have to so we can go on our honeymoon babe, and when we get back, I will help you in whatever way I can to fixing this."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Nodding, her nose brushes against mine. "Even if it is just putting on a cheerleading outfit and rooting you on."

"Mm, I like where this is going."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

 _This is stupid….no this is insane._ That's all I can manage to think as I grab the wooden board, my lifeline, the only thing keeping me form falling off this excuse of a truck.

I wanted new, and I've certainly gotten it. This…truck something called Toyota. The faded year on the back saying 2030, I never even knew people kept cars past five years. Though if this is what happens to them, can't exactly blame them. The body small and rusted. What I am assuming was once a forest green paint only remaining in blotches nearly covered in rust. The hood and driver's side door a bright sky blue that isn't quite so…missing, and two inches too small to actually fit. Obviously taken from another vehicle.

Three miles I had managed to make it before getting picked up, something I reluctantly accepted. Unfortunately my trip so far hinting that I might actually be a bit of a hypocrite. I've always prided myself on being opened minded, but when this ridiculous truck pulled up alongside of the road made for maybe four people at best, but carrying seven full grown men who all looked like death run over, I judged.

One of the younger guys had offered to ride in the truck-bed so I could manage to squeeze into a seat, but I quickly declined. Mom's words echoing in the back of my mind; 'Always have an escape route'. There was more than a couple times during our seven mile rough and rocky drive that I thought about jumping out and running home. Running back to my life and calling it a day, but instead I kept a hold of the piece of wood and watched the scenery gradually change from gorgeous to scary to downright pathetic.

"We're here."

One of the men calls out to me as we abruptly stop at the corner of what I assume was once a city…maybe a town. Not exactly sure what to call this monstrosity. Carefully I maneuver myself down, stumbling but I keep my footing. "Big mistake Charlie." I say to myself, noticing four small groups of people scattered nearby, staring at me like some kind of circus freak.

"You lost?" The voice causes me to nearly jump out of my skin. Spinning around, fist clenched remembering how mom used to say that if your fist was already balled it would save a good one to two seconds if you needed to start swinging. "Yeah, you with the doey-eyes."

"I-I'm not from around here."

"No freakin' kidding."

She's young, older than me but young. Slightly taller too and absolutely gorgeous. Seventeen years and I don't meet one interesting person and now two in less than twenty-four hours. Her long, black hair pulled back loosely, some of which had come undone and hangs into her face. She's dirty, in need of a serious shower or four, but far cleaner than most starting at me.

"You look like your wall bred."

"N-no. No, I'm from the states."

"Which?"

"Chicago."

"Chicago isn't standing anymore."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"You should already be on your way to District Three." Kenzi scowls at me from across the table.

"Just tying up a couple loose ends."

"Hon-ey-moon." She sounds it out for me and I have to try not to laugh. "Go."

"Where are we at?"

Sighing, she spreads out her multicolored folders. "As far as?"

"As far as everything."

"Leo found himself another three mercs." She shrugs, giving me as little information as possible.

"More with personal problems with me or…"

"Who are you kiddin'? Two are human rebel deserters, not sure how they got in but I'll figure it out. And the other is Kayla Grey."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"She was Skylar's student for a min. Then her husband caught the F.R.H.K. and she wasn't so fluffy toward our cause."

"Speaking of," My eyes on the green folder she keeps tapping. "The death tolls from this month?"

"You really put off your honeymoon to find out about the virus?"

"Kenzi."

"Fine. Fine. From North America, they aren't so bad. Only seventeen."

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"As in seven plus ten?"

"More like seven plus ten…plus one thousand six hundred and eighty three."

"That's not good."

"It's tapering off."

"Sure."

"On the plus side, the wedding did a number on moral. The celebration isn't estimated to taper off until Monday."

"That's great."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

My eyes move passed her to the several little crowds taking notice of our conversation. I could run, but help is ten miles away. I can't outrun them for ten miles and genius I am, I left my tacker at home. Mom's escape plan advice is good, but I don't have one. Mother's advice of always go the diplomatic way first really doesn't seem like they would be open to. Ethan would just walk away, but I don't think that's an option. Michael and Ria would jump at the chance for a fight…or bullshit their way out of it.

"It's there. Beaten and broke, but it's there. Unless something happened I don't know about."

"You don't got an accent."

"Yeah, well when the population on your street has a turnover rate of once a week, hard to develop one."

"You speak in a lot of big words."

"And you make a lot of accusations. Either do something, or let me be."

"Let you be?" She snorts a chuckle, taking a quick step toward me and by some miracle I don't flinch. "Nah, you aren't form the city, they're cowards." Her hand reaches out for mine. "Trini."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, Trini." She looks from her hand to me, giving me no choice but to reluctantly shake it. "Short for Trinity."

"That's your name?"

"Do you have a problem?"

"No, I just never heard it before."

"And what's yours?"

"Charlie."

Her eyes run over my body and I'm unsure if I'm flattered or irritated. "Don't look like a boy."

"Short for Charlotte."

"Do they not have a sense of humor down there?"

"Not really."

"Ha—oh, you aren't kidding."

"Not really, not." Shaking my head. "Where I am from is pretty humorless."

"We're gonna have to get you one." She throws her arms around my shoulder, guiding me down the street.

I know I must look like a school girl being led around and occasionally teased by this woman who in my opinion is the definition of hot…and irritating. Must be how mom felt when she met mother. It was all so new. The attention, the people, the surroundings. Never in a million years would I have pictured this.

Trini's hand falls to my lower back, guiding me away from one street and down another. I've always talked crap to Michael, Ria and Ethan because they loved the attention, but I can see why now. I, like them am daughter of the Queen, well QueenS now, and the eldest female hier. It was rare for anyone to want to try and date me. They would want to court me, take me out and obtain the benefits and attention of being with me, but it was never about me. Never had they tried to hold my hand or even kiss me. They would never take the liberty that she is.

But on the other hand, when I manage to get my mind away from the butterflies in my stomach and the burning in my cheeks, I feel sick. The further into the city we go, the worse it gets. It wasn't long before my head came down from the clouds realizing the dozens of sleeping people in the streets were not actually sleeping, but rather dead. Or dying. Only the frames of buildings seemed to have stood the test of time. Pictures from Ancient history class came to mind, The destruction of Germany during World War Two as they called it, had nothing on this place. Names upon names were written upon the remainders of walls, like gravestones.

Whispered under my breath. "Death to the Queen." The words written across a building top.

"Rebel HQs. Steer clear." She warns, nodding us to the left further away from the building. "The sentiment is the same though, rebel or not."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"I only mean there was a lot of factors that went into what had happened, it wasn't solely her fault. Besides I hear she drops food and supplies monthly."

"This better be a part of your weird humor…it's not." Shaking her head, we come to a stop. "First off, I don't know how it's done in the states but around here, you need to watch what you say. Second, if you're planning on staying around here you need to get over that puppy dog, idealistic thinking you got going on real quick. That Satan worshiping bitch of a Queen is the reason for this." Taking what I would assume is a much needed breath, she holds her arms out gesturing to the onslaught of destruction. "And as far as those care packages, most of us never touch them."

"Most?"

"Some people get a pass. Children under thirteen, anyone over fifty."

"It's food and medical supplies. You people obviously need it."

"It's from her."

"And?"

For a solid six or seven seconds I'm sure she's going to really let me have it now, but instead her features soften. "I forgot the states had the bombings, not the plague." She nods for me to follow and against better judgement I do. Another four bocks further into destruction and two left turns before we come to one of the most stable buildings I've seen since arriving. "This is what she did to us and why we'll never accept anything from her."

It doesn't take long to realize this is a sorry excuse for a makeshift hospital. Rows upon rows of people laid across the broken floor, some motionless and some in the middle of spasms. Some silent as death itself and others screaming out in pain. The voices screaming for death cut through it all. Some had torn shambles of blankets and others don't even have shirts.

"This is the plague. Or what they dubed Fae Resistant, Human Killing virus. It was worse in the beginning. Don't get me wrong I'm not old enough to remember the first waves, not really but I remember enough. I heard in China and France there was a strain that had people's skin falling off the bone."

"I, um…"

"I thought the states had gotten it too, guess not like us."

"N-no."

"The Queen is a wretched, worthless, Satan worshiping, soulless killer. Fae are disgusting abominations and any human that's sided with them deserves to die the same death."

I wanted to say something, but I find myself standing in silence like a belittled child. My first instinct despite our differences is to defend my mother, my kind, my family which consists of both these 'disgusting' fae she speak of and 'traitorous' humans, but how can I now standing in the middle of a graveyard caused by their hand. This was nothing like what I had expected. This isn't what I had wanted to see. Even with reading everything the schools allowed of the war and the virus, it was nothing like this. In our history it wasn't my mother who caused this, in our history it wasn't even…this.

"I'm sorry. I lost my family to the plague and the war. I'm also a nurse here in the seventh circle of hell, so I see the carnage day in and day out, over and over again. All I'm able to do is lie to them, tell them it'll be alright knowing damn well it won't be. It builds up, sometime you don't even catch it. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"it's fine."

"It's not though." Gently her hand comes to rest on my shoulder, a completely different demeanor. "Everyone around here has grown a second skin and innocence is something in fairy tales like true love and happy endings." She hesitates, gentle smile. "It's nice to meet someone who still has some vulnerability and humanity left in them."

"Thanks." I think.

"You are eighteen right?" She laughs, hand falling to her side. "Age isn't really a thing anymore I know, but it's a personal, moral thing I have going on."

"Hm?"

"The touching and apparently less than successful flirting."

"Oh…oh!" Dumbass Charlie, keep up! "Yeah, yeah I am definitely eighteen. Way, way over. I'm practically ready for a walker."

"That's….good to know." She laughs, hopefully not at me. "Look Ms. Ancient, I got a lot of work to do, but maybe tomorrow we can hook up for a less than aggressive conversation? If you're still around."

"Yeah. Yeah. Definitely."

Shut up Charlie!

Stupid smile and excessive nodding continuing until she's out of sight, letting me know I can leave. This social interaction is hard stuff! Usually people are nice and accommodating pisses me off…but this kind of does too. Grinning to myself. My hands find their way into my jacket pockets as I walk back the way we had come. The only difference now is instead of having my attention divided, I observe every inch of devastation I see. A fifteen minute walk must have taken me an hour, the sun fully overhead now.

They should be long gone now and the streets still filled with partiers. Its all disgusting now. Massive city wide party where pounds of food will be wasted while these people can barely eat. Money wasted on decorations and crap that no one needs while these people live in garbage. How is it like this? How?

My anger and disgust reaching a peak before slowly dissipating, replaced by an unusual guilt. I wanted to stay livid, I am really, it's just not my main train of thought anymore as I clear the city and head back toward my prison. What is my main train of thought is Trini, with her unique name and equally unique mood swings. Her unusual speech patterns with words with meanings that are completely different to us. But most of all the way she made me feel, nervous and calm and irritated but intrigued all at the same time.

"Hey you. I know who you are."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Will this man ever shut up?

Leonardo Wright, or as Bo loves to call him solely to annoy him, Lenny. His thick Boston accident only making his speech drone on longer than it should be, or at least that's how it feels. I had never noticed that until Bo had pointed out in one of her rants against him and his political tactics. I can't begin to remember which one.

Bo leans back in her seat, yawning and I want to smile, but I can't. Instead I sit toward the edge of my seat, back straight and fake every ounce of attentiveness I can imagine. My eyes momentarily leaving his face to the clock behind him, already an hour and forty three minutes late.

"Excuse me." My hand goes up on reflex, silencing him. Attention shifting to my two youngest standing by the wall as if at attention. Now they chose to behave. "Michael. Victoria. Wait outside."

They momentarily look like they're going to protest, but they begin their walk of shame in silence. They stop at the door, glancing back at me like kicked puppies and I was going to smile at them, let them know I'm annoyed more than anything, except I can't. Instead of a reassuring smile for them I find a tightness in my chest at the sight of Danielle staring back at me. Logically I know she isn't standing there, I know it's them, but I see her there staring back at me with that same kicked puppy look she had given so many times before.

It's not their fault, it's not anyone's fault that they look so much like her. They look like Bo in the overall essence of things. Extremely black hair, dark eyes, naturally tanned skin and athletic builds over slender or muscular, but they look like Danielle now. The three of them unmistakably siblings. Something that seemed to happen overnight, really. One night they were fourteen and Bo's mini-mes and then the next they were turning sixteen becoming Danielle's doppelgangers.

"What is this about?" I ask, my attention shifting back to Leo.

"I told you. Your son and daughter were caught shoplifting, you're lucky it was here rather than somewhere else. They may have simply thrown them to the authorities with this kind of deviant behavior and given your history with Skylar, it could have been complicated."

"No Leo, truthfully, what is this about? You know they're my children, they have more than enough money to pay for whatever it is they were….admiring. Besides most people would have let them go for the sheer fact that they are my children, yet here we are. You detain them without authority, force us down here and then attempt to berate us. Why?"

"Lauren, time has made you cynical and paranoid."

"So this is strictly about the money?"

"Of course."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing," He leans back in his chair, smirking at Bo.

If I could have gotten away with it, I would have slapped him with the way he looked over her. I know the look well, or should I say, I remember it. It's been a long while since anyone has dared to look at her like that, at least in front of me. Being Queen does have some perks after all. Annoyance and nearly a decade year old rivalry getting the better of me, I open the little hand purse I had been gripping for the better part of an hour. Standing, I toss several hundred dollar bills over his desk…or okay, I admit, at him.

"The hundred for what they were admiring and the rest for your troubles, since you seem in such dire need."

Without another word I start for the door, knowing Bo is right behind me. Or at least I had thought she was until the sound of her voice stops me, my hand on the doorknob as I look back in curiosity as she asks him, "What did you call me?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Bo, are you okay?" I can feel my eyebrow raise as I look over her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head, starting toward me. "Thought he said something." Her words a whisper as she pulls the door open for me.

"Not now." I hold my hand up to my children as we walk passed them, more in a mothering way than a Queen way, but I suppose I've perfected both.

"Mother, just let us…"

"Your mother said not now."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Cat got your tongue?" Initial fear dissipating as I find Danielle smirking at me, just as she had last night. "Or are you just that devastated over finding out what mommy is capable of?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Same reason as you I suppose. I want to help."

"Really?"

"Don't seem so surprised. I've been called a bleeding heart more than once, hate it, but I guess there's some truth in it."

"It's just everyone within the walls, our city or anywhere else doesn't want to think about out here. Let along do anything about it."

"Well, I'm not everyone. I just see all this destruction and it makes me want to…"

"Do something?" I smile, shaking my head probably a little too eager at her words. "Thought I was alone."

"No." She shakes her head, beginning to walk beside me. "Did you see what you needed?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure. I expected bad, but this was something…" I trail off, glancing over at her only to have my attention stolen by the glimpse of these two guys who had been following behind for a while now. "Do you know them?"

"Them?" She laughs. "No."

"Do you think they recognize me?"

"No, why?" She glances back, somewhat disinterested.

"I saw them by the hospital, they were staring then too. Now they're following."

"You don't need to be worried, I can protect you."

"I'm not worried." I lie. "I just don't like it."

"Really? A princess who isn't used to being watched?" Smirking, she turns around still keeping up with my pace but walking backward as she stares down the guys. "Relax princess, they don't like your company. Probably were going to scare you."

"My company? You?"

"Ha. No. That girl you were talking to. She's a little too…dark for them."

"Dark?" I stop, more than confused. "She's human."

"Jesus." She snorts at me. "She's black. Light, but still black."

"What?"

"Ah yes, forgot mommy got rid of racism too. Now it's just good old classism." Her smirk annoys me this time more than intrigues me. "You do know what racism is, right?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you…I've read about it."

"Just checking."

"Seems more than a little silly to be concerned with something as pointless as skin color now when this is their life. They all need the same things, they all die the same."

"Would you care to go explain that to them?"

"I would actually, yes." It's her hand grabbing my bicep that keeps me from moving.

"Relax Cujo." Despite my current irritation with her, I can't help smirking to myself. My aunt and mom both loving to use that saying, I guess she really is older than me…more than I thought. "Humans have been dealing with that issue for a millennium. You're not about to solve it with a good talking to."

"If you don't talk then how can you resolve it?"

"You're going to…" Abruptly she stops, running her hand through her hair. Sighing, before forcing a smile. "How about we schedule solving racism for the humans for next week and this week we work on helping the hospital?"

"I just…we?"

"Yeah, saving the world seems like something that's better done with a little help."

* * *

.

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"If it isn't our degenerate siblings." Ethan laughs from the couch as we walk in,

"Shut up." Sean orders, tossing his Sports Illustrated at his brother, eyes remaining on the football game playing on the television.

"Now isn't the time." Bo shakes her head, taking a seat on the couch.

"What were you thinking?" I place my purse down, attempting to balance my irritation and concern over Bo's change of mood since leaving the mall. "Hm? You don't have everything you need? You don't have a credit card? You don't have at least three hundred in cash on you at all time? You couldn't have picked another time? Another place? You had to go specifically to his territory and steal?"

"We didn't take it, so technically it isn't stealing…per-say." Victoria chimes in.

"Oh. Bo, our daughter must have chosen a vocation. And where one of these two go the other must go. Should we start looking at law schools for them now?"

"Naw." Michael answers for them.

"Naw? Boy you have a very, very expensive and Ivy League level education. Words like naw, should not be in your vocabulary."

"Babe."

"This is embarrassing, both of you. Not only for the two of you, but for the entire family."

"We're sorry." Victoria pouts, leaning against the wall.

"And over a pair of headphones, seriously? If you're going to steal something then at least steal something worth it. We had to travel through parades, drunken crowds, across town and delay our flight, over cheap headphones worth…"

"Nine, ninety-five." Bo answers for me.

"Next time, I'll make sure to pocket something expensive." Michael laughs, Bo throwing Sean's magazine at him.

"I am going to finish packing. You all will be your aunt's problem very soon and she will be in charge of your punishment."

"You know that's no punishment, right?" Bo laughs, looking back at me with a smirk.

"I'm going to pack."

This family….

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

Coming to the edge of my block I find myself lingering, eyes focusing on the sign 'Santiago Drive'. Road named after my family. Entire block completely dedicated to my family. Apparently we're just too good to live with anyone else. Fancy houses, fancy lawns with fancy garages full of fancy cars. It always seemed pretentious, but now after today it all seems…disgusting.

The first house Denzel's and across from his is Soren's. Family, but guards must be first of course. Then followed by Uncle Travino's house for when he's in town. Because of course you need a house where no one lives for most of the year. A ways down the block, the starting construction of Ethan's house, because he'll get one long before me…I don't stuck up quite the right way. Sean and Milas's house further down on the right straight across from Aunt Kenzi's. Then of course ours at the very end. So many houses far bigger than need be, so much land ready to be built on for us.

This family…

My steps slowing as I see my parent's car in the driveway. Slight panic setting in. They were supposed to be gone hours ago, no one was supposed to notice I was gone. They're going to murder me. I am going to be dead just as my life is starting.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"They feeling any better?" I glance toward the door, zipping up my bag.

"Which one? They all seem to be on the same pain in the ass wave link. Sean is fighting again with Mila. Charlie got home and is now just sitting on her bed scowling every time I walk by like a lion watching a zebra. And the dangerous triplets are currently in a wrestling match over the last bowl of fruity pebbles."

"Wrestling?"

"Yup. Think they broke a chair. Aren't you glad I convinced you to take our honeymoon out of district?"

Laughing, I toss my bag to her. "Yes, yes you know everything."

"Damn right." She sticks her tongue out at me, putting the strap over her shoulder. Her mood seemingly returning to normal.

"You know if they continue like this…"

"Babe, I will handle it."

"Bo."

"Lauren."

"Bo, I'm serious."

"So am I. Kenz and Sean will keep them in line. There's nothing to worry about. What I am worried about is that if we don't leave now, we won't make it there tonight."

"You're right." Sighing, I walk over to meet her. Pushing off any anxiety nagging at me. "You're right."

"Always am."

"Don't push it." With a laugh I lean in stealing a quick kiss. "Let's go. Quickly before the children cause another ruckus."

The sound of something breaking from downstairs filling the house no sooner than the words make it out of my mouth. Both of us silent as we stare at one another, both contemplating saying something. Instead we find ourselves sharing a laugh.


	4. C3: Falling In Bliss

**Warning: Scene #3 heads towards M-sexual rating - Not your cup of tea, skip ahead.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Sex on the beach."

"Yes please." She looks up at me overly eager, her head tilting to the drink I'm offering her. "Oh."

I can't help laughing, taking a seat beside her. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You shouldn't tease a woman like that." Despite her protest she takes the drink. "It's hurtful."

"Aw, my poor baby you want me to make it better?"

Shamelessly she pouts, overly dramatically nodding. "I do."

"So, so…" Words trailing off as I lean forward, free hand coming to rest atop of her stomach. My eyes meeting hers as I pause, even though they're hidden away behind her sunglasses I know the desire buried deep beneath them. "Spoiled." Lips brushing against hers teasingly.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"This really wasn't what I meant when I suggested we hang out again." Trini flashes me the apologetic grin that I can't help smiling goofily at. It's ridiculous. I can feel the stupid smile taking over my face, but I can't help it.

"It's fine." Shaking my head, I hand her the pile of would be blankets as she continues stocking the makeshift cabinet.

"It's not. I suggested we hang out and here I rope you into slaving it up with me."

 _Rope me into…? What does that mean?_ "Really Trini, I enjoy helping and I enjoy your company so..," I have to hesitate, the first thing coming to my mind being 'Ka'tra'a', a circumstance without a downside, but they don't speaking my mother's tongue so it would be…"It's really a win-win for me."

"Aren't you the lucky one then."

"I'm beginning to think so."

"Awe, look at you two getting your flirt on." Danielle's voice cuts through the air like a razor blade through tissue paper. Devilish smirk curving her lips as she glides toward us. She never seems to really walk, she's always swaying or gliding. What it must be like to have that much confidence. "It's cute."

"You'd be?"

"This is the part where you introduce us Kiddo." She laughs, looking at me but all I do is shove my hands in my pockets, heat rushing through my cheeks, suddenly very uneasy. "Guess not. She's not very social." She reaches her hand out toward a timid Trini. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani."

"Your parents must have **really** wanted boys."

"Oh no, no. We're not related. We're just, um, friends I guess you'd say."

"You guess?" Dani chuckles.

"No! I just meant that we don't really know, know one another you know." My attention shifting to Trini who's shooting Dani a scowl that could give my parents a run for their money. "We just met a couple days ago."

Trini looks from Dani to me and then back to Dani, curious expression. "Interesting."

"What?"

"She thinks we have something going on." Dani kind of leans toward her, pretending to whisper. "Children." She points at me, attention fixed on Trini. "Always so shy."

"Children? You're what, five years older?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll go with five."

"How about we just get back to helping people?" I cut in, suddenly extremely worried about where this was heading.

"Excellent idea." Dani almost laughs, walking between the two of us further into the hospital leaving me with a scowling Trini.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Married life apparently hasn't taken away from my sex appeal." Bo smirks, pouring a freshly opened bottle of champagne into two glasses. She leans against the desk, right leg idly moving ever so slightly back and forth, if I was going to assume it would be because it had fallen asleep during our previous activities. "Sexy woman in my bed. Sexy woman flirting at the door with me. This old girl has still got it." She bites her lip, poorly attempting to keep from laughing.

"Bo, all I saw was some girl scout out passed her bedtime fishing for tips. Essentially comparable to an escort displaying her unappealing goodies to a drunk, old businessman to get money without putting in the required work."

"That was…" She slightly chokes on her laugh. Remaining silent as she untucks part of the sheet allowing it to fall from her body to the floor. "An interesting analogy baby. I really don't know if I should be creeped out by the comparison or offended you basically compared me to the old, fat, balding alcoholic who sits in the corner of hotel bars waiting for jail bait."

"Well, I'm not implying the old adage of if the shoes fits," I look down, repositioning the sheet making sure I'm still covered. "But, if it does, well then…"

"You're adorable when you're jealous."

"Thank you, but I am not jealous."

"You're soooo jealous."

"I am the Queen of the new world. I was the Queen of the old world. I am of some of the purist royal blood in fae history. I am a mother to beautiful children. I am also your wife. I am not jealous of the girl scout."

"W..o..w." She laughs, quickly taking a drink in an attempt to hide it.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a bit defensive there babe."

"This isn't defensive, this is…"

"Jealousy? Green-eyed monster raring its ugly head? Overreacting? Passive aggressively showing your dominance Ms. I-Am-Queen-And-All-Around-Badass-Better-Than-Everyone-Else?"

"Firstly, I've told you repeatedly, I prefer going by Lauren." Smirk tempting my lips, arms folded firmly over my chest refusing to let the sheet fall. "Secondly, I am not jealous nor defensive. I was merely stating my opinion that the girl looked like she should be on the street corner somewhere and that you were buying into the sexual demeanor which wasn't actually intended for you per-say, but toward someone who is an ATM in sneakers."

"Retract the claws my love." She rolls her eyes at me, taking a glass in each hand as she makes her way to the bed. "I was only teasing."

"Teasing is what you were doing between my thighs before your little friend showed up." Hesitantly I take my glass from her. "What you were doing is called antagonizing."

"Same difference."

"Very different."

"Same type of event just with a different name."

"I think you should let this go, unless you'd like to go pay for another room and spend the rest of the week alone."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have to be alone." She wiggles her eyebrows with a giggle, only furthering my frustration. Her hand wrapping around my wrist as I begin to slide from the bed. "Lauren, stop it." Keeping ahold of my wrist, she keeps me in place. "It's nice to see after all these years you can still get this jealous."

"Why wouldn't I?" I finish what is in my glass, before setting it beside the bed. "I am not admitting I was."

Rolling her eyes, she sets her own glass down. "Of course."

"Why wouldn't I get jealous anymore?"

"I don't know we've just been together for so long I thought…"

"What? That, I'd stop caring if people were trying to move in on my wife?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous."

"Because it is ridiculous. I don't care if we've been together a million years I don't think I'd ever not care about that."

"I guess—just sometimes it's easy to let little things slip through the cracks. Take the Greens, he's been cheating for two years now since the Lin's Christmas party and she is just like okay whatever."

"Is this your way of saying you want to open up our marriage?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Maybe?"

"Stop it." She forces a laugh, hand sliding from my wrist until our fingers are intertwined. "I'm just saying."

"Okay, well first off babe, the Greens are rich, money hungry ass-hats who married for their image—which in perspective did improve their bank account. And secondly we are not them, I can only speak for myself but I married for love…all three times."

"You're a lot smoother than you use to be."

"I know."

"And full of yourself."

"I know that too."

"Hey, I meant to ask you. Did you happen to see Tam before we left?"

"Tam?"

"Yeah, Tamsin."

"Oh she has a nickname," Frustration quickly returning. "No, no I didn't see her but then again I wasn't exactly looking."

"I hope she's alright. I didn't see her after the ceremony just got a little worried."

"She is a grown woman and one of our chief security officers so I hope she can take care of herself, if not perhaps we should consider a change."

"She can handle herself. I just-."

"How about we not talk her anymore or on the other hand we could just call and invite her here."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You two could go off playing cops and robbers of whatever it is you two go off and do all the time and I'll use this time off to catch up on some much needed sleep."

"For a woman who has spent most of the night experiencing multiples-you're pretty crabby."

"Perhaps that's because every time your tongue isn't inside of me you're talking about some other woman. Beginning to make me wonder if your mind is even on me during."

"I can assure you my mind was one you."

"Hm,"

"I would have been saying your name but my mouth was kinda full."

"Cute."

"You know instead of bitching about every little thing you could put that aggression to better use."

"Define better use."

"You need instructions?" She challenges, maneuvering into my lap. Her lips fixed in a smirk as she looks down at me, leaning down the tip of her tongue darts over mine. Hands finding a home in my hair as her tongue slips passed my lax defense. "What the hell Lauren?" She snaps, jerking back. The taste of her blood on my lips and undoubtedly filling her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I don't enjoy listening to you doting over another woman…women, bark at me and then begin to force yourself on me."

"Force myself?"

"I haven't moved. I haven't touched you. I haven't kissed you back, but somehow you continue to do as you please, that would be the definition." Despite a growing frustration she has sorely misjudged, my tone remains even and calm.

"You can get so jealous." Her scowl remains, but her body relaxes. "So territorial."

"I have to be."

"Because you're Queen."

"No." My eyes running along her collarbone to her chest, not particularly looking at her breasts, just looking at her. Fingertips lightly running over the outside of her thighs. "Because you are who you have always been. Irresistible. Insatiable. Memorizing. A living fantasy. The epitome of beauty."

"I thought that was Aphrodite." Her voice hushed now, hands gently resting atop the back of my neck.

"She doesn't compare."

"Well," The tops of her cheeks flush. "You are amazing."

"I am."

"And cute." She chuckles, presumably at my statement. "And gorgeous." Her hips pressing down against me, her lips moving along my jaw. "And sexy." Soft moan escaping her, hips still rocking gently against me. "So, so sexy." And another. "Also a genius." Hands moving back into my hair. "Perfect really." Abruptly she stops, eyes coming to meet mine. "But don't bite me like that again."

"Or what?"

"Lauren, don't,"

"Bo." My hands coming to grip her hips with a firmness unexpected to myself. "Don't make me."

Our lips crash together rather than fall together as we normally do, Bo is simply put…like gravity to me. No matter how far from her or how hard I try I always find myself back within her embrace. Our eyes always manage to find one another. Our hands, our lips just always manage to find once another. It's beautifully simple yet complicated in the most unique of ways. I used to question it for hours, but now I simply enjoy it.

This moment now, is different.

Her feel…her touch…her kiss…her taste…even her touch is different.

At least different from as of late. Different than how we've managed our sex life for the past decade or so. Vanilla would never be a word that would come to mind, but it has become slightly tamer than what we had once explored on a regular basis. It's never bad, far from it. It's never unsatisfying, never in a million years. Though, every so often there are moment when the edge is pushed and I can't help but think of how much we've changed.

Not that I would ever complain because honestly there's nothing to complain about. And I would never discuss this with her because despite all these years, she is still slightly overly sensitive about things of this nature. Besides, the reason for our much tamer sex life is me, I know that. I am the reason we had to limit ourselves to the point of becoming slaves to our own rules.

This now though, there is something different. First subtle and now…far from it. The night gradually progressing as Bo went from perky to playful to edgy. From docile and pleasing to downright dominant. At first it was only subtle differences and then slight actions that would come and go and now…

My hands gripping her face as I pull back, needing air more than I had realized. The world spinning slowly around us but the feeling pales in comparison to the desire ravaging every fiber of my being. The look in her eyes telling my lingering self-control to give in, much as does the way her body feels atop of mine. Her body still, except for her skillful hips that refuse to halt.

"B-Bo." Hands gripping her hips, attempting to get her to stop, yet only helping her find a different rhythm. "We need to stop."

"I know." She whispers through a soft moan, her hands joining her rebellion as they slide over my stomach to my breasts. "I don't want to."

"We have to."

"Do we?"

"Yes." Answer of protest lost in moan, my eyes gradually changing to meet her own icy stare only making my control waver further. "Bo you," Finding some sense of composure I flip us with an unnecessary strength that only seems to excite her…us further. "You have no idea how much I want to taste you, in every possible way. How much I want to feed from you without restraint, to lose myself in you in the truce essence of the word, but the risks…"

"There's always risks."

"None as tempting as this. As what you're wanting." My hands resting on the mattress above her shoulders, sheet crumpled within my grasp.

She leans up as much as she can, tongue running over my skin just above my breast, followed a sharp pressure. My hand in her hair, pulling her head back as gently as I can in the moment. She smiles at me and for a moment it's sweet and loving. "Trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Lauren," Blue turns to brown, and while she canines stay descended her features find a unique softness to them. "I will keep you safe, just as you have always kept me safe."

My words lost as I watch her drag the tip of her index finger along the sharpest point of her canine only to bring her finger to my lips, the taste as exhilarating as I remember. Lips slightly parting to let my tongue run over her finger, earning a moan that seals our fate tonight.

Control a thing of the past now.

Bo has always trusted me….it's only fair I trust her now.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"This weather is…nice."

She glances over at me, hands in her jean's pockets. "You aren't exactly good with small talk are you?"

"I'm excellent at small talk."

"I doubt that."

"I am." I attempt to protest, not really feeling like myself. I'm never the charmer, but today everything just seems so forced.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't think you came up from Chicago to stay here. Only people that stay here are stranded."

"You're not stranded."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Gradually I come to a stop, my attention taken by the enormous crater a few dozen steps behind her. "What is that?"

"Come on." Nervously she nods toward our current path. "It's not safe."

"What is it?" I hear her words, but find myself pulled toward the edge, one step at a time. My body jerking as her hand abruptly grabs my arm. "Trini, let me go." I jerk away, faint sounds from below only urging me closer.

"The government dropped a bomb, a long time ago. There's many of these around here."

"But," Breath caught in my throat as I finally reach the edge. Within this enormous hole in the earth, there's dozens of people, laying on the ground, stumbling around like lost sheep. "There's people in there."

"I know."

"Why?"

"They're sick."

"Nearly everyone is sick."

"No, they're infected. Who you see in the hospitals are side effects. Collateral damage in one way or another. These people, they actually have the plague. Nothing we can do for them."

"So you throw them down there and forget about them?"

"I do nothing." She snaps. "This is the way it has to be. It's either this or we kill them."

"Excuse me?"

"Charlie, they are highly infectious. A single touch, hell get too close to them and it's over. This plague is wildfire, how do you not understand that by now?"

"I just, this is-."

My words lost at the sound of ruble breaking apart. Or maybe they're lost at the sight of Trini disappearing right in front of my eyes. Or maybe they're lost at the sound of her scream, a fear in her voice that I was unaware she could feel. One second she's beside me, practically snarling at me and the next she's gone.

I call out for her, dropping to my knees as my hands grip the ledge. Heart speeding to new speeds as I don't initially see her. Then there she is a good thirty feet down, collapsed on a ledge of sorts. She remains still, my calls going unanswered. And just when I'm sure she's dead, there's weak movement.

"Are you okay? Don't move! I'll get help!"

"Stop!"

Her unusually firm yell causing me freeze. "What? What happened?"

"You can't get help."

"What? Why?"

"Look around." She's on her back now, blood covering her face as she stares up at me. "It's over." She forces a laugh, slightly choking on blood. "I'm done for."

"You're fine. Stop that. You just need to get to the hospital."

"Charlie!" Her yell once again calling me back, every inch of my body ready to bolt toward the hospital. She's never mentioned any friends, but there has to be someone willing to help. "Stop."

"You know this isn't a flattering look." I glance behind myself, hoping to find some passer-byers.

She snorts a chuckle, painfully forcing herself into a seated position. "I fell from mountain, give a girl a break."

"I meant the giving up."

"Ah."

"I'll be back in five minutes. Just let me go get help."

"No one will come." She spit outs a mouthful of blood before looking up at me, her hands gripping her stomach. "Look around."

"Of course they will." My eyes shifting from her to the poor people scattered probably sixty feet below her, none the least bit concerned with what's happening over here.

"No one is willing to risk it." Using the back of her hand she falls back onto her back. "I wouldn't."

Shit.

Standing up, I glance around once more. She was right, there isn't a person in sight. Why would she even bring me her if she knew this was so dangerous?

 _Yeah sure Charlie, blame her for this. You're the dumbass who got too close to the edge._

What do I do…what do I do…what do I do…what would mom do?

Rummaging through my jacket pocket I find my headband, wrapping it up like a rubber band I pull my hair back before slipping from my jacket. Michael or Sean would be perfect for this. Hell, Ria would be perfect for this. I on the other hand am not physically inclined, which is ironic considering my bloodline. Sighing to myself I take several steps back, starting to run to the edge only to find myself stopping short. Ground at the ledge giving away slightly, causing me to hop backward.

I could survive the jump, but then she'd know I was Fae. _Use your head Charlie!_ Making my way back to the ledge, I maneuver onto my knees and then drop my body over, hands gripping the unsteady ground. Every breath taken harder than the last. My feet struggling to find a viable position. This would be so much easier if I just jumped.

It takes a good five minutes to climb down, palms bloodied and bruised, but I make it onto the ledge. The answer to my question answered as to why she hadn't been protesting or actually saying anything. She's fallen unconscious. Kneeling beside her, my head pressed to her chest listening for a heartbeat. Granted the second I hear one I realize I could have just felt for a pulse.

This hero deal is harder than I expected.

"Hey." I repeat myself several times attempting to wake her, my hand on her cheek and then giving a light tap. Still nothing. Shrugging to myself, I give a decent slap earning a groan, her eyes fluttering back open, mumbling something. "What? Are you okay? Can you breathe?"

"I said, that hurt." Coughing up a little more blood, she grabs hold of me as I help her sit back up. "And you're stupid."

"You're rather ungrateful to someone who is risking their life here."

"Are you?" The blood covering nearly every inch over her face making her hard to read…harder than normal. "I mean, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, just a little…" I hold my palms out, the cuts already nearly healed. "Tender. Didn't even break the skin."

"Lucky." Weakly she smiles, attempting to stand by herself.

"Yeah, lucky." I nod, standing myself starting to help her to her feet.

 _She's suspecting something Charlie…this has be the end._

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Do you think we should have another?"

"I don't know," My attention shifting from my book to the half empty daiquiri on the table beside me. "I still have enough, for now."

"Not that." She laughs, hand lightly cupping my chin to guide my face to bring the two children playing on the beach a few feet in front of us. "Them."

"When we have another, we have them in pairs." I laugh, looking back down at my book.

"So that's a no?"

"That's a…I am eight days into my honeymoon and definitely not thinking about anything that resembles responsibility."

"Then focus on all the fun we'd have making them."

Mind wandering from the words on the pages. "Ohh that would be a lot of fun."

"See."

"But after the fun comes eight months of…followed by fifteen years of….and then another three years of teenagers."

"That was very descriptive babe." She laughs, pulling the book from my hands. "Once again proving I am the wordsmith in this relationship."

I can't help laughing. Smile replacing laughter as I watch her gradually turn her attention to my book. My own wandering back onto the children in front of us. They are adorable, five or six. Generally they are cute and manageable at that point. Sweet and absolutely worship their parents. It's not until thirteen they get unruly, unless you're Ethan. Smiling at the thought, I glance back at Bo.

We could do it, we could have another one.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

She glance back at her, her pace unusually quicker than mine. A slight grin glued to her face since I met her. It's all a little off-putting and kind of adorable at the same time. I think this is giddy, or at least Trini's version of giddy. She's a bit like mother in the way she's guarded nine out of ten times.

"We're almost there."

"You should take an easy." I warn, five days later and she still limps when she doesn't think I'm watching. Humans are oddly fragile. I don't remember Aunt Kenz ever being quite so fragile.

"I'm fine." She sighs, guiding me around a building on what was at the corner of a street. Part of the wall missing and roof in shambles, but none the less she leads me up five stairs, nearly jogging in through the doors that have surprisingly held up. "Welcome."

Her features wenches in slight pain as her grin momentarily graduated to a smile. The poorly stitched cuts on her right temple, chin and left cheek causing her a presumably great deal of pain. She turns her back to me, holding out her arms at the shambles of this…library. The only light seeping through the holes in the roof. Nearly all of the shelfs tipped over, a sea of books, ruble and furniture awaiting us. This is nothing to be impressed by, but yet she looks as giddy as my mom and aunt on Christmas.

"This…is nice."

"Nice?" She snorts. "This is heaven."

"We have different definitions of heaven."

"I'm sure we do." She scoffs, walking further into the ruble, and despite better judgment I follow her.

"Look, Trini I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's cool."

"Hey," Taking an uneasy liberty, I reach out grabbing her hand. "I really didn't. I'm not really one with an imagination. My parents, well my mother is more of a logical…doesn't matter. Just, took after her in regards of having a lack of imagination."

"It's cool. Everyone is different." Disappointment and embarrassment evident, pain from her wounds causing her to have a hard time keeping her normal stoic expression. "We all see things different."

"Yeah, we do." I nod, eyes falling onto our hands. "I want you to help me see though."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Sun. Is. Bad." She groans, putting on her sunglasses. "It's evil."

"Evil, hm?"

"Yup. And I know evil. I'll have you know I was a champion once upon a time."

"You still are honey."

"You have to say that, I've just kept you locked in a room for three days doing nothing but feeding you yummy treats and giving you pure ecstasy."

"Euphoria would be a closer term, but yes, I can't argue there."

"Better not." She playfully smacks my ass, leaving her hand there as we walk further into the woods.

"To play devil's advocate, what would you want to name them if we had another?"

"Am I winning you over?" She laughs. "I don't know really. I think we used all of our top choices."

"Maybe a sign we've had too many."

"Or a sign we need to expand our list."

"Adorable." It's my turn to laugh, attention wandering slightly as a warm breeze comes to pass. "What was your favorite pick? You know Ethan and Charlotte were my top picks."

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know which name of our children you liked best?" Another laugh escaping me, my eyes shifting from the dancing leaves above us to my wife who is seemingly suddenly very uncomfortable. It takes a moment to realize what's happened, what her answer would have been. "Oh."

"Yeah." She nods, hand falling away from me as she tenses. "Do you think she…found peace before she died?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think she found peace, or do you think she died the same…."

"You think she's dead?"

"Of course." She sort of snorts, arms folding over her chest as our paces slows. "This is Danielle we're talking about. She's inane with a thirst for blood and destruction unlike anything either of us has ever seen. If she was still alive we would have known. She would be making a spectacle out of every kill."

"There's the Dead-Lands." The moniker leaving a disgusting taste in my mouth, the name one I've tried to steer away from, yet after hearing it so many times, it begins to stick.

"Humans? Most of which are half dead already?" She glances at me. "I'm sorry to say it like that, but let's be honest Lauren even when you develop this cure, and I know you will, there's not going to be an overwhelming amount of people left out there to take it."

"Firstly, we're going to shelf that topic for now. Secondly, if Danielle is dead then this subject is pointless and we should talk of better things."

She laughs, features scrunching up curiously. "Better things?"

"Yes, things like what we're going to be doing for these last couple of days before we go back to being royalty and parents."

"Ahh, yes. Much, much better things."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"I don't want to seem disinterested or disrespectful, but you're not leading me to another death trap are you?"

"Ha. Cute."

"I try to be."

"You don't have to try." She glance over at me, smirking. "When are you gonna get that."

"I…um," I laugh nervously, unsure of how to take her abrupt turn to crassness. "I'm sorry if I offended…"

"Charlie," She spins around in front of me, sighing. "I'm teasing you. Well not about being cute, you're really cute…when you're not annoying me."

"I-?"

"It's a joke." Chuckling, she lightly shoves my shoulder. "I thought you had siblings."

"I do."

"They don't tease you?"

"They do."

"Then why do always seem to take my teasing personal?"

"Because other than my siblings, no one does."

"Ooh, cause you beat their ass?" She laughs, walking backwards now. "You're a secret badass right? You probably could take on ten of those demons and not even blink."

"Ha. No."

"You can't fight?"

"Actually, no."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Just…" Hesitating, her grin wavering. "I don't know actually. I just kind of assumed you would."

"Sorry to disappoint." Giving a shrug, hands going into my pockets. "Is that a deal breaker for you?"

"Nah, just means I get to feel all macho and protect you."

"Interesting." Uneasy laugh coming as we come to a stop.

Another field of ruble, broken down buildings and some broken trees. Why she seems so excited is baffling. She takes my hand, not bothering to ask for permission as she guides us further into the ruble. Slightly annoyed and slightly curious I glance around for anything she might be excited about, but there is nothing. I think to say something, to stop this useless exercise at once, but the realization dawns on me that if I do she might let go of my hand.

Forcing logic away I enjoy the warm breeze and the feel of her hand on mine, allowing myself to be guided wherever it is she wants us to end up. It doesn't take much longer before I feel her hand fall from mine and I wonder momentarily if the only reason she does that is to make sure I follow her…desire, rather than to actually feel close.

Train of thought derailed as she kneels down beside this ugly, half alive, baby tree. She looks up at me smiling, a genuine smile that's so rare, but so breathtaking. "This is my baby."

"That is…"

She laughs, palm just barely touching the leaves. "My baby."

"I see."

"I've been growing him for over a year."

"Shouldn't it be bigger?"

"Yes, HE should. But you know, radiation and lack of resources." Smile wavering as she glares. "When I was little, there was still some places that had trees and wildlife. Just deer really. I absolutely loved it."

"It sounds, nice."

"It was. But then the second wave of attacks happened and there was nothing." She shrugs, standing up. "I found this little guy and nursed him back to life. He's a little fighter."

"You'd love the Phoenix Conservatory or even Silver Creek, it's gorgeous. The…" I stop, words catching in my throat as my heart begins racing like a war drum. Her head cocks to the side, eyes narrow. "I…see…look, the thing is…"

"Yeah, what is the thing Charlie?"

"I had a friend once, a guard and…look I didn't want you to hate me. I know how you feel about them. It's just, I knew him since I was a child. Before I knew anything about the politics and war."

"You befriended one of them?"

"This is why I didn't tell you." Sighing, I shove my hands in my pockets, pretending to be irritated rather than terrified. Like Michael always says, once you start a lie-commit to that shit. "I get it. They're bad. You think they're all evil. I get it. But I had a friend and I didn't think he was evil."

"Obviously."

"He showed me pictures of inside the walls. It was beautiful. That's all." Spinning around, I start back toward where we came, praying that she didn't press this. Praying that she will come after me.

"Hey." Her hand grips my shoulder pulling me to a stop, this uneasy look on her face, but far gentler than before. "I'm sorry. My shit is my shit. You got your own."

 _Um…what?_

Her hand falls to her side, taking a step back she looks at her so-called baby and then back to me. "Tell me about this Phoenix Creek."

"Conservatory."

"Right." She nods. "Please?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Warm water washes over my feet, the tide just as quickly pulling back leaving me staring at my toes. The sound of Bo's laughter in the distance keeping a smile firmly on my face.

She calls out. "Come on babe, it's beautiful." Her words slightly hushed by the sound of the waves.

"I'm fine."

"Babe." Pouting she starts the stumble my way through the water, every other rhythmic wave threatening to knock her from her feet but she somehow makes it to me, pout still intact. "It's our last day, we should be having fun!"

"I am having fun. I'm just one more drop of water away from turning into a prune."

"Is there a scientific word for that?"

"I am sure there is."

"Do you know it?"

"Actually," My smile turning to a smirk. "I do not…at this moment."

"Just at this moment, huh?" Her brow raises, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am currently distracted."

"Riiight." Her arms drape over my shoulders, stepping into me. "You don't know it."

"I do, just…"

"Not at this moment." She finishes for me, lips dangerously close to mine. I know this look though and this tone, if I was to lean in she'd lean back. Playful Bo, always one of my favorites. "You're letting me down here babe."

"Am I?"

"Mm-hm." Pout returning as she nods. "I was fishing for some geek-speak."

My equally playful comment lost with the tide, smile replacing a smirk as I can't help but to remember the first time she said it. Either my smile or the look on my face intriguing to her as she pulls back slightly. Everything about her look saying 'What', concern gradually approaching.

"Nothings wrong."

"Then why do you have something face."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"If you're about to try and break up with me, remember we're bound for life sooo…"

"Oh stop it." I can't help laughing, arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. "Every now and again, in the least expected moments I catch a glimpse of us. The old us, from before…everything. Not that I don't love our life now, or our family or what we've built. Or how far we've come. It's just nice that after all this time somewhere inside…deep inside, we're still the same."

Pulling back slightly, her eyes look me over and my smile fades slightly. Suddenly I am unsure of her mood or rather if my comment has upset her. "We've been a lot of different people through the years Lauren. Growing, maturing, learning. It hasn't always been easy or pretty. But there's always been one constant for me, loving you. Needing you. Every version of me from the best to the worst…it's always you. And that'll never change."

"Hm, never?"

"Not even in death."

"Don't say such things."

"Lauren," Taking a step back, her hand takes mine. "One day, a long time from now, eventually we will die and go to…wherever the heck it is that we go when it's all done, but I know two things for sure. One, we will be together and two, I will love you even then."

"That is incredibly romantic," Smile calming my worries. "Slightly morbid too."

"Yeah, I was thinking that."

We share a laugh, gradually falling back into one another's embrace, staring out onto the ocean, sun steadily setting. It's a perfect picture. A perfect closing moment to our getaway. A perfect moment in time. It's always so rare, those perfect moments. She maneuvers herself behind me, arms wrapped around my waist as her chin rests on my shoulder. She whispers something I don't quite make out, mind wandering from this moment to nowhere in particular.

"I love you too." I whisper back, and by the way her hold tightens and she sighs softly I'm sure that's what she had said.

Moments like these are what I live for.


	5. C4: The Royal Insignificant Significant

**_Warning: There is NO BO-LO in this chap. Solely a small glimpse into everyone else's story and some plot points - Not your cup of tea, I'll be back soon._**

* * *

 **Dani's Voice Over:** _It's astonishing the things people do when no one is watching._

 _When they think no one is watching._

 _How different they all become when they believe they're safe._

 _The naughty desires that come out to play._

 _The secrets buried away from prying eyes._

 _The skeletons hidden in the closet._

 _But what they forget is there's those of us who live in the shadows._

 _And oh,_

 _It's so fun to watch people become who they truly are._

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Often…often..girl I do this often…" Singing along to the song blaring from the speakers, my eye surveying the room for my clothes. The duo in the bed attempting to talk to me over the music. _Ha, good luck with that._

"I said," She stops, turning the music down as she finds the remote. "Where are you going?"

"Look, Lisa…" No. "…Lilah…" No. "Liz…" Nope. "Lana…"

"Kelly."

"Riiight. Kelly." Fingers snapping as I vaguely remember getting her name. "Definitely remembered that."

"Irarian." He points at himself, looking between us.

 _Did I really sleep with a guy name Irarian?_

"Do you really have to go?" She pouts, tapping the empty space between them on the bed. "We could have some more fun."

"Uh, yeah bout that." Laughing, I slip into my pants. "I got to make appearances, if I go missing too long it will get back to my parents."

"So, like, what number are you?" He manages to get out, words obviously not his friend.

"I'm the fourth born."

"So, like, that what, like means you have to wait for like, everyone to die first before you rule?"

"Pretty much." Another laugh escaping as I pull my hair back, glancing in the mirror.

"Don't you hate that you'd have to wait?"

"Are you asking if I wish my parents and my brothers and sister would die so I could rule?" My eyebrow raises, smirk plastered to my face at the stupidity I had managed to find while I slip into my shoes. "No. I like my family breathing."

"Really?" He laughs, sitting up.

"Careful." Hand raising, stealing my mother's move. "The punishment for treason is you know, like a bitch."

"Just saying, don't you want to be Queen?" She cuts in for him, obviously not quite so confident anymore.

"Be queen? Nah. I'm good."

"But like, you could have like anything you wanted."

Laughing, tuning them out for a moment as I sing along with part of the song I like. "As oppose to what?"

"Well you can't-."

"Look, kara-."

"Kelly."

"Right, Kelly." I nod. "Look at me, what do you see." Silence. "I am young. I am sexy as fuck. I am not only rich, but famous as well. I am loved by people everywhere. All of this and I haven't had to do a single day worth of work or responsibility in my life. All I have to do is look good, which comes nature. Keep myself out of tabloids, I'm sneaky. And take photo shoots, I'm naturally photogenic. Why the hell would I wanna give that up?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Ethan's POV**

 **.**

"Look, I understand." I nod, pushing my paper back across his desk. "But you don't understand me. I cannot fail this class."

"Ethan, there is nothing to be done at this point. It is too late in the semester."

"I cannot tell my mother that I did not pass genetics. You may not know this, but my mother had a very close relationship with science and-."

"I have read every biography and article on your mother. I do know this, and believe me informing her will hurt me more than it will hurt you."

"Stop." My hand slams against his desk causing him to jump. Jaw clenching as I shake my head. Drawing in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Look, I cannot fail in general. I sure as hell, pardon my language, but I cannot fail a genetics class. I am the only one of five children who show an interest in science. She will die if I cannot pass this."

"Ethan, it's not just genetics you're struggling with."

Hand running through my hair, forgetting about the gel now coating my hand. "Look, I've asked nicely. Now I am going to tell you what's going to happen."

"I th-"

"Silence." I hold my hand up, not quite getting mother's posture correct, but it gets the job done. "I am the second born son, and in direct succession to rule one day. You will show me the respect my name is entitled. You will give me extra credit, a lot of extra credit papers so that I can bring my grade up and pass."

"Why," His words pull me to a stop at the door. "Why not just have me pass you?"

"Because it would displease my mother if I didn't earn this." I brush myself off, straightening my shirt. "Now if you excuse me, I have to see Ms. Alstrz about a mathematics test."

* * *

 **.**

 **Sean's POV**

 **.**

"Say something." I order, staring at her as she sits on Charlie's bed doing her favorite impression of a statue. "Mila."

"I don't know what is left to say…anymore."

"You came here."

"I know."

"What was the point in coming in you have nothing new to say to me?"

"I thought maybe you had come to your senses."

"Come to my senses?" I laugh, resuming my pacing in front of the dresser. "This is your damn life we're talking about."

"MY life. MY body. My choice to make."

"We are married, you gave up the right to make decisions on your own."

"That's your argument?" Her words bringing me to another stop. "You've wanted kids since I met you. I've wanted them…since I met you. We decided that we wanted them together."

"That was before."

"Before what? You fell out of love with me?"

"Don't act like my mom."

"Don't act like your mother."

"Careful."

"Sean," She stands, hands on her hips as she stares me down. "We've wanted this."

"Again, that was before. BEFORE we knew the risks that came along with it."

"In a few years my body will no longer even be able to carry a child. Yes, now it has it's risks, but it's still possible."

"Don't…don't talk like that." My head falling forward, tears filling my eyes at the mere thought of where we're heading. "Don't."

"Sean," I feel her grow closer, but I don't look up. Her hand comes to rest on my chest, over my heart. "This is our reality my love, and I want you to at least have a son or a daughter, maybe both if you have enough of your parents DNA. " She sort of laughs, but I can't bring myself to face her. "I want you to have a piece of us, of me. I want you to have something to remember me in a decade…a century…a millennium."

"You'll be all…" Forcing my head to tilt up, teary eyes meeting hers. "I remember."

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

"Can't score on me bro." I taunt Ethan, lazily reaching in every few seconds for the ball just to keep him on his toes.

"Our sister could score on you."

"That supposed to be an insult?" I laugh, not falling for his pump-fake.

"I'd let her score on me alllll night." Victor laughs.

"What you say?"

"Mikey, let it go." Ethan's dropped the ball, moving in front of me.

"Yeah Mikey boy, let that shit go."

Forearm into Ethan's chest, pushing him aside. "What did you say bout my sister?"

"I know you stupid but damn." He laughs, tapping my chest with the back of his hand. "Lemme say it so you can understand it. I wouldn't mind letting your sister…S ride me all night."

Victor looks almost as surprised as me when my right hook doesn't connect. Ethan's arm locking with mine, catching my blow. "Chill out."

"Get off me." Pushing him off me, he steps back between me and the joker. "Move."

"It isn't this serious."

"Why are you such a little bitch about everything?"

"I'm a bitch? Why? Cause I don't like a child? I don't embarrass our family? I don't want to get thrown off of the team."

"You a little bitch Ethan. You always have been."

"Are you done?" He asks, as I shove him.

"All you do is run and back down like a little bitch. Charlie's got more balls than you."

"You need a reality check." He laughs. "Look around you brother. Look at the school we're in, the house we live in, the clothes we wear. Looks at your last name. We aren't street kids Michael. You're the son of the Queen, you're a straight A having star jock. You aren't a badass. You aren't a thug. You aren't anything but a little rich boy stuck in your feelings."

I step in, face inches from his but surprising me, he don't step back. "Blow me."

* * *

.

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Are you reading?" Michael laughs from the doorway, drinking orange juice straight from the bottle. Mom would kick his ass if she was back. Thought making me laugh as I lean back in the chair, eyes going back to my book.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ethan barks, shoulder checking Michael on his way in.

"Can't a bitch read a book up in this bitch?"

"If anyone asks, I told you to watch the language." Aunt Kenz says from the couch, eyes still closed.

"Did we wake you?" Ethan asks, all that base from his voice gone. Big surprise there.

"I've been awake."

"Headache again?"

"She's under the weather jackass, let her rest. Damn." Michael barks this time, shoulder checking Ethan on his way to the stairs.

"Can you children play nice enough to go get pizza for dinner?" She asks, eyes still shut. Damn flu really took her ass out this time, been a while since that happened. Note to self: Get some meds on way home.

"I'll supervise." I jump up, tossing my book on the table. "I'll be needing your keys of course Aunt Kenz."

"In the bowl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Never do!"

* * *

 **.**

 **Sean's POV**

 **.**

"Few more days and you'll have to go back to work. Think they said they're coming back the….what are you doing?" My smile, vanishing like my good mood. Tossing the pile of clothes down I had been carrying. My eyes focusing on the syringe in my wife's hand.

"They're hormones."

"You need more hormones?"

"Yes, if I want to get pregnant as soon as possible."

"We discussed this last week."

"Yes we did, you made your point and I made mine." She jabs her stomach, giving herself the injection despite my wishes. "In the words of Bo, I like my point better."

"I bet you did."

"Sean, we can have this conversation, discussion and argument a billion and one ways from Sunday. You can scream and yell and plead or even beg, but my mind is made up. I want a child and that's final."

"That so?"

"It is."

"Well tell me master," I condescendingly bow. "How do you plan to do that without my sperm?"

"I'll get it."

"No, you won't."

"You want to bet?"

"This is ridiculous Mila."

"Sean, I love you. I want a child. I know the risks and I don't care."

"Then how can you make the choice so easily?"

"Because I love you. I know the risks Sean, understand that I understand them. I've been beaten over the head with them a billion times, believe me I know them."

"Mila."

"Sean, in the words of your mother, we're tabling this."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrow raising, it's been years since I've heard that.

"I have soup on the stove for Kenzi, she's got the flu."

"Flu? Thought it was a cold?"

"Well the green snot and fever says different."

"That's gross."

"You think that's gross? Wait until you're changing diapers." She calls out playfully heading out of the bedroom with me in toe.

"Mila."

"I know. I know."

* * *

 **.**

 **Ethan's POV**

 **.**

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

Fists clenching the sink, blood dripping from my knuckles. Heart racing, as my mind goes a mile a second.

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

I look up into the mirror, the sight of my disheveled reflection arising an indescribable rage. My balled fist slamming into the glass, shattering it into dozens of pieces. Some reaming. Enough for my reflection to remain just enough to keep the rage building.

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

 _Nothing._


	6. C5: Coming Undone

_Chapter Five: Coming Undone_

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

'Reality pulls at me as I linger between consciousness and my wonderful dream slipping away so quickly I'm already forgetting it. The further I wake the more it feels like winter has set in early, my body beginning to shiver. Still refusing to open my eyes, fighting away consciousness at all costs, instinctively I roll over ready to burrow beneath Lauren and use her shamelessly as a blanket. Only I find a cool sheet to greet me. Groaning to myself, I roll onto my stomach, burying my face into her pillow willing to take any comfort at the point.

Another groan muffled by the pillow, frustration beginning to set in. Here I was expecting to find her scent, only to come up empty. Forgot, hotel. Wonderful. Feet kicking at the mattress as my irritation grows. Another chill washing over my body like I had jumped in a cold shower. The thought of 'I could use one of those' as my lower extremities begin to wake up. Last night's activities beginning to play back in my mind like a nice little movie.

Until an unusual realization starts to set in, well two actually. The first being, we actually hadn't left this bed in seventeen hours…straight. We've sweated over every inch of this bed…among many other things, it should smell just like her. The second, where the hell did she run off to?

After an eternity, or really six minutes according to the alarm clock on the nightstand that I keep opening one eye to glance at says, I find myself fully awake. Frustration and irritation mixing with an unusual feeling of uneasiness all wrapped in a nice little 'I'm freezing my ass off' bow. Unable to fight reality any longer I roll back onto my back, staring up at the celling I've gotten very well acquainted with these past three weeks.

Sitting up, arms wrapped around myself attempting to get warm I glance around the room. It's exactly how we left it. A few days' worth of clothes and sheets everywhere. Little blue lock box peeking from underneath my shirt, Lauren's quote unquote toy box. Thought bringing a smirk to my face. Plates and empty champagne bottles all over the top of the dresser and stand beneath the T.V. Everything is perfect, so what's wrong?

Sighing, I reach over finding my tie for my hair underneath my pillow. Pulling my hair back, throwing my legs over the ledge of the bed as I give the room one last glance. "Huh." Forcing myself to my feet, I grab the first pair of shorts from the floor followed by Lauren's sports bra that's a little too snug, but it works. Debate on whether or not I should grab a shirt quickly lost as my need to find where my wife has gone wins. Stepping over our ruble I make it to the slightly opened door separating the bedroom aka the fun room from the sitting room.

Tense feeling lingering in my stomach relentless and only getting worse as I see my breath in the air, chill rushing down my spine. Artic blitz must be staring early this year. Arms wrapping once again around myself I make my way through a familiar darkness toward the patio's double doors, the left one open just a crack but enough to freeze the entire room.

"I was wondering where you went to." Uneasiness washing away at the sight of her. My eyes running over her bare body, no trace of modesty anywhere in sight. "You're lucky we're too high for anyone to see, otherwise I'd be pretty pissed right now."

"No one is awake yet."

"Skipping right passed my territorialness, huh?" I pout, coming up behind her, hands resting on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Should have woken me babe."

"You looked peaceful, happy."

"Doesn't matter. I would have kept you company." My chin resting on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist not only welcoming the feel of her, but the warmth. "What are doing, planning your next skyscraper? Next city wide festivity? Better yet, world wide festival? Kenz said the part went on for three days after we left in the capital."

"Just thinking."

"About how sexy your wife is?"

"Always."

"And how incredibly desirable she is?"

"Always." She finally gives me a little laugh, tiling her head back so I can kiss her cheek.

"What else is on that brilliant mind of yours?" Words a whisper, embrace tightening as I realize her words are still far too stiff. Something's up.

"You don't want to know, let's go back inside."

"Babe, tell me." I pout, she can't see it but I know she knows I am.

"I was thinking, in a city of sixteen point eight million people, how many of them are legitimately worth the space they take."

"Um, what?" Snorted chuckle mixing with my words, embrace loosening.

"Out of sixteen point eight million people perhaps one fifth of them are actually worth their lives. Another one fifth of them are slightly above useless, which of course would be needed to have an adequate amount of mates. So that leaves us with approximately three fifths of the city's population that are…pointless."

"That's…that's an interesting thought…to say the least."

"Just think about it Bo, all of the food and resources we waste on people who don't deserve it. The poor, the weak and the sick. The uneducated and unskilled. They all may as well be on the other side of the walls."

"I really don't know what's gotten into you," shaking my head I take a step back, arms folding across my chest. "But I think you need to go back to bed and wake up on the right side."

"You're telling me you never once thought that? You never once thought that we were just wasting our time, effort, money and resources trying to help people who don't actually deserve it."

"No, of course not."

"Last month you were complaining how much budget goes to outreach."

"That was different."

"The month before that you were complaining how the people in Eichen don't get jobs."

"That was me venting to my wife after a bad day."

"And last week you were complaining how I was working on the virus again."

"That was…"

"Different?"

"Yes. Because I know what the guilt does to you…to our family."

"Bo please, we both know you aren't the bleeding heart you've pretended to become." Pausing, she turns around finally to face me. "That doe-eyed, innocence left long ago. This act of yours is growing tiresome."

"I really don't know what's up with you, but you can figure it out while you're sleeping it off on the couch." Snorting a chuckle, shaking my head again as I start to back up. "Enjoy."

"I always think that's adorable."

"What?"

"When you speak to me as if I am still weak and frail, like I am beneath you."

"Are you trying to pick a fight now?"

"I am not beneath you Bo, I never have been."

"Never said you were."

"You have never had to, my love," The condescension as she uses her pet name for me causing my jaw to tense. "It's always been implied."

"Yeah, sure. I'm done here Lauren."

I don't make it more than four steps back inside before I find her hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me back. Instinctive growl coming from within my chest, something I forgot I could even do. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Voice raised, only to find my anger replaced with guilt as I clearly see her eyes now, nearly drained of all color except black. "Oh…babe…" Words whispered, my free hand coming to cup her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I knew I've been pushing too far and last night…."

She laughs, colder than I expected. "Far? You think that's far?"

"Obviously it was."

"Last night…this week is child's play Bo, even Dani could surpass that minimal effort of lackluster….pleasure."

"I'm seriously going to chalk that up to bloodlust right now." My hand falling from her face as I attempt to jerk away from her ignoring the pain it causes.

"Of course." She jerks me back toward her. "Make all of the excuses you want and tell yourself whatever it is you need to get through the day."

"Let go of me."

"Look at me." She demands, holding me in place. "They say alcohol brings out the worst in people, but it honestly just shows who they are underneath. This Bo, when I slip…it just lets the real me out. I don't have to pretend."

"Then maybe you should go find Dani." Words said without thought, palms slamming into her shoulders just hard enough to get her to let go of me.

"Oh no, I've hurt your feelings." She laughs. "Not that, that is hard to do. Poor Bo, always so sensitive. Always so jealous. Always so lost. Bo, the little lost girl who wanders, always trying to find her way."

"Take a shower, go for a run, sleep it off, hell sit in the corner all night and think of mean things to say but don't talk to me again until you're over this."

"When will you learn how to speak to me?" Her growl something more vicious than I had ever heard come from her, mind so wrapped up in the shock of the sound that I don't realize quickly enough that she has me pinned against the wall on the other side of the room, hand around my throat. "How long will it take before you learn how to speak to me?"

"Okay, how do you want me to speak to you?" Pushing the anger and fear aside, I keep my voice soft. She's further gone than I had thought.

"With the respect I am due."

"Okay."

"I am your Queen, we are not equal Bo and we never will be."

"Okay.

She leans in, lips hovering over my ear as she growls. "I am your God."

"Okay."

"So pathetic." Laughing she steps back. "Where is the fight anymore?"

"I'm not gonna fight you Lauren."

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I'm not going to fight you." My fists clench, voice in the back of my mind repeatedly telling me just to play possum. "You aren't yourself right now and I get it."

"But I am myself." She steps away from me all together. "You can fight for eternity, if I allow you to live that long, but one day you will realize that this is who I really am. And this is who you are, underneath the layers of pathetic lies you hide beneath to convince the world, convince yourself that you are still a good person. Although, the truth is we aren't good people anymore are we Bo?" She stares at as I remain still against the wall. "Answer me."

"What was the question?" I manage a single step away from the wall, mind wandering partially away from the situation in front of me and what the next best move would be.

"Do you still believe we are good people?"

"Sure, why not."

"Answer me."

"I just did."

"Truthfully!"

"No Lauren, I don't think we're good people….I don't know honestly anymore if we ever were."

"Now you're getting it."

Hand running over my face, anger suddenly doing very little to battle off the freeze causing me to shiver. Jaw clenched not only in anger but to keep my teeth from chattering. She looks almost sympathetically as she steps back into me, back of her hand brushing against my cheek almost soothingly.

"Don't…touch me."

"Acceptance is half of the battle."

"No."

"You want this Bo."

"No, I don't."

"But you do. You want so badly to be possessed beyond the limits of acceptableness…so badly to be mine in every way possible, just like your Dani…yet you run. Is that why you hate her so much? Just give in and it'll all be over."

Seductive promise in her painful words holding some truth that I can't quite sort through. The unusual antagonizing feeling of falling from the ceremony from hell slowly creeping back in.

"NO!" '

"Bo. Bo! It's me. Relax."

"Don't touch me!" I yell, bolting upright and kicking at the mattress. The back of my head slamming into the headboard. My lungs on fire as I gasp for breath. The world spinning violently out of control. I can't breathe.

"Bo. It's me." She says softly, reaching out to touch me only to pull her hand back. "It's Lauren."

"I….Lauren?"

"It's me." Her eyes run over me frantically as she sits beside me, almost as cautious of me as I am of her. "It's me."

"I was…we were…" Every confused thought toppling over one another. My eyes searching the room, everything exactly how I remember it. Everything perfect. Except my wife is my wife, in control and loving. The room warm and comfortable. It's safe. "What?"

"Baby, talk to me. What's happened?"

"I just…we were…"

"Are you hurt?" She asks, moving onto her knees beside me. She's looking at me like a patient now rather than her wife. It's been a while since I've seen that look. My body dripping in sweat, I look like I just took a swim. Shit. "Bo, answer me."

"I just…we were out there…weren't we?"

"Out where?" She looks back toward the door.

"Out there!" I snap. "You were….and I woke up and…we were…"

"Bo, I promise you we've been asleep since last night. I woke up to you screaming."

"No."

"Yes. Remember you said this version was as crappy as the sixteen version, but it's…"

"So cheesy, it's kinda good." I say along with her.

"And then the last ten minutes I was teasing you and you were complaining because…"

"I don't have any more clean clothes." Taking a deep breath, my heart beginning to slow. "We made love, but we didn't feed."

Shaking her head, she takes my hand. "Not last night."

"I fell asleep listening to your heart."

"I know, you were counting the beats."

"It just felt so real."

"It's okay," She scoots back up onto the bed, her hands resting on the sides of my stomach. "I'm here. I've got you."

"It's was just so real." I repeat myself, practically lunging at her.

My arms wrapped around her so tight I know it must hurt but I can't bring myself to let go. Her smell, her feel, the sound of her breathing all sooth me. A realization slowly beginning to dawn on me. What I saw…my nightmare or what the hell ever, she didn't smell. She didn't feel the same. I don't know if I can even say she was breathing. Each tiny realization calming me further, but still I can't bring myself to move.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What did you dream?"

Heart beginning to speed up just as it had returned to normal. Her words enough to cause me to tense once more, my hold on her loosening as I sit back, my eyes meeting hers. "I was drowning, again. I guess that vision thingy stuck with me more than I thought."

"You said I was there. That we were out in the salon."

"Yeah, yeah." I nod, forcing a weak smile as I run my hands through my hair. "We were. We were out there, by the balcony and then…I was drowning. I don't really understand what happened. I was just…you were gone."

It's not a lie…not completely. She, my wife here in front of me was gone replaced with….something else.

It's not a lie.

It's not.

"Are you okay now?" Her eyes moving over every inch of my face, her hand cupping my cheek. "Really my love, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake now."

' _Are you?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Hiya." Smile fading as I realize how stupid I sound saying that. I really just can't pull these things off. "Hey." I repeat sounding more like myself.

"S'up." She mumbles through a labored breath, not bothering to look up from the pile of bricks she was creating.

"I was on my way to the hospital and saw you doing…whatever this is. Figured I'd say hi, gawk…maybe help."

"You don't have to."

"I know." I nod. "I want to though. These people need help, all they can get."

"Yeah, true."

"And I enjoy your company. Most times." My laughter quickly dying out as she doesn't bother to crack a smile, just continues throwing bricks into a pile. "Hey, um, did I…I mean did…"

"Charlotte, I'm busy."

"Since when am I Charlotte?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"I just, just tell me what I did Trini?" It's more of a plea than anything as I take a hesitant step forward, my voice lowering suddenly very concerned if anyone passing by hears this. For some reason this feels like an intimate conversation…not that I've had one before…but this feels like it should be.

"Charlotte, I don't play games. I don't have time for them and I don't like them. I don't like getting played and I don't enjoy playing other people, if I don't have to."

"Good. Me either."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Thought?" My arms folding over my chest, eyebrow raising. I must look just like my mother now. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not jealous or possessive, certainly not over girls I've known for a minute. And I'm not one of those people who are all into their feelings and superstitious and shit."

"You keep telling me what you aren't, how about you telling me what you are?"

"Charlotte…Charlie, you're…you."

"Thanks?"

"You're cute and smart and surprisingly genuine. I ended up liking spending time with you more than I thought possible, but we need to stop."

"I was unaware you could breakup with someone you weren't dating."

"Don't be so dramatic." She rolls her eyes, tossing one last brick before meeting my posture. "Seriously."

"So that's it? We aren't…friends anymore?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that…or exactly like that?"

"I guess exactly like that."

"Do I get an explanation or-?" I'm cut off as I find myself stumbling backward several steps. My eyes leaving the cause of unusual pain within my chest to the cause of pain in my shoulder. A group of twenty young men storming by with lax military precision. "Excuse you."

"Charlie," She whispers my name, light touch on my wrist pulling my attention back to her. "Don't. Not with them."

"What makes them special?"

"They're rebels."

"So? It doesn't mean they own the streets."

"You don't get it," She snorts, pulling her hand away. "There are rebels who run around yelling death to the queen and shit. Then there's rebels, real rebels who make up militia. That's them."

"Difference being?" I huff, I've never encountered someone being so brazenly rude much less touching me in such an aggressive way. It's irritating and what's more irritating is that I want to demand an apology. More irritating than that is that I feel like I deserve one.

"You're so damn frustrating, it's like you came from under a rock." She starts walking in the opposite direction then them and part of me knows it's to get me distracted, but I can't help but follow. "They are the ones who take action. Like fucked up action."

"So they're the police then?"

"Police?" She laughs. "What's a way I can explain this for you to understand?"

"Try small words."

"Feisty." She smirks at me. "You know history. Okay, here. World War Two, there was the German army, the Nazis and those S.S. bastards, right? Well we don't have any of that. We have guys who would make the S.S. freaks run away. You see them Charlie, you walk away. Hell, you run away. You hear me?"

"I'm not afraid of them." I can of snort, hands buried deep within my pockets.

"No? What makes you so special?" She stops, maneuvering in front of me. "You think because you're cute they won't touch you?"

"I'm not…cute…or at least you don't get to say that I am right now." Mentally I kick myself, another slip up. You're getting too careless Charlie.

"They kill humans just as quickly as they do the demons. In fact in my experience they kill the humans worse, make an example."

"You aren't describing rebels Trini, you're describing terrorists."

"Terrorists don't exist anymore. Only demons and humans. Weak and strong. Survivors and prey."

"That's a horrible way to view the world."

"It's realistic."

"No, it's not."

She starts back toward the hospital and I take a good ten seconds debating whether or not to head back home. My parents will be back soon and this here is definitely not worth getting caught for. Not when she is being so…and the rebels are marching around like they own everything…and I can't keep my emotions straight. Though, by the eleventh second I'm staring after her shamelessly glutting for punishment.

"I don't trust that girl you chill with."

"Dani?"

"Sure, whatever her name is. I don't like her and I don't trust her."

"You don't know her,"

"I know her type quite well."

"The type?"

"Yeah. Overly sexy, too smart for their own good—slightly unbalanced."

"You get all that from meeting her what—three times?"

"She has an agenda."

"Yeah, to help."

"Doubtful." She snorts. "But I meant with you."

"So you're jealous."

"What?"

"Yes, you're jealous." I laugh somewhat prideful. "You think that she…well, that she wants to…"

"Fuck you? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does. That isn't my problem with her." Ow. "She looks at you, watches you like she's studying you."

"Isn't that what you do with someone you're interested in?"

"Not like that. She's playing with you, waiting for something."

"I appreciated you're worry but I disagree." I shrug. "She isn't like that."

"For someone so smart, you're completely fuckin' naïve."

"And you're an asshole who stands on a soapbox looking down at everyone who doesn't conform to your way of thinking." I snap, never seeing more of my mother in someone in my entire life. "So closed minded and closed off. You play nothing but games Trini."

"She is playing you and you're letting her."

"The only one playing me is you Trini."

"Really?" She snorts a chuckle, waving me off as she stomps in front of me like a child. "You asked and I'm telling you. She is why we can't be friends anymore. She is trouble. There's something wrong with her, not off, wrong. And I hope you see that before it's too late."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

Dropping the towel from my hand, my reflection in the mirror catching my attention. I can see everything, head to toes and all the goodies in between. I know them, I know me…same body I've had for…let's not go there. But I look different somehow. Feel different somehow. It's subtle, all so subtle I barely notice, but I do.

"Who are you?"

' _I know the answer, do you?'_

"Of course."

' _Liar.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"And here everyone thinks I'm the deviant, if they only knew what you were doing." Michael smirks taking a seat beside me on the grass, his smirk implying he's teasing while his tone say something different.

"That a threat little brother?"

"Maybe." His smirk turns to a smile when I tilt my head to face him completely. "Naw, maybe later."

"I'll be holding my breath."

"You know you missed their welcome home party?"

"Oh no, another one of their parties wasn't perfect. How ever will they survive?"

"La'kr'a." He laughs, glancing toward guardian line. "Ca'la, ca'la."

His instruction to calm down doing little to actually calm me, although to be fair he isn't actually the target for my aggression, for once. "Do you ever wonder when mother decided we needed a new language?"

"Not new, one."

"Who was she to decide that?"

"Um," He laughs, shaking his head as if I was a child. "You might not be aware but our mother is Queen."

"But what does that mean?"

"What do you mean, what does that mean?"

"Does that really give her the power to make new languages? To change history? To erase disorders she so sees fit?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she should?"

"Do it? I don't know."

"No, have the power."

"Ca te sa'va za'ven."

Many paths to treason…yeah, I'm sure I've been on that one for a while. "You'd say that to me?"

"I was six when I used that the first time, to our mom."

"Don't you see the problem with that?"

"At six? No. Now? Eh. I understand married life a lil' better. I don't know what your problem is Charlie. There's our Queen and our mother. Same person but two different people. If you start realizing that, would make your life easier."

"They're the same person."

"La'te." He waves me off, tired of this conversation. Tired of anything that requires him to use more than an ounce of brain power. "Eventually they're gonna catch on you're missing a shit ton of classes."

"You miss more than me, they've yet to notice."

"Ah, is that what this is bout? Tying to get mother's attention?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Is that why you're acting out?" I snap, staring him down.

"As a matter a fact…might be. Maybe I'm just desperate and lonely and in need of constant love and care."

"You're such an ass."

"And you're a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You sneak out here, sit in the same spot day in and day out wishing you had the guts to go out there. You never even get up to the line."

If he only knew how wrong he is. "And you've yet to pick a fight with someone actually willing to fight you."

"Bullshit. I fought Grady the other day, twice my size."

"No brains. No technique. No strength."

"Bullshit."

"It's amazing how much you're all like mother." I say under my breath, more a thought to myself than an insult to him.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Hey." Lauren smiles, half looking up from the folder in her hand. "I thought you'd be working?"

"I was, I am."

"This is not working."

"It's called a break, you should try it." I tease, sitting on the edge of her desk, my foot resting on one of the legs of the chair.

"I would, except I took an amazing month off with my wife and now everything has gone to hell."

"It wasn't a month."

"Nearly."

"Nearly is not exactly." Sticking my tongue out at her, I push around some of the folders on her desk glancing down at them. :

"Medical reports for this quarter."

"Mm, fun."

"Highly." Laughing she reaches out, fingertips brushing over the top of my hand. "We actually have a task, Your first as co-queen."

"Co-queen?" Chuckling, I take her hand within my own. "How very high-schoolish."

"Population in the cities has become unprecedented, especially since we have cities within the city. Now there's consideration of changing the name from cities to possibly states or providences. I suppose really anything other than city."

"This is…a little more paper-pusher task than I like."

"This is what you signed up for my love."

"This is…damn." She's got me there. Blah. Shaking my head, I smile down at her, nodding in agreement. It's actually pretty easy, make a decision. Sure, no problem. I just don't feel quite like myself. "But, you know, just tossing this out there. I can think of something twice, maybe even five times more fun."

"You're mathematical skills need some assistance." Her hand coming to cup my calf, thumb lazily brushing over my shin. "Generally after twice it would three times as much, not five"

"I know I've told you geek-speak is a turn on but genuinely that's when you're half naked, or fully naked or planning on getting naked and I'm thinking you're not planning on that." All I get from her is a heightened eyebrow. "Proper order of operations there enough for ya?"

"Order of operations?"

"I looked over Michael's homework this morning,"

"Oh God."

"Thanks for the confidence babe." Pouting, using my foot I give her chair a little nudge.

"We both know I didn't marry you for your brains."

"Nope, just how I can give it." She stares at me blankly. "Oh come on! Seriously, brains-you know-"

"No I don't-oh. Ha. Funny,"

"Do you get it or are you just saying that?"

"I get it." Nodding, she leans back in the chair.

"Then what's the face for?"

"Sometimes I just think you forget I'm a woman."

"Um, no I'm pretty sure I'm well aware that you are a woman. Believe me—I do daily inspections."

"Your comment applies to males only."

"What? It does not."

"It does."

"My joke MAY have been cryptic, sloppy, somewhat offensive, dirty—but it does apply."

"It really doesn't," Starting to lean forward to grab one of the folders, I use my foot to push her chair further back. "Bo."

"It was metaphor for giving head."

"I'm aware."

"Then how does it not apply?"

"The metaphor applies predominantly to males and fellatio."

"The metaphors for fellatio," I add emphases to the last word, rolling my eyes at my wife's sudden embarrassment and need to be scientific about this otherwise ridiculous argument. "Is the same for men and women alike,"

"No." She sighs, maybe I'm not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Really missing that hotel. "You know what…you're absolutely right."

"It must kill you to say that."

"No." She lies, earning a laugh from me.

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not. I'm just saving my daily wife's 'I'm right by default' card."

"Oh—so you're a chicken then." Smirk working it's way onto my face as I notice her eyes focusing my thighs, my legs lazily opening and closing ever so slightly. First just something that happened and now just something to see how much I can distract her. "Afraid of a lil' verbal banter?"

"Yep. That's exactly it."

"Knew it." Deciding to play devil's advocate as Lauren loves to say, i _nnocently_ my hand comes to rest on my inner thigh.

"This is work Bo."

"Afraid your boss will walk in and catch us?" My hand slipping a little lower. "Oh wait," Innocently I bite my lip giving her the best bed-room eyes I have at the moment. "You're the boss."

"I'm aware."

"Then?"

"This is work."

"Yeah, yeah. All work no play." Sighing, eyes rolling as I give up. My hand going back to her folders, slightly curious what else is in the mountain of paper.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Mm-hm."

"I'll make it up to you later." She promises, standing up.

"I won't want it." I say flatly, rereading the same work 'constructive' repeatedly to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should have seen your face." My words swallowed by uncontrollable laughter, leaning forward just enough that I'm resting on her. My arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Well technically no yet, but I can be later if you wanna try that again." My play smack of her ass followed by one of her own as she whacks my arm. "Owwy."

"Don't say things like that so loud here."

"Who do you think is gonna hear?" I pretend to glance around the office. "Larry the office gnome?"

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is." Laughing, hands sliding up her back as I stand up. "I'd give you a kiss, but now I'm kinda worried Larry might see and you know what a pervert that this asshole is."

"Bo." She tries so hard not to laugh, but fails. Leaning in I steal a quick kiss, uneasy feeling I've had all day, really all week since we've gotten back almost completely gone.

"Have fun with your pile of,.." My joke trailing off as something red catches my eye. Leaning slightly passed her, I reach for it, pulling the envelope from beneath a shitload of other files.

"That's Father Travino's seal."

"I thought so." My fingertips running over the pressed, red ink on the back. "Did you know you had this?"

"Of course not." She shakes her head, starting to say something about an envelope opener, stopping as I rip it open. "That works too."

"What the hell does this mean?"

.

 _16 2 3 23 99_

 _75 39 11_

 _._

"What is this?" I ask, pointing to the sideways eight right before the second set of numbers. "The world's most cryptic wedding invite refusal?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **,**

"Where's your girlfriend?" Dani asks, popping up beside me without warning.

"God!"

"While that is my official title, I prefer Dani to my friends." She smirks, and I probably would have smiled or at least grinned had I not been walking around in a circle the past hour thinking about Trini. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Looking like someone killed your dog."

"I'm just thinking."

"You don't need to come out her to the dead-lands to do that."

"I hate that name."

"What do you prefer?"

"I…" Hesitating, I come to a stop. "I don't know."

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice Charlie, you keep walking around spouting out what you don't like and what's wrong in the world, it's pathetic."

"Geez. Thanks."

"Let me finish." She doesn't look in the mood to joke around, that's fine, I'm not either. "It's pathetic and beneath you. Start having answers to these questions you're asking.

"What?"

"You ask yourself if you should be upset at mommy because of xyz, and walk around behaving like a spoiled brat. It's beneath you. Start making up your mind, because if you are really that mad then you can begin to do something about it. Be…the change that you want to see."

"Be the change that I want to see?" My eyebrow raises at the corniness of the line, sounds like something I'd read in my mother's propaganda. The more I say it to myself though, the less amusing it becomes. "Be the change I want."

Her lips curve into a smirk. "Exactly."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"One. Two. Three. Four." I huff out, pace slowing as the treadmill starts to do the same.

Taking a gulp of water finishing off the bottle my eyes focus up on the clock above the double doors. Half smirk on my face as I remember standing in this very spot doing the same exact thing right before the ceremony. I remember being so excited and ready for this new chapter in our lives, because honestly now, that's how I look at it. Time is just, different after you've lived for quite a few decades. Life in general became summed up in chapters and this was supposed to be a great one.

It has been…mostly.

Despite all of the waiting and the obstacles and Lauren's fears, I was so excited. I was so sure. All the way up until the actual ceremony, that's when the doubts began and now, now I don't know what I am. Truth is I still can't explain why I was so excited. I was already married, twice in fact, though the second time was all I ever really counted since we weren't being pressured. I was, well I am a grown woman who has lived life, several lives actually and have six children, though I only acknowledge five of them. The ceremony was something that women doing this for the first time and young girls like my daughters were supposed to be excited for, not me.

Or I was.

Though I wasn't completely mesmerized by the romanticized nature of it all. Despite what every one thought, I wasn't in some glee filled, delusion bubble. I knew what this was. I was aware of the politics behind it. Aware this was supposed to be something like the Ascension by another name. Aware that this was closer to the Ancient Dark side of things more than anything I had participated in. Aware there was a chance that there might not be a happy ending to it. Most of all, I was aware of the risks and possible aftermath of it.

Or I thought I was.

Stepping off of the treadmill, I wander over to the mini fridge, pulling out another water. Suddenly very tense and not quite sure I'm done running it off for the day.

I understood the concerns. Lauren's sanity and morals were of course a major one. I had run a mental checklist on every issue a dozen times over. But the sad truth is, the checklist in reality is a possibility anytime and anywhere. Lauren has always been one of the strongest people I'd ever seen, met, heard about, so on and so forth, but she's also one of the weakest. Anytime she got too invested in the results of the F.R.H.K. Virus or the reports of what was happening beyond the city limits there was a risk she would start to shut down again. Anytime there was a chance of another war breaking out there was just an equal risk. Anytime Lauren fed there was a risk it would be just a little too much and set off her hunger. Despite our required lack of regular gentleness there was always a fear when it came to biting, fear that she'd get the taste of blood.

Or I thought I understood.

Running my hands through my hair, I set the bottle atop of the fridge, give the gym once glance over before heading out.

Sunlight hitting me like a truck. It's not so much that it's rare, it's just not normal to be this bright. Somewhere between all of the missiles and bombs raining down, chemical weapons being unleashed, fires raging and all the other horrible things the world had done to itself, the sun just decided to stop rising so much—and when it did it was often dim as though already getting ready to set again. Travino used to laugh with a heavy sadness and tell the kids it was because God was sad, and all the rain was Him and the rest of the people in Heaven crying for everyone on earth. Lauren being Lauren of course would give a much more scientific and probably much more probable answer. It always depended on my mood which response I went with. Sometimes his words brought a sense of comfort while other times a much more Lauren type answer was better.

Until I stopped focusing on it all together.

Taking a deep breath, letting the chilling air burn my lungs she I find peace in the solitude of it all. Over the years I came to find myself enjoying the peace of things rather than the faster side of life I once overindulged in, Kenz would every so often joke calling me the Zen master.

See the thing that no one had really known was that the solitude, becoming a 'Zen master' was the only thing that has kept myself in check. While the world flocked to Lauren and her every wish, desire, and hangnail somewhere along the way they had forgotten about me. Sure there were times when I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, a little annoyed that everyone seemed to forget I was just as much a succubus, just as much an ascended Fae but then I'd remember this was my wife I was comparing my struggles to.

Maturity never was a strong suite, but I've gotten better.

' _She would say different.'_

I've never been exactly sure why it's been so easy—well easier to control myself, hide my urges. There was a weird sense of irony behind it all considering when we first met I was the one who needed training, needed injections and lessons in self-control and yet now I skate through life, much of it without anyone knowing that I crave these dark things just as much as my wife.

I had lost count of the nights of love-making or fucking when I wanted to push the boundaries as we had so many times before—to throw caution to the wind and feed beyond the bare minimum. When I wanted to know the sweet, intoxicating taste of blood on my lips and the rush that would come after. I've toyed with the idea of following my wife's example and dip into the Dark rituals which had become something of a symbol of elite status, to know their power again. I've contemplated numbing my emotions, my conscience plenty of times, especially during the times when the war was at its peak of destruction. On particular dark days I'd remember what it was to take a life with no consequence and remember the exhilaration-remember the hunger that would follow.

The thing is I've struggled just as much as Lauren—sometimes more so, I just learned to control it. I'd on occasion really think about in depth when I was feeling down and lonely, think about how my mother struggled and lost the fight. Thought about how Danielle lost the same battle without so much as a struggle. Thought about how easily Lauren was consumed—how easily it would be for her to slip again. Even thought about my struggles from before—but none of that ever gave me insight as to how she was now able to emerge the strongest.

' _It's in your blood.'_

Ignoring the voice in the back of my mind I start walking, first intending to go home, though I find myself continuing on.

I'll admit, I loved attention. Still do, actually, but it's not that I want the type of fawning Lauren gets because honestly I can't stand to even watch it happen let alone be on the receiving end of it. I don't want people to make excuses for me or why I had slipped or why it would be understandable if I did again, like they do for Lauren. I don't even want people telling me how strong I am that I can make it a day without slitting someone's throat or going on a murderous rampage. A part of me knows to a certain degree Lauren needs that pat on the back and the constant praise. I on the other hand don't want that, my never-ending guilt is enough to keep me in line.

' _She's weaker than you.'_

Now just because I refuse the constant praises and babying I haven't become so self-righteous as to think my wife is the only one to have grown weaker, softer in our cushy life. I've known for a while now just how far we let ourselves go, the ceremony proving that. Sure we still workout three to four times a week, make love for hours which is a workout in its own right. We'd play with our children, go to work and when need be we would bark loud enough to remind everyone just who we are.

' _Were.'_

But while living the life of royalty and being at the top of the food chain we somewhere along the way grew complacent— in fact apart from the ceremony I can't even remember the last time I had a real fight. I'd have the occasional sparring session with Tamsin who isn't much of a fighter and ONCE with Skylar, but beyond that, I know my technique is long gone.

Occasionally I find myself worrying about it—worrying that we haven't taught our children how to fight beyond the family pileups that happen. But then I just remind myself we live behind giant walls with millions of people who will kill and die for us all. I remember that eighteen years ago we killed the only thing that would ever pose a real threat to us. Now there's no one left above us. Who could challenge us? The humans beyond the wall? The Fae who most didn't even meet half of our strength like Lenny?

' _Then why are you so worried?'_

Voice in the back of my head getting the better of me, body tensing back up. Train of thought jumping from topic to topic. My pace coming to a complete stop in front of Travino's house. "Where the hell are you old man?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"What did you get on the quiz?" Ethan asks, his face buried in his phone as we make our way down the street.

"A."

"A or A plus?"

"A plus, same thing."

"It's not, the plus will bring your GPA up to four point six, you're edging me out."

"Yeah, whoopee."

He looks over at me. "Whoopee? Since when does GPA mean so little?"

"Just a bad day." I lie, more like a bad week. "Rest assured, you're still beating Michael and Ria."

"Not hard to do…hey." He grabs my shoulder, stopping me. "That's two of mother's guard." He points across the street at the two guards standing outside Saint Anthony's church. Before I can say a word he's walking out into traffic, hand held up to announce who we are and how they should stop for us. Irritation aside, I follow after him. "You," He taps the left one on the chest. "Explain your business."

"My prince," He slightly bows his head. "Your mom went inside."

"Mom? When? Why?"

"I do not know why my prince, only that she's been inside now for quite some time."

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching as he steps away, face buried back in his phone. "Ethan?"

"Letting mother know."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, feeling her before she's near. My voice echoing off the walls, my eyes staying up on the crucifix.

"You, my wife willingly enters a church in the middle of Saturday afternoon," Hesitating, she takes a seat beside me. "There's rumblings."

"SO naturally you had to come check?"

"When they said you hadn't come out for three hours?" She nods, causing me to glance at her. "What's happened?"

"Nothing. I just, felt this need to talk to Travino and what do you know, he still isn't answering."

"You're worried about what that note meant?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"I was concerned, but if he sent that then he's fine. Probably stuck missionary-ing out in the…helping the infected."

"Yeah." I nod.

"But if it makes you feel better my love, I will let you have a crack at him before Kenzi when he returns." She chuckles, hand resting on my knee. "If it's soon she can infect him with that flu of hers."

"Would be only fair."

"What did you want to speak to him about?"

"Personal."

"I'm your wife."

"I'm aware."

"Bo, what's going on with you?"

 _I wish I knew_. "Do you think about her still?"

"Kenzi?" She lets out another laugh, staring at me. "Quite frequently, she lives across form us. We work with her. See her several times a day."

"Not her." I whisper, eyes fixated on the crucifix, Father Travino always had a way of being comforting and snapping me out of my shit. The comfort I was hoping to find here in his favorite place near nonexistent.

Her hand slides off from my knee. "Oh."

"That's a yes then."

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know if you've thought about her?"

"No, I don't know what you want me to say Bo."

"I want honesty."

"No, you don't. I know you, I know your tones. You're expecting a particular answer, but this time I just can't tell what it is."

"I want the truth Lauren, that's all."

She sighs, looking away from me up to the crucifix. Her features scrunch up for a minute, before she shakes her head. "Of course I have."

"That's what I thought."

"I can't tell you how many times, I never kept track. More so when our youngest began coming of age. When they began looking nearly exactly like her."

"Like me." I whisper to myself.

"When they began acting like her."

"They don't."

"Bo, my love…they exhibiting excessive deviant behavior, just as she began."

"You can't compare."

"Compare stealing headphones to ripping hearts out of bodies? No, of course not. But, preparation for…"

"Lauren." I snap. "They rich, privileged teenagers, of course they're acting out. Just because they look like her, it doesn't mean a damn thing."

"You asked a question Bo, I'm answering it."

"And I appreciate it."

"That's not all is it?" She sighs.

"Do you…have you…?"

"Ask it Bo, have I what?"

"Do you ever forget who she is? Forget that she's our daughter?"

For a moment she's silent and still, just stares at crucifix, maybe passed it. She's thinking, I know that, but I can't tell which way this is going to go. Is she going to dismiss me? Is she going to yell? Maybe she'll lie. Lying is her go-to move when it comes to Danielle. Ha, Dani. I don't know when we began referring to her as Danielle, as if that somehow made a difference.

She stands with a sigh, before looking down at me with a faint smile. "Sometimes I wish I believed in this, really believed. You know? Had faith beyond a fear of what happens in the end. Believed that there was an absolute forgiveness. Must be so comforting."

"That's not an answer."

Her hand resting on my shoulder. "I know." Nodding she pulls her hand away, maneuvering herself out from the pew before walking away from me.


	7. C6: Play with Fire-Arsonist's Lullaby

**Warning: This is Dani's chap...enough said.**

* * *

 **Background Music/Dani's Voice Over:**

 _Insane, inside - the danger gets me high_

 _Can't help - myself – got secrets I can't tell_

 _I love the smell of gasoline_

 _I light the match to taste the heat_

 _I've always liked to play with fire_

 _._

Humming along, hips swaying to the base heavy beat. Hands in my hair, running down my neck, breasts, stomach only to stop at the hem of my shirt pulling it off. Soaked in my company's blood, I ended up losing my temper. Looking down at myself, disappointment sinking in realizing the shirt soaked up most of it.

 _Oh well, still one to go._

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, enjoying the cool steel on my skin. A nice contrast to my boiling blood. Body on fire with anticipation. Hopping from one tile to the next stopping as the music dies off. Still as I statue I stare down my company, looking so delicious just hanging there, waiting on me.

 _Mm, mm, mm._

Silence engulfed as the song begins again, humming resumed as I hop the tiles toward her.

* * *

 **.**

 **5 Decades Ago**

"Class, today we are going to be discussing what it is we are aiming to aspire to. By now, you should all have some idea."

"I want to be a fighter pilot." Solomon blurts out, without raising his hand.

"I will be a politician just like my father." Timothy volunteers.

"Excellent, some more realistic than others." She looks over the class, eyes landing on me before shifting to Sean. "Mr. Alreyna?"

"I aspire to help my mother, the Queen be the best of the best possible." He's one of the oldest kids here and talks younger. Might need to read a book before you do that. Smiling too much for my own good, she looks over at me.

"Ms. Alreyna?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I aspire to be my mom."

"Aw." She smiles ear to ear, hand over her heart. "That is so amazing. You want to be just like the Queen, and one day-."

"No, mother is Queen. Mom is well…mom."

"You aspire to be your…mom?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well that's very nice." She smiles, nodding before turning her back to me. "Does anyone here aspire to be like our Queen?"

Chattering little monkeys all raise their hands, even the boys. Stupid old ass lady who isn't smart enough to teach the older kids so she's stuck with these runny nose bastards and me. Glancing back at Sean, he just shakes his head at me as if I had said four plus four equals nineteen.

What's so wrong with mom?

* * *

Boiling blood…heavy base…vibrations echoing from the walls I find myself lost in the exhilaration of it all. Heart pounding beneath my breast with eagerness. A very distinct burning of anticipation between my thighs. Damn it's been too long since I played. Can't even remember the last kill. Three days? Four days? Too long.

Hopping from tile to tile, I've memorized the path already. Eyes closed as my hands explore my body bringing as much comfort as it does tension. Mm, it's gonna be a fun night. The smell of blood in the air almost as intoxicating at the fear and lingering traces of arousal remaining on their skin.

Some more than others.

The music comes to an end. My body falling still as my eye open. Our discarded company in a tiny pile in the corner. They weren't even any fun. I feel myself pouting at the memory, how quickly I ripped their throats out. Such a delicious mess for a couple of wastes of energy.

Eh.

 **.**

 **4 Decades Ago**

"Oh!" Mom's exclamation pulls me from my day dream, eyes shifting from the screen to her and then back.

Huge surprise, some half naked blonde with fake tits ends up running through the woods only to be grabbed from behind in a lame ass jump scare. Insert fake as, loud ass, annoying ass scream. Then bam, violent kill. This time, decapitation with a butchers' knife. With one swing. As if it wasn't already laughable. What, is this guy supposed to be Fae? Get the fuck outta here.

"Don't give me that look." She laughs, using her foot to nudge my thigh as she repositions herself on the couch. "It was brutal."

"Mm-hm."

"You sound so much like your mother when she does that." She laughs again, attention back on the screen as she leans forward to grab the bowl of popcorn.

Our big impromptu bonding night after mother was called back to work. Shocker! And Sean being the little bitch boy he is ran off along with her to file paperwork to earn credit. Bitch, we could get straight Fs and still end up with six degrees with honors. Ride the wave bitch. My eyes shifting back to mom who looks near ready to pass out, but is desperately trying to be into this shitty ass movie. At least she tries. More than I can say about some people.

"Have you ever done that?" I ask.

"What? Have sex?" She laughs, another random ass sex scene already happening. "That would be how you and your brother got here."

"No." Rolling my eyes, I turn just enough to face her more than the screen, not really interested in seeing naked ass people. "Killed someone by decapitation."

"I think you're a little young for that convo."

"I'm thirteen!" My answer earns an eyebrow raise. "Okay. Twelve and a half. But still. Come on."

"I will just say that back in the day when I was younger and hotter and all that, I could get very creative in my saving of the day."

"Creative?"

"Well not like a serial killer." Laughing, she tosses a piece of popcorn at me. "Yeah, you have to be sometimes."

"You have to be creative?"

"Of course. I mean sometimes it was impromptu. You had to work with what you had. Other times you'd lose your knife or sword, then again, you'd have to work with what you had."

"Hm."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just never thought of that."

 _You have to be creative…hm._

* * *

 _._

 **Background Music/Dani's Voice Over:**

 _I ride – the edge, my speed goes in the red_

 _Hot blood – these veins_

 _My pleasure is their pain_

 _I love to watch the castles burn_

 _These golden ashes turn to dirt_

 _I've always liked to play with fire_

 _._

Hands lingering on the inside of my thighs, biting my lower lip as I realize her eyes are focused so intently on me. Hm, maybe she likes to watch. Naughty, naughty. Fingertips gracefully undoing the button of my pants I let them fall. Stepping from them I give her a wink. Swaying to the music I make my way over to her.

Fingertips resting on the insides of her wrists in the blood. She's been struggling, naughty. Dragging my fingertips down the insides of her arms to her shoulders, the tops of her breasts to her stomach. Surprisingly she's still. I thought she would resist more. Then again I didn't think she'd be more of a sporty boxers girl either. Surprises, surprises.

Smirking, I sway down to my knees, hands gripping her hips as I do. She's nothing quite like I expected, hm. Hands dropping to her knees, holding her in place. Leaning in, running my tongue over the cut along her stomach curtesy of me. The way I have her hanging, her muscles strained delaying the healing nicely. Eye closing momentarily to enjoy the taste.

Looking up I find her staring down at me and I can't help smiling. "You taste just like your mother."

 **.**

 **4 Decades Ago**

"Bo, stop." She giggles from the kitchen. "I'm trying to make dinner."

"You haven't been able to cook in years."

"Bo." She spins around, mom already having her pinned against the stove.

They seem to think that because I have my head buried in a book, I can't hear them. My ears work just fine guys, thanks.

"It's okay, you have many, many other things to offer."

"Stop it." Her breath hitches, laugh wavering. "Dani is in the living room."

"She can't hear us." Mom leans in, stealing a kiss from her. "She's not even paying attention."

"You're going to scar our child."

"You say this but look where your hand is."

My eyes roll, turning the page to a book I'm pretending to read. I just don't get it. What's the big hoopla about sex? What's the deal? Sean is chasing after every female he can find. Mom chases after mother all day long…whenever we manage to see her. And mother, well mother just participates I guess. I don't know. It's all weird. I don't get the point. Where's the drive? What's the desire?

Asking myself this another ten times, curiosity gets the better of me, shifting slightly so I can get a better view of them. Still greatly obstructed I can see mom still has mother pinned, mother's hands on her ass. An unusual silence, I can only assume they're kissing. I just don't get it. I don't even like touching myself in general, why would you want to touch someone else…when they're all sweaty and secreting bodily fluids.

Mother's hands slide underneath mom's pants, still on her ass. Their pair sort of giggling. Maybe a soft moan or whisper of some kind following. Mom always said find someone like mother, if I ended up liking women. Or find someone like Uncle Hale if I liked men. A joke about getting both if I felt indecisive.

No one ever said what to do if I like neither.

* * *

.

Hands gripping her knees as she tries to kick out. Ohh, secretly a mother's girl? Doesn't do shit through anything, but make a comment about mother and she's suddenly got spunk. Maybe she is more interesting than I gave her credit for.

"Feisty, I like it." Winking up at her, hands gripping her knees so tightly my nails rip into her flesh. Pushing her legs apart I slip through them, maneuvering myself around in one motion. Hands on her hips as I pull her back against me. "I can't tell, are you just this docile or are you getting off on this too?"

Unsurprisingly she doesn't try to speak or move, just hangs here for me. Irritation rearing its ugly head, I let her go. Resting my face against her shoulder. Lips slightly parted on her skin. I count to fifty waiting from something interesting to happen, but once again, that feistiness of hers is missing.

"Do you know there is a perfect way to do this?" Question pointlessly asked as I lift my head just a little, canine's descending. "If you do it just right, then…." Eyes closing as I sink my teeth into the back of her neck.

.

 **½ Decade Ago**

"Did you know there is an exact science to this?" I drop my dinner from my hands, his blood spilling from my lips.

My only currently breathing company remains silent, staring at me with mild interest. He's never much fun. He thinks he's fun, but he's not. Most people think their fun or interesting and really they're all just copies of one another. Boring and useless. Merely sub-par meals for the likes of me.

"If you really want to make the most of your meal, it takes a bit, but there's a way. So you get them peak aroused, only to scare the shit out of them, and then get them turned on again. You gotta use our nifty succubi tricks for that one. So now they're all tenderized. Right at the peak, you suck ninety percent of their chi, before quickly biting into them. You have to make sure not to take all of their chi though which can be tricky. But if you take it all, then you've just ruined the second part of your meal."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"So is foreplay, but don't see people skipping that."

"Most do."

"Then they're doing it wrong."

"From what I hear, your mother loves foreplay more than anything."

Unintentional growl ripping through my chest, canines descending and eyes changing within a matter of a heartbeat. He just smirks at me, almost chuckling. He finds it…me amusing.

"I thought she didn't have an effect on you anymore."

"She doesn't."

"Denial is a powerful thing."

"She doesn't."

"Then why haven't you went and killed her, like you said you would?"

"I'm busy."

"Boring me and feeding on low hanging fruit?"

"When I finish my game, I want it to be worth it. I can end her and the bitch Bo and all those little failed replacements in moments." My words trailing, features returning to normal as I calm. Kneeling down, I search my most recent meal. His BMW calling my name, if only I knew where his keys had went.

Instead of keys, I pull from his breast pocket a little navy blue envelope, my family seal on the back of it already broken. My, my what do we have here? Pulling the little card from the envelope, letting it fall onto his face I stand. Eyes running over the words repeatedly, each time my smile growing as an exhilarating hunger begins stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"What is it?" He asks.

"An invitation…my invitation."

"To?"

"To finish the game." Suddenly in a great mood, I bring the card to my lips before letting it fall. "You know, you were a solid six at best for a meal." I look down, kicking his leg with my foot. "But now? Well now porky, you are a nine. No, fuck that. You are an eleven. You are nearly the best damn thing I've ever eaten."

"There's the girl I know."

* * *

Pulling back, blood spilling from my lips onto her shoulder. Eyes watching it slowly make a trail down her shoulder blade, stopping only when it reaches her bra strap. Damn, should have removed that. Oh well. She jerks slightly, but still so docile. I assumed she'd have more…fight. But she takes after mother, well, mother is docile until she's not…maybe I just have to push it.

Fingertips running down the curve of her back to the indention right above her ass. She has wonderful skin, like really, really good skin. Just because you're fae doesn't guarantee good skin. Hers is impressive though. "I know a guy in Mexico who would pay quite a bit for your skin. I'd have to skin you myself, but hey, we could make it fun."

She jerks slightly causing me to laugh, hands gripping the sides of her stomach. Nails digging into her skin, loving the feel of fresh, warm blood coating my skin. Smile on my lips, as I lean back in for another taste, finding myself oddly famished.

.

 **3 Days Ago**

"Do you ever get tired of watching the world pass by?" She asks after several minutes of silence, staring at Guardian Line, she has some weird ass obsession with it.

"How do you mean?"

"I…don't know."

 _Of course you do Charlie, you have nine million complaints for the way the winds blow child. "C'mon, tell me." Yes, please continue to bore me with your petulant complaints. You're worse than Bo_. "I'm here to listen."

"I just look around and everything is passing me by."

 _Because you do nothing._ "You're young."

"I hate when people say that."

 _You hate everything._ "Okay, you're old and decrepit. You're like a mummy, you may as well go find a tomb to waste away in."

"Such an ass sometimes." She laughs, giving me a smile. She almost looks like mother when she does, but she pales in comparison. "It's charming."

"I usually am."

"Why is this easy?"

"What?"

"Us."

"I don't know, maybe we just fit well together." _Or I lie my ass off and try to not strangle you due to all of your stupidness_. "Or we're just easy in comparison to what's troubling you."

"I don't know what you speak of."

"Your girlfriend."

"She's not." She snaps. _Touchy, touchy_. "She's just a friend, who is an ass."

"Hey, hey. That's my territory."

"I just want something!" She huffs, hands slapping her thighs as she stands up. "Everything is just….crap. Everything is so…this is my mother's fault. She feels the need to control everything and I just…it just ruins my life."

"It's your mother's fault that your girlfriend is a bitch?"

"Yes!" Sighing, she looks down at me scowling. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Interesting." _It's really not._

"I don't know how to fix this Dani. I'm not happy. I'm not happy at home. I'm not happy in my life. I'm not happy in my relationships, present company excluded. I just want more. I desire more. I want to know what it's like to be alive. To know what life is without my mother's interference. But where the hell is that?"

 _And people say I have mommy issues._

* * *

 **Background Music/Dani's Voice Over:**

 _Rite of passage, classic maverick_

 _Match in the gas tank, oh that's ratchet_

 _Unstoppable, legendary animals – Digital justice_

 _Now you're gonna know us_

 _Hail to the king and queen of the ruckus_

 _No denying_

 _I've always liked to play with fire_

 _._

Her blood drips down my lips, smeared over my chest from leaning against her back. Looking down over myself, small smile. This is much more like it. There's just something so satisfying about having blood coating your skin, especially when its nice and warm, scent still in the air. Mmmm.

Hopping from tile to tile, back toward the door where I've left my tray of toys. "So many to choose from." Fingertips brushing the handles of each scalpel. So many toys, so little time. Well, maybe not so little. My thumb brushing over the screen of her phone laying atop the corner of the tray. "Good news buttercup, we actually have some time before I have to skedaddle. Your sister's big acting debut and all. Can't miss that."

Silence my only response, this dead look from her as she stares through me. Shrugging I pick up the third scalpel from the left, something about it just…sings to me. "Something tells me tonight is going to be one for the books." Laughter filling the new silence as the song comes to an end once more.

"Insane, inside…the danger gets me high…" Beat resumes, my sway to the beat finding my groove. Hopping from one tile to the next toward her, this time only stepping on the right ones. What's life without a little whimsy? Head nodding to the rhythmic beat quickly getting me back into the mood. "I've always liked to play with fire."

Within arms' reach she starts to struggle a bit. Legs wiggle, slight pull on her wrist retrains. Aww, very cute. My head tilting to the side as I watch her, mildly enjoying the struggle. Her heart rate only slightly increasing, she's in better shape than I gave her credit. She shakes her head a couple times, presumably trying to get the gag out of her mouth. So cute.

Hips never missing a beat, blade presses against my thigh. Humming as I slowly drag it across my skin, just enough to feel a sting not to break the skin. Fine line between pleasure and just crazy. "Can't help myself…got secretes I can't tell…" My eyes running over her body, so many places to start with. So, so many places…but remember Dani, we only have a couple of hours. Her incessant whining now throwing off my thought process.

"What? What? What?" Irritating going from zero to a hundred instantly. "You want to beg for your life? You want to cry out for help? You want to tell me I don't have to do this? Oh, or maybe you want to tell me who you are, as if I don't know and tell me all about how your family is going to come for you?" She mumbles something, but shakes her head. "No?"

Curiosity slightly outweighing irritation, I reach out pulling the cloth from her mouth. Eyebrow raises as I wait for whatever recycled bullshit she has to cry about that slipped my mind for the moment. Coughing, she spits out some blood, letting her head fall forward and for a moment I think she's finally gonna cry. "Oh great, here come the waterworks."

Only response a shake of her head. It takes another moment, another spit of blood dangerously close to my foot. Her head raising slightly, eyes meeting mine and to my surprise. Not a tear in sight. Now I'm curious. "You…look stupid as fuck." Her laugh supersedes her smirk.

Never would I admit it, but that…kinda took me by genuine surprise. The feel of blood trickling down my thigh pulling at my attention, blade having torn through my skin. Smirk slowly curving my lips. "Well, well Ria..maybe I've been playing with the wrong sister all this time."

This could be fun.


	8. C7: Blood on the Leaves

**.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." I sit on the edge of the bed, darkness of my room as comforting as it is terrifying. Elbows pressed into my knees, head in my hands. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay."

' _I don't think you are.'_

Shut up!

' _Burry it all away like always._

 _Maybe if you didn't then I wouldn't be here,'_

Shut up!

' _Look at you. A wreck. A shadow of who you were._

 _You pale in comparison.'_

Running my hands through my hair, sighing I catch a light glimpse of my reflection in the glass of the balcony door.

"I know who I am."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

Blades whooshing through the air causes my ears to pop, unnecessarily I find myself looking up at the Black Hawk making its way to the drop off point. They're early this delivery, not that it matters. Complete waste of resources. Sighing to myself, attention drifting back down to real life, subtle knot in my stomach as I make my way down the path.

Unsurprisingly I find her sitting atop of a chunk of ruble, back to me. She doesn't move, doesn't say a word but I swear I can feel her tense as I grow near. Never once does she look up from her so-called baby, not even when a twig breaks beneath my weight. She doesn't even look up when the second Back Hawk makes its rounds flying lower than normal.

"Do you know what blood on the leaves means?"

"Um, no."

"It's a term, from centuries ago. Masters would whip their slaves in the middle of fields, their blood staining the leaves."

"O…h."

"Do you think that when they saw this, the leaves I mean that they thought I can't wait until it's their turn? Or do you think that they saw it and just prayed from a time when leaves were just leaves and fields were just fields?"

"I don't know."

"No, you wouldn't."

"I just, I never thought much about it."

"Did you ever read about the Cherokee people, the trail of tears?"

"I can't say I have, no."

"It was a forced death march from their land to a new land, one that would eventually be taken from them as well. A cruel and prolonged way to kill off a people that the settlers had no idea what to do with. It was excruciating. They died by the thousands before even reaching their…temporary home. They'd stop on the trail, villagers would come out and shoot at them to make sure they kept moving."

"That's awful."

"During these hundreds of miles, watching their family and friends slowly die one by one do you think they thought about how to get even? Do you think they thought that one day the tables would be turned and they'd get their justice? Or do you think they looked to the sky and asked why? Do you think they prayed for a peace they were promised?"

"I really can't comment."

"No, of course you can't." Sighing in what I assume is disappointment, her back kept to me she leans forward moving onto her knees as she cradles a tiny leaf from her baby in her palm. "My grandfather was a slave. Not the original kind, the human to Fae kind." She's quick to clarify. "He knew the Queen when she was one, another lifetime ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah, small world huh." She snorts a soft chuckle. "He told us stories of how amazing of a woman she was. She was brilliant and beautiful. I think he had a crush on her once upon a time. Told us how she was a force to be reckoned with. She never broke."

"Oh really?"

"He said one time, the…whatever it was that owned them had gone away leaving someone in charge. He was sadistic supposedly. I don't remember now why, the reason, but he grabbed the would-be queen and dragged her into the garden. Ripped a vine from the ground and whipped her right there for everyone to see. My grandfather said she could barely stand afterward, but the next morning she held her head high and went back to work."

"She sounds…"

"Like a badass bitch." She sort of laughs before falling into a long silence. Slowly she lets her hand fall, resuming her position on the chunk of ruble. "She sounds like someone I'd want to meet."

"Perception versus reality."

"Do you think while she was laying there, skin being torn apart she prayed for it to end? Or do you think she thought one day I'm going to get even? One day I'm gonna be the most badass bitch of them all and I will make them all bow to me? Make them tremble at my very presence?"

"Again, I can't speak on that."

"Do you think that when the tables turned she took the power with open arms and thought now it's on? Now all you fuckers are gonna pay for what you've done? Or do you think she thought that she could help?"

Silence.

"Do you think she meant to become what she has? That she meant for all of this? Do you think she really cares at the end of the day how much destruction lays at her feet? Or do you think that somewhere along the line she stopped?"

Silence.

"There's this book, can't remember the name now but the dude, Ceasire talks about how colonization decivilizes the colonizer."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that…it means that despite the intention, colonization turns the party doing so into a monster. One step at a time, stripping away his own humanity just as he strips away the humanity of those that are his victim. It means that….do you think the queen in her idea to fix the wrongs became a monster or was she always one?"

"I don't…"

"You don't know, I know." Finally she maneuvers herself just enough that I can see the side of her face. "You never know Charlie. You never have an opinion, not a real one."

"I do."

"Then tell me one."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"I…."

"Tell me an opinion you believe to your soul. Tell me a belief in your heart. Tell me a thought that you know, like with facts and shit. Tell me something other than agreeing or saying you don't know."

"I don't think there's forgiveness for this."

"For what?" She looks taken back, head tilting further toward me.

Unexplainably my heart races, tension spreading through my chest as I come to a realization at my own words. "I don't think there is forgiveness for the men who put the blood on the leaves or the men who forced those people from their land or for those who stood by and watched it happen. And I don't think there is forgiveness for," Hesitation at what I go to call her, not for secrecy this time, but rather at the fact I don't know what I wish to call her. "The Queen."

Her lips part to say something, almost as if she is as shocked as I am at my own realization, but she says nothing.

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

"Hey." I let out more surprised than anything, pulling up the zipper on my hoodie as I look around the street to find no one other than my wife sitting on our steps. "Sorry I missed breakfast, I had trouble getting up."

"It's fine." She doesn't look back at me, but she doesn't sound angry either. "We didn't have breakfast."

"Really? Are we doing that weird, entire family on a diet thing again because that didn't go so well." Laugh escaping at the memory as I step down two steps to take a seat beside her. "At one point I thought Michael was going to stab me over a fruit rollup."

"No, no." Smiling, she shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee. "Our children have just decided to go insane."

"Oh, here I thought was something serious."

"Of course not."

"What is it this time?"

"Charlie is having another tantrum, stormed off before sunrise. Ria either snuck out before sunrise or has yet to return from sneaking out last night. And Ethan and Michael are in the middle of World War Four."

"Sounds fun." My arm wrapping around her as I lean back against the stairs. "Can't wait to deal with that."

"Good luck with that soldier."

"You'll be right there with me." Playfully I swat her arm. "We took vows."

"I knew one day I'd regret that." She quickly takes another sip, trying to hide her laugh as I pull back scowling her down. "Take that back."

"Nope."

"Take it back."

"Nope." She takes another sip, shaking her head.

"I'm mad."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"You're not, I know you mad and you're not."

My protest cut off as the door flies open, a mixture of yelling grunts followed by a thud as a tangled bunch of two of our sons come flying from the door, down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Their feet only grazing my forearm, Lauren reacting quicker than me apparently as she is leaning against the other railing, completely clear of them.

"Always a little bitch!" Michael yells, pushing his brother back down on the ground as he stands. "Whine, whine, whine."

"Enough." I stand up, hands on my hips suddenly very much aware once again of my migraine. "Ethan don't even think about it."

"Told you, World War Four." Lauren sighs, standing up as Michael starts stomping down the street. "Here." She hands me her mug, shaking her head at Ethan before starting off to follow Michael. Honestly, little surprised she picked him. Ethan must be just as surprised as his eyes burn a hole in her back.

"What is it this time?"

"He is vile." Sighing through his quickly repressed rage, he stars straightening out his uniform. Kid absolutely loves that thing. "Vulgar. Outlandish. Abhorrent."

I can't help laughing. "Did you read the dictionary this morning?"

"I have an education."

"Well excuse me Mr. Attitude." Taking a sip of my newly claimed coffee, I take my seat. "Your brother antagonizes you because it's funny. You let him get to you too much. Just ignore him. Try not to take it so personal."

"I am a person, how do I not take it personal?"

"Ethan."

"Look, thanks for the pep talk mom, but I don't think you're an authority on the matter."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Michael have a bond, and he isn't the only one that antagonizes me."

"You mean Ria?"

"I mean you."

"Me?" Cup momentarily on my lips, lowered away as I stare at him in disbelief.

"Always laughing and letting them get away with it. Making me deal with them."

"Making you deal with them? Ethan, they're your siblings, you're going to be dealing with them for a very long time. Believe me, I've wanted to kill your Aunt Kenz many times through the years. It passes."

"Yeah." He snorts. "I mean, yes, not yeah." Looking down, he shakes his head. He is seriously needs to relax. "And that sneak test crap you gave me? It didn't even make sense. Sulfur, Helium, Lithium, vanadium…?"

"I…what? I don't even know what you mean."

"The little test, the little card with the numbers on it with my textbook."

"Ohh," Snorting a chuckle, finishing off what's left in the mug. "That wasn't a test, that's mine. I found your book on the floor, tossed it on my desk Mr. Nosey. I can't help that you decided to poke around."

"Are we better?" Lauren's voice causes me to jump, nearly behind Ethan already while Michael is nowhere to be seen. "Ethan?"

"Yes mother, I have realized I was wrong." He nods, her arm going over his shoulders and for all his tough talk, he looks like such a little boy in her embrace. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"Ca'la." Her hand on his head, gently pushing it forward herself to give him a quick kiss to the temple. "Go get your things for school, you're going to be late."

"I really need to master that." Half joking I somewhat force a smile, watching as Ethan sulks back into the house,

"Would help if you learned the language."

"Hey! I know it." Laughing I stand back up, going to stand beside, not exactly sure if it's her who is off today or me. "Surprised you went after Michael."

"Why?"

"You just usually leave him to me."

"Meaning?"

"That you usually leave him for me to deal with."

"Next time I will." She shrugs, eye going to the door as Ethan comes storming out from. "I'll talk to you later." She leans in, giving a quick peck to my cheek before heading off with Ethan toward the car.

' _She's hiding things again…'_

* * *

.

 **Charlie's POV**

.

"You don't believe in forgiveness?"

"Depends on the transgression, I suppose."

"And if the oppressed become the oppressor, is there a forgiveness for them?"

"There is a fine line between retribution and vengeance."

"And where is that line drawn?"

"I…"

"Don't know?" She sighs the softest of laughs, eyes falling to the ground. "It's okay, I don't actually have an answer for this one either."

"Sorry." Awkwardly I apologize, not quite sure why but I feel the need to.

"The Bible…you do know the Bible, right?"

"Yes." I nod, rolling my eyes. "For all intents and purposes, I am Catholic. My Godfather is so by default…" I trail off, stopping myself from going further into the political reasons.

"Fancy." She smiles softly. "Been a long time since I heard anyone have a…."

"Domination?"

"Yeah, that." Smirking, she nods. "Anyway, in there it says an eye for an eye, but also says turn the other cheek,"

"It can be a bit contradictive at times, from what my godfather said you have to believe in the true message in order to be able to properly come to grips with the words written and the evolution taken."

"Your godfather, is he alive?"

"Yes, he's traveling." Mentally I kick myself, but she's so far lost in the depths of this peculiar mood she doesn't catch it. "I mean he's being a missionary."

"How do you think God, if you believe in one, feels about all of those…people worshiping the queen?"

"I…never thought about it. I don't think they worship her." Do I? "I wouldn't know."

"My grandfather said they did. That somewhere along the way appreciation and loyalty turned to devotion. And then devotion turned to worship. But is that her fault…or there's?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Do you think if she could, she'd go back? Back to being…human?"

"I really couldn't say."

"Do they not have free thinking in Chicago?" Her eyes meet mine and for a moment I find myself hesitating.

"They do." We just don't question anything pertaining to my mother. "I just personally haven't given her all that much thought."

"Must be nice…to be so…advanced."

"Advanced?"

"I look around at my life. At the destruction. At the death. At everything lost I could have had. I think about her almost as much as I think about myself. I think most people do. You're just so much…better than us Charlie, to have…let it all go."

"I just…" Shaking my head, unable to think of any viable path to take with this conversation. "What happened to your grandfather?"

"He died."

"Obviously, otherwise he'd be…quite old." Have to remember human years.

"He died worshiping the queen."

"I…what?"

"He wouldn't leave us and he couldn't get us into a city. We were not by the capital, another. He swore if we were by the capital and she knew, it wouldn't have been a question. We were actually making our way here, I was so young, barely remember. What I do remember is him on his knees refusing to renounce her. My father beginning him. The gun shot. The sound his body made falling to the ground. His last words. Not a please…or an I love you to me or his son…but…"

"Long live the queen?"

"Aava Reyna. Took me a long time to figure out what that meant, where it came from."

"I…I'm sorry doesn't seem to be adequate enough…I…"

"Do you know the language?"

"What?"

"You had the friend right, he must have known it."

"Some words." Lying, I nod. "It's hard to speak both, they intertwine…his words would slip."

"Tell me something."

"I don't remember enough."

"Charlie, tell me something."

"Um, ca'la, it means calm or relax. Nadi is people."

"Can you say a sentence?"

"Uh." Hand running through my hair as I look up at the black hawk making it's way back home. Slight smirk fixing on my lips as the only thing that comes to mind is the last saying said to me. "Ca te sa'va za'ven. Means many paths to treason."

"You have a perfect accent."

"Well I guess that's good if I ever want to sneak inside, hm?" Awkwardly I laugh, arms folding over my chest.

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

"Does it ever worry you our children our never home?" Taking a sip of my coffee, my thumb swiping over the screen of my phone as I take a seat across from her, her desk too cluttered to sit on.

"School."

"First, school ended thirty min ago. Second, babe…do you really think they aren't skipping?"

"They're grades are fine." She doesn't bother looking up from her folder. "Better than fine."

"That's because they're a product of you, they could look at a test and ace it."

"Funny" She forces a smile and nods.

"Must be one interesting file you got there."

"Not particularly."

"Did I miss something?"

"Hm?"

"Did I miss something?"

"I'm unsure of what you're asking me Bo."

"We had an amazing couple of weeks and then we got back and suddenly everything is on this decline. I mean…they were amazing weren't they? I thought they were."

"They were."

"Then what happened here?"

"Nothing."

"Lauren put the damn folder down and look at me." I snap, earning the dirtiest of looks from her I've seen in a while, but she does it. "Let's not do this, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. At least that is what you've told me, repeatedly."

"W-what?"

"I'm losing track of how many times now I've seen you wake up terrified, drenched in your own sweat, completely disoriented."

"It was a nightmare." Snorting, I set my coffee on her desk no longer feeling comfortable.

"Quite a few."

"I can't control that."

"No, but you can control the fact that you refuse to speak to me about it."

"There's nothing to talk about Lauren. They're nightmares, I don't know why I'm having them. Hell, I don't even remember most of them."

"You're lying."

"Lauren." I catch myself snapping as I stand up, suddenly feeling like a caged animal. "Leave it alone. I'm fine."

"We're supposed to be partners."

"We are."

"We can't be partners if there isn't trust."

"You of all people want to pull that card out?" I laugh, regretting it the second it comes out. "Lauren, just…"

"I think you should go get ready."

"The play isn't for another five hours."

"Yes, well, might take you a while to get ready."

"Are you dismissing me?" Laughing at the situation, I shake my head throwing my hands up in the air, not having the strength to fight with her or her ridiculousness. And honestly, more than a little scared that she'd push the issue and I'd have to come clean. "Whatever Lauren, see you tonight." Storming out of her office, forgetting to slam the door I head down the hall stopping only when I slam into Tamsin. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where is everyone?"

"What?"

"I can't get ahold of anyone. Ty. Sky. Zel, Soren. What is going on?"

"So not only did you abandon your job, you completely forgot everything too? Ty and Skylar are with Zel in China. And Soren, well, I might have sent him to do something."

"We need to get them back."

"Look I'm not in the mood." I wave her off, trying to pass her only to have her step in front of me.

"Bo, listen we need to talk. I went to check on something, and it turns out I was right. Look-."

"Yeah, great. File a report. I need to go." Sighing, I guide her aside, resuming my getaway toward my office, ignoring her call for me.

* * *

.

 **Charlie's POV**

.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, after a solid ten minutes of silence as we make our way back to the hospital. "Not that you need me to look after you or anything, I just, well I mean….I care."

"Did you ever just want to run away?"

"All the time." I laugh, more so at the irony that every time I'm here I've basically run away. If only I stopped returning. "Never works out for me."

"Have you ever cared enough about anyone enough to run away with?" She laughs when my attention snaps to her. "Relax, I'm not proposing marriage. I was just curious."

"No."

"Not even your friend, Dani?"

"I don't know, she hasn't asked me."

"You need to be asked to know if you would?"

"Yes, of course." I study her face, attempting to figure out what she's thinking for the millionth time today only to once again come up empty. "I think anyone would only truly know when confronted with the situation."

"Is she your type?"

"I thought you weren't jealous."

"I'm not, I'm curious."

"I don't know, I don't know my type."

"Way to make me feel like I'm cradle robbing."

"I thought we were just friends?"

"We are." She laughs, shaking her head maybe at herself…or maybe at me. "Most of the time."

"Does that mean you would run away with me?"

"No." My half joke causing more of a kick to my pride…and feelings than expected. "But I want to want to." She comes to a stop, her hand on mine pulling me to a stop. "And I don't know how to…reconcile with that."

"Why would you have to reconcile with that?"

"I think we both know why." Her eyes falling tour hands. "Responsibilities are…something."

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

,

' _All these years and she still hasn't changed.'_

Shut up.

' _What is she hiding?'_

Shut up.

' _You know there's something._

 _She wouldn't be so focused on what you're hiding if she wasn't._

 _You know her.'_

Shut up.

Left hand rubbing the back of my neck, the right holding my phone. Picture of those stupid numbers from Travino's card on the screen that I've been staring down for a good hour. Not letters. Not coordinates. Not just numbers. Not a phone number. Not an address. Not anything apparently. But they're something. They mean something otherwise he wouldn't have sent it. Right? Or maybe he's been out in the Dead Lands so long he's lost his damn mind.

' _Does it really matter where he is?'_

Shut up.

' _Do you really think he could help you?'_

Shut up.

' _Always needing others to solve your problems.'_

Shut up.

' _Could always talk to Kenzi…if you still trusted her.'_

Shut up!

Tossing my phone down, leaning forward as I hide my head in my hands. Never-ending migraine driving me to the edge of insanity. Actually the voice in the back of my head is driving me to the point of insanity, the migraine is just helping.

"Where are you old man?"

* * *

.

 **Charlie's POV**

.

"They're just people…they have to love you…"

"That's the spirit, fall back on that privilege." Dani's voice causes me to jump, spinning around in the chair to find her lurking in the shadows. "Relax kiddo, just me."

"There's a fine line between creepy and attractive."

"I live on that line." She winks at me, growing closer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I would miss your acting debut? Pfft." She looks around, smirking. "I have a feeling tonight is gonna be one for the history books."

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to."

"Well thank you." I smile, trying to push back the nerves. It is nice to know one friendly face is going to be here, granted I slightly wish it was Trini's a bit more, but I'm far from disappointed.

Turning back to the mirror, I stand. The dress I'm in almost reminiscent of the ceremony's, minus the navy accents. It's nice. Maybe everyone will be distracted looking at my body they won't realize I suck. Lost in my own thoughts I don't feel her sneak up behind me. Her weight on my back, hands gripping the makeup table in front of me to keep from falling. Her hands on my waist, as her lips hover over my ear. Everything in my body screaming for me to push her away but for a reason I can't quite comprehend I remain statuesque.

"It's about a girl who realizes that despite everything she's been taught, despite the life planned for her, despite even what she wanted, none of it matters anymore."

"Everything is lost."

"Not everything." She shakes her head slightly. "Just that life. She's becoming a woman, realizing there is a hope for her. A dark hope, in the realization at the darkness within herself." Her grip tightens on me, and I swear I see her eyes go void of color just for a moment, But it must be a trick of the light in the mirror, because as I stare, they're fine. "Draw on your own feelings."

"I don't have that inside of myself."

"Of course you do." She looks dead into the mirror, her eyes meeting mine. "We all do. Human, Fae, men and women. You and me. It's there just beneath the surface begging to be paid attention."

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

"Are we still fighting?" I whisper, leaning into her shoulder as she keeps her eyes on the program in her hands.

"Hm?"

"Are we still fighting?"

"I was unaware we were."

"We aren't exactly gushing over each other at the moment."

"That doesn't necessarily constitute as fighting."

"Lauren."

"My love," She looks at me, at first there's a frustration there. After a moment she smiles softly, taking my hand in her own, fingers intertwining. "We're not fighting, but sooner or later we will need to have a discussion pertaining to this…situation."

"I know." Nodding, I lean in stealing a quick kiss. "What is this about anyway?"

"A tragedy or something."

"And we wonder why she has an attitude with us." I can't help laughing, trying to see the writing on the program.

"You did really well tonight, you only looked down once."

"Did I? Dammit." Sighing, attention shifting from the paper. "I didn't even realize, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. You did great, just remember when we leave, they'll still be there. Maybe even talk to them a bit and they'll not go with that photo."

"Life is so complicated." I laugh, mentally kicking myself. I had all my notes on post-its from Kenz and I managed to forget the most important one.

"Where in hell's bells is everyone?" Kenz snaps through her sniffles as she takes a seat beside me, Michael and Ethan in toe. "Bad enough that Ty, Zel and Sky took off the same time Tam and Travino go MIA, but now Sean and Mila too?"

"Actually Tamsin came back today, didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Where is Victoria?" Lauren whispers, leaning forward to look over all of us.

"Running late, she was at a friend's…studying." Michael is quick to answer.

"I know what studying is code for Michael William Alreyna."

"Why you full naming me?" His eyes widen. "I'm telling you what her text said."

"Text her and tell her to get here now."

"Just breathe babe." I whisper, trying not to laugh.

The lights turn completely off now, the long red velvet curtains slowly being pulled apart. I can feel my eyes widening at the sight revealed. It's beautiful in a unique way, some sort of occultist church but it's the eight bodies lying on the floor, motionless and drenched in what I am hoping is fake blood. Images from my nightmares coming back to me like a speeding bullet. Throbbing migraine demanding attention.

Standing directly in the middle of the stage Charlie keeps her head down, hair hanging freely in her face. Barely any clothes covering her body, exposed skin covered in fake blood. "What is this story again?" Lauren whispers.

"Evil hiding among us is an ancient theme, one known from our ancestors' ancestors. It is a fact that we hide from as we hide from the monster under the bed pretending it isn't there. But in truth we may never truly be hidden from evil for its place of shelter is within us," Charlie takes a breath, slowly lifting her head. "I am not what I was supposed to be. Not what my mother tried to make me be. Not what the world had hoped me to be. No, I am not. But," she turned around facing the supposed carnage. Tilting her head up and extending her arms out from her sides. "I am what I was born to be. For I was born in death to bring death."

"I don't like this." I whisper aloud to them…to myself.

"Is this part of it?" Kenz asks, some guy in a Guy Fawkes' masks makes his way onto the stage in front of Charlie. Kenz, like me looking around the crowd who all seem as confused as us. "I thought this was Greek?"

For a solid minute no one moves, no one speaks, we all just stare at the stage unsure if this actually part of the performance. None of the 'lifeless' extras break character. Charlie steps aside gracefully, remaining as statuesque as she had in the opening monolog. No one seems tense or confused…other than us.

"A desperate disease requires a daring remedy." His words labored and gargled from beneath his mask. "From those few willing to sell their souls." Reaching over, I take the program from Lauren flipping through the pages. "I am one of those few."

His next words aren't a yell or anything other than a calm, gargled statement. One that brought back so many memories flooding back all at once. One that brought back a hurricane of emotions the primary one being fear. It had been years since anyone had dare to utter those words and now on stage in front of three hundred people they were being echoed through the walls.

I tell my body to stand, my lips part to speak. I want to do so many things yet all I find myself doing is slamming into the floor atop several other members of the crowd as I feel my lungs tighten. Eyes glossing over in a reddish blur as I feel something trickling down my cheek. My mind rushing itself to explain why my body isn't doing as it is told. Rushing to explain why I can't think straight. Taking another shallow breath my mind cleared everything rushing around inside.

Except for the sound of a loud POP.

* * *

.

 **Charlie's POV**

.

"What in the…" I whisper to myself, staring at the guy who is interrupting the moment I had been waiting for, for six years. I'm under no disillusions, I'm no Meryl Streep nor when time for college comes would I be able to continue my little hobby as my mother calls it. But this was my big moment, my whole family here—or at least they are supposed to be and Mr. Alterman and Mrs. Williams are here as well, just for me. I wanted to make them proud, show this was more than a hobby and yet now there is some ass standing here ruining it all for some prank.

Lips parting to speak words I'm not quite sure of, suddenly pointless as I find the air leaving my lungs with one sledgehammer sized blow against my chest. Gasping for air, my eyes fling open, a panic jolting through me as I find myself staring up into Dani's eyes for a single heartbeat before she leans down burying my face in her shoulder while her hands reach up and cover the back of her own head.

I don't have time to ask what exactly she is doing. I don't have time to think about the pain resonating deep within my chest or even the fact that I'm sure my ankle is twisted. I don't even have time to think about the throbbing in the back of my head where it had slammed into the floor like a crash test dummy. Nor do I have time to think about this mysterious and dangerous woman I don't actually know laying atop of me. I don't have time for anything.

My face buried in the crook of Dani's neck, my face shielded by her arms. The loud bang slightly muffled, her forearm resting over my ear. Unintentionally my arms wrapping around her, holding her tighter than I thought possible. The truth becoming strangely apparent that I'm not interested in Dani the way everyone seemed to think I was. Sure, she's sexy and charming and irresistible and strong and smart and independent….she's everything I want to be. And there's no denying despite only knowing her for a brief period of time, I feel closer to her than my own siblings. But it's not as sexual as Trini wanted to make it. Oddly enough, clinging onto her for dear life, is the first time I've put any real thought into it.

It's not more than twenty seconds later I feel a second tremor, Loud wires snapping in the distance, undoubtedly ceiling giving away. Unfortunately in this moment apart from coming to a realization about Dani, I come to one about myself. I'm more like my mother than I thought. Even now, scared I find myself being logical and calm…detached I guess would be the word. Because instead of thinking crying and unable to keep my thoughts from jumbling, I'm actually rather clear headed.

I know now beyond a doubt that tonight's intruder had reverted to the tactics of the early two-thousands, using himself as a bomb. I know beyond a doubt that the second tremor was another bomb probably on the second floor, considering it wasn't quite as loud. I know that the second set of snapping I heard was the floor giving out…to some degree. I know that by the volume of screams more than three fourths of the audience is dead. I know my family is out there, right in the first row no less, and while my parents and siblings will bounce back, my aunt and sister in law are going to be far less lucky.

I know all of it, know that I should be doing my family proud. I should push Dani off of me and run out there to rescue everyone. I should be playing the role that I was born to. Yet, I stay underneath Dani, who is counting to thirty for the second time, but unlike the pervious time when she reaches thirty there is no following tremor. Another ten seconds pass and I don't move, welcoming the safety that comes from being hidden, all the while this voice in the back of my head screams to get up and help the faceless screams from what was my audience.

' _Do they really deserve it?'_

 _Do they really deserve to be helped?'_

"You okay?" Dani's voice gentle, slowly she pulls back, peering into my eyes. "Good." She nods, standing up, pulling me along with her. She's a lot stronger than I thought. "There is a door back here, it leads to an alley, get your family and go."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay and help, just get your family."

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

"Death to the Queen."

I heard the words, despite the fact they were low, calm and muffled. I heard the four words, the simple statement that had caused so many memories to come flooding back. Memories that bring back a hurricane of emotions, the main one being terror. It had been years, decades even since anyone had dare to utter those words and now on stage in front of three hundred and some people, they're echoing.

I'm sure I've heard them and that is why my lips had parted to say something, I just can't remember what. That was why I had been ready to stand and do something that I wasn't quite sure of what. The instant those four words came bulldozing back into my life my mind had screamed to do so many things, yet I didn't do any. I didn't hear the yells, the screams or the cries, well actually I'm pretty sure I heard them…I just didn't process them, drowned out by those words.

Four words and then a pop.

I can't quite explain what the pop was, can't quite for the life of me place it. I know all to well the sound of various handguns, rifles, shotguns, grenades, missiles—a hazard of living through the most brutal war in history but this-this was a pop. Not a pop from a gun. No this was longer, louder—different in a terrifying way I can't describe.

I want desperately to turn and see what the sound was. See why tonight's party crasher had suddenly fallen silent, but I can't seem to stop replaying those four words followed by a pop. I wanted to turn and focus on any of the other questions that idly float around the back of my mind, but all I can do it try and place that damn sound.

Suddenly in an odd moment of clarity I become aware of two things, one the name of this damn play. And the second, I'm staring up at a decaying ceiling.

Staring up at an abyss of darkness I find my vision glossing over in a reddish blur as I feel something warm begin to trickle down my cheeks. My mind rushing to explain why my body isn't doing as it is told. Rushing to explain why I can't think straight. Rushing to explain how I'm suddenly staring up at the ceiling when just a second ago I was looking over dozens of people aimlessly trying to sort out our shared confusion.

"Lauren." Her name said without consciousness. "Lauren." The sound of my wife's name which earns no reply, sounds nearly unrecognizable. I know I'm calling out for her, know it is my voice but the words were weak, broken, and echoing in on themselves as they sounded so far away. "Lauren," calling once again to no reply I manage to lift my head, finding a sight I don't quite understand.

I'm looking at the stage—or rather what is left of it. A gaping hole now takes the place of the night's intruder. Hungry flames engulfed the long elegant curtains that once separated reality from fantasy. The once intricate art work and props creating a dark atmosphere in the backdrop are demolished until there is nothing but hints of what had once been, which soon the raging flames would most certainly take.

Pain ripping through my chest pulling me closer to reality. Tilting my head to the side, something I find myself sometimes doing when trying to solve a problem, a habit I picked up from Lauren some time ago. I realize I'm not longer in the front row…I'm not even sitting. A new wave of panic coming over me, jolting me fully back to reality. The last five minutes replaying on fast-forward. And as if someone had hit play the second my memories reach the end of the reel, I feel the full hurricane of pain and fear slamming into me.

Taking several shallow breaths, I look down at myself. Fear swallowing me whole as I find myself lying atop of five dead bodies. Bolting up on instinct I can't hold the scream of pain that escapes. My eyes searching my own body, desperate to find the cause of pain. An armrest from one of the seats penetrating through my side. I can't help screaming again as my shaky hands wrap around the metal, pulling from my flesh. The pain nearly enough to cause me to pass out, maybe it does as I find myself suddenly dizzy and leaning back further than I remember.

My momentary blackout or possibility of one no longer all that scary as I realize I can't hear myself. I can't hear anything. At least not how I'm supposed to. I know I'm calling out, I know I'm screaming….I just can't actually hear it. Shaking my head as if it would help clear my mind, jaw clenching as I hold my side trying to slow the bleeding.

'Pull yourself together!'

Trying to calm my breathing, forcing my body to relax through the pain I realize I completely forgot what I was sitting on. At least until I move my leg just an inch to the right, sickening shame ripping through the pit of my stomach. My foot resting on Mr. Alterman's face, Charlie's favorite middle school teacher who had flown from the states just to see her first performance. A man I had, had several dinners with over the years, a man I had heard stories about every day for four years. A man who was as pleasant as a teddy-bear and as caring as a saint. That's who I had let my foot carelessly rest on his face.

Jerking my leg back, groaning out in pain something snaps back into place. A rush of pain followed by a sliver of relief. I catch a glimpse of Mrs. Williams, the owner of our favorite candy story since it had opened ten years ago, she wasn't fae but it never mattered to anyone. That's the body my hand presses against to keep myself balanced. Using every ounce of adrenaline, I stumble my way to my feet from the pile of bodies, as careful as possible not to step on anyone else.

Once on my feet, I glance around taking in the sight of the auditorium that is full of nothing but agonizing screams, at least I think it is the ringing in my ears drowning out nearly everything. Looking up toward the ceiling where flames have begun to gather, my eyes fall onto the balcony where sever people stand dazed and confused, screaming for help.

"Ma!" It's faint, but I know it. A parent can recognize the cry of their child anywhere. "Ma!"

"Michael." A faint whisper at first to myself, repeated several times until I'm sure I'm screaming his name. Stumbling over chaos as I search for him. "Oh God!" Is all I manage to get out as I manage to make my way to him. Panic consuming me, trembling hands hovering over his bloody face. "Are you hurt? How bad?"

"I'm okay. We're okay." He repeats, grabbing my wrists.

"Over here!" Ethan yells from the far corner of where the front row once was. His face just as bloody as his brother's. Kenz a limp pile in his arms. "Over here!" He repeats, waving us over.

Stumbling over bodies and growing debris, the structure above us, all around us giving away at an alarming rate. My hand gripping Michael's shirt, making sure he wouldn't wander away. I'm far from a doctor, but I've been married to one long enough to pick up a few things, including tips about shock. Don't need to lose him.

"Where's your mother?"

"I'm here." Lauren calls out, kneeling over body of one of the 'lifeless' extras who had been tossed out into the front row. "Dammit!" She growls, falling back from her knees to her ass.

"Hey!" Charlie peeks from behind the inflamed beam of the remaining stage, very careful not to get too close to the edge. "Come on! I have a way out!'

"Go." I order my boys, nodding toward their sister as I help them drag Kenz over. "Come on." I think I'm talking, or maybe I'm still yelling. Carefully we lift Kenz high enough for Charlie to get a grip, pulling her up.

Next is Michael who needed the three of us as well to get him up onto the platform which is becoming less and less stable by the minute. Ethan next who managed to do most of it himself with the exception of me who had at first grabbed his belt buckle and tried to awkwardly help pull him up until I saw the small piece of wire or metal sticking out from his side. Maternal instinct taking over and erasing the boundaries I hold him by the hips and push him up as Charlie grabs a hold of his collar and pulled, a scream escaping him as his wound ripped open further.

"Come on baby." I turn back, reaching out for Lauren, who at some point stood but makes no effort to close the distance between us. "Lauren, come on."

"No, go."

"What? Lauren, this place won't last long enough to find a way to get these people out."

"Mother, it's too late." Ethan tries.

"This was for me, we don't know it's over." Quickly, she closes the distance between us, seemingly uninjured. Her hands on my cheeks as she places a rough kiss to my lips. "If I go with you, with them and it's not over…I couldn't live with that."

"Go."

"What? Ma? Mother—" Ethan's protests cut short as he groans in pain, Kenz slightly slipping from his hold.

"Bo, go with them."

"No."

"Dammit Bo, we don't have time for an argument."

"Exactly." Reaching out, taking her hand in mine I look back at my children, refusing to believe this is the last time I will ever see them again. "Go home, we'll be there soon."

"Run. Run and don't look back. Don't stop for anything. Don't trust anyone. Just run."

"M-mother." Michael's voice breaks, and he looks like a child more in this moment than ever, his sister calling for him as Ethan tries to grab his arm.

I carefully step back with Lauren, watching as the stage starts to give, making the choice for them. Charlie and Michael scooping up Kenz, Ethan trying to hold her from behind. The raging fire completely engulfing the stage as I see them disappear behind the column. Lauren jerking her hand away, tears in her eyes. "You should have gone with them." She barks, storming through the auditorium the best she can. Realization hitting me she's already fully healed.

"They'll be okay."

"And you?" She snaps, stopping just a few feet from the double door which are held open from the bodies piled four high from those who tried to escape, a chain being used on the other side to keep it shut since it stays exactly five inches open, no more no less. "What about you?"

"Death do us part Lauren! Eternity! Forever! We're in this together! Anything ringing a bell?"

"None of that meant for you to actively try to die with me!"

"You," Indescribable rush of emotions taking hold of me, ringing in my ears near maddening, almost as much as the throbbing in my head. Using a level of speed I wasn't aware I had with a strength I was sure I didn't have, I find myself in front of her. My hands gripping her shoulders, maybe keeping myself up or maybe keeping her in place. Tears filling my eyes. "Stop it."

"Bo."

"You are not dying! I am not dying! Our children are not dying! Kenz is not dying! None of us are…"

"They are…they did." Her words a broken whisper, head hanging. The distorted screams in the background suddenly all I can hear.

"W-we have to go." Taking a breath, not bothering to dry my tears I force myself for ignore every ounce of humanity, leaning on the bodies as I attempt to push the doors open. After the third painful attempt failing, I turn to her. With a nod, her hand on my shoulder pushing me back a little.

Without a word and seemingly without effort, one heavy hit and the doors fly open. An unusual sting to my pride far from a main concern as I clumsily climb over the bodies. Lauren's seemingly lack of concern, irritating that voice in the back of my mind. But none of it matters now, only two things do. The first, getting my wife out of here and the second, getting us back to our children.

I'm far from proud of it, but it's true. Taking my wife's unwilling hand I pull her down the curve of the hundred and fifty foot hall, the walk agonizing in more ways than one. But amongst the pain and the hurt and the anger and confusion I notice something I don't think Lauren has. The large glass windows that stretched around the curve of the hall have been shattered. At first it was cracks, and then only missing pieces until we near the exit when the glass is completely shattered.

Thinking back, reflecting on my massive confusion I come to the realization I had focused on the pop three times, three separate times. One-the stage, two-the upper level and three-three was out on the street.

I find myself slamming into Lauren almost tripping over her as her legs seemingly locked. Still twenty feet from what used to be the glass door entrance there are bodies and muffled screams from the few survivors. Bodies that spread from the inside of the hall out onto the street. A street that was full of flashing lights, three cop cars and a firetruck yet no sirens. Growing closer we see the closest of the cop cars is on its side.

Pushing through the carnage we make it out of the building which is quickly becoming a death trap. Though outside seems no different—not really. I can hear the droves of sirens in the background approaching. It's odd how little help has arrived but then again I'm here, Tamsin has probably ran off somewhere again, Ty, Skylar, Zel and Soren are out of country—who is left to authorize the rescue?

"No." Lauren's words pulling me from my dazed thoughts, my attention jumping from our surroundings watching for any would-be attackers, to her face. Over the past thirty minutes I had witnessed her bounce between a roller-coaster of emotions, but this being the first time I saw fear. Real fear. Taking a pained deep breath, preparing for whatever was waiting for my attention, I follow her line of sight.

There, not more than twenty feet in front of us kneeling on the ground a bloody mess from head to toe, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his cheeks, Sean holds Mila's body to his chest. "S-she was—and—she—we…"

"Sean."

"She-she…"

"Sean, let us see. M-maybe there's still time." I lie to him, to myself. Her eyes open, staring up into the sky, her chest motionless. Still I take slow steps forward, as if approaching a wild beast.

"I tried. I tried six times…no matter how much chi…no matter what I do…she won't wake up."

"Bo." She calls my name, hand on my shoulder. Giving the slightest of head shakes when I turn to face her.

"But maybe if…"

"It's too late."

Mila's tiny body limp and what isn't covered in a mixture of Sean and her own blood is covered in burns. Her eyes that remained open had already begun to lose their warm color—there was no hope and perhaps for her there never was. It wouldn't have mattered who tried, myself, Lauren or Sean no amount of chi would have reversed this. From the look of it she had been close enough to the blast to die instantly and for that I find myself actually thanking God as much as I damn him.

"She…" His voice tearing my eyes from her face to his. "She was pregnant. She wanted to…but I…she…I needed her to know I wanted it…I…" He looks up into my eyes and I swear I feel my heart break. "She didn't know I wanted it too."

* * *

.

 **Charlie's POV**

.

"Come on." Breathlessly I order, the four of us stumbling from the alleyway onto another desolate street.

"Stop being such a damn female." Michael snaps.

"Screw you."

"I was talking to Ethan." He snarls back, his grip slipping on our brother who is carrying less and less of his own weight the further we get.

"Blow me."

"That's the spirit." Michael's gargled chuckle grabbing my attention, blood spilling from his lips. He isn't healing as fast as I expected. "You know if you were half the man you pretended to be then…" He's silenced, the four of us falling forward, barely catching our footing. Looking behind ourselves, another bang sounds in the distance.

"Was that another one?" Ethan asks, struggling to get his footing on his own. "Was that another one?"

"Yes." I nod, tightening my grip on Aunt Kenz.

"I don't understand. I don't…" Michael trails off, another bang in the distance. "Who…?"

"We have to keep going."

"Where are our guards?"

"Concerned with the only one of us who actually matter, the Queen." I snort, almost losing my grip on my Aunt as we start our trek once again. Only twelve more blocks. We can do this.

"Now isn't the time for mommy issues."

"The Queen must be secured." Ethan grunts out. "It's in the best interest of our people."

"Her people." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

.

 **Bo's POV**

.

"Lauren." I call after her as she stays a good ten feet ahead of us at all times. My hand gripping Sean's shirt, practically pulling him along with us. He had been catatonic since we managed to pry him away from Mila. The sound of the fourth and fifth pops in the background barely registering…to any of us. "Lauren."

"What?" She snaps, spinning around, readying to yell. I know the face, but I also can't help staring at her eyes, tears filling them and suddenly it hits me why she is walking ahead of us. "What?"

Whatever it was I was going to say flying out the window at a combination of things. A pop quieter than the others and closer, a flash of light that disorients me for a moment. Five or six figures running out from the nearest alley to our right, all in those damn masks. But most of all, Sean being the one to react rather than Lauren who was actually closer to them than us. Instinctively I reach out to grab him, motherly instinct taking over but I miss him by less than an inch.

Unlike I've ever seen my son, he is a different man. Unrecognizable. He manages to snap two of their necks before I've regained my vision fully. The third his hand slams into his chest hard enough I can hear the bones crush form here. The fourth grabbed by his neck and thrown clean through the air into a building twenty feet in the air, falling to the ground with a loud thump. The fifth and apparently final he goes for, only to be pushed back by Lauren. And when he steps in again, I'm there to grab him, holding him in place.

"Wait."

"Lauren."

She kicks his knee causing him to fall to the street. With her left hand she pulls the mask from his face, her right grabbing him by his hair, forcing him to face her. I go to say something, only to have to push back against Sean as he tries to move forward. Looking up at his face, his eyes empty as tears stream down his cheeks. My hand on his chest, his heart racing. Through everything, I've never seen him like this. I never even knew he was capable of this level of violence.

My train of thought derailed at the unmistakable sound of bones snapping. Attention spinning back to Lauren or rather the body at her feet. She stares down at him and for a good minute none of us say a word. Just as my lips part to speak she turns to me and I fall silent. Her eyes lingering on Sean before moving to me. Taking a deep breath, she nods as if she's made a decision. I hate that nod.

"Take Sean, get to the house."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get to the office."

"Lauren, we need to get to our children."

"YOU need to get to our children. I need to get to the office."

"Dammit Lauren, for once just-."

"Look at him!" She yells, walking over to the next nearest body, pulling off his mask. "Look at him!" And then the next. "Look at him! They're human Bo. They're humans. Not ours. From outside the wall Bo and what does that mean?"

"They're carriers." Sean whispers behind me.

"We can handle this when we get home."

"No, we can't. Every second…it might already be too late. Sixteen point eight million people Bo. That's how many lives are in my hands."

"Ours."

"Eight point six million are human. Another two point four have human DNA which makes them just as acceptable to F.R.H.K. I have to stop this from spreading."

"What about our family?"

"Bo," She takes several steps toward me, but stops short. "You will forever be a better champion. A better wife. A better mother. A better person. It's taken me a lot to come to terms with that. But there is one thing that I… _am._ I am Queen." She takes the last two steps, hand cupping my cheek. "I can be Queen because you my love, are everything else. I can be Queen, worry about these people, our people, because you will protect our family."

"Lauren, please."

"Be the champion, the wife, the mother I know you are. So I can be Queen." Her hand falls from my cheek as I blink back tears. "Please."

"Mother…."

"I love you, both." She smiles softly, almost as if it's as painful for her as it is for us. Slow steps backward until she's far enough to turn around.

"W-we have to go." Pushing aside everything I possibly can, I grab a hold of his shirt. "It's just us."


	9. C8: Bad Moon Rising

**Dani's Voice Over:**

 _Fall into bliss._

 _Fall into calm._

 _Fall into a lull._

 _Fall into believing that everything will be fine just like it always is._

 _Fall into thinking that this is the worst of it._

 _Fall into knowing all will be well._

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Slow down."

"We have to get home." He snaps back at me, my hand clenching my side. Steps slowing until I've come to complete stop. Chest too heavy to breath comfortably, throbbing in my side becoming too much to ignore.

"Sean. Stop."

"What?!" Spinning around, two steps toward me before he catches himself. He must think I hold my ground to make a point, but honestly, it just hurts too much to move. "I have to keep moving. I have to keep from thinking, because if I start thinking mom…." He trails off, eye changing. "It's gonna be bad. For everyone."

"I understand…"

"Nothing!" His voice begins to change, lower. Chest rising and falling fast enough I can notice it. "Your wife is alive! Your children are alive!"

"She wouldn't recognize this you."

"She can't recognize anything now. She's dead."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Standing at the Athenaeum, dozens of eye focused on my every movement I find a peculiar sense of tranquility. I can't help Mila now or the other hundreds of my people that lay dead, scattered over my city. I don't know the words to help Sean now. I don't know where to begin with the others. I can't seem to help my wife through whatever it is that she's hiding from me. I can't seem to do a lot, but this here, THIS I know how to do.

When did this become all I am?

The room not particularly large, but big enough now somehow seems huge with how few occupants huddle to the closest chairs. Six sets of fifty-four chairs divided in nine rows in ascending order. From my left to right, the numbers seeming to dwindle. Mystics, twenty of fifty-four seats filled. Worriors, thirteen of fifty-four seats filled. Healers, nine of fifty-four. Builders, six of fifty-four. Crusaders, five of fifty-four. And diplomats, two of fifty-four. Only fifty-five seats of three hundred and twenty-four occupied.

Sure, there's the slightest of possibilities there could be some stragglers, some that are wounded or simply can't make it here. It's a possibility. Although these seats are saved for those of the most affluent and influential of their fields. These seats were reserved for the people who make this city run. These seats are supposed to be filled with those very people who were to be seated at my daughter's performance. So, while there is a possibility that the architects of my city, my people will come trickling in…I don't have hope.

"Mi nadi."

"Mi Reyna." They say in heavy union.

"We have lost many, the numbers far greater than anything we are preparing for. There will be a time to mourn, now is not that time."

"Mi Reyna." In union, they nod.

"These terrorists are human, humans from beyond the wall. Whether they are infected or not, they may be carriers. We do not know whether the virus is solely limited to contact anymore. So, we need a barrier. The furthest explosion was recorded on Fifth and Trick Street. The barrier needs to be three miles further out from there. Our capital is on lockdown until I say. No one, in or out. If we die, we die so that the rest of our people may live."

"Mi Reyna."

"Tamsin, with Skylar, Denzel and Soren gone that leaves you solely in charge of all military and law enforcement. You may all consider Bo out of the current equation…for the time being." Uneasily she nods. "Personally we may not get along nor may we like one another, but you scored optimally on the loyalty aptitude. So I have faith in you. That being said, lethal force is the only force. We bring back these theorists there is going to be a question of trail or execution, we cannot afford a national debate at this time."

"And if they surrender?"

I hesitated, eyes shifting over the broken crowd. Several nearly in shambles, having made it through one explosion or another. "Lethal force is the only force."

"Mi Reyna."

"My healers. There are three hospitals within our quarantine zone, I want them all at optimal capacity. I want the F.R.H.K. wings back up and functional. And most of all, I want a healer assigned to every military unit. We will save every possible one of our people as we can. Saint Teresa's, I know there are quite a few succubi and incubi nurses, send them, but make sure they do not over extent themselves."

"Mi Reyna."

"My builders. My architects and engineers. Find out where the weaknesses are in our walls and correct them. Find out how this happened. Find out the damage."

"Mi Reyna."

"My crusaders. My diplomats. You are few, but you are powerful. Kenzi is currently out of the picture, until then Leo." My eyes meeting his, and for the first time he doesn't look as though he's going to fight my every word. "Coordination goes through you. I want the message out to our people, especially within the capital that we are not broken. That I am alive."

"Mi Reyna."

"It has been a long time since we have faced adversity such as this. It is hard and it is painful, but adversity is what has shaped us. It is what has made us strong and united. Let us never forget. Ka tra, ka nadi."

"Ka tra, ka nadi."

One nation, one people. I repeat it to myself over and over again as I make my exit, this being the one time when they should have left before me, but tradition is strong. One nation, one people. I had always included the dead lands, they were my people…just reluctant. Most had come around, proved valuable. The rest would eventually, for one reason of another. They were my people. They were simply like the family member you argued with one holiday and haven't spoken to, eventually you would make up. Eventually. One nation, one people. Now I'm ordering their death without remorse.

"Khali tru wankra." Leo's voice pulls me to a stop, him being the one person out of all of them that had to make a right instead of a left and follow me. My eyes moving passed him to the others rushing from the door. "What happened to that?"

"I am showing mercy. Mercy in the fact that I haven't ordered an extermination of those beyond the wall. Mercy in the fact that I am ordering a quick death in war, rather than to be tried for a fate worse. Mercy for our people at a quick resolution to this tragedy."

After a moment he does the most peculiar thing. He smirks, and bows his head. "Mi Reyna."

Anxiously I watch him walk away, catching up with the stragglers of the disbanding crowd. Every day I question how he managed to achieve a ninety-two on the loyalty aptitude. Drawing in a deep breath, I turn my back to them, making a dash for my office. I just need a minute. Just one minute to breathe and possibly change, then I can get back out there. Just a minute and then I will be okay.

An unusual click, click, click echoes through the abandoned hall. I look around for the culprit, but find nothing. Click, click, click. Another bomb? No. Invisible stalker? No, now isn't the time for humor. What is it? Click, click, click. Taking a moment, I look down at myself realizing it's my heels, I had forgotten I was even wearing them in all the commotion. Ironic, I could barely walk in these things once and now I can survive the assassination attempts in them in stride.

Click…click.

Bo is okay, she understands why I had to do this. She does. She knows I'm not sending her away for the sake of sending her away. It's because I sent her away that I can do this. She heard my words, she understood them. I know she did.

Click…click.

Sean will be okay. He's fine. He's strong and has survived worse…physically. But Bo is there for him now and I will be too, soon. We know what it's like to lose a child, in more way that one. We will handle this. It'll be okay. I know it will.

Click…click.

Kenzi will be fine. She's just unconscious. She's knocked herself out worse than this. She's survived worse than this. She's going to be fine. By the time I make it back to them she'll be up and eating everything in the fridge. If anything is going to kill her it's that damn cold that I keep forgetting to give her the meds for. She'll be fine. I know she will.

Click…click.

Victoria is safe. Knowing her she probably never intended to come meaning she's most likely still at her friend's house. She's smart enough to know explosions mean shelter in place. I think they still teach that to them in school. Or maybe they haven't. Regardless, despite her tendency towards deviance she's smart. She's would stay where she's at. She's perfectly fine. I know it.

Click…click.

Charlie's got Michael and Ethan under control. If anyone can keep them in line, it's her. Despite her 'I hate my mother' attitude, she is my daughter. She will do the right thing. She will do what she needs to. They're probably at home already. They're probably at home, healed making awkward jokes about Kenzi wanting food as soon as she wakes up. Any moment now, Bo and Sean walking in. Everything is fine. I know everything is fine.

The maniacal clicks coming to a stop as I reach my office, hand on the doorknob as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Dammit, I had forgotten about that. Okay. Moment to breathe. Moment to perform a little self-surgery. Damned super healing having healed over a piece of the stage having lodged itself just underneath my ribcage. Then right back out to help my people. Then home to check on my family.

Everything is going to be okay.

Pulling the door open, my next ten steps already planned. Attention solely focused on my desk I completely miss the young girl standing off to the side of my office, looking at my bookcase. Turning to face her, trying to place her face and faintly familiar scent none of it matters as my eyes come to rest on the gun in her hand.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Did we need to take the longest possible way?"

"Yes, we did." I snap right back. Nothing other than anger and fear driving me at this point to keep up with his pace. "We need to be sure no one is following us." We turn down an alley, just another ten minutes and we'll be there. I can make another ten minutes.

"Let them come. I'll kill them all."

"You don't mean that."

"I do! I'll kill each and every one of them mom. I'm not a child. I'm not Michael and Ethan. You don't need to baby me and tell me what I mean and don't mean. For years we've tried to help these people. From the war. Through the war. After the war. Through the virus. After the virus. We've done everything but drag them in and force them into a better life. This is what they do? Our city is burning! Our family and friends and our people are dead! My wife is dead! We offer a better life and they spit in our face. We offer help and they kill us. Aren't you angry?!"

"I'm furious!" Grabbing his arm, I pull us to a stop at the mouth of the alley. "I am furious and terrified and heartbroken Sean! But I have been through this a lot more than you. I've watched nearly every person I care about die throughout the years. I've reacted in pain. I've reacted in rage. I've reacted in indifference. I've reacted in every emotion there is and I've come to learn that sometimes you need to step back. We get home, you want to scream and punch holes in the wall do it. You want to cry in the corner, then do it. Drink yourself to sleep? Do it. But do not act on what you're feeling now, because there will be a time very soon when you're going to have to look in the mirror and come to terms with what you did."

"Now. Five minutes from now. Five days…five weeks…five years…I will want them all dead."

"You are starting to sound just like Danielle."

"Dani killed for pleasure. This is justice."

"Says who?"

"Says me." He jerks his arm away, taking a right toward the bridge rather than left away from it. A left would have been the long way, the overly safe way, but at this point I don't think I can make that much more.

The street oddly dark, the streetlights out, the moon a poor substitution. Minus the usually lively atmosphere of Markus Street around the clock, it looked untouched. No damage. No debris. No abandoned cars. More importantly no dead bodies. My eye focusing on a car to the left of me, no particular reason other than to admire the lack of damage. A slight shriek coming from me as I run into Sean. His head tilted up, looking at the bridge. My eyes following his line of sight.

I spoke too soon.

' _You are death.'_

Left hand grabbing ahold of his shirt, the world spinning away from me. Chest tightening as I struggle to catch my breath.

' _Everyone you love dies Bo.'_

Displayed for the world Travino hangs from the lowest point of the bridge. His arms spread out, wrists tied to the metal beams. His feet tied together at the ankles. It's dark enough I could try to tell myself it isn't him, but I know it is. I know it's him just as I know it's Soren beside him. Soren bare chested and bloodied, but I make out the shape of his tattoos. Travino in his usual uniform, collar and all. They're family…I know them.

' _How many more?'_

"Tell me again why they shouldn't pay?"

His question rings in my ears, heavy weight on my chest like a mountain of bricks. My lips parting to say something hollow at this point. Though it seems pointless as I hear familiar pop followed by nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"That won't do anything."

"It'll do enough."

"No, it won't." Scoffing under my breath, I take two steps further into my office. "You'd have to hit me in the head, assuming you're a good enough shot. Even then you would have to be extremely fast as my reflexes are nearly ten times quicker than yours."

"So many big words."

"Do I know you?" Another step forward, head tilting to the left attempting to place the peculiar familiarity about her.

"No, I'm not important enough to know."

"How petulant." Chuckling to myself I take another step. "Do you have a name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not particularly. When all is said and done you won't even be a footnote in our history text, but for curiosities sake. After all you have pulled off something rather impressive." She remains silent, just stares at me. "I am assuming you were the orchestrator of this. Or am I wrong? Are you simply the sacrificial lamb?"

"Does it matter?"

"Again, not particularly. Although sacrificial lamb is rather idiotic and pathetic. While if you were the orchestrator of this all and you desired to be the one at the end, it garners some respect."

"Do you think I care if you respect me?"

"I would venture to say it means something."

"Full of yourself much?" She snorts, rolling her eyes as she looks at the door.

"No, but I don't sense hesitation or regret in you. I don't particularly sense fear either. Yet, you've yet to make your move."

After a moment of hesitation her eyes meet mine. "They call me Trini."

"Was that hard?"

"Are you always this condescending?"

"You have to excuse my lack of manors, see tonight a great deal of my people were slaughtered. Innocent people simply going about their everyday lives. While it doesn't happen often, it does tend to place me in a foul mood."

"Now you know how it feels."

"Hm."

"That's it? The Queen of everything only has a 'hm'?"

I shrug, taking another step forward. "I would have respected you more had you said you just hated Fae or something. But this? Blaming me for the cause of everything, it's childish and over done."

"Careful." Snapping, she raises the gun. "It's not smart to mock the person with the gun."

"That would be good advice if I wasn't near impervious."

"Jesus." She laughs. "You're nothing like I imagined you."

"What did you imagine? A blood thirsty monster with a dungeon of bodies I collect? A misunderstood mousy woman who would be scared without her guards?"

"Something…more."

"Hm." I nod, shrugging again with a sigh as I walk around my desk. Jaw clenching as I take a seat, quickly being reminded of the piece of metal in my stomach. "Ironically in moments of self-reflection, I say the same thing."

"What? Am I supposed to ask why? Pity you?"

"Pity me?" Her words earning a genuine laugh. "No, the days of people pitying me are long passed."

"How?"

"How?"

"How did you become…" She trails off, waving her gun at me. "You went from human slave to a…monster."

"Third shelf, first six books from the left." I gesture toward the bookshelf, her brow raising. "My biographies. Details it for you there."

"Is this funny to you? Your people are dying. My people are dying. And here you sit, joking."

"Do you think you're the first person to threaten me? First person to want to kill me? First person to try? For nearly a century I have had one person or another wanting me dead, often attempting to do so. Eventually it all becomes a little tiresome."

"You get nearly a century and my people can barely hit twenty now. How is that fair?"

"It's not."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not. I never said it was." Shifting in my chair, attempting to take weight off my left side. "Life isn't fair. You think that in your twenty some odd years you've learned that? Try a century. Try being a slave. Try being owned. Try losing nearly everyone you've ever loved…over and over and over again. Try losing your child. Try making a marriage work. Try raising a family. You're a child Trini, your actions much like your questions prove that."

"Yeah?" She raises the gun again, finger on the trigger this time. Her jaw clenching as she sees my lack of reaction. "Call me a child again."

"Child." I find myself smirking as she fails to pull the trigger, her eyes narrowing as if it pains her not to. "What do you want Trini? You want answers? I don't have them. You want absolution? I can't give it. You want a piece of mind? I can't give it to you."

"I wanted to see if the woman my grandfather knew was still alive."

"Is this the part where I ask who your grandfather was?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I doubt you'd even remember him now."

"Ah yes. The big bad heartless Queen, what a picture you paint of me from beyond the wall. How predictable."

"This IS your fault."

"Says who?"

"Says history."

"Which history?"

"The true history."

"Child, you weren't old enough to remember what happened. You weren't…important enough to know the pieces moving to create this. And that isn't an insult to you, I wasn't important enough either, not until the end. Not until it was too late."

"Riiight."

"Believe what you wish, it's obvious you're committed to your foolish version of events. Though none of it matters now. What's done is done."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **,**

"Lauren. Lauren. Lauren." I hear my own muffled cries faintly in my ears but they seem pointless. I can see nothing other than red. Everything is red and I can barely breathe, consciousness slipping away. My wrists pressed against something cold like my ankles. I'm caught in a bear trap.

Jumbled mind rushing to come up with any explanation to what's happened. Any explanation as to where I am or where Lauren is. Every passing second my skin further on fire. My chest heavier than the last breath. A wildness inside myself I can't explain but can only come to think of a wild animal trapped inside a cage. What's happened to my wife? What's happened to my children? What's happened at all?

Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Home. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon.

What's happened?

Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Home. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon.

Where is everyone?

Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Home. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon. Ceremony. Party. Honeymoon.

Where am I?

Red runs like water colors until there's nothing except blackness. Always blackness. Always darkness. A wind blows and the blackness lessens. It's sheer. I find myself looking down at the dress I wore at the ceremony. The exact one. Bare feet on pale cobblestone. Breath held as I take in my surroundings. All the colors bleached. All the colors running together to create one. The sky a light blue that runs into gray and it's uniquely beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

The cobblestone beneath my feet that of a tiny, arching bridge that suspended over a stream which mimics the sky. The grass a bright, darkened shade of green appearing freshly cut, but the spring time smell is missing. In fact all the smell seems to be missing along with the wind. I know I'm breathing. I'm alive…I think. But there's no smell, no air…no nothing. It's all so perfect in the weirdest of ways.

Turning behind myself I search for something, anything but there is nothing. Only me and this perfect word. Forcing myself forward each step to the edge of the bridge weighs me further down. Each step slower than the last. I'm breathing, but there's no air and for that reason alone my chest shouldn't be heavy but it is.

" _ **It's not safe here."**_

The faintly familiar voice causing me to spin around, but it's slow and pained.

" _ **You need to leave."**_

There's nothing there. Just a voice from so long ago. Turning back to where I was heading there's nothing. No wind. No movement. Nothing other than me and this bridge and this voice. "Where am I?" My words as distorted as this place.

" _ **You need to leave here now Bo."**_

Fighting this invisible weight I turn to find him. Brown eyes staring into mine and for a moment I forget everything. For a moment I'm not me, but a version of myself from so long ago. My arms wrapping around his neck, lips pressed to his. "You're not Dyson." I pull back, realizing there's something missing from his eyes.

" _ **No."**_

"Who are you?" Taking a single step backward, my heart racing but even that seems to pale. "Who are you?"

" _ **You shouldn't be here."**_

"Yeah. You said that…like a million times already."

" _ **It's true."**_

"How about telling me where here is?"

" _ **I can't."  
**_

"How about why I'm…no wait, lemme guess. You can't."

" _ **It's not safe here."**_

"Jesus you're like one of those little pull sting dolls we use to have, you know where they only had like four sayings."

" _ **Bo."**_

"I know, I know I shouldn't be here but considering I don't know where the fuck here is I'm not feeling the urgency you are." Running my hands through my hair, I look up at the sky. "Wait a minute, I know where this is—Danielle use to draw this same picture over and over again."

The memory becoming fresh in my mind as the words pass my lips. But as I begin to come to grips with the odd reality a really weird look comes over Dyson's face. His features tighten as he steps away from me. I had readied myself to ask exactly where he thought he was running off too without giving me an explanation but something else catches my attention.

" _ **Do you think because you call her Danielle that changes anything?"**_

The violent rustle of the trees in the background mixed with the equally violent waves of the stream began to show. The sudden lack of air became heavy and stale. Looking up into the sky the colors that were once the image of running colors dried together began to drip again. My skin beginning to burn with the rising temperature, sweat effortlessly dripping down my body. The surrealistic landscape around me melting as if it had all been made of wax and was now being set ablaze.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

A knock comes on the door and I see her jump, the gun rising once more at me. She's ready to sign her own death warrant, but oddly enough I'm not quite ready to do so. I raise my hand, a reflex more than anything and her head tilts, smirk on her lips. Her finger remains on the trigger. Even from here I can see the hesitation in her eyes. She's debating it more now than ever.

"Not now."

"Yes my Queen, but-."

"Not now. Come back in several minutes."

"Yes my Queen." His voice wavers, but that's a thought for another time now.

"Do you ever grow tired of that?" She asks, refusing to lower the gun.

"In the beginning. It was trying."

"Always such big words."

"You don't do too bad yourself."

"I read."

"I did too, once upon a time."

"You don't read anymore? What, is it not Queen like?"

"I can read, I can do whatever I please…on paper. I still read, but not like I used to. Not why you do it."

"And why do I do it?"

"To teach yourself. To escape. I read a lot when I was enslaved. Mostly textbooks, all I was allowed. It's how I learned so much about the Fae."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One day I turned around and I didn't need to learn anymore."

"And escape?"

"I'm not allowed to escape."

She hesitates, weapon lowering but she seems to be contemplating something. "Is this where I'm supposed to relate to you? Feel sorry?"

"I hate pity. I hated pity even when enslaved. Something that put me off slightly of my wife in the beginning. A part of her pitied me and I hated that."

"Got over it."

"I did. You learn that sometimes pitying comes from a place of caring."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I've seen enough blood shed tonight."

"So you'd let me kill you?"

"Again, it's highly improbably you would be able to."

"You'd let me try?"

Simply, I shrug. "I suppose if you did, it would be God's will."

"You're not religious."

"I can be, at times."

"How…Christian of you."

"You're so young to be filled with so much hate."

"It's all I've known."

"It's all you've chosen."

"I didn't choose this life." Anger washes over her features, hand gripping the handle. "This was done to me. By you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She laughs.

"I'm sorry that you met someone along the way who distorted facts. I'm sorry that you are so prideful that it prevents you from accepting help." Standing, her weapon raises. "I'm sorry that your narrow and uninformed views prevent you from allowing others a better future." Slowly I step out from behind my desk, jaw clenching in pain as I feel the piece of metal move inside of myself. "I'm sorry that there is a possibility that one day you will realize the truth and have to live with the guilt of what you've done."

"Shut up."

"And above all, I am sorry that I failed you. Because at the end of the day whether you or any of those beyond the wall accept me, I am your Queen. I am a monster in a lot of stories Trini. But I am not the monster to yours, not really. Just a failed…mother. I've wondered so many times through the years why I fail my children as a mother so often. I connect to them, but not the way Bo does. It wasn't until tonight that I realized why. I have trouble connecting to my own children because I have so many." My hand grips the edge of the desk. "My children, those I gave birth to and those my wife gave birth to have an amazing mother. One who is always there for them, who allows me to not be there. So I can be there for everyone else."

"You're not my…"

"But I am." I nod. "And I believe a part of you knows that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't hesitate. You wouldn't look for answers, desperate for something. Desperate for answers that will never satisfy you."

"I don't want anything from you." The tears well in her eyes, and she's so close to pulling the trigger now.

"Wanting and needing are two different things." Drawing in a deep, painful breath I hesitate myself. "You have a choice, my guard will be back soon which means time is running out. You can try to kill me, you'll fail and you'll die."

"I'm not afraid of death."

Slightly smirking to myself, ignoring the massive pain ripping through me in waves I cut across the room in a heartbeat, hand around her throat as I press her into the wall. One hand wrapped around her throat the other around her hand, keeping her from dropping her weapon. Her features tense and she gives me the best 'fuck you' look she can, but just as expected her eyes tell a different story. Her eyes narrow and she's trying not to be afraid but it grows by the moment.

"You have something to lose." I whisper. "Maybe you didn't realize until this moment, but that glimmer of fear lingering in the depth of your eyes tells a different story."

"I…don't."

"Then," Gripping her hand, I guide it up beneath my chin. "Pull the trigger. If one of these were to kill me, never has there been an easier opportunity."

"S-stop."

"Pull the trigger and kill me. Take your shot and take your vengeance. The guards will come and death will follow. Or take the other door over there, and live another day."

"Why."

"Because once I was lost too."

I feel the barrel press up against my skin. Hear the trigger pull back ever so slightly. Her eyes narrow, a rage tearing through them like wildfire, but there is still a fear there. The trigger pulls back just a little more and I'm nearly sure she will do it this time. There's a single heartbeat where everything is still. Everything in the world falls away other than us. And the moment I'm sure she's about to finish this…she lowers the gun and she relaxes against the wall.

"Next time we meet…I will not hesitate." She promises.

"Hold onto it." Slowly I step away. "Whatever it is that causes you to fear death. Ultimately it will make you stronger." She says nothing, only skirts along the wall until she reaches the other door. Her hand on the doorknob. "Your grandfather was a brother once. I've had a lot of…brothers through the years. I've lost nearly all of them. But I remember each. Malik was a great man."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

Opening my eyes a rush of relief comes over me…for a moment. No longer a prisoner of…a tormented child's water-colored painting, now I find myself in a world all too familiar. All around me dozens upon dozens of steel and glass skyscrapers reaching far up into the sky. A brilliant vision built in my wife's vision. Everything built in her vision. It's almost funny. The beings were created in God's image while the world was built in my wife's vision.

' _You almost sound resentful.'_

These colors no longer running into one another, no longer bleached…these are dark and harsh.

A once perfectly blue sky turned into the color of blood, flashes of lightening illuminating the rubble, deserted street I find myself staring down. The buildings were composed of glass so dark there seemed to be an abyss behind each pane. Feeling a shiver spread through myself I walk the four steps off the sidewalk into the street. From the broken, uneven ground large vines of twisted crawling ivy spread up the sides of the buildings desperately reaching for the heavens. Throughout the chunks that were once a street, hundreds of pieces of paper and debris blanketed them. Several deserted cars that were scattered around were covered in spray paint, peeling paint, rust or had been burned out until every single piece of glass had been broken out of them. The trees that were normally planted along the curbside to add a touch of green to the city were withered and leafless, their gnarled arms reached down towards the sidewalk.

" _ **You need to leave here."**_

"Son of a bitch." I mumble to myself, another faintly familiar voice.

" _ **Bo."**_

"Not going to…Hale." I pause as he emerges from behind a building. "Let me guess, you're not really Hale, just like that wasn't really Dyson."

" _ **You need to leave right now."**_

"You—whoever you are, are on repeat. I get it. I need to leave, well let me tell you something bub, if I could I would."

" _ **Would you?"**_

"Of course." I roll my eyes, walking passed him looking from building to building. He doesn't speak again but I feel him close behind.

Nearing a gaping hole in the ground spreading from one building through the sidewalk and street to it's mirror image. Carefully leaning over I peer down into the abyss, my eyes widening at what I find. I had expected nothing, darkness, maybe lava—maybe anything given my current situation yet I can't help the shock. Millions upon millions of gallons of blood were flowing down this makeshift river in the middle of this apocalyptic city. Small bubbles would rise to the surface every so often in no set pattern yet my eyes seem to catch every single one. Floating in between the bubbles are bodies, some completely intact others mostly while some were nothing more than a single limb.

Despite the carnage as a whole I find my eyes locking with the cold, lifeless eyes seemingly staring right back into her own. It was a girl, mid-twenties, attractive features, in fact the girl reminded me of myself in a way. I don't recognize her so I'm not completely sure why this one particular body draws my attention over the dozens of others but it does.

" _ **You're once sick pup…far sicker than anyone has ever given you credit for."**_

Clenching my jaw at this voice I take a deep breath not sure what to expect when I turn around. This voice isn't Dyson's or Hale's, no most certainly not theirs. This one is surprisingly a woman's voice, faintly familiar yet I can't place it, I can't even place the speech pattern. Taking another breath preparing for whatever it is I would be facing, nothing could prepare me for this.

Leaning against a burned-out SUV the same model as the one Iel had driven into Akuma so many years ago, the memories coming to the forefront of my mind, though only for a moment. The woman wore impossibly tight, low cut, black leather pants that hung just onto the curve of her hips. A tight, black, spaghetti strapped top that's hem ended just below her belly button giving just a teasing peak along with thigh high black stiletto heeled boots that would drive the old Kenz crazy. The nails on her hands painted a perfect black as were her lips.

Her long jet black hair hung limp and loose down to the middle of her shoulders, her eyes were twin pools of deep dark inky blackness. Her skin was a creamy bronze, a shade people paid hundreds of dollars trying to achieve but rarely ever got it right. Her face though was by far the most outstanding thing about her, this woman not just someone I recognize or even know.

The face I find myself staring at is my own.

"Holy shit. This is hell isn't it, I'm dead right? No, I don't feel dead—I don't think. No, I'm not dead," I shake my head. "I'm sick and I have a brain tumor—no I'm an ascended Fae I can't get terminally ill—maybe its syphilis and my brain is rotting. No, I've only been with Lauren and she's only been with me—or at least she better only be with me. I've got it—I'm unconscious somewhere with blood loss and this is just a hallucination that I will wake up from any minute." I nod to myself, running my hand through my hair.

" _ **Are you done?"**_

"Ye-yeah,"

" _ **Good you were giving me a migraine."**_

"You know I think prefer my dead boyfriend."

" _ **Oh I bet you do sweetheart,"**_ the woman raises an eyebrow and gives me a toothy smirk. _**"Didn't think I saw that kiss? Aren't you married-or should I say we?"**_ she snorted holding up her left hand wiggling her fingers, our rings like our faces identical.

"It wasn't like that."

" _ **Really? Seemed like it to me, you see wolfy and you're jumping all over him. Interesting, Freud would have a field day with this."**_

"It wasn't romantic it was like a friend."

" _ **Didn't see you jumping on Hale like that, guess he wasn't that good'a friend."**_

"It wasn't—I don't need to justify myself to you. You're a hallucination."

" _ **Well you're half right."**_

"I'm done playing games, I want out." looking up at the violent sky, fear growing to the point that my hands began to shake. "I want out! You hear me! Let me out!"

" _ **What is this, I know what you did last summer? Please stop being so mellow dramatic, Jenny Hewitt couldn't pull off the whole screaming into the sky and neither can you."**_

"What are you? Can you let me out of here? Is this your—whatever you are?"

" _ **Me? No, believe me I don't wanna spend any more time with you then I already do."**_

"Let me guess I'm supposed to be all intrigued and ask what that means and then we'll play another round of twenty questions where you will be all bitchy and cryptic—no thanks I have four teenagers for that." I take three steps forward.

" _ **Sweetheart, you had your badass card revoked a long time ago, getting angry and in my face dose nothing for me."**_

"Either help me get out of here or go play with my other hallucinations." My teeth gritting, stomping back over to the edge of the blood river.

" _ **I can't help you out of here because I didn't bring you here."**_

"Well can Dyson or Hale—what about anyone else? You got anyone else lurking around here?"

" _ **I don't know, didn't do them either."**_

"Well then what do you do here?"

" _ **You really don't get it do ya'?"**_

"No, I guess I don't." I snap, spinning back around to face her.

" _ **You want to wake up then wake up. You want a change of scenery then—change it."**_

"Oh so just like that? Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

" _ **This is your show…you're in control."**_

"Mine?"

" _ **Mmhm. Your head…or should I say our head."**_

"Our head?" I pause, my mind rushing over itself. This street, the SUV—this is my memory, the street where we killed Akuma and lost Hale, Eric and Audrey. Before this I was literately in Danielle's picture—another memory of my own. Thinking back to the image of Dyson at the edge of the bridge, his form began to melt away leaving an image of myself. Thinking back to Hale, his image too was no different. "My mind. This is my mind." I let out with a wave of fear settling in the pit of my stomach like a brick. Looking back over the frightening landscape that I had created. "You're all me."

" _ **Yes, well no—well yes—sorta."**_

"I'm going insane."

" _ **Dyson, Hale—they were like your conscious trying to help you cope, appearing to you as welcomed images. Me on the other hand well—I'm you. A better dressed, more badass, funner, sexier—this could go on a while. Let's just say we're sorta one of the same."**_

"Right." I shake my head needlessly. "Right. I've lost my mind, Lauren losses it and she goes on killing sprees. Me? I lose it and I trap myself in the creepiest place of all time with myself—wonderful."

" _ **Hey, I don't appreciate the company either."**_

"Okay." shaking my head once again, unable to deal with everything I turn back around staring down into the blood river waiting for an answer.

" _ **Are you ready to give up the driver's seat?"**_

"What?"

" _ **Okay—how does Lauren have conversations with you?"**_

"Screw you very much."

" _ **Look, You are basically all the crap—you know humanity, lingering reminiscence of aded humanness, the farm girl with the homemade pies and town dances. The part that couldn't kill her insane freak of a daughter. The part that runs away from her problems. All the crap. Me on the other hand am the succubus, the badass, the one who makes Lauren cum extra hard when you let me out to play."**_

"Watch it."

" _ **Or what? You gonna scowl at me? You have no power here little girl. We're the same—but we're not. I'm always around waiting to play, whispering to you to do those naughty little things you secretly want to do. But you always remain in the driver's seat. Sadly, I really think Lauren would enjoy me coming out to play a bit more—especially after that honeymoon. Gotta give you props though, luring her back into darkness was great."**_

"Shut up,"

" _ **Or what?"**_ She repeats. _**"Don't blame me champ, you did this. You worked so hard to control yourself, to separate yourself from what you really are that you actually did it." She holds her arms out from her sides with a smirk. "You did it sweetheart."**_

"I'm supposed to believe that this is my mind, that this my head and I somehow managed to what, lock you away? Then why can't I leave?"

" _ **I don't know honestly. Why are you recreating Danni's twisted fantasy? Why are you trying to pull your wife back into darkness? Why are you dipping into darkness without any help from me? Why are you creating streams of dead bodies? If you ask me I think there is a little something wrong with you to be honest."**_

"This is—this is a hallucination. I remember now, I remember it all. The attack and I remember being half conscious in the hospital, that is all this is. A bad dream due to the trauma and blood loss and drugs."

" _ **Hm, that so?"**_

"Yeah,"

" _ **Nice Lauren impression. Rationalize it all away."**_

"I want to wake up. I want to wake up." I repeat over and over again, each time harsher than the last until it was a yell. The sound of my voice and my mirror-self's laugh filling my ringing ears.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Babe." I let out for the umpteenth time tonight, grabbing ahold of her shoulders as she thrashes against the hospital bed. "Babe. Babe…Bo wake up."

"I want to wake up!" She screams over and over again.

"Baby, baby you are." My hands grabbing her face. Her eyes wide open now, but she's not with me. "Bo listen to my voice. You're okay. You are awake and you are safe. I am right here."

"L-lauren?"

"Yes, Bo it's me."

"Lauren."

"It's me." I repeat, as she calms. My hands falling from her face.

"Lauren…."

She doesn't speak again for a long while, she doesn't move either. She stares up at the ceiling. After a while I remove the restraints from her wrists and then her ankles. They had assured me it was for her safety. "Are you okay?" I bring myself to ask after exactly forty-one minutes of silence.

"I um," Stray tears fall from the corners of her eyes, but she nods. "Eventually I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She nearly yells, features tensing enough to cause me to take a step backward. "I'm sorry, I just…not now."

"I understand. Just remember whatever you saw my love," My hand resting on her shin. "It wasn't real. They were only hallucinations brought on by tremendous stress and trauma of the night's events. Not to mention the several drugs you were given as well as the bleeding that occurred briefly in your brain."

' _That's it…rationalize it all away.'_

"I'm sorry, just…" She takes a breath. "How is Sean?"

"He is okay. His injuries are healing but it's going to take some time since he hasn't fed much lately and he won't speak but-he'll be okay. He's strong. He is our son, and if we are anything it's fighters so—it'll be okay."

"Will it?"

"Of course my love."

* * *

 **Dani's Voice Over:**

 _It will make it all the sweeter when you realize that this…_

… _Well this…_

 _Was nothing at all._


	10. C9: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Bo and Lauren Voiceover:**

Goodnight stars….

….Goodnight air…

…goodnight noises…everywhere…

…goodnight…

..Nobody…

It's funny the things you start to remember at the end…

,,,it's funny how you get this feeling where you know it's the end…

..it's all so funny…in the saddest of ways.

* * *

.

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Up. Up. Up." I order, pulling the curtains open letting an unusual flood of sunlight it. Eyes fluttering shut on instinct, it's almost funny how quickly the body adapts. Spent well over fifty years exposed to the sun, some years more often than not, yet a few measly years of bashfulness and it becomes an instant migraine trigger. "Bo, get up."

"I'm up." She grumbles through an exaggerated yawn, throwing my pillow at me.

"You look horrible my love."

"That's not nice."

"I said my love," Giving a little shrug, I flash as much of a smile as my exhausted muscles allow. It's sad when even my face muscles have reached the point exhaustion. "Softened the blow."

"No." Shaking her head, another more realistic yawn escapes as she pushes herself up against the headboard. "What would have softened the blow is saying it naked…or in some kinda outfit."

My eyebrow raising. "Some type of outfit?"

"Mm-hm, I vote lab coat…and nothing else."

"I vote you clean yourself up and join this thing called the land of the living."

"I will."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Why tonight and not now?" My interest beginning to waver as I begin picking up her discarded clothing tossed over the floor. Sighing, I find myself tossing them onto the chair creating a nice little pile. At least it isn't the floor.

"Dinner."

"Glad to see your priorities are straight."

"Har-har-har."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Dinner."

"Hm?"

"For Charlie's friend."

"Charlie's friend?"

"Babe, seriously. Charlie's friend, Elle. She helped them get home safe. Ringing any bells?"

"Ah, yes…yes." I nod, dropping her boots at the leg of the chair. "We're going to need to bring in a maid until this situation has resolved itself."

"The dinner?"

"No, me having to be away and you're…" I hesitate, thinking of the most delicate way to proceed. "Having slight difficulties healing."

"That's a nice way of saying I'm broken."

"You're not broken. It's simply…"

"Yes, Lauren tell me what it SIMPLY is."

"You went through a traumatic event. This is psychological, as much as you don't want to hear that. You just need a little bit of rest and to get back out into the world. It will help."

"Help me or you?"

"Shall I lie and say that I would not appreciate some help?" Sighing once more, I come to stand at the edge of the bed. "Regardless of what I would appreciate, when I say I think getting out will help you Bo, I say it genuinely."

"Well tonight will be the first step."

"Right, about tonight…"

"No. No. No. No. No." She fusses, attempting to sit up fully only to wince in pain and lean back against the headboard. "You're not bailing on this. Sean is already not coming. Kenz is laid up. I have no idea if Ria will make an appearance."

"Speaking of, have to spoke to her?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm worried about her, I haven't seen her."

"How would you, you're never here." She snaps, shaking her head as if she caught herself. "She's fine. I kind of spoke to her last night. Okay, well I spoke at her. She apparently pretending to sleep was more interesting than me."

"Hm. I had saw her walking away when I pulled up this morning. I called out to her, but she didn't so much as look back."

"She's fine. Look, Lauren…you're coming tonight. This friend of OUR daughter is not only the first friend that she has ever wanted to bring home, but more importantly helped saved our family's lives."

"Yes, and in due time I will meet her. In fact in due time I will give her a medal along with the other heroes of that night and will make sure her career path is paved. For now though, I do not have time to deal with a dinner."

"Lauren."

"Yes?" Taking a deep breath, I glance toward the bathroom. Irritation beginning to get the better of me. "Bo, this isn't for discussion."

"You're right, it's not. You're coming."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you really are."

"It has only been three days Bo. I can barely come home to check on my wife and children."

"Yeah, as you're wife I'm aware. But as your wife I'm putting my foot down and telling you that you need to be there tonight for your family. Then you can vanish back to your office and get your jollies playing dictator again."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Sighing, she runs her hands through her hair.

"No, I demand an explanation."

"Oh you demand?" She sort of chuckles. "It's fine. I made peace with it."

"With what?"

"That you're never happier than when you're doing you're being a dictator."

"Excuse me?" I snort. "Our democracy works more efficiently than any other democracy in the history of democracies."

"I was unaware there was queens in democracies."

"Were."

"What?"

"The word is were, not was."

"Ah, yes please gimmie an English lesson."

"Bo." Drawing in a deep breath, I step away from the bed. The beginning of a dull throbbing in the back of my head doing nothing to help calm me. "I understand you're working through some things, some things that began before this unfortunate incident, but understand that I am going on two hours of sleep myself. Understand that I have not stopped working since that very first bomb went off. Understand that my patience are hanging on by a thread, and your delve into petulance is dangerously close to severing that last thread."

"That's a lot of words to say I'm acting like a bitch and you're too busy to deal with it."

"That is not what I said."

"It's what you meant."

"Bo, this right here." Pausing, unnecessarily I wave between us, as if she wouldn't have known what I meant otherwise. "This is the old us. This is the us from a very long time ago. We don't do this anymore."

"Right, because our marriage is so perfect."

"Yes, it is." I snap, exhaling rather than saying what was about to follow. "It's been perfect for a long time. This is not an attractive look my love."

"Yeah well, you aren't looking so hot today either…my love."

I can't help laughing, a slight underlining amusing tone to it all. I had forgotten how she could get. "Since you choose to be childish, let me put this in terms you will understand. Fix your shit. And no, I am not coming to dinner."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

…goodnight stars…

Forty seven, that's the number of scratches on the metal ceiling. Ninety two is the number of times I've counted them. My eyes always seem to flutter open as I somehow manage to find consciousness one more time. Each time a little bit more of a surprise than the last. Vision always blurred at first from the blood and from the tears I'll never admit to having. It probably takes a good five minutes before I can see them, but then I count. And I say probably because I have absolutely no fucking clue how long I've been here.

On one hand I assume not so long because well I'm still here. On the other hand I've lost conscious ninety-two fuckin' times. Could really go either way I guess. To be fair, the blow torch makes me fall out rather quick. I'm gonna say I've been here…twenty-four hours. Yeah, that sounds about fair.

…goodnight air…

My head falls forward, an abrupt wildfire ripping through my lungs. Jaw clenching as I know what follows. A tightness in my chest so unbearable my vision starts to fade. Panic setting in as my body begins to jerk. I'm forgetting to breathe. There's some disconnect between my mind and my body. Because now…I know what's happening…yet my body just doesn't cooperate. She says its collapsed lungs healing, a slowed heart kicking back into gear as my body remembers to live.

…goodnight noise…everywhere…

It comes to pass just as it has every time before. Head heavy, but I manage to lift it. She's leaning against the door, hammer in her hand as she watches me. If I was to be optimistic about this shit…I've actually learned quite a few new things. There's five basic torture groups…blunt, sharp, cold, hot and loud. I've also learned that blunt and sharp are bearable.

Ha. How funny. Me here…me of all people saying that blunt and sharp object torture is bearable. Can guarantee you never once in my life did I ever think that I would ever say those words. It's the loud I have a problem with. My eyes leaving her to the drill on the table. Yeah, the loud is the worst. Something about the sound…sound of the drill…sound of my screams…sound of the drill going through my bone. Yeah, loud is the worst.

She must be a mind reader because I hear her laugh as she walks over to the table, dropping the hammer and grabbing the drill. Well fuck my life. Her head cocks to the side as I manage to get a laugh out. Fuck my life, Least my sense of humor is intact. The thought only making me laugh a little more. The pain so dull now I barely feel it.

…Goodnight…

I wonder if mom was ever in this position and just laughed her ass off like this. I wonder if she was that badass once. Just laughed her ass off in the face of some sick asshole who had no idea what was coming for them. I wonder if she ever just hung from the ceiling like me and knew it didn't matter because this asshole or bitch in this case was gonna get their ass handed to them soon as she got free. I wonder if I'm handling it as good as she did. I wonder if she could see me, if she'd be proud.

I wonder if mother ever…naw, never mind. Mother is mother. She wouldn't find herself in this situation. She wouldn't have allowed it, right? And even if somehow she did…well she's too smart and too strong to be overtaken right? Ha. That's Sean. That's Charlie. That's probably even mama's boy Ethan. Yeah, they take after her. Yeah, they wouldn't be caught. Oh well,

Guess it's a good thing I take after mom.

I look up to find her in front of me, cold drill tip pressed to my chest, just beside my heart. Her head still cocked, eyes running over my face as if she's tryna figure some shit out. "Need an invitation?"

…nobody…

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Lauren." The sound of my name pulling me to a stop, my hand falling from the handle of the car door. "Lauren, I'm sorry."

Against better judgement, I look toward her lingering in the doorway. "It's fine."

"It's not. Look I just…I'm messed up right now. And I don't know how to deal with it. I can't even explain it."

"You can try."

"I can't."

Stepping away from the car, arms folding over my chest. "Why not?"

"Because then…it makes it real."

"I'm sorry Bo, but whether or not you talk about it, it's already real."

"Lauren."

"It's real enough to affect your healing. To affect your parenting. To affect our marriage. You want to throw into my face that I'm not physically here right now, but how quickly you forget that I've been trying to get you to talk to me for the longest time."

"I kissed Dyson."

"I'm sorry?" My eyebrow raising in confusion, almost amusement at how many memories those words bring back.

"When I was out, after the last blast. I don't know how to explain it, where I was or what it was, but he was there…well it wasn't him, it was me." Shaking her head, she takes a step onto the porch. "I can't even explain why. It was like I wasn't me, but that's a cop out because I was me. You know?"

"You're upset with yourself because in a comatose state you kissed a version of yourself that looked like Dyson?"

"Don't patronize me Lauren." She sighs, looking away from me.

"I just wanted to be clear." Hand running through my hair, trying not to acknowledge the amusement in that statement. "I'm sorry my love, I'm listening."

"You think it's funny?"

"No."

"You do, I can't believe you're not bothered by it? I'm up there, stewing and feeling guilty and you think it's funny."

"I'm sorry Bo, really. Just…look, if that's one of the things really bothering you, then just let it go. I forgive you."

"Why is this so…funny to you?"

"It's not funny. It's just, my love…it happened after being blown up…multiple times. You said yourself it wasn't really him, it was you. If I considered what you do to yourself as cheating, well then we'd be divorced already."

"Lauren, dammit this is serious." She walks to the edge, my smile fading.

"Bo, I get that it is to you, I do. And I truly mean this from the bottom of my heart, I forgive you. You have nothing to be guilty about. You have nothing to feel bad about. I understand and I am okay with this. I know that this isn't the only thing bothering you, but you can definitely cross this from the list."

"There was a time when this would have ruined your day."

"Before you were my wife and we had a family and a life together…and he was alive?" I nod, slightly taken back by her attitude. "Yes. My love, just because I'm not upset about this doesn't mean I don't care."

"Just go to work."

"Bo, I'm trying to understand what's happening."

"Yeah, well when I figure it out I'll let you know." She spins around, stomping back into the house making sure to slam the door for effect.

"Jesus."

 _Note to self: Make time for dinner tonight._

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Oh good, you're awake. I need an opinion."

Shaking my head, as if that's gonna clear away the cloudy feeling. Ninety-four times. I need to find some other shit to count. Clenching my fists I try to lift my body up some, the feeling from my arms beginning to return. Bloody tears clearing from my vision, she standing by the door, trying to look at her distorted reflection in wall. At least she has clothes on. Kinda looks like she jacked some shit from mom's closet, well, what I remember her closet being when I was little. Leather…lots of leather.

"Would you fuck me?" She looks over at me. "I'd fuck me."

"You…are…about ninety-seven fruit loops short of a box of a hundred." I snort a chuckle, memory of Aunt K telling me that shit the first time I bungee jumped without a cord, broke my hands in nineteen places but that shit was epic. Me lying in bed, parents yelling their asses off, Aunt K beside me not saying shit then bam. Soon as they walk out, hits me with that gem.

"That didn't answer my question."

"No, Dani…Danielle…Elle…Ella…Princess Leia…whatever the fuck you wanna go by today, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole and a ton of bleach. Taking away the fact you look like a walking STD…I'm not into the family love like that."

She looked almost amused until the last part. Level of fight surprising myself. She must have given me my tiny dose of her chi when I was out. Just enough to make sure I keep on kicking. After all, what fun is a torture bag if it can't scream a little? She takes a few steps toward me, jaw clenched and I'm sure she's about to lose it, but she just stands there.

"Do you care to repeat that?"

"I know who you are." I let my head fall back, getting a bit dizzy. "You're my sister."

"Clever girl. What gave it away?"

"Nothing." Tilting my head, I let it rest against my arm for support. "Look at me, it's a little cliché, but I'm the rebel in the family."

"Huh."

"My parents used to tell us this long ass, badass story. Long story short, older I got, got curious. Wanted to know what these people looked like. Little sneaking around and what do ya know, we got another sibling."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Made sense. Something always seemed off. Charlie and Ethan. Me and Mikey. Sean and….? Details of the stories always were off. Blah blah blah."

"Well I was hoping for a bit more reaction to the reveal here."

"Sorry, you aren't as unique as you make yourself out to be."

"Hm." She sounds just like mother in that moment, it's crazy. "You think you know me, because you found some pictures?"

"Some pictures? Ha, I read your looney bin files. They were hilarious." I laugh, and I can tell she's pissed now. Pissed like she might rip my throat out, but at this point, what the fuck ever. "Always good for a laugh. Honestly at first I was a lil' pissed we had this whole secret sister no one told us about but then I read that shit and…damn."

"Silence."

"Silence? What are you doing an impression of mother?"

"Silence." She snaps, within arm's reach in the blink of an eye. "It's not nice to make fun of people."

"It's not nice to go on multiple mass murder sprees because mommy just doesn't love you the way you want either." Her hand grabs my throat, nails digging into my skin. This might be it. The white in her eyes quickly swallowed by blackness and a part of me wants to scream out for my parents. But this other part of me…this part that keeps telling me I'm my mom's daughter, says man the fuck up.

"You know nothing about my mother."

"I know you hate to share." I push against her hold, breath hitching. "But she's **our** mother. She has five other children she does love."

The sound of the alarm on her phone seems to snap something in her, the blackness in her eyes shrinking until I'm staring into normal eyes. Her hand falling to her side as she steps away from me. "I'm aware, I'm going to introduce myself tonight."

"Mom is gonna kick your ass."

"In all your reading, you must have missed the part she hasn't won against me once."

"Must have missed that…" That can't be true. "Was a bit busy laughing at the pathetic excuses of yours for being a sicko. Blah blah blah blame my parents…blah blah blah…I was so unloved…"

"You're very lucky child, that I have a dinner date with sis."

"Charlie would never fall for your bullshit."

"Is that why she broke up with her girlfriend for me? Is that why we kissed the other night? Is that why she's invited me home to meet her parents?"

What….?

They're having dinner parties…? Yeah, definitely only been here twenty-four hours…maybe thirty-six…Mikey might have held out snitching on me. Yeah…they'll be coming soon. Ha. She gonna get her ass kicked. Mom is gonna kick her ass. She leans forward, hands on either side of my cheeks, holding me still as she leans in, lips pressed excruciatingly hard against mine.

"See you soon sis." She promises.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"I'm here. I'm here." I say, slightly breathless storming into the dining room, nearly running into Bo who's pouring wine in presumably her and my glasses.

"Cutting it a little close."

"Yes, yes." My hand resting on the small of her back, leaning against her shoulder. Her head turning just enough to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I promised you I'd be here, I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Nice to see the claws retracted." I laugh, taking a seat at the head of the table earning an odd look. "We're having company my love, it's better to be official for this."

"It's a dinner with a child, not a diplomat."

"A child we know nothing about. She could be a child of diplomats. She could be…something."

"Paranoid much?"

"Jesus Bo, here, take the seat." I start to stand as she sits in the chair to my right.

"No. No. It's fine."

"No. No. Take it."

"No."

"Are you two fighting again?" Michael asks, glancing up from his phone as he walks in.

"We aren't fighting."

"What do you mean again?" She asks over me.

"We have ears and you two don't whisper argue as quietly as you think."

"Smart butt." She laughs.

"Where is Victoria?"

"She's um," Taking the seat to the left of me, he looks up from his phone. "At a friend's."

"Again?"

"Yeah, it's one of those hot and heavy flings. It's disgusting the details I'm getting."

"That's so disturbing." I can feel my features scrunch as I take a drink, earning a laugh from Bo.

"They don't cover this part in how to raise teenage sucubi."

"Is that really a book?" He asks.

"Familiarize yourself with humor and sarcasm." Ethan right on time walks in, answering for us.

"Go familiarize yourself with hand."

"Boys."

"Can we be civil please?" Charlie snaps from the doorway. She looks so nervous, awe that's adorable and new. "Please don't embarrass me."

"Does that mean we can't tell baby Charlie stories?" Bo asks, earning the meanest of looks.

"What about pre-teen Charlie stories?" Ethan asks.

Unable to help himself, Michael jumps in. "What about the story how you thought you were being stalked by an invisible flying squirrel that only came out at night but it turned out it was just your sock stuck to the fan? That shit was hilarious!"

"I hate you all. Except surprisingly mother at the moment."

"Awe, that's sweet dear." I bring my glass to my lips, glancing at Bo who is already glancing at me trying not to laugh.

"Get it out now, I want something that resembles a real family tonight."

"Exactly how do you think that's going to happen when three are missing and two are dead?" Ethan ask dryly. Remaining smiles and laughs quickly silenced. "Sorry, I just look around and sure Ria is off screwing whoever she can bring into a bed, but Aunt Kenzi? Sean? Mila? Father Travino? I mean, I wasn't the only one who lost these people right?" He looks around, his eyes ending up on me.

"Way to remind us jackass." Michael snaps.

"Enough." I say, eyes on the table. Counting silently to ten to keep myself from saying 'I told you so' in any respect to my wife who already looks to be kicking herself. "Your sister's friend got you and your aunt home that night, this family, your mom and I owe her a debt that cannot be repaid for this. Charlie wants to bring her friend here for a quick dinner for us to say thank you, it isn't too much to ask. So you will take an hour off of your busy schedules to be the polite and caring brothers I know you can be."

In union they let out, "Yes mother",

"Thank you." Charlie forces a smile, almost shocked as if I have never taken her side before.

Before she, or any of us can attempt small talk the doorbell rings and Charlie transitions from appreciative to panic in two seconds flat. It's nearly hilarious, if I could manage to find my sense of humor as of late. She holds up her hands as if telling us to stay, or maybe it's her way of telling herself to calm down. Either way she does it before storming off to the door. I wonder if we should have brought in servers. Though that would allow everyone to know I'm not at home finally getting some rest, I'm actually at home hosting a dinner party.

Yes, no servers were the right choice. I nod to myself, earning the cutest of looks from Bo. Flashing a smile, I take another drink, glancing between the boys, neither one particularly over their exchange. God, I wish there was a manual on raising children. Maybe by the next set we'll have it down. Or at the very least the set after them, yes we should definitely have it down by then. Chuckling to myself, I reach for the wine, Bo flashing a smile as instead she pours it for me.

"So chivalrous."

She laughs, taking a drink "I prefer gallant."

"Gallant you say?"

"Are you doing that word of the day calendar?" Michael laughs, looking up from his phone.

"No! I actually do know what some words mean."

"What does kakorrhaphiophobia mean then?" Ethan snaps, once again adding tension to the situation. _Reminder to self: Pull him aside after dinner._

"I said I knew some words buttmunch, not all words."

"Buttmunch?" My eyebrow raising.

"Like that?"

"You're ridiculous." I can't help smiling, nudging her leg underneath the table with mine.

"Family," Charlie's voice brings our attention to the doorway where she stands as if guarding her new friend. "Behave." She mouths, before stepping in. "This is…"

"Danielle," The voice registers before the image of her does as she steps from behind the wall. "My family usually calls me Dani though."

"I thought we were going with Elle?" Michael says under his breath, but I don't really hear his words. I don't hear much of anything in fact. My eyes moving over every inch I can see of her as if I'm expecting her to change.

Charlie goes to speak, only to have Dani's hand go to her shoulder. "I got it from here Kiddo, uh…no, no mom." She warns, Bo having started to stand seeming coming to an understanding of our situation before I have. "Stay right there." Dani's hand sliding up Charlie's shoulder to the back of her neck.

"Did she say…did you say mom?" Michael drops his phone on the table, looking between us for an answer.

"Dani, what's…?"

"Shh, Kiddo, time for the adults to speak now."

"Let her go." Bo warns, hand inching closer to the knife on the table. It's a butter knife but to be fair I've see her do more damage with far less. "Now."

"Mother, do you have nothing to say?"

My lips part, but I have no words. I have a voice, I just don't have the words. Instead I shake my head, looking between a bewildered Charlie to my confused boys. Bo's fingertips on the knife now. My foot kicking hers, my head shaking. Bo had a challenge with Dani even when she was a hundred percent, but now? She wouldn't make it to them before Charlie's body hit the ground. "Hello."

"Well…that's unoriginal, but I'll take it." She shrugs. "So…where's the rest of the family?"

"Like you don't know." Bo's words through a clenched jaw.

"Temper, temper. It's not smart." She slightly jerks Charlie toward her. "It's not smart to blame me for things I had no part in either. Believe it or not, I am rather well behaved as of late. Been just kind of chilling. Getting to know my sisters. We've had a good time lately, huh?" She jerks her again, tears welling in Charlie's eyes.

"Please, stop that. You're scaring her."

"Am I?" She tilts her head to see Charlie's face. "Oh no baby girl." She leans in, kissing her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just have to make a point to Bo. She never behaves properly, but believe me I don't want to hurt you. I've more or less enjoyed these past weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Oh yeah mother, I've been around for weeks. For the world's most hated person, no one seemingly notices me. Kinda weird."

"Things haven't changed." Bo antagonizes.

"Now, now just because I don't want to hurt my sister here doesn't me I won't rip her head clean off and paint these nice walls with a couple of pints of O-neg."

"Mom…" Charlie's voice cracks, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Mom." Michael grabs the ledge of the table, almost as if he's trying to keep himself in his seat.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I wanted to see my family. I didn't go through painstaking work these past weeks for nothing."

"That's all?"

"That's it." She shrugs like a child would.

"Then let Charlie go, we will talk."

"Uh, yeah gonna have to decline on that one. See I do that then Weeble-wobbles over there is gonna get a little froggy and I'm not here for that."

"She won't." I glance at Bo who is giving me the 'hell I won't' look. "She won't do anything."

"Maybe, maybe not…I think it's best though if I err on the side of caution. See baby sis tested my patience today and I'm not in a great mood. I really wouldn't have the patience not to rip mom's heart from her chest. Don't think that would win my bros over too much."

"You wish."

"Oh no Mikey boy, I can rip her heart from her chest before she even took a step. In fact I could rip Charlie's and yours and Ethan's all before mom ever got out of her chair. See, I heard that they used to like to tell you a scary bedtime story, well sweeties, I'm the boogeyman and I can promise you, whatever watered down version of me they painted, it is nothing compared to what I was." Her eyes meet mine, smirk curving her lips. "To what I've become."

"What do you want?"

"I already answered that Bo, I just wanted to see the family. Shame we're missing so many. That was real sad what happened to Father Travino, crucified…really?"

"You?" Ethan nearly snarls, almost standing.

"Me? No. See if I was to do it, I would have really crucified him. Like…really really…not bullshited it with some ropes. And btw…where was the third? I mean they were going for it, the whole spit in your face…had to have a third. Clearly those rebel humans, which again btw I can handle for you."

"We're just supposed to believe that wasn't you?"

"Why yes Bo, you are because poorly thought out shit aside…I'm good now. Well…goodish. I'm all sad all those people died. I almost teared up and everything. And I haven't killed anyone in a good….twenty-two hours. I mean I am really committed to this shit."

"Danielle, enough." I snap, mind finally beginning to catch up with her words. "Where is Victoria?"

"Why don't you ever call her Ria? I been wondering that. EVERYONE calls her Ria. Why not you?"

"Answer me."

"She's fine."

"Where's my sister?" Michael can't help himself, jumping up but Dani unlike Charlie doesn't flinch. "Where?"

"Give me an answer mother, and I'll answer."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"I don't know, I just prefer Victoria, I gave her the name."

"Are you sure it's not because she reminds you of me? A less hot version of me?" She laughs. "Because I think that's what it is. I think she got a little older and started looking a little like me and you got a bit put off."

"Enough of this…" Bo warns, nearly out of her chair now.

"You know I really didn't want anything other than to say hi, but okay."

She smirks and I know that smirk, it's the one that's been etched into my mind. I know something is coming now and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's all so amusing and horrible at the same time how our abilities alter perception. For my boys I know what happens takes place in a matter of a second. Just a blink. I know for Bo, well I'm not really sure. Maybe she can see it more than them…maybe not. Me on the other hand, the world slows, which is ironic since it's all happening so fast.

Charlie flies into the wall. Ethan's head slammed against the table. Chair kicked into Michael's stomach all within a heartbeat. She bypasses Bo entirely, at my side as I've managed to stand. One hand gripping the back of my head, the other gripping that butter knife Bo had been toying with. Dull cry of pain distant as I feel the tip of the knife scrape against my heart. Her eye peering into mine and she's so…calm.

And fast.

"Now for the mentally challenged, unless you want to find out if mother can live without a heart…I'd chill the fuck out,"

"Danielle…" Her name a whisper, my hands grabbing her wrists and unexplainably there's this part of me that is genuinely…shocked. Of all the destruction and horror that is…us, she's never done this. Never gone this far…with me.

"Shhh." She whispers. "I really didn't want this…I mean I had some things to say but…I saw you sitting there and I just…I really just wanted to see everyone and maybe have dinner you know. But here we find ourselves…" Her words one long breath, one whisper as her eyes never leave mine. I hear their voices in the back, inaudible words but all that exists in this moment is her and I…and the searing pain of the blade scraping against my heart. "It hurts doesn't it? Our positions were reversed once… do you remember? Your hand wrapped around my heart. You felt it slow and that betrayal I felt…do you feel that now?"

"Lauren." Bo's voice snaps me to reality. Eyes leaving Dani, glancing at Bo and the boys all ready to attack…all so loyal. They wouldn't get to her in time. "Lauren."

"Answer me." She pushes the knife in a bit more, my hold on her wrist ineffective. "Tell me, is the betrayal worse?"

"Danielle face me! I'm who you want to kill. Me!"

"Answer me mother, even after everything…does it hurt to know I'm capable of doing this…to you?"

"Lauren dammit!"

My right hand dropping from her wrist to grab the back of her head as I pull her in, left hand still gripping her wrist as the blade cuts deeper. Her eyes narrowing in confusion. My heartrate beginning to slow. Lips pressed to her ear over her hair, I whisper the answer to longs for.

One swift push back and she through the wall, narrowly missing Bo. Left hand on my stomach, right hand pulling the butter knife out. Dani staring up at me from the ground through this considerably large hole in my relatively newly painted wall. Amusement and confusion riddling her features I had nearly forgotten…as much as I could.

"You've gotten stronger…" Dropping the knife to the floor, I take a step forward. Heartrate already beginning to return to normal. "Coincidently, so have I."

"Damn…" She laughs starting to stand up, Bo going to move forward. My hand on her shoulder holding her in place. "Guess this is gonna be a different type of fun." Continuous laughter seemingly disappearing as she's out of sight before another breath is drawn.

"What are you doing?" Bo jerks away. "I could have…"

"We need to track her."

"What are we waiting for?" Michael asks, helping Charlie up, blood running down from her nose. "Lets go!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Did you see her…we would be a liability." Ethan jumps in as the voice of reason.

The children's voices blending into one as they yell over one another, but it's Bo's silence that is louder anything else. She stares me down and I swear we've stepped back into a few decades earlier. She judging me. Judging me for not killing Dani. Judging me for being the object of her…affection. Judging me as if I wanted this. Judging me as if I've been lying to her.

"Go to your aunts, run there." Bo orders, eyes never leaving mine. "When you get there, call your brother and have him meet you."

"Bo, you should stay."

"Sounds so familiar."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

…goodnight stars…

I have this memory of us, all of us laying on the grass staring up at this big empty sky…just a blanket of blackness. Stars don't really exist much for us anymore…but we're out there and it was a completely shit day. All of us bickering and fighting, even our parents. Somehow we all make our way out there, blankets everywhere. Trivi and Aunt K arguing philosophy. Mikey and Ethan wrestling. Charlie with her nose in some book. Me ogling Zel and Soren. Sean and Mila fussing. Just noise, so much noise. Shit on all accounts. The reason we're out there nowhere to be found. Rain in the air, drops slowly beginning to drop. The whole night a damn wash.

Tempers erupting, rain beginning to fall. All of us starting to get up. Soren's voice cutting through everything, "Look!" We fall into this silence, and it's like a freeze frame. All of us looking up at the sky as this once in a lifetime thing happens. A shooting star racing through the sky and its just a few seconds. A few seconds but it's amazing. The rain begins to free fall, but we all stay looking up at the sky because for the first time in half of our short lives, we see stars. Actual stars and mother can't explain why, but we do.

Rain free falls and stars quickly fade but it's one of the most amazing moments in our life. Mikey pushes Ethan and he pushes back and then Zel and Soren join in, the four of them chasing each other. Aunt Keniz and Trivi laughing their asses off. Soren scooping me up and throwing me into the tussle. Mother laughs, telling mom to go ahead as she joins.

It's funny the things you start to remember at the end…

…goodnight air…

One of the best moments of life drifting out of reach as my lungs feel like their crumbling within. I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't do anything other than try to reach out for this moment. This moment that I hadn't thought about in years. I can't breathe and all I can focus on is this moment. Mother really laughing, one of the last times I really heard her genuinely laugh. Mom all smiles. I never realized how much the little things mean.

,,,it's funny how you get this feeling where you know it's the end…

…goodnight noises…everywhere…

The memory like everything else slips away, no longer do I struggle to breathe. I don't struggle for anything anymore.

..it's all so funny…in the saddest of ways.

Goodnight…nobody…

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"I can't believe you left this place standing."

"What?" I look over at Bo as she takes a sharp turn. "I can't believe you're pretending you didn't know."

She scoffs. "Always my fault."

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Bo, seriously what are you doing?"

"I just can't believe you left this place of all places standing."

"The building and location was sound Bo. I wanted to make the best of a bad situation. I transformed the place into a training facility for the Guardians."

"Maybe you just wanted a place to remember her."

"Jesus Bo." I look out of the window, falling silent.

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

My eyes open to surprise, I no longer find myself suspended in the air but rather tied to a chair. Ankles and wrists tied to the arms and legs. Skin on all raw and bleeding but finally my shoulders are no longer being torn apart. She must have given me my shot of chi. She leans against the door, staring at me only something seems off. She doesn't seem in the mood to blabber or in the mood to torture, this is new.

"Dinner not go well?"

"It went fine." She sounds like a child, she sounds like Charlie when she's PMSing. "Great."

"Yeah? Mother welcome you back with open arms?" Laughing, I laxly pull at the restraints.

"Jealous?"

"Um, no. That's your weirdo fetish."

"Everyone pokes fun at what they don't understand." Her heart isn't in this, she hasn't even moved. "I've spent a fair amount of time watching you sis, you and the rest and while you and Michael do a pale imitation of me, you long for mother's attention. It's funny, all any of us ever wanted was for her to love us."

Smirking, head falling forward. "There's a pretty big difference."

Suddenly she seems slightly intrigued. "Is there?"

"Yep." Nodding, drawing in a semi painful breath I look up to meet her gaze. "Mother actually loves us."

"Excuse me?"

"You keep on pathetically chasing after mother, despite how much she runs. How much she tries to hide from you. How many time she tries to kill you?"

Closing the distance between us, her hand wrapped over my mouth. "It would be a shame to have to rip your tongue out. I more or less promised mother you were okay."

Taking a breath, as if losing interest she steps away. Shrugging she begins walking over to the ipod on the table laying amongst all her toys. My breath hitching as flashes of our previous time together string together more or less preparing me for what comes next. A beat starts and it's different from the one she's kept on repeat for us. I guess a new position deserves a new song.

"Dani…"

"Miss. Up-To-Date, in all your reading on me," She looks over her shoulder at me. "Did you ever read about the last time me and our mother had a run in?" I shake my head. "It was pretty fun. I had her tied to a chair, just like that. We had a little fun too." She laughs, turning the volume slightly up. "This song was playing too."

 **.**

 **(((-You want to estimate-The distance that it takes-To find a lover lover-)))**

 **.**

"Sounds…riveting."

"It was. Had her girlfriend tied up and tortured. She wasn't as fun as you though." She laughs. "Had Dyson and Hale's coffins there too. Man, Bo's face when she realized who they were."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Thought you read up on me?" Laughing, she smiles at me almost…flirting. Gross. "Thought you knew all there was to know about me?"

"I know enough."

"You know nothing…Jon Snow." She starts laughing, genuinely as if it was the most hilarious joke in the world. "You know that show right? I know it's old, but I think I've seen it still circulating. A reboot or something?"

"Yeah…I know it." I'm really tied to a damn chair having a convo about a show from a decades ago. Sisterly bonding is never what I hoped for. "Can I ask something…without fear of being tortured?"

"Hm…I'm feeling whimsical. Why not. One question, full immunity."

Twisting my ankles against the tape the best I can without drawing her attention. "Is it a choice to not have a personality of your own or…?"

"W-what?"

"I read every file and I've seen you…you use movies and shows and impersonate people. Your…psycho bit isn't even you. Like are you even really this psycho or do you just…fake it until you make it."

She's silent for a moment, amusement gone. "Art imitates life."

"In your case, it's life imitates art."

"Careful."

"Right…sorry. Sorry." My eyes dropping to my right wrist, blood leaking everywhere. "Just trying to understand."

"You're beginning to remind me of Sean." She grabs a scalpel. "Can't stand that mama boy."

"Always found that interesting."

She snaps. "What?"

"You created this whole narrative you never quite let go of about Sean having this weird relationship but you're really the one who does."

"My relationship is misunderstood. There are…factors."

I nod, chuckling. "Right."

"There were."

"Ye-yeah." Unusual wave of pain ripping through my calves. "I know all about that."

"Do you?"

"I do. Whole sob story. Blah blah blah…succubi side of yourself kicked in at a bad time…blah blah blah."

"I don't like repeating myself," The tip of the blade pushed into the side of her leg. I've struck a nerve. "Be careful sis."

"Sorry…sis." Fists clenching.

Jaw clenching she starts to pace and then pace some more. Slowly beginning to mumble to herself, blade digging further into her leg, a small droplet trail of blood in her path. Every couple of seconds she glances at me, anger more and more evident. "What? What? Say it. Say what you have to say."

"Nothing."

"Say it!" Her eyes change, her pace halting.

"It's pathetic. You're pathetic. Hiding behind timing. Like seriously, bitch do you know how many people have walked in on or heard their parents having sex? Or vice versa. Do you know how many developed a mass murdering, mommy worshiping complex from it? I personally only know one."

"Sharing time is over."

"Sorry. Sorry. Just like…do you know how many times me and my siblings have walked in on our parents? Gotta tell you, never thought damn I need to get me one of them."

"Quiet."

"Personally I think you just use it as an excuse."

"I said, sharing time is over!" She starts stomping toward me to only turn back around. Picking up the ipod again. "You're so curious about me and my mother, well let me show you how that night went." The song starting back over.

 **.**

 **(((-You want to estimate-The distance that it takes-To find a lover lover-)))**

 **.**

The volume turning up loud enough I think my eardrums pop. She's completely been thrown now and I'm quickly regretting my dumb ass decision to push. She hits replay again, seemingly finding her groove as her hips begin to sway to the beat.

 **.**

 **(((-You want to rectify-This mad look in my eyes-Then find your other lover-)))**

 **.**

Reaching me, her hand on both of my forearms, leaning down her nose nearly grazing against mine. My heart racing. Something is different in her. This might be it. This might be the time she finishes it. This is it.

 **.**

 **(((-Come on let's rectify-This mad look in my eye-Come on yes let's discover-)))**

 **.**

"You should have paid attention just once to what mom had to say."

Her head tilts, going to ask 'what'.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **One thing you have to remember is when up close**

 **and personal, head-butting is your best weapon.**

Cocking my head back, forehead into her nose she stumbles back, blood running down her face. Always use the forehead. Forehead to nose otherwise you'll hurt yourself. You need those seconds she said. Turns out, mom was right. She was also right about distraction. Always distract, go for the jugular if you need to bide time.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **Being tied to a chair might seem bad, but honestly**

 **It's the best thing given the situation.**

Legs free, jerking my weight up unto my feet before throwing myself backward onto the floor. Chair breaking into several pieces. Mom was right. It hurts like a bitch, but can't focus on that now. Left arm coming away from the chair, right still partially attached. Wrapping my hand around it, spinning around on the floor, slamming the piece of wood into her knee. The blaring song starting back over as she falls to the floor.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **There's a difference between honor in a fight**

 **And self-preservation. You need to understand the difference.**

Slamming the arm of the chair down into her face, it breaks. Shit. Attempt at a crawl failing, I lunge myself on top of her. Top of my body on hers. Left hand pressing down on her chest, right balled as I slam it into her face repeatedly. One…four…six…seven…ten. Maybe ten. It's enough I'm covered in her blood, her face hidden beneath a layer of blood. Her eyes closed and she isn't moving.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. The sound of my heart screaming in my ears almost loud enough to drown out the music. Oh God...oh God. The feeling of her chest rising and falling beginning to gain strength. Oh fuck a duck. Now what? Frantically I look around. Discarded bodies…mourn later. Dried blood everywhere…dwell later. Tools…not strong enough to risk it.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **The most important thing you will ever need to accept**

 **Is that it is okay to run.**

Pushing off of her chest, hopping over her I bolt to the door. Fiddling with the handle like some dumb blonde in a slasher flick. Takes three tries before I pull it open. The weight of the door almost pulling me with it as it flies open. As if a perfectly comical moment in the most fucked up of ways it all ties together when I turn around. Stepping into the hall I look back, song stopping and there's this dead silence. And even though I tell myself don't be stupid, in this moment my body feels an odd sense of relief. Then the punchline of the joke hits. The song begins again, base drop and her eyes open.

Sitting up almost robotic like, she tilts her head toward me with a smirk. Oh yeah, I'm fucked.

Pushing off of the wall I take off down the hall, dried blood on the bottom of my feet causing every couple of steps to stick slightly. The cold floor sending shivers up my spine. But all I can do is run. One hall and then the next. Left turn then a right. Right turn and then a left. But no stairs. No exit.

I can feel her gaining. I don't see her when I glance back but I can feel her…she's everywhere.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **The second most important thing you will ever need**

 **To accept is that it is okay to hide.**

"You're faster than I expected." Her voice echoes off of the metal walls, and all I can think to myself is what the fucking hell is this place. "Stronger too."

Right turn…left turn…going in a damn circle…right turn…right turn…left.

"But you'd need to have mother's strength to take me." I hear her footsteps now, the heels of her boots making a distinct clicking. "And even then it's a tossup little sis."

Left…left…coming to the door of my once prison…made a giant ass circle….straight…straight…left turn…right.

"Fee fi fo fum…I smell the blood of…"

She trials off and I stop. I stop frozen in fear. Did she find me? I look around frantically. No. Did she hear something? Listening closely, I hear nothing. All the more afraid of the silence I take a quick right, pushing into the first door I see. A dark empty room, not ideal but maybe she won't look in here.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **Once you accept these things,**

 **I know you'll be okay.**

She's silent but I hear her steps. Some things angered her or maybe thrown her off her game. She isn't playing now. I don't know how I know, but I do. Her steps…their different. They're heavier and faster. Not like we were playing some kind of fucked up version of hide and seek, but not like she's gonna finish this.

I look down at myself, nearly no light but for the first time I look at my almost completely naked body covered in blood. So much dried blood. Smears new and old. Some she just missed when she did her cleaning of me and some too recent. It's in this moment it all starts to set in. Where I am. Who I'm hiding from. What has happened. All of the pain. It all starts coming back as her footsteps near.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **Because despite popular belief any fight is seventy percent mental.**

 **Twenty percent determination and ten percent skill.**

 **You accept its okay to hide and to run, you learn when to.**

 **You accept that you're always fighting for more than yourself, you use that as your drive.**

 **And the skill?**

She's right on top of me now. I hear her, feel her, hell I can smell her now. Leaning against the wall, head tilted I stare at the door and wait. Wait to die…

If my parents could see me now. The great Queen and the great warrior. They'd be embarrassed of this shit Ria. Look at you just standing here waiting to die. Or better yet, get tied back up and star in psycho sis' torture porn. That is an absolute great way to die. Can see the headlines now. Shit. Danielle the Psycho. Victoria the Pussy. And Charlotte… the legacy of the females in our family dependent on Charlie's permanent PMSing ass?

Taking a deep breathe, I nearly hop to the other side of the door. Back against the wall, fists balled.

The door flies open, my leg hiked up ready. The second the metal touches the bottom of my foot I kick right back out. Door slamming into her, enough force she's momentarily stuck between the frame of the wall the door. Her hands gripping the edge for balance, going to push it back open I don't give her a chance. Using what dwindling strength left I kick the door twice, her growl fearsome…but full of pain.

 **Bo's Voice Over:** **Well baby girl, you're my daughter.**

Something tells me not to push my luck. Hiking my leg back going to kick the door again, she thinks she's got me. Psych bitch! She pushes the door forward with such force she loses her own footing. Door narrowly missing me, but it does. When I kick out, I get her chest. She's quick, grabbing my ankle before my foot can fall. Throwing my body weight at her, catching her off guard I bring my fist to her face enough that I lose count.

Somewhere in between the commotion she manages to throw me into the corner of the wall in hall. My body falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes, blood coming out of my mouth enough to scare me. No time for that now. Palms to the floor I push myself up, taking off running back down the hall, pulling open the next door I find.

Odd noise coming from myself in…relief as I find the stairs.

Nearly throwing myself down them, I make it down one flight and then the second. A scream escaping myself as she grabs my by the shoulders. My palms slamming into her shoulders knocking her down to the ground. My foot hiked back going for her face. A split second of clarity hitting me. It's not her…it's mom.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She looks up at me sort of stunned, sort of smiling and it's odd but we don't have time for that. She looks exhausted and in pain, we don't have time for that either now. "Mom." My voice a whisper as she stands and even though I tell myself to grab her hand and keep running, I don't.

I throw myself at her, arms wrapping around her as I feel myself starting to cry…or maybe I had been already.

"Shh. It's okay baby girl. I'm here. I'm here." She pulls back, hands cupping my cheeks. "I need you to get outside. Your mother is out there, she's looking for you."

"I can't."

"Just a little more. It's okay." She tries to pull away only to have me grab onto her arms.

"I can't! Mommy…"

"Hey." Snapping, she holds my face, thumbs brushing the tears from my cheeks. "Victoria Haley Alreyna. You mean to tell me that you've survived all of this…got yourself free and almost escaped all on your own…but now you can't make it a few more steps?"

"Mommy…?"

"You are my daughter and you are amazing." The sound of a door opening above us slightly pulling her attention as her eyes leave mine for a moment. "You are strong and smart and already a champion in my book baby girl. Now get your ass out there and protect your mother and the rest of our family."

"Wh-what about you?"

"Well," She smiles softly, hand on my back as she starts to push me behind herself, footsteps on the stairs growing louder. "I gotta make sure you're safe."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

There is no joy greater than that your child brings you.

There is no disappointment greater than knowing you failed them.

And there is nothing more painful than knowing before it even happens that the choices you have to make will hurt them.

Standing in the exact same spot from so many years ago I stare at this same building, memories rushing back. With the memories, another person…another version of myself awakening. Words from that girl, Trini echoing in the back of my mind.

The door on the left side of the building opening. Dani stumbling out into the sort of gangway between this building and it's mirror. She's holding her side, frozen as she stares at me. The door in front of me opening, Victoria bolting from it. My eyes shifting between the two.

Go after Dani…leave Victoria alone.

Go to Victoria…let Dani run free.

Go after Dani to protect everyone…risk Victoria.

Go to Victoria…risk everyone else.

My eyes shifting to Victoria who stares curiously at me as her slow, uneven steps continue toward me. Choice made I close the distance between us in a heartbeat, my arms wrapped around her body as he knees give in. "I've got you." I whisper into her hair, letting her break. My eyes shifting to the gangway, Dani long gone, Bo running out from the door looking frantically for her.


	11. C10: Oats In The Water

**Chapter Ten: Oats in the Water**

 **Lauren's Voice Over:**

Ca te sa'va za'ven….

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Ria is doing better. Still doesn't want to talk." Bo's voice low, soft but stern undertone tells me she isn't doing so for my benefit but rather our daughter's. Gently she closes the bedroom door behind herself. "She doesn't want to go by Kenz. She doesn't want to talk. She doesn't want anything. Just to be left alone."

"I can't blame her."

"No. Luckily she let me give her some chi before slamming the door in my face."

I look up, eyebrow raised. "You healed her?"

"Somewhat. I basically Jedi mind tricked her into taking some. I still can't…" She trails off, hand rubbing the back of her neck as her eyes look at the little card in my hand. "What are you doing with that?"

My eye falling from her face down to the card.

* * *

 **.**

 **16 2 3 23 99**

 **75 39 11**

 **.**

"You and him had this special bond, sometimes made me a little envious, but he was loyal. He believed in me and we may not have had your bond, but we were close."

"I never said different."

"I should have known this was to me. I should have known this meant something."

"Lauren, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Nine words Bo, nine words could have changed everything."

"Huh?"

"Sulfur. Helium. Lithium. Vanadium. Einsteinium. Lemniscate. Rhenium. Yttrium. Sodium."

"And that's crazy ass science speak for?" Her arms folding over her chest, walking halfway over to the bed.

"The message was meant for me. It was written so only I would be able to understand it." I hand her the card, hesitantly she takes it. "I should have connected it when you had your spat with Ethan…"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I have the hearing of a moth." My eyebrow raising as she gives me this look that is a solid mixture between 'I can't stand you right now' and 'what the fuck does that mean'. If it was any other time, I would have laughed. "Moths are the apex when it comes to hearing, edging out bats by quite a large margin."

"Did we just slip into Animal Plant right now?"

"Sulfur…s. Helium…he. Lithium…li. Vanadium…v. Einsteinium…es. It isn't a sideways eight but a lemniscate. Rhenium…re. Yttrium…y. Sodium…na." Sighing softly, this image of Father Travino smiling while he poses for a picture with his god children, their first picture together constantly flashing to the forefront of my mind. "S…h…e...l…i...v…e…s. Translation….?"

"She lives."

"Lemniscate is the mathematical symbol for eternity. R…e..y..n…a." Sighing once more, I stand unable to remain still any longer. "Translation, long live…me."

"He knew she was alive." I swear I hear her heart break within her chest. "He knew she was coming, otherwise he wouldn't have coded it."

"He must have known she knew he knew she was alive. That's why there was no contact."

"Stupid old man." Tears filling her eyes as she crumples the car in her fist. "He could have just called and we would have saved him."

"He wanted us to be prepared. To be ready."

"Yeah, lot of good that did us." Dropping the paper to the floor, she runs her hands through her hair walking toward the window. "He's gone. Soren is gone. Mila is gone. She's here and once again we're caught with our pants down…bent over."

"There isn't a need to be vulgarly graphic."

"Don't lecture me Lauren. Not now."

"Do you think she was telling the truth about not killing him?"

She spins around, disgusted look written over her exhausted features. "Are you serious right now?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"This is fuckin' bullshit." Michael says for the tenth time in fifteen minutes.

"Relax." Ethan demands from his corner of the couch.

"Relax? Sean won't answer his phone. Ria doesn't want to be with us. Oh and yeah surprise Charlie's girl is our long lost secret sister."

"She's not…"

"Shut up." He snaps at me. "You been running around with her. We all saw you that night. The touches and the looks."

"You saw nothing."

"Both of you stop. You're going to wake Aunt Kenz."

"Good maybe then we'll know she's still alive" I snap, both of them glaring at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just didn't think."

"Yeah, you seem to have that problem a lot." Michael runs his hand through his hair the way mom does…the way Dani does. "This female better hope that Ria is okay. It's all I'm saying."

"Or what?" I laugh. "Do you even remember how old those stories are, meaning how old is she? Oh yeah and were you at the same dinner as me?"

"Ria is my sister."

"So is she…apparently."

"No, this is some crazy ass bitch from hell who is fucking with my family. Eighteen, twenty-eight, or eighty, I don't give a shit."

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but Michael is right." Ethan says softly, looking between the two of us. "Right now is the time for unity. For our people and for this family. I may hate Michael, Charlie…but the only person that is ever going to harm one overly styled strand of hair on his overly gelled head is me."

"Sorry to break it to you boys, but this family is broken."

"We are not broken Charlie, you just choose to live on the outskirts of it."

"Travino is dead. Mila is dead. Soren is dead. We haven't heard from Denzel, Skylar or Ty in weeks. Sean is missing. Kenzi is out of the loop. Mother and mom have been drifting apart and passive aggressively fighting for weeks. Oh and Ria was gone for days and none of us thought that was weird."

"When did Aunt K, become Kenzi?" Michael looks down at me, judging me.

"Semantics. I was making a point."

"Kenzi is Aunt Kenz. Travino is Trivi. Denzel is Zel. Skylar is Sky. This is our family Charlie, they aren't strangers."

"I know who is who, thank you."

"Where are you going?" Michael barks at Ethan who gets up, almost sneaking out of the living room unnoticed.

"To check on our Aunt, is that okay?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **,**

"I can't deal with you right now." I say, attempting to walk to the door, only to have her step into my way.

"Now look who is running away."

"Oh…screw you Bo, I'm tired of this. I've been here. I've been patience. I've been understanding. I've been caring. I've been every possible thing I can be to be here for you and you don't want it. Whatever has got you screwed up in the head is obviously something you want to keep to yourself. Don't take it out on me because you can't deal with it."

Snorting at my words, she takes a step back but not out of the way. "I can't deal with it?"

"It's obvious you can't."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm sorry we can't all be as good as you embracing all the darkness and living it up in darkness land."

"Wh—excuse me?"

"You heard me. You just accept it and move on, oh well I am Lauren the Dark Queen blah blah."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Some of us don't want to be dark Lauren, some of us have tried our whole lives fighting it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly sure what point you're trying to beat around right now…it could be a few actually, so why don't you clear up the confusion."

She starts to turn around storming toward the door only to spin back around, surprising me. "I'm scared!"

"Because of Dani?"

"No…because of me…because of you. I'm scared all the time now Lauren. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of myself and…." Her voice breaks as she trails off, eyes falling to the floor momentarily before meeting mine as she continues. "Of you."

"Oh."

"Something awoke in me during…no, before the ceremony. Something I can't explain and I've been able to push it off so many times, but now…I can't. I can't anymore and you know what, you're right. You're always freaking right Lauren, because I can't deal anymore. I have these nightmares and when I wake up I don't know what's real. I talk to you and I don't know which you it is. I look at my children and I have to fight off these images of them…being just like Danielle. And sometime I look at you and I can't help judging you…hating you because you can just…be okay with it all."

"Y-you hate me?"

"N-no. No Lauren, that…it came out wrong. I just…I hate that you can be okay…either way." She sighs so heavily it's nearly a sob, her hands reaching out for me only to fall back to her sides when I shake my head.

"Either way?" I nearly laugh. "Meaning I can be okay being good or being evil?"

"Don't…I'm trying to tell you…"

"Yes Bo, tell me how you think I am okay being evil."

"That isn't what I said."

"No, it really is. You think I am okay with it? You think I am okay that I've killed people needlessly. That I've hurt people needlessly. You think that I am okay with what I can become with such ease? Is that really what you think of me?"

"Don't make this about you Lauren."

"Oh believe me Bo, it's not." Blinking back tears, I pull my continuous vibrating phone from my pants. Ethan's name scrolling across the screen. Fourteen missed calls written in bold in the bottom left hand corner.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Mother answered, they're on their way. No update on Aunt Kenz though." Ethan says, walking into the waiting room and taking a seat next to Sean who had surprisingly answered his phone before our parents. Sort of bad parenting if you ask me. Have a supposedly psycho killer on the loose, your one child just got kidnapped and yet you don't answer the phone calls from your remaining children.

"Are they okay?" Michael asks walking in with an arm full of snacks from the vending machine.

"I don't know. She didn't sound…like herself."

"They were arguing." Sean mumbles, barely looking up from the table he's been staring at for the past fifteen minutes.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been around them a long time. I've been in your shoes, whenever they don't answer and then sound weird, they've been arguing."

"Because now is a good time to argue." I scoff, folding my arms. "Not like more important things going on."

"Petulance runs in the family." He laughs under his breath, almost sliding out of his chair. Drunk? High? Both? "You should be well acquainted with that though, being Danielle's bff."

"I…Sean, it wasn't…I didn't know who she was."

"That name is forbidden. No one has been born with it in over a decade. Anyone who had it, changed it. You thought…what?"

"I didn't know we had a secret sister!"

"But you knew something was off." He laughs, pushing himself back up in the chair for the second time. "Right?"

"I need some air." Pushing myself up, I storm out into hall tired of being blamed for everything. How about they blame who is actually responsible. How about blaming mother for once? How about that.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"The kids are fine." She says walking up the hall toward me, my arms folded as I lean against the wall. I think fatigue is beginning to set in. I can't remember the last time I fed. "You could have checked on them yourself."

"I…it was just better you did."

"Right."

"Don't start, not now."

"I'm not." Sighing, she mimics my stance, starting at the little poorly placed poster about STDs. It's nearly comical. "I bet you she hasn't been taking those meds."

"More than likely. You can't drink with them."

"You gave her something that prevented her from drinking?" Bo almost laughs, staring me down.

"I can't help that…" My words trailing as Doctor Jackson walks out from her room. "Did the cocktail work?"

"Ah, yes…ah." He looks between the two of us rather peculiarly. "My Queen…s. I um, well see the thing is that…"

"Are you getting to the point soon?"

"Bo." Gently and more importantly discreetly, I tap her hand with the back of mine. "Please. Continue."

"There is not easy way to say this, especially considering who she is…who you are. Her condition is terminal."

"Wh-what is that? What do you mean?" Bo asks, standing up straight looking between me and him.

"Kenzi, has an unusual cocktail within her bloodstream from what she takes to prevent her…mortal issue. Which is fine, designed by the Queen so it's flawless of course and-."

"Quit kissing my wife's ass and tell us what you mean."

"Your friend…"

"Sister, Kenz is my sister."

"O-okay. Your sister, she has contracted the F.R.H.K. virus. The cocktail within her bloodstream reacted with the virus in an unpredictable way, which is why her illness had presented like a flu like infection."

"No, no see Kenzi was sick before the attack."

"Yes my Queen." He nods. "Which is…I was one of the ones who cared for your daughter in law's body. We tested her blood, nothing invasive, to make sure that she was not infected because as you know the deceased can still act as incubators for the virus. We wanted to make sure…her blood turned up with some anomalies. At first we weren't sure, but now with Kenzi…the disruptions in the DNA are identical. The cocktail in which they take is identical."

"So, you're saying that they both…?"

"Had…have the virus."

"I don't understand." Bo says, looking at me with such an innocence I haven't seen since the first day we met. My hand gently wrapping around hers. "I don't get it."

"They were both infected prior to the attack, my Queens."

"No, no. Because see not to sound overly pretentious or anything, but they are both part of the royal family. And see again at the risk of sounding like a snob, we don't really have much contact with people outside of a select group. Certainly not people who are carrying the F.R.H.K. virus. I mean, before the attack, you would have had to go outside the walls." Bo pulls her hand away from mine, slightly beginning to hyperventilate. "No, you're wrong."

"How much time does she have?"

"Lauren, stop it. Don't go along with this. He's wrong."

"Bo please, how much time Doctor?"

"It is unpredictable honestly. The cocktail she takes…honestly she should have already been dead. The symptoms she starting to show now…anywhere from a few weeks to two months maybe."

"See! He doesn't even know this! He's wrong."

"My love," I start to reach for her only to pull back. "Please."

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

"Here take the blue one, you love the blue one." Michael tries coaching Ria into taking a sugar shot, to which she has no interest in. Honestly she has no interest in any of us, if they haven't noticed. She walked in with one word and sat opposite us, Michael of course rushing by her side.

"What about a green one?" Ethan holds his up. "No? Alright. What about a lemon striper?"

"I hate lemon." Ria mumbles, leaning away from Michael.

"Yes, but I got you to talk." Ethan laughs, getting up and taking the free seat beside her.

Oh well, big surprise I'm left out.

The sound of hurried steps in the hall pulling my attention. It's not heels, but familiar. Guardian boots I bet. Leaning forward in my seat, maneuvering myself to see into the hall. Steps growing closer as I double down on the bet with myself. And what do you know, some young guardian holding a blue envelop. She glances in as she makes her way passed, the most peculiar look she gives.

Wonder what her problem is.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Lingering in the doorway, hand gripping the metal frame in a poor attempt to find a balance of sorts. Uniquely large room only unique in the fact that it isn't unique at all…except maybe its occupants. Semi comfortable chairs lining the walls, newly upholstered navy cushions presumably in the change of my houses' color. A single wood table in the middle that no one could properly use without sitting in front of it, even leaning forward it would be a stretch to reach it. I really should bring up the impracticality of this room.

Row of seats to my right empty. Row to the left of me against the wall with only Sean, he's high on something. I can see it, can smell it, his sweat secreting an unusual stench. That's a problem for later. Victoria, Michael and Ethan sitting in a row on the back wall across from me, uniquely silent.

Drawing in a deep breath, I step in and then six steps to my left taking a seat beside Charlotte. Sitting directly across from her three fourths of her siblings, she doesn't so much as look at them. It is almost as if they aren't even there. She doesn't bother looking at me, just sort of shifts her weight to her left doing the most she can to put a distance between us without getting up.

My eyes running over the faces of my children, and for the first time in lifetime I actually think to myself there's one missing.

"I always assumed I was going to be a good mother. Not in the sense of providing or keeping my children safe, but a really good mother. The kind you could talk to and hang out with. The type where if something happened you couldn't wait to call me and tell me. Just the really good kind of mother." Sighing, I place the envelop I had been gripping since I opened it down on the empty seat beside me. "Partially because I thought I was made for it. Partially because I wanted it, and anything that I ever wanted I was good at. Anything I ever wanted just seemed to come natural. I wanted to be a doctor and I excelled at it. I wanted to be a scientist and I excelled. At some point along the way, I wanted to be more than a healer. I wanted to be a leader and eventually, I wanted to be Queen. I've never excelled at anything the way I have at ruling." Sighing to myself, eyes falling to the magazine on the table that just so happens to have me on the cover. "But being a mother…I never quite excelled there."

"Mother?" Ethan lets out curiously.

"At first I thought I was doing okay, you know my first born was Sean and he was really just perfect. He was just so easy and basically took care of himself. He was smart, kind, funny, handsome, athletic and a natural at nearly everything. Even as he got older and my failings more evident, he was understanding. He was just so easy and I would look at him and think I wasn't so bad."

"Maybe she was right, you do have something weird for him." Charlotte says under her breath.

"Then there was all of you, and more or less you were carbon copies of him in that sense. You all were unique and had your own personalities, but you were all easy for the most part. So much time had passed, I had learned, and I know I improved, but still this voice in the back of my mind always told me I was still failing. Told me every morning, every night…after every snide comment one of you said to me, deserved or not…that I was a failure. But until recently, you were all perfect and it was so easy to ignore."

"Mother, stop this." Michael demands, or rather pleads sternly.

"Danielle was this mixture of perfectness and imperfectness. Even from her conception she was never easy. She was so beautiful, and took after Bo in so many ways. It was so easy to just accredit the little things to that. And I think her looking and acting so much like Bo, even before she was trying to become her…well consciously and unconsciously it made me give her a lot of leeway, in the same way I had always done for your mom."

"I don't want to hear this." Sean snaps, starting to stand.

"Sit down." I snap with a tone stern enough for them all to take notice, Sean taking his seat. "I loved her so much just as I love all of you. Sometimes, I may have loved her more than I should have. I never could explain why. Maybe because I know I failed her in so many ways. Maybe because she reminded me so much of your mom. Maybe because she was a product of me, and what was in her was because of me. Maybe because she was the embodiment of not only my failures, but my darkness and if I could love her than I could be loved. Maybe because it just came natural. I don't know."

Charlotte shifts in her seat. "Glad to know where we stand, obviously." She waves her hand toward Victoria, who is nearly completely healed now thanks to Bo.

"The funny thing you will learn in life is that there is never truly an untouchable alpha. There is always someone above you and if you ever have the misfortune of reaching the top, which eventually all of you by birthright will, there is always someone being born to challenge you. It's nature's balance. Everything must have a balance. Me and your mom, we grew too complacent and began to forget that principle. We didn't teach you how to fight. We didn't teach you about the real world and its cruelties. We didn't prepare you to be what you will need to be one day. Part of that was because we wanted to shelter you. Part of that was because we didn't believe anything could be as powerful as we have become. Part of that was because we thought we had time."

"This isn't your fault mother." Ethan tires, always so loyal.

"We were wrong. But if one thing has become clear it is that even without us teaching you, it is in your DNA. Victoria, there are no apologies I could ever make to you that would make this okay. There are no apologies to any of you that would. But the guilt and regret that I feel over not telling you about Danielle, about what you needed to have learned one day pales into comparison over the pain I feel knowing that I cannot protect you from what's coming."

"We will handle…this…as a family." Victoria whispers almost, eyes meeting mine.

"No honey, that isn't what I mean." My eyes moving over all of them, stopping on Charlotte. "In a couple of minutes," Attention shifting back to the three across from me. "A day or two or a week, maybe a month or two you will have a moment when you realize you're not the same anymore. You're not children and you're not innocent and the life you had lived is over. You will realize that no matter what you try, you can never go back."

"Lauren." Bo calls me from the doorway, having walked up several heartbeats ago.

"Charlotte, what I am about to say, this lesson is for you, but I want everyone to listen very closely to my words."

"I don't have to listen to this." She scoffs, shifting once more.

"No, you do. I am an adult. I am your elder. I am your mother. And most importantly now, I am your Queen."

"Lauren." She warns.

"What you need to understand is that there are consequences for your choices. The butterfly effect is very real, not in the sense of a butterfly's wings causing a hurricane on the other side of the world, not in theory but in reality. Every action has a reaction. That man you make fun of at work, one day might become your bosses' boss. That girl that's picked on in class, while you might not do it but rather you idly stand by and watch, one day she might hit back and it might be at the one who stood by. That slave that you whip for all the world to see might one day become Queen and while she may never lay a hand on you, those who take their devotion a bit too far may teach you a lesson. Sooner or later the consequences of your choices always catch up with you."

"Gee, thanks Yoda. We done?"

My hand grabbing her arm, keeping her in her seat. "Today you learn that lesson and whether you feel the weight of it now or soon, one day you will."

"Danielle could have tricked any of them." Sean quick to her defense.

"That's not what this is about." My eyes holding Charlotte's, hand still on her forearm. "I don't know when selfishness turned to a choice. I don't know when ignorance became a decision. I don't know when you became this person. Never in my life did I think that I would lose another child."

"Lauren, stop this."

My eyes shifting to Bo momentarily. "Every action has a consequence." I let go of her arm, but she doesn't move now. "You conspired with the rebels Charlotte, what did you think would happen? Or was it never a thought?"

"It—it wasn't that…"

"Whatever it started as, it became that. You gave them information. You led them to the weakness in our walls, our security. You demonstrated how to avoid the cameras. You undoubtedly vented your frustration about this family and our people to them. You consorted with Danielle. You lied about everything in your life these past months. But worst of all Charlotte, you didn't once think what going and coming so freely could mean."

"You. Covered. It." Jaw clenched, teeth gritted together as the words barely make it through.

"No, sweetheart you still aren't getting it. Your actions led to the death of hundreds of our people. Innocent people. Your actions led to the death of your sister in law. And-."

"Lauren, don't."

"Ironically your actions have killed the one family member you don't loath."

"Wh-what?"

"You've killed your Aunt. She doesn't have the flu Charlotte, she has F.R.H.K. What she takes to prolong her lifecycle, has slowed the effects. Presented as a cold and then the flu and now in its final stages there is no hiding it. And had Mila somehow survived the attack, she would have died too. The same strain was found in her blood system. You wanted your family to suffer, well Charlotte, life is fickle and above all malicious, and you made the ones you hated least pay the highest price."

"Enough of this dammit." Bo steps in, tears in her eyes. Shaking her head at me, disappointed.

"There is nothing I can do to you that will be worse than when you realize the weight of your decisions Charlotte. I had wanted so much for you and your siblings to never know what it felt like to have blood on your hands, especially that of those you care for. Yet, you ran to it and welcomed the situation with open arms because you are selfish brat. Now I have to live with my failure in knowing that I apparently did a horrible job in teaching you what it meant to be a decent human being and you will have to live with your actions." Standing up, pushing back the feeling of tears as my eyes meet Bo's once more. It's been a long time since she's looked at me with such contempt. "Here concludes the lesson."

"Mother…" It's not a plea or an insult, but rather just a call for me as if she was using my name.

At the doorway I look to her. "I can't stop what's coming for you Charlotte."

I don't wait for another word from her. I don't wait for another word from Bo. I don't wait for anything, rather I walk into the hall and head towards Kenzi's room. Heart breaking into a million pieces within my chest, tears wheeling up in my eyes, but I can't focus on that now. I can't focus on the pain. I can't focus on the hurt. I can't focus on anything except my next step.

In the distance I hear a rustle. A vicious growl from Sean. Bo and the three of my children yelling various versions for him to stop. It might be cruel they say to have walked away risking this, but apart from scaring her, Sean would never actually hurt her. And Bo would never allow him to. So if the worst that happens tonight for her is that she gets scared, then let that be the beginning of her lesson.

Let her know how terrified the rest of us are.

* * *

 **.**

 **Charlie's POV**

 **.**

Climbing up the rubble, an excuse for stairs my foot almost slips twice but it's not enough noise to be noticed, I hope. Hand gripping this knife stolen from downstairs. The light reflecting on the wall only growing the closer I get. Heart racing a little more with every step. And when I reach the top I find her alone. Her back to me, sitting on this huge slab of concrete facing the fire.

Six steps forward, but she doesn't so much as look back. "You lied to me."

"You lied first." Her words even, tone calm and she doesn't bother looking back at me.

"You aren't who you said you are."

"Neither are you."

"But you knew who I was."

"Yeah," she nods. "I knew."

"I didn't."

"Grow up Charlie." Sighing, her head hangs but still she seems unbothered. "I warned you, many times."

"Excuse me for not realizing what you were warning me about. I thought you had commitment issues."

"Ha." Laughing, she stands, turning around. Her eyes looking at the knife, but she looks unbothered. "For me?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do. Come here…be angry…avenge my people and my honor."

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Stop repeating what I'm saying Trini."

"I met your mother, I missed my opportunity. When I walked away that night, I knew this moment would come. It was a toss up between you and her, I suppose its fitting it's you."

"I'm not going to kill you Trini." I toss the knife down. "I just…I don't know."

"What?"

"My Aunt is dying. My mother informed me of this tonight, threw in my face that she is the one family member I still care for. She was right. The whole way here I kept thinking about my family and my childhood, all the positive memories had to do with her."

"I'm sorry."

"Right."

"No Charlie, I am. I really am. It was never about hurting you. I actually came to like you and hate having to use you, but this war…it's bigger than what we want."

"Yes," I nod. "It is."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"That was cruel." Bo says softly, as she walks into the much more practical waiting room.

My hands folded, leaning forward in the chair as I stare down at my shoes. "It was the truth."

"It. Was. Cruel."

"Did I lie?"

"That's not the point."

"Did I lie?"

"You know, it's been a really long time since I had this much trouble recognizing you."

"Hm." I nod. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That it's always me Bo. There always has to be something wrong with me."

"When u behave like this...yes."

"Life is incredibly cruel and it is unforgiving."

"Yeah Lauren, I'm aware of that."

"You may be aware and I may be aware, but it's something that we forgot to teach our children. But now? Well now the decision is out of our hands."

"Sure seemed to be in your hands a little while ago."

"They needed to hear it."

"Not like that,"

For the first time I bring my eyes up from my shoes to her face. "Then how Bo? Coddle them as we have? Take Charlotte aside and tell her she just needs a little time out but it'll all be okay? Tell her that what she did is okay? It's not."

"You don't think I know that?" Her voice raising.

"Then act like it. You're standing here berating me for what Bo? For what? It took Danielle years to reach even near the body count that took Charlotte a couple of weeks to do."

She scoffs, looking away from me. "It's not the same."

"It is."

"It's not and you know it."

"You don't get to pick and choose which murderous child you still love Bo, it doesn't work that way."

"Why not, seems to be what you've done."

"Careful Bo."

"Or?"

"Or nothing." Rolling my eyes, I glance passed her into the hallway as a nurse passes. "You forsake one, you forsake them both."

"Charlie made a mistake that-."

"That killed hundreds of innocent people. That would have killed Mila even if she didn't die from the blast. And it's killed Kenzi. How can you not care? How can you not realize what's happened…what will happen?"

"Because if I focus on that then I break! And I can't break right now Lauren. I can't!"

"Charlotte made a decision. And then another and another, so on and so forth. At some point the risks crossed her mind Bo and she decided it was acceptable. At some point she decided that their lives were worth more than ours."

"I refuse to believe that."

"She sat there with no remorse. Shock. Anger. Hatred. Fear even. But there was no remorse."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I apparently raise killers Bo…I am one."

"So damn over dramatic Lauren."

"Run from it all you want my love, but at the end of the day Mila is dead. Hundreds of innocent people are dead. Kenzi will be dead soon. And Danielle has been running around storing up anything she's needed...because of Charlotte."

"She is our daughter."

"So was Danielle…once upon a time."

Her eyes meet mine. "Don't do this Lauren."

"It's already done."

"Excuse me my queen...s." Tamsin interrupts as she always seems to do.

"Not a good time Tam."

"Yeah…yeah I know, but…"

I answer for my wife this time. "Not now."

"Okay..." She nods, half turning toward the hall only to turn right back around. "But see the punishment for me not telling you this would be far worse than me disobeying now so..."

"What is it?"

"At ten fifty-six p.m. tonight Danielle Alreyna walked into G-H.Q. and surrendered into our custody."


	12. C11: The Architect

**WARNING: No Bo/Lo interaction in this one. It's short and plot advancing. Bo/Lo are in it.**

 **A.N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing you're all awesome!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part Two: Castle of Glass**

…

…

…

…

 **Dani's POV**

 **.**

 **3:03 a.m.**

 **.**

So this is what they made to hold the biggest and badest…?

It's not really bad at all…peculiar, but not bad. Black on black on black on black. Everything black and only navy blue fluorescents lined along the floor boards. Kinda looks like they ran out of funding and grabbed some glow stick. Decent size room. Single digital clock on the wall ridiculously high built into the wall, navy blue numbers. They really love running with the symbolic shit. And then an eight by eight octagon aquarium style cell. No bars, just some type of special glass from the floor to the ceiling. No bed or toilet. No bench. Just a foam padding.

My bare feet tapping it once or twice. Weirdos took my damn shoes. No decency to even give me some damn slippers. I could die of a damn cold in here.

Sighing to myself as I walk around the perimeter of my cell, one question on my mind; who the fuck has the Aqua Man fetish.

Yawning I find myself looking back up at the clock.

This shit is gonna get real old real fucking fast.

* * *

 **.**

 **4:15 a.m.**

 **.**

"Places, places, get in your places…throw on your dress and put on your doll faces…" Words trailing into a hum along with the tune in my head, door opening to reveal…dum..dum..dum..Charlie! "I knew you'd be the first."

"They don't know I'm here."

"No one ever knows where you are." I laugh, staring up at the ceiling not quite interested enough yet to sit up. "Any of you really, come to think of it."

"They're horrible parents,"

"Maybe the problem is you're horrible children."

"Why me?"

"Come on Charlie, let's not dive straight into boring me. At least put a little effort."

"And who are you?" She snaps, baby girl grew some balls today. Brow raising, I turn my head to look at her as she stands right up to the glass. "Remind me of that Dani. Some pervert creeping around picking up young girls…who you happen to be related to? Someone so bad ass no one even knew you were alive or hell, existed?"

"Well damn!" Laughing, I push myself up onto my elbows. "Okay you got to tell me, sister to sister…did you get some pussy?"

"I've been busy dealing with the mess you left. I've been dealing with the fact my aunt is dying."

"Mm-hm…mm-hm, but that's not an answer."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Okay lamb-chop, let me guess how this went…" Fully sitting up, hands on my knees as I stretch. "Shock and awe. Pain and destruction. Blah blah blah. Uh-oh big reveal…everyone finds out you've been border hopping. Oh wait, followed up with the fact Auntie Kenzi is dying at…dum dum dum…your hand. Mother gets all soapbox,"

"Are you done Dani?"

"Nope, because then we got you all riled up. What is little Charlie gonna do? Oh I know, run back over the wall right to the human whore. You're thinking you're gonna…" My eyes run over her, over her face debating which way little Miss. Innocent went. "Get some honor back? Kill her? Maybe bring her back? But the fact is that you're not made for that. No, not yet. And you're like every other young girl in love with the wrong guy…girl. What did you have a nice little talk? Maybe a little tussle?"

"You're sick."

"Still didn't answer."

"I don't know why I came." She turns, starting toward the door so over dramatic.

"You came because you wanted to know why."

"I can see why, you're sick."

"No, not why I am me…why you're you. You want to know why it's soooo easy for you to break off. Why you don't care that all those people died…not really. You're hoping I can give you some answer…or maybe some excuse."

"I care."

"You care about Trini and her little meat bags more than your own people. The people you've grown up with and lived with. Tell me Char-Char, where's the tears for sweet little Mila? Where's the tears for that teacher of yours you rambled on about coming to that ridiculous play?"

"I care."

"Sure you do." Running my finger along the glass, the shape of her figure. "Or maybe you think the fact that your abilities haven't kicked in yet, it makes you one of them?"

"I'm not."

"Did you know that only fifty thousand births a year are succubi? Only one out of every three-hundred thousand births are defective. That means only one every six years is…defective. Normally parents kill them." I laugh watching her eyes widen in shock. "Question, do you think your parents would kill you if they knew you were defective? Would it rule you out of possible succession? Questions, questions."

"I don't plan to rule and I'm under no illusions, unlike you. I am not one of them."

"And you never will be, powers or not because at the end of the day your blood is stained."

"Goodbye Dani."

One day that girl might actually be entertaining…not now though.

* * *

 **.**

 **5:18 a.m.**

 **.**

"Well, this is unexpected." Rolling from my back onto my stomach. Eyes shifting from the clock to my unexpected guest. "I figured you'd be last."

"It's nice to see you captivity again."

"It's nice to see you…actually naw, sorry brother, I got nothing."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Yawning, rolling my eyes at the drunken pathetic mess in front of me.

"What they're saying."

"I'm kinda in this fish tank, don't know what's being said."

His hands slam against the glass, his feet tripping over one another. "Is it true?!"

"This is not a good look on you Sean."

"Answer me."

"Everyone wants answers. Answers, answers, answers. What am I a vending machine?"

"Tell me Danielle."

Rolling my eyes, I push myself up onto my feet. "Are you talking about the fact that I kind of…might have…sorta…kinda…probably did kill grand pappy Jack?" Laughing, I start circling my perimeter again. "Word travels fast!"

"Is it true?"

"Or really damn slow. Tammy was supposed to tell that a while ago, specifically let her sneak around for that purpose. I swear, trying to plot out a reveal around here is impossible."

"So…you're Hades now?"

"Mm-hm, the one and only." I watch him fall silent, starting to think. He's like a two legged dog trying to dig a hole. He's just grasping at straws now. Blank look on his dumb face. "Come on Sean, you're almost there…put it together and ask…it's why you came."

"Can you talk to the dead?"

W…t..f. "Talk to the dead? I'm Hades not the Ghost Whisperer." Running my hands through my hair, eyes glancing at the clock. "I can bring your human back, for a price."

He stumbles back. "You lie."

"No, actually I don't. See funny thing, I have to actually take souls I don't just get them, unless someone sends them to me. Sorta like greeting cards, Hey from Oklahoma, here's fifty souls, enjoy." I can't help laughing at his lack of amusement. "It's all really complicated. Anyway, I did not orchestrate that horrible tragedy but I may have went shopping."

"You're…you're lying."

"No, I'm not. You can have her back Sean, just one teeny tiny favor and she's all yours."

"Even if I did believe you…" Just like that, got the drunky. "I wouldn't hurt our parents or our family."

"Relax, relax. I don't want anyone hurt. No one is listening to me, I'm all nice and good dammit! All I want from you is your support."

"In what?"

"You'll know soon, very soon. But for now, I'd probably want to get a ride home a.s.a.p."

His faces changes from incoherent to anger to shock to disbelief…to dare I say hope.

Didn't even have to use my speech…this is getting a little boring.

* * *

 **.**

 **9:08 a.m.**

 **.**

And here comes the walking ad for constipation.

"Ethan, or as I liked to call you for a while, Sean lite."

"That's a compliment." Hesitantly he makes his way closer, glancing over his shoulder as the door closes.

"It's okay boy wonder, no one is around you can stop pretending."

"I'm not."

"Everyone is pretending." Sighing, I stand up eyes on the clock. "This family is full of pretenders. Mostly we pretend to be sane, but hey it's also nice to keep it a little interesting every once and a while. Charlie pretends to care about this family. Michael pretends he's important. Ria pretends she isn't a little sick. Sean pretends he's interesting. You pretend you aren't a failure."

"And what do you pretend to be?" His hands go into his pockets, looks like a politician.

"Me? I could make a joke but I feel like we're having a moment here, I pretend I don't care."

"And you do?"

"Shh." Finger to my lips, smirking. "Life in the underworld can be a bitch, makes you really start to reevaluate some shit."

"If you really wanted to make amends…?"

"I don't want to make amends."

"You just implied…"

"I'm not sorry for what I've done, I just want some family time."

"That's why you're here?"

Overplayed your hand. "I'm here," Arms raised implying my current situation. "Because I'm killing time."

"That's all?"

"Piece of advice, I wouldn't go to law school buddy, you're horrible at this. Go run and tell Bo that if she wants answers she's going to have to face me."

Pathetic. He'll be the first to die.

* * *

 **.**

 **1:56 p.m.**

 **.**

Eyes fixed on the clock, feet tapping against the glass as I lean back on my hands. The beat playing in the back of my mind causing my head to nod. "You can sell yourself if you've got no soul…Nowadays auditions to the devil are sold…" Trailing off, hum keeping up with the beat set by my feet. Eyes on the door as Bo takes a single step in. "From the boardwalk, I see the ghost on the beach…Memories of my city keep haunting me."

"Still hiding behind songs, afraid of your own voice."

My eyes running over her, grey and white Nikes. Glad to see they made it to the new world. Grey sweats and a tight white tee. She found that sporty soccer mom look and stuck with it…several decades later. " _Bo, glad to see not much has changed. Or has it, I'm curious_."

"Ah yes, schoolyard insults. Your specialty, forgot you never quite grew out of the high school mentality."

"Unfortunately a side effect from being a product of you."

"Believe me Danielle, I am just as disgusted by the thought as you."

"Ouch."

"Right." She sort of rolls her eyes, scoffing. "Forgot, you're pretending to care."

"You don't think I can actually care?"

"No, I don't." She edges closer, eyes narrow as if she's expecting me to attack. "I think this like everything else in your life has been is just a game."

"Maybe you aren't so stupid." My eyes glancing at the clock. " _I wonder, will you play this time? Or will you linger in the background once again?"_ Eyes returning to her as she's inched a foot closer. " _Everyone's favorite cheerleader_."

"So you admit it."

"I admit nothing." Laughing, sitting up straight as I slap my knees with a smile watching her grow closer. I wonder if she's afraid of me because she's smart or because she knows she's weak right now. "You want to know something Ms. Beaver?"

"Ha." She nods, almost letting out a laugh. "Sure, I know how you love to hear the sound of your own voice."

" _Some may argue you've been the strongest of us all. The unseen and unpraised hero of our tale_." Hand running through my hair, almost disgusted the thought. "And what a tale it's been, huh Bo."

"It that what they say?"

"Mm-hm." I nod. " _You've kept true to who you are, always beaten but never quite broken. You've gotten the life you truly wanted, a housewife with children to correct the failings of your parents. You've been the best mom and best wife you could be. You've been the best sister and the best office employee. You got the white picket fence_." Slowly I clap my hands together, earning a lackluster fuck-you smile from her. " _Brava."_

"You've really mastered condescension, one of the only emotions you can manage."

"There's just a small problem with all of this."

"Is there?"

"Mm-hm, because you achieved it all. _But in all of this you lost the woman you were. You lost the woman everyone fell in love with. You lost the fighter within that made you a survivor. You lost the drive and anger that gave you power. You lost the right to be called a champion. If you ever were one."_

"I've gained more than I lost."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

"Always a terrible liar." Eyes finding the clock, I push myself up to stand as she's found her way in front of me. " _So now I pose a question to you as I did to my mother. Will you remain fighting in the sidelines, remaining true to who you've become. Who you always wanted to be. Or is there still one goof fight left in you, old girl?"_

"Whatever this is Danielle, I won't play. None of us will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why come?"

"I guess to say goodbye."

"You think mother will allow you to kill me?"

"I think that after today you will never see the light of day again. In fact you won't see anything. This right here Danielle is the end of the line."

"Oh Bo, still so…you."

"And you're still so you." She steps up to the glass. "Why did you kill him?"

"Do you care? I wasn't aware you cared."

"Call it curiosity." Her eyes running over me. "Why?"

"Because I didn't enjoy hell." Laughing, my routine pacing of my cell beginning. "Ironically same reason I wanted to rejoin my family."

"Is this the part you tell me some sob story? Something you managed to make up to resemble a person."

"No sob story. I died. Jack took my soul. Had some fun…correction, he had some fun. It was an educational experience really. Made me really miss my fam, even you in a fucked up way Bo."

"I'm touched."

"Believe it or not Bo, I just want my family and I will get it. If you just step aside this can be easy."

"Just want family?"

"That's all." Steps slowing, coming to a stop in front of her. She's just so…plain. "Cross my heart."

She silent for a moment, looking down at my knees. "Me and Lauren, we're fighting right now."

"Usually are."

"No, no." Shaking her head, she sort of smiles. "It's rather rare now. Normally though it isn't quite serious, and a part of me kind of loves it. It's bad, I know but I do."

"Miss the drama that much?"

"No, I love the makeup sex." She looks up, eyes meeting mine. "And when she's in the wrong, let me tell you…she definitely goes the extra mile to make up for it."

She jumps and for a second I'm not sure why. Her reaction causing confusion. How rare. Staring at her I wait a moment, smirk on my lips as I realize my hands hand found the glass, a small crack in it now. Blood dripping from my hands down the glass. Huh. Thought I had myself under control, kudos Bo. Smirking, I step back from the glass, giving her a nod.

After several moments of silence she smiles. "And that right there is why you could never be welcomed."

"Anger issues run in the family."

"No, the real issue. Whether your story is real or not, whether your intention is real or not…this could never work. Even if we moved passed everything. Even if we put everything behind us there's still one problem." Running her hand through her hair she steps back. "I know you call her mother still, but I don't know if you really…understand that. Maybe you don't, maybe there's a disconnect. I hope to god there is. I hope one day I can look back and accept that something just didn't click for you. But regardless Danielle, it doesn't matter."

"No?"

"No, because you're not broken. What's wrong with you can't be fixed. There's something inside of you that is wrong. Deep inside there is something that isn't right."

"Well, if that's how you really feel…"

"It is."

"Then," Sighing, eyes shifting back to the clock. " _Game on."_

* * *

 **.**

 **3:03 P.M.**

 **.**

"Well, wasn't really expecting you." I stop my pushups, hopping to my feet as Kenzi hobbles in. "Looking a little like death there mama." Laughing, she only glares. "Where's the sense of humor?"

"I lost it a long time ago."

"That's not true. I've seen you and Mikey and Riri enjoying yourselves. It's sweet. Reminds me of us once upon a time."

"Do you know I could kill you?"

"Um…huh?"

"Your cell, I have the access codes, One press of the button and…it's over."

"This got interesting real fast." I chuckle, folding my arms over my chest. "I suppose this would be a good time to apologize for that Hale business."

"Probably, but it won't mean anything."

"Oh come on Aunt Kenz."

"Shut up." She snaps. Damn, leave it to good ole Auntie K to keep shit interesting. Even on death's steps she's got balls bigger than all of them. "My niece Dani died when she was five. This imitation of her, it means nothing."

"Ouchy."

"You mean nothing Danielle, haven't for a long time."

"Then why come?"

"Because you hurt my family…you still want to. You killed the love of my life, the man that was everything to me."

"Question in this little speech," I raise my hand halfway. "Was he still your everything when you had Iel's dick in side ya…cause that seems a little bit suspect."

"Bo, she thinks this plea for a family is bullshit, but I don't. I think something happened. I think in your sick little mind you really do want to connect. Not to Bo, never to Bo. But to me and the rest. So for whatever little hurt it may bring you…whatever little dent in your plan…I wanted to look you in your face and tell you, you mean nothing."

"You know," Sighing, shaking my head. "It really wasn't personal. I didn't get pleasure out of killing him, wasn't even to hurt you. It was about Bo. Believe it or not I have fond memories of Uncle Hale. Talked to him quite a bit, he was a great listener. AND before you get your panties in a bunch…I meant that sincerely."

"I hope hell is real Danielle, and I hope you go there for an eternity." She smiles almost gently, starting to turn away.

Well damn. "One question, why five?"

"What?"

"Why five? Why not just say I never was?"

"Because I had a niece, a beautiful baby girl. I changed her diapers and got threw up on. Spent more nights awake than asleep. Enzi was her second word right after Ommy. She was sweet and amazing. She loved her uncle and me, her parents. She had the whole world waiting for her and she was going to be amazing." She looks away from me. "But at five she died, I didn't know it then, but that's when. We were at the park and this stray cat hissed at her, went to bite her and she grabbed it by the throat throwing it. I shook it off, but that was the first sign of you…the parasite that killed my niece. That's why."

"That girl is still alive Kenzi, still me. Still remember that…all of it."

"Funny thing about parasites, that when they take you over they leave nothing but take everything…memories included."

Well fuck…that kinda hurt.

* * *

 **.**

 **3:59 p.m.**

 **.**

"I am pretty fuckin' popular today." The sound of the door pulling my attention from the clock. "Oh you, actually happy to see you."

Ria walks up halfway to the glass, Mikey boy standing in the doorway. Neither saying a word.

"Threesome today?"

Silence.

"Glad to see you healed completely, gave me quite the scare there limping over to mother. I didn't give you enough chi to last that long."

Silence.

"So, you gonna be the one in charge this time? I don't usually do submissive but I'll go for it."

Silence….my eyes shifting to Mikey.

"Plan to watch?"

They say nothing…at all. Just creepily stare at me like a caged animal at the zoo.

Well…alright then.

Weirdos.

* * *

 **.**

 **4:47 p.m.**

 **.**

"Welcome to your life…there's no turning back…" Singing to my own beat, hopping around my cell keeping an eyes on the clock. "It's my own desire…it's my own remorse."

If I have to kill someone it's definitely going to be Ethan…so damn boring.

And that hair…what's with his hair…what is this, the nineties?

But he's easy to manipulate…hm, decisions, decisions.

"I can't stand this indecision…married with a lack of vision…"

How's the rest of the damn song go…?

Can't remember the words….

My eyes back on the clock.

I hate the damn silence.

* * *

 **.**

 **5:08 p.m.**

 **.**

" _Hello mother, it's been a while_."

"A lifetime."

" _A lifetime_." I repeat her, standing back up. "I didn't think you'd be last."

"I should have been the only."

"Well you know this family, never big on rules."

"Unfortunately." She walks straight up to the glass, fearless. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine." I shrug. How sweet of her to ask. "I've been in a looney bin and a prisoner in the underworld, this isn't exactly the seventh level of hell."

"Ah, yes I did hear that…tale."

"Not a tale mother, I died. You make the city go boom and well I did too. Not that I hold it against you, but I died, did a stint with grand pappy. Did you know he preferred to be called The Architect? Said everything was his design. Everything. Akuma and Koari and some other people can't remember the names of. Said he set the steps in motion long ago. Even back to your birth. He was a bit of a talker."

"Crazy people say a lot of things."

"They do, but enough about my time away. When I came back to the land of the living well imagine my surprise."

"Quite the change, hm?" She nods, arms folded over her chest as she stands up straight. Poor mother, she looks tired.

" _The world fell and you rebuilt it in your image. Humanity crumbled and you rewrote the definition. Your family ripped apart and you stitched it back together how you felt it should be. It took nearly a century, but you've done it. Brava."_

"Thank you."

"As you know," I come closer to the glass, getting a better look at her _. "I've seen my replacements, they're cute, but they pale in comparison. You must have realized that early on. Otherwise there wouldn't be so many. Failure is and always has been unacceptable. To you."_

"To you as well."

" _I've often wondered, do they know about me? Do they know our story? Do they feel something is missing from theirs? Do they ever wonder why there is a crown beside there's, never worn? Do they ever wonder why the five dollar coin remains faceless?"_

"It's possible."

" _Curiosity."_ I shrug.

"Have you gotten your answers?"

"I don't know really mother, maybe."

"Sometimes we never get the answers we're searching for."

" _Interestingly enough, that bring us here."_ I snap my fingers, feeling myself get almost giddy. " _You must be curious by now. Why here? Why now? What desire? Well mother, we've played many games over the years. Only two have ever mattered. By my count I took the first, showed you just what you were capable of. By my count you took the second, rebuilding everything just how you desired. Minus me. We both know a stalemate is unacceptable. So now it's time to finish this once and for all. Either I get what I want or you get what you think you want. A life without me."_

"Is that what you think I want?"

"Are you telling me it's not?" She says nothing. _"It goes without saying, all bets are off this time mother. There are no exceptions and there is no mercy. Once and for all we will settle this. Us."_

"Dani, this already over. It's already done. This is the end. There is nothing beyond this. You will go and stay away."

"You won't kill me?"

"No, I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I still care Dani, you are still my child and I look at you and I still care. I hate that I do, but I do. I can't have you out in the world. I can't have you around the family. But I can't kill you, not now."

"Eventually?"

"Yes, one day I will stop caring. One day I will make peace that my daughter died long ago. And on that day, this will truly end."

"That's…not very nice mother."

"No one has ever accused me of being nice."

I can't help laughing, she does have a point. "Are you mad, about Ria?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly, fifty-fifty."

"You tortured my daughter."

"Least favorite one though."

"Stop." She holds up her hand, silencing me. "Just tell me something Dani, honestly."

"Open book."

"Was it me? Was it something I did to you?"

"What?"

"The way you are, what you've become…did I do something?" She stares at me with those big doe eyes, begging for an answer she already knows. "Did I do this to you?"

"Mother," My hand reaching out, open palm on the glass. "There's nothing you could have done to change me."

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"No mother, I wouldn't." Shaking my head, hand falling to my side. "I never could stand to see you in pain."

"It's funny, the ones we don't want to hurt are the ones we end up hurting the most."

* * *

 **.**

 **6:06 p.m.**

 **.**

Well, this didn't quite go as planned now did it.

Had a whole speech ready for a sibling I didn't get to use…so inconsiderate.

Standing up, I brush myself off.

I don't understand what's so damn hard to understand…all I want is a little family time.

Is that too much to ask?

My eyes on the clock.

"Guess it's time." Fist clenched as throw a punch, aiming for the little crack from earlier.

Glass shattering with minimal effort. Guess they haven't tested this in a bit.

Hopping from the platform down to the ground, eyes on the door. "Here we go."


	13. C12: Goodbye

Chapter Twelve: Goodbye

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

 **2:48 a.m.**

 **.**

How do you say goodbye?

Even after all of these years, I still don't have an answer. I wish I did. I wish I knew when the right time was or just the perfect way to say it. I wish that the pain in them would go away. I've said many and been robbed of more. Yet I find myself still without an answer.

Lingering in the doorway of a darkened room I watch her sleep. She looks peaceful now, but I know more or less what's awaiting her. I've seen patient after patient go through the stages of the virus, none were easy. I wish this wasn't the end, but if it had to be I wish this wasn't hers. Not this way, not after everything.

My eyes dancing over the hospital bed to my wife, her head on the bed snoring away. Smile momentarily curving my lips as in this moment I forget everything other than this beautiful, adorable, snoring mess that is my wife. She's gorgeous. But my smile fades, reality dawning on me. Realization setting in on the pain awaiting her. I love Kenzi, but not like Bo does. The bond there, absolutely unmatched.

I wish I knew how to deal with loss.

I wish I knew how to say goodbye.

I wish a lot of things now a days.

Unfortunately wishes are that of fairytales.

* * *

.

 **4:37 a.m.**

 **.**

"She isn't who you think she is." Walking out from the comfort of the shadows, growing tired of watching Charlotte sneak around as if she is invisible. The once bustling hall a mere glimmer of its self, only me, her and the ghosts left now. A chill lingering in the air as it has for the past couple of days, since the attack.

Slow steps coming to a halt, but she doesn't turn to face me. "No one is it would seem."

"Did you get what you wanted form her?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Did you get what you needed then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Turn around Charlotte."

"Yes, Queen." Slowly she turns around, even with the distance between us and the dimness, I can see the look of pure hatred written over her face. "Shall I bow too?"

"If I choose to inforce the law child, you won't bow, you'll kneel."

"Did you always love having this power, or did being someone's slave do that to you?"

"You think because I decide to enforce some type of discipline, I must love having power? That's a very childish outlook."

"That isn't an answer."

"I thought this is what you want Charlotte. You apparently hate your current life. Your life of freedom and privilege. Your life of luxury and lavishness."

"Yes, tell me how good I've had it mother. Tell me all about me."

"I can't Charlotte, it's evident I don't know you." I take two steps forward, the sound of my heels clicking against the freshly waxed floor echoing.

"Finally, you manage to say something without lying. I didn't know it was possible."

"Have you seen your Aunt?"

She snorts. "The one I've killed?"

"You went to see Dani, but not your aunt?"

"I have nothing to say to Aunt Kenzi."

"No apology?"

"Would it matter?"

"To me, no." Shaking my head, I take another step forward. "To her, possibly."

"Why do you hate me mother?"

"I don't hate you Charlotte, I am simply giving you what you want."

"I want condescension and belittlement?"

"You want to be treated as an adult. You want to be separate from this family. You want to not be royal nor one of my people."

"Only took eighteen years, but finally got you to pay attention to me."

"I've always paid attention to you."

"Not how I wanted it."

"You have shoes on your feet, clothes on your back, a house to shelter you. You have money to buy what you want, because you have everything you need. You have a car to go where you want, because apart from school you don't need to be anywhere. You have an education at your disposal to keep you from ignorance. You have everything Charlotte."

"I don't have a family."

"You had a family. You had three brothers and a sister. You had a sister in law, a godfather and an aunt. Extended family who loved you unconditionally. And two parents. I may not have been the warm, fuzzy mother you desired, but Bo has always been. If you felt something was missing, maybe you should have taken a look in the mirror."

"Is that what you told Dani?"

"Dani is not someone you should model yourself after."

"She loves you mother, I do not."

The words hit me heavier than expected, jaw clenching. "Well, that's fine."

"That's it?" She laughs, taking several steps forward, now just barely out of arm's reach. "Nothing else?"

"Children are given the ability to stop loving their parents, it's cruel but it's true. Mothers on the other hand," Sighing, shaking my head as if to shake off the wave of hurt creeping over me. "We can never stop. We can pretend. We can ignore it. We can lie to ourselves, but we never truly stop."

"Mom stopped loving Dani."

"Is that what you think?" One final step forward, face to face with her now. "Bo is all heart, every little bit of her. She couldn't stop loving Dani any more than she can stop loving you. She can ignore it and she can lie to herself, but there's always a part of her that's there. I've seen it. But, with Dani there is history, a history that makes it easier for her to pretend."

"So which have you done for me mother?"

Smiling softly, words lost as I genuinely contemplate her question. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I suppose not, no."

"I know what you're thinking Charlotte, what you're planning and I will only ask that you don't."

This time it's her who stops to contemplate my words. "My path is already written mother, you said, you couldn't stop what's coming."

"Face your consequences like woman, like someone worthy of this family."

"I am, just not how you wish."

"There is no coming back from this."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"One day Charlotte, you will grow up and feel the weight of your decisions."

"I understand my decisions."

"No, you don't sweetheart and that is the only thing that makes you different than Dani. One day you will, and when that day comes is what will determine who you really are. The choices that you make after that, and whose forgiveness you seek, that determines who you really are."

"Yeah, thanks." She sort of snorts a chuckle, starting to turn.

"Charlotte, take these as my parting words to you. A finale olive branch of wisdom to hold onto. Father Travino always tried to instill the principle that God could forgive any transgression, if you were truly remorseful. It was one of the few things I let him teach you all until it stuck, for various reasons."

"And?"

"I am not God."

She falls still, truly still as her eyes run over me. A glimmer of maturity flickering in the back of her eyes as I can tell she weighs my words. She weighs her decision, but it doesn't matter because as she said her path has already been written, as has mine. I knew it the moment I stood there watching Ria make her way to me and Dani watching to see what I would do. I knew somewhere in the very depth of my soul a metaphorical gun had gone off, the starting of a final race.

It's all coming to an end now…one way or another.

Slowly she drops to one knee, and then the other. Her hands folded in front of herself as she bows her head to the left. Perfect form. A heartbeat passes as she looks up, eyes peering into mine and for a brief moment, I see her as new born in Bo's arms with her big beautiful eyes peering into mine. It's only a moment, but it's like I'm there again.

"My Queen, this is the last time you will ever see me on my knees."

Crouching down, surprising her nearly as much as myself. Careful to keep my balance, I reach out cupping her cheek ever so gently. "So be it."

* * *

 **.**

 **5:53 a.m.**

 **.**

"My Queen." Tamsin says uncharacteristically meekly, walking up beside me. "I wanted you to know I got word to Skylar, she is already on her way back…to relieve me."

"Thank you." I nod, continuing down the hall.

"I just, I want to thank you for this opportunity and…"

"Tamsin, I'm not going to punish you." Steps coming to a halt, turning to face her. "Apart from taking your position."

"I understand and I thank you my queen, I just…I believe I can do this job."

"I thought so."

"It was a lapse in judgement, and I did try to tell Bo and…?"

"Firstly, a lapse in judgment is not concealing that fact my father in law, the God of the Underworld has been killed. Secondly, that is something you would tell me, not my wife. And thirdly, you obviously let your borderline inappropriate feelings for my wife cloud your judgment, I know why you desired to inform her first. It was personal. I can respect that, respect your loyalty to her…"

"My Queen my loyalty is to this house. To you."

"You interrupt me?"

"No." Shaking her head, she looks down. One of the strongest willed people I've ever met now a scorned child. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but this…a war is here Tamsin, and I have to carry that weight. I have to know I can depend on who is by my side, I thought that was you."

"Y-yes my queen." She nods, head bowed.

Sometimes I really hate being me.

My lips parting to say something that more than likely doesn't need to be said, only to be cut off as Tamsin stumbles forward slightly. Sean rushing down the hallway, having clipped her with his shoulder. "Sean, get back here. Apologize."

"It's fine." She says, Sean already out of sight.

What is happening to everyone?

* * *

 **.**

 **12:08 p.m.**

 **.**

"Well, this was one way to get you back to work." Gentle tone for playful words taken as something more, her glare deadly.

"It's what you wanted."

"Are we still doing this?" Stepping in, I close the door behind myself. "Bo,"

"Can we not do this, please?" She tosses her tablet down, sighing.

"Do you know I can hardly remember nine-eleven anymore?" This time it's my turn to sigh, eyes shifting over every inch of her office that I already know by heart. "Not the marathon bombing or the attack on parliament. The club and school shootings all running into one another. I'm forgetting pieces of the war honestly. Forgetting pieces of how all of this…became."

"Maybe we should get you some supplements."

"Ha." Smirking, I give a nod finding myself at her bookcase. Tons of history books, particularly on wars. I never did ask if she had actually read them all or simply kept them because they look good. "One day I just turned around and found them fading."

"Lauren, I'm not really in the mood for cryptic philosophical discussions."

"I was never meant to live this long. I think there's something in the psyche that has to be prepared, to accept that you're going to live this long. That you're going to outlive nearly everyone you've ever met."

"I—I get it." She whispers through a sigh, my eyes remaining on the titles of her books. "I was always fae, I just didn't know it. When I found out about it, so many things clicked that I didn't realize the downside at first. Forever and you sounded like the most amazing thing."

"And now?"

Her hesitation causing me to glance over at her. "Right or wrong a sentiment in our relationship has always been and will always be that I would rather be unhappy with you than happy without you. I'm not happy right now Lauren. Not with you, not with myself and definitely not with us, but I never want there not to be an us."

"I have this fantasy, if you could call it that. On a particularly bad day when I lost myself in one of the many attempts at a cure, for just a second the thought of wishing none of this had ever happened crossed my mind. No fae and no dark or light. No experiments or slavery. No, nothing."

"A life without me."

"Can I finish?" My eyebrow raising, fingertips running over the spines of the books. "After that split second the thought crossed my mind, well then we would have never met. So I toyed with the idea, nothing serious just moments. Had this whole thing planned. See you would have went on to be a school teacher, kindergarten of course. And me just a simple doctor. Me being a fancy doctor would of course vacation in these small, novelty towns,"

"Is that what fancy doctors do?" She laughs.

"Mm-hm, didn't you know?" Smiling, I find my way to her visitors' seat. "You and Kyle would have realized that it wouldn't have worked because deep down you knew you were waiting for something more. He would have found an amazing woman, close second to you because no one beats you my love. You were the best man at his wedding, perfect."

"Of course."

"I had this whole perfect moment in my head, me walking out from some coffee shop and you walking up the street and the wind blows this perfect breeze on a perfect sunshine day. Our eyes meet and we share this smile. At first it's just a smile, polite but after a second we feel it. That click."

"The same one from the day we met."

"Mm-hm." I nod, gentle smile growing pained. "Perfect moment in time. The rest of the story wouldn't matter because our life would have been just as perfect as that moment. Because it's that first moment that sets the tone and it would have been so easy."

"Sounds amazing." Smiling, she nods almost forgetting she's mad. Almost as if she can picture this perfect moment I've built in my mind.

"But then logic takes over and I ask myself if I could I take Kenzi away from you? Could I take Hale from her? Could I take those years with my brother away? Could I take away the moments with my mother? Could I erase Malik, Markus, Niko, Audrey, Travino and all the others who gave so much to our story…who gave their lives for us? Could I take our children from us? Could I take it all away for that one perfect life?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Could you?"

"No, I couldn't." I shake my head, folding one leg over the other as I lean back into the chair. "Our life is not perfect, but it is us. The very first moment we met it was intense and complicated. It was messy and uncertain. It was scary and confusing. It was a perfect sum of what we were to become, a perfect sum of us. The moment I looked at you I thought wow, who is she, and that spit second, well that turned into I don't know why or how I know, but life will never be the same."

"I felt the same."

"Whatever has happened, is happening or will happen Bo, I don't regret any of it. I love you more today that yesterday…"

"But not nearly as much as I will tomorrow." She finishes for me, folding her hands on the desk as she leans forward. "Lauren, what's happened?"

"Charlotte has left."

"What do you mean left?"

"She's gone Bo."

"You just let her?"

"That girl, Trini. The one who was in my office, there was something familiar about her Bo, and I thought it was because she was Malik's granddaughter. But what it really was, was Charlotte's scent on her. Not on her clothes, but her. For someone ready to die, I saw the fear of loss. Charlotte has found someone."

"That explains it! Her behavior. We need to get her and…"

"It may be a contributing factor Bo, but Charlotte made the choice to go out there first. Charlotte made the choice not to care."

"I don't accept that."

"Which is why I have to my love, because she's been gone a long time we just had not realized."

"I refuse to believe she doesn't care Lauren, I refuse to believe that another one of our children is…"

"Is what?"

"A monster."

* * *

 **.**

 **1:45 p.m.**

 **.**

"Leonardo, please. I need a moment." My hand rubbing my temple, eyes focused on the folder on my desk. My foot tapping the leg of my chair, desperately trying to keep myself calm. "Just one moment."

"Yes, my queen. It's only that…"

"Yes, I understand. I understand it all." Sighing, looking up I meet his stare. "We cannot do this now."

"With all due respect, we can."

"We do as I say, and I say that I understand your point. I understand everyone's point and I want retribution just as every other one of my people, but we have yet to burry all of our fallen. You want us to attack before our people are mourned."

"Again, with all due respect, I am not advocating for us to attack these vile creatures. I am advocating for complete eradication."

"Do you think that helps your point Leo?"

"May I be frank?"

"I would expect nothing less." Unfortunately. "Please." I gesture for him to continue as well as take a seat.

"You know what has to be done, you always know. You have done it time and time again. You have single handedly carried this world, the new world into a new future. You broke barriers and raised what it meant to be a person. We have become a master race."

"That's troubling language."

"There is us and there is them."

"Again, troubling. I want and have always wanted everyone together. Those outside the walls and within."

"My queen, there has always and will always be those at the top and those at the bottom. You have single handedly carried nearly every man, woman and child to the top. These people that are on the bottom are there by choice. They want to be there. They reject you, us and everything that is good and right."

"Language aside, thank you. At the end of the day Leo, I cannot in good conscious condone the eradication of thousands of people." Sighing, my eyes falling to my fingertips tapping on the desk. I hadn't even realized I had been doing that. It's not good form. A queen should not exert nervousness or irritation. A queen should hold her head high and never show weakness, including fatigue. "At least not without a little consideration."

"Well," He sort of smiles, bowing his head as he stands back up. "I suppose a little consideration is fair."

* * *

 **.**

 **2:16 p.m.**

 **.**

"Did you get what you wanted?" I ask from the doorway adjacent to today's popular attraction. Bo looking up from the floor as the door shuts behind herself. She seems surprised to see me, almost a little guilty. None the less, seemingly as my words sink in, surprise turns to irritation.

"I didn't want anything."

"Fine then, what you needed?"

"Didn't need anything either Lauren."

"For someone who has been disowned by her family, she's been rather popular today."

"Sideshow attractions often are."

"Hm." Smirking, I nod.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not, they told me you had come to visit."

"So naturally you just had to run here and protect Danielle?"

"Firstly, at this moment in time it would be to protect you."

"Right. Sorry, forgot the image you want to sell now is poor, little, weak Bo."

"Can you feed? Can you heal? Has your strength returned?"

"Of course, an answer for everything." She looks away from me, down the hall. "Don't be alarmed, just a marital dispute. I'm not dishonoring your precious queen."

"Jesus Bo." I glance at the guard station a bit further down the hall, Tamsin and a pair of young men taking notice of us. "Have some decorum."

"You can relax babe, I didn't touch a hair on her head. Honestly, I think the cage is strong enough."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"And tell me, how could you be so certain?"

"I may have antagonized her a bit."

"Bo." Shaking my head, I glance back down the hall to see if eyes are still upon us. They remain, only not quite as obvious now. "Danielle is an issue separate from our other issue, do not make them one in the same."

"Maybe you should stop trying to downplay the issue that she is."

"I am not, how dare you accuse me of that Bo. I came up with the plan of where to put her, what to do with her."

"Against my advice of…"

"Execution?"

"It's not cruel and unusual if you do it properly." She shrugs, running her hand through her hair. For all her tough talk and bolster, she's exhausted. I can see in written over her face, woven into every movement and word spoken. "Could be instantaneous."

"We have too many issue, pressing issue to deal with this one now."

"We will always have too many issue to deal with getting rid of your precious baby once and for all, because in the end that is what it is always about. You can't do it. You won't do it."

"This conversation is over Bo."

"As always."

Her words under her breath do nothing to stop me as I begin to walk away from her. My first intention to walk in the opposite direction from the guard station, but a queen does not run from discomfort. Sometimes I really just miss being me. Just regular, plain Lauren who could run away from her problems or make a decision without having to worry about millions of others. Those were the days.

"What did I score?"

"Excuse me?" I stop turning to face her, not wanting her to raise her voice any louder than it is now.

"What did I score, on your secret loyalty bullshit?"

"It wasn't a secret, it was your idea."

"I said something should be made, a test."

"And so it was."

"Who told you to test it on your family?"

"Hm." Dammit. My eyes shifting to Tamsin who grabs a folder and hurries down the hallway. "Everyone was tested Bo, it wasn't a secret…not really."

"What did I score?'

"What does it matter?"

"What did I score Lauren?"

"Let this go."

"What. Did. I. Score. Lauren."

"Eighty-three, you scored an eighty-three Bo."

"Oh." She pauses, just like a dog chasing after a mail truck, not sure what to do when catching it. Among all of the emotion she manages to display at ones, surprise is the most evident. "Eighty-three?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Then your test is wrong."

"It's not wrong Bo, just because you don't like the outcome doesn't make something wrong."

"I have always stood by your side. Always."

"The test is all-encompassing."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you failed the part about my judgment."

"I…" Hesitating, her lips part momentarily. "And our children?"

"The only one below you was Charlotte."

"Well," She snorts a chuckle. "Ethan the highest?"

"A ninety-seven, yes."

"He was always an overachiever." Laughing coldly, her arms fold over her chest. "How? Forget how you tested me, but them?"

"It's worked into their standardized tests. Math, math, loyalty. English, composition, loyalty. So on and so forth, they never notice. Their vocation assessment is in there as well."

"Lauren…come on."

"Well so far, it looks as though the test is accurate."

"What did Charlie score?"

"Charlotte scored a forty-one percent."

"Sometimes Lauren, I just stop and wonder how the hell we got here."

"Yes, sometimes I wonder that too Bo."

* * *

 **.**

 **4:13 p.m.**

 **.**

My hand falls short, falling back to my side as I hear voices coming from inside her office. The door slightly ajar, just enough to hear clearly…not that a closed door would matter much. I can hear Bo's voice, but another heartbeat. Tamsin?

"Mom, really I don't need this right now."

"Ria, please I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Yeah, I get it. But we got a lot of shit going on."

"If it isn't upsetting you, then why see her?"

Son of a…does no one listen to me anymore?

"Because…I don't know mom, I just did."

"Did she say anything to you? She is…she will try to get inside your head and…"

"I spent a few days with her, I know her game. I just wanted to see her, to face her alright. And Mikey wanted to see her, look at her knowing what he knows now. That's it. No conspiracy. No need for therapy. Just…curiosity."

There's a long pause, temptation to step in growing. My hand going for the doorknob, the sound of Bo's heartrate picks up.

"Ria, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about a lot. Right now me and your mother can't agree on much, but believe me when I say that we are so, so sorry and…we won't be able to forgive ourselves for this."

"You know ma, I was sitting there listening to mother's speech, it was at Charlie, but it clicked you know. Not that I was sitting there blaming you two, but actions have consequences. I've lost count of how many times I've snuck out. How many times I had Mikey lie for me. I can't even remember the names of the two I was fucking, their bodies lying in the corner for days. Actions have consequences, if I was more mature then maybe…"

"No, no baby girl. This is on us. This is on us. You, your siblings are our responsibility. I just…we just want you to be okay."

"I am."

"Ria, what happened to you…no one can be okay."

There's another pause, my hand wrapped around the doorknob. I've been so wrapped up in being queen I forgot to be a mother again.

"Mom, and mother…I can hear your heartbeat." Shocked, I push open the door but don't step in. Bo looking passed our daughter toward me. "I sneak out, repetitively and back in. I know the beat of your two hearts like the back of my hand."

"Victoria, you shouldn't be able to…your abilities are progressing rather rapidly."

"Yeah, regular prodigy here." She shrugs. "Look, there's a lot of shit going on and I want to clear the air. I am okay. I promise you. I am okay. Maybe not about my aunt dying and Trivi and Mila dying. Maybe not about Sean drinking his way into loser-vill, but I'm okay about the Dani shit. It is what it is. And if you want to be the overprotective parents you are, then worry about why I'm okay. Because if anything is worrying me? It's that for a few days I was my long lost, psycho sis' personal play toy and honestly, that doesn't even make the list of top ten things bothering me right now."

I take a single step in. "Maybe we should discuss that."

"Geez." She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Look I'm gonna say this once, and on account of being tortured I'm hoping to avoid grounding on the pity card. Mother, you're kinda a frosty bitch sometimes, but you know at the end of the day the strength you got, well mistakes or not I don't know many people who could live through what you have. And mom, sweat pants and cookies may fool some people but you're still that badass warrior from those stories. You both think you failed, but not with me. Whatever from you that's inside of me, gave me that strength."

"O-oh." Bo let's out, eyes shifting between me and Victoria. "Ria."

"You didn't fail me mom, the whole time, and when I got out. I heard your voice and these lessons you gave me. You're the reason I made it out. So stop worrying about me." Sighing, she shakes her head at us as if she's the adult before making her way passed me, disappearing somewhere down the hall.

"So," She starts after a moment of silence. "Eavesdropping now?"

* * *

 **.**

 **5:08 p.m.**

 **.**

Hesitating, my hand hovering over the lock.

There's no need for this Lauren, walk away now.

I glance to my right, an empty hall and to my left, the guard's station empty.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, pushing away the screaming doubt of what will undoubtedly become regret, my hand touches the chilled metal. A click before the door slides open. Slow, confident steps in I find her already staring at the door, hands folded in her lap as she sits on the floor of her cage. Bare feet pressed up against the glass. I wonder if she can break it. If she really tried. It's been years since I've tested this.

" _Hello mother, it's been a while_."

"A lifetime."

" _A lifetime_." She repeats my words, standing back up. "I didn't think you'd be last."

Honestly, I didn't think I'd come at all. "I should have been the only."

"Well you know this family, never big on rules."

"Unfortunately." I say with a slight nod, walking up to the glass to face her. She doesn't look much different, slightly older. The tiniest of scars by the corner of her left eye. It would be easy to miss. I wonder how she got it. It's not easy to scar us. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine." She shrugs slightly, almost smiling. "I've been in a looney bin and a prisoner in the underworld, this isn't exactly the seventh level of hell."

"Ah, yes I did hear that…tale."

"Not a tale mother, I died. You make the city go boom and well I did too. Not that I hold it against you, but I died, did a stint with grand pappy. Did you know he preferred to be called The Architect? Said everything was his design. Everything. Akuma and Koari and some other people can't remember the names of. Said he set the steps in motion long ago. Even back to your birth. He was a bit of a talker."

I press the tip of my tongue to the tip of my canine, can't show any emotion. Her words intriguing and somewhat…believable. There's a level of sincerity in her voice, in her words that make me second guess myself. Not that Jack is dead, Tamsin confirmed that. Not even that he had spun a tale of all tales. But that she died. Is it possible?

"Crazy people say a lot of things."

"They do, but enough about my time away. When I came back to the land of the living well imagine my surprise."

"Quite the change, hm?" I nod, arms folding over my chest.

" _The world fell and you rebuilt it in your image. Humanity crumbled and you rewrote the definition. Your family ripped apart and you stitched it back together how you felt it should be. It took nearly a century, but you've done it. Brava."_

"Thank you."

"As you know," She comes closer to the glass, her fists balling to keep from reaching out _. "I've seen my replacements, they're cute, but they pale in comparison. You must have realized that early on. Otherwise there wouldn't be so many. Failure is and always has been unacceptable. To you."_

She's jealous, maybe even hurt? "To you as well."

" _I've often wondered, do they know about me? Do they know our story? Do they feel something is missing from theirs? Do they ever wonder why there is a crown beside there's, never worn? Do they ever wonder why the five dollar coin remains faceless?"_

"It's possible."

" _Curiosity."_

No, there's something more now. I know her games well, although she has been known to surprise me. Now, I would stake my life there is something more here…but what? What is this game? This new ability to display somewhat normal emotions? Another game, skills refined by her time with Jack? Or could she be genuine?

"Have you gotten your answers?"

"I don't know really mother, maybe."

"Sometimes we never get the answers we're searching for." God knows I never have with you.

" _Interestingly enough, that bring us here."_ She snaps her fingers, almost catching me by surprise. " _You must be curious by now. Why here? Why now? What desire? Well mother, we've played many games over the years. Only two have ever mattered. By my count I took the first, showed you just what you were capable of. By my count you took the second, rebuilding everything just how you desired. Minus me. We both know a stalemate is unacceptable. So now it's time to finish this once and for all. Either I get what I want or you get what you think you want. A life without me."_

"Is that what you think I want?"

"Are you telling me it's not?" She waits for a response she won't get, because in all honesty, I have no answer. _"It goes without saying, all bets are off this time mother. There are no exceptions and there is no mercy. Once and for all we will settle this. Us."_

"Dani, this already over. It's already done. This is the end. There is nothing beyond this. You will go and stay away."

"You won't kill me?"

"No, I won't."

"Why?"

"Because," Don't answer Lauren, don't show her a sign of weakness. You'll regret it. "I still care Dani, you are still my child and I look at you and I still care. I hate that I do, but I do. I can't have you out in the world. I can't have you around the family. But I can't kill you, not now."

"Eventually?"

"Yes, one day I will stop caring. One day I will make peace that my daughter died long ago. And on that day, this will truly end."

"That's…not very nice mother."

"No one has ever accused me of being nice." Quite the opposite actually.

She laughs, smiling genuinely. She looks so much like Bo when she does. "Are you mad, about Ria?"

My body tenses. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, fifty-fifty."

"You tortured my daughter."

"Least favorite one though."

"Stop." I snap, holding my hand up to silence her. A reflex I've been unaware how much I used until these past few days. None the less, she falls silent. Her eyes dancing over me, head tilted to the right. She looks genuinely concerned. "Just tell me something Dani, honestly."

"Open book."

"Was it me? Was it something I did to you?"

She looks taken back, her head shifting to the left. "What?"

"The way you are, what you've become…did I do something?" I take a single step forward, eyes meeting hers attempting to know what she's feeling. "Did I do this to you?"

"Mother," Her hand reaches out, open palm on the glass. "There's nothing you could have done to change me."

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"No mother, I wouldn't." Shaking her head, hand falling back to her side. "I never could stand to see you in pain."

"Funny, the ones we don't want to hurt are the ones we end up hurting the most."

With a nod, I start to turn to walk away. Ironic I asked Charlotte and Bo if they got what they needed and expected an answer, when I myself can't answer that very question. Honestly, I can't even answer what I was looking for to begin with. Is there anything to look for at this point? This path, like Charlotte's is already written, isn't it?

"Mother?"

"Hm?" I stop, tilting my head to the right just enough to see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you ever miss me?"

"Dani…"

"All I ask is for a bit of honesty, you chose one question. I think it's fair I shall get one as well."

"One question Dani, one." I turn back around. "Is that yours?"

"I already know you still love me. I already know you can't kill me." She grins, shrugging. "By your own admission. So, yes that is my one question."

"Yes, I miss you every day Dani. Just as I will come to miss Charlotte. You are my children. You are a part of me, good or bad. You are a part of your mother. And despite what you've done, what you do…you were made with love. You were so loved Dani. And that leaves an imprint on you, one that can't be washed away. I will love you and miss you until my dying breath, but eventually I will accept that you…have been gone for a long time."

"I…I'm here."

"No, you are ghost sweetheart."

"Well, then I guess I better hope you never get over your denial then."

"Would you go back, change it?"

"That's another question mother. We agreed on one."

"Hm." I nod, smirking. I've struck a nerve. "Goodbye Dani."

"See you later mother."

"No, you won't."

* * *

 **.**

 **6:01 p.m.**

 **.**

Stepping into the atrium, huge empty room with a single occupant. Bo standing in the middle of the floor, looking up at the encompassing observatory above us. "What are you doing in here?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Is this some game?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Taking another step in, I look up to what had held her attention. Empty balconies an uninspiring sight. I can't remember the last time we even stepped foot in here. "What's going on?"

"I came because you sent for me."

"I sent for you?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Apparently, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There was a note on my desk, from you saying to come wait for you here."

"I didn't leave you a note."

"Then why are you here?" She snaps.

"I was at the other end of the hall, minding my own business when I saw you walk in. I thought it was peculiar and honestly, a little childish if you had come in here just to hide from me."

She laughs, arms folding. "I don't need to hide from you Lauren."

"Then it was doubly weird that you're here."

"If you didn't write me the note, who did?"

"I don't know, maybe your girlfriend Tamsin."

"Don't worry, Skylar will be back soon and then all the attention will be back on you."

"That's so…"

"So…?"

Nearing a ridiculous point, the both of us trying not to laugh or at the very least smile. We find ourselves in a moment of silence, just staring at one another. Her lips part to say something as do mine, yet neither of us say a word. Somewhat comical and calming moment between us ripped away at the blaring sound of an alarm. It rips through the silence like a chainsaw through tissue paper. My hands to my ears as she does the same.

What now?


	14. C13: If Rain Is What You Want

**Bo's Voice Over:**

Sometimes the line between weakness and strength isn't a bold line drawn across the sand,

but rather a thin, tattered thread veiled beneath the dust of defeats.

…

 **.**

 **Dani's POV**

 **.**

One step, two step, three step, four.

My hand goes to touch the door as it slips open for me. "Right on time."

Smirking to myself, stepping from my personal aquarium into the hall, chill running up my legs as my toes touch the tile. Come to think of it…the foam was rather nice. Kinda comfy…like a squishy hug for my feet. Hm.

Left or right…left or right…left or…head tilting to my right as I hear commotion. Tam-Tam and her merry band of boy scouts. Turning to the right, taking two steps, she stands in front of them, the three boys behind her more than accepting of their standing. And to think there was a time when men didn't let women do the heavy lifting.

Laughing to myself, arms folding over my chest. "Well, looky who. It's the three stooges and the world's worst detective."

"Retreat." She orders, eyes remaining on me.

"Retreat?"

"My queen gave orders, not to engage."

"You're lookin' might froggy though Skylar two point o." Smirk growing as her eye twitches. Guess she didn't like that. "Run along little boys, me and Zazu here need a moment."

The three reluctantly back away, growing smaller as they vanish down the hall. Not that it matters, they'll be dead long before they ever get to my mother. Shame. I really was aiming to keep the death toll down. Oh well, four isn't horrible. Shrugging to myself, Tam-Tam tilts her head, confused by me. Yeah, she is definitely the type Bo would chase after.

"Go back into your cage."

"Eh, not really feeling it. Hate swimming. But you know what, if you happen to have a safari cell, I'll take you up on it. Just between us, I find giraffes adorbs."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Laughing, I hop the tiles toward her stopping ten feet from her. "Personally I'd say nothing, but if you ask some other people they might say different."

"Go back into your cell." Her eyes darken, hallowing out.

"That shit," Waving my hand toward her face. "Disgusting. Bo put a paper bag over your head when you're fucking or is this the shit she's into now?"

"Go back."

"You know, my mother ordered no engagement. You know you can't take me. Yet, here we are…pretending we're about to fight."

"I said," Her wings pop out, and I gotta admit it's slightly cool. Never seen that before. "Go back…"

"Into my cell?" Laughing, I hop two more tiles. "Step aside Tammy, you don't need to die quite so pointlessly."

"Honor isn't pointless."

"So be it."

Perhaps too lazily I throw a right hook only to be kicked back. Skin scraping against the floor as I stumble backward. She comes at me, left..right..left..left..all easily deflected. Hands grapping her face, thumbs pressing into her cheekbones ready to find out what her insides look like only to find myself stumbling back again. Her feet having found my chest, mouth filling with blood. Her flappy little wings keeping her slightly elevated from the ground as she goes backward herself.

"This is getting irritating." Mumbling, I make my way back to her.

Right hook thrown only to be slammed into the wall as she had managed to spin into my attack, wing knocking me into the wall. Face slamming hard enough to beak the drywall. Dust in my eyes, blood in my mouth. Her hand gripping the back of my neck as she manages to land a respectable amount of blows into my kidney. Going to grab her wrist, she throws me down the hall causing me to end up on my fucking ass.

Staring up at her, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Alright, fuck it. I can admit my pride is kinda hurt. Guess I underestimated Valkyries' strength. Balling my fists, "Alright." Slamming them into what used to be the floor. "Bring it on you big bird lookin' bitch." Growl escaping myself as I jump up.

Stupidly she lunges at me, hand wrapping around her throat catching her midair. Slamming her one side of the wall and then the next. Free hand grabbing her weak attempt at a punch, crushing every bone. Eyes staring into…nothingness, not that it matters I can smell the fear. I can feel the fear. Hell, I can feel her impending death…but this one is different. I don't think I can keep this one. Shame, would have enjoyed adding a Valkyrie to my collection.

"You'd knew I'd win…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Someone like you would never understand."

"Firstly, there is no one like me." Tightening my grip on her throat, I can hear her veins starting to pop. "Secondly, answer me."

"Dying for something you believe in is better than living without purpose."

"Hm…" Giving her a nod, contemplating her words I tighten my grip crushing her throat before letting her drop to the floor with a thud.

I think mother might be a little upset about this one.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

The sound of the alarm blares loud enough to make Lauren have to cover her ears, nearly doubling over…but…I'm okay. My succubus is still taking a freaking nap. Wonderful! Heart pounding a million miles an hour, hands covering over hers as I force her to look at me. Her teary eyes peering into mine. "I'm here. It's okay."

And then the siren is gone…just like that.

No explosions. No fire. No gunfire. No screams. No…anything.

"False alarm?" Hesitantly I ask, hands dropping from hers.

"That's a little childishly optimistic even for you Bo." Danielle's voice causing my heart to skip a beat, hair on the back of my neck standing up. Hand instinctively on Lauren's stomach, pushing her slightly behind myself. "Do you really think in your state you could do much of…anything to me?"

"How did you get out?" The calmness in Lauren's tone shocks me the most, Danielle wiping her bloody hands on her pants.

"The glass was never going to hold me."

"And the door?"

"Guardian angel." She laughs, shrugging as if we're all just having some friendly small talk.

"What happened to best behavior and all that bullshit?" Snorting, hand still on her stomach as I take a step back, forcing her to do the same.

"This is me on my best behavior…though I do feel the need to apologize. I might have killed Tweety Bird, honest mistake." She shrugs again and for a second it doesn't dawn on me what she means. Lauren apparently getting it before I do as I feel her grab my arm. "If it makes you feel any better…at all, she died for honor." She laughs, taking a few steps in. "Must have really gave her one hell of a thrashing mother, she jumped at the chance to die."

"You're out…" Swallowing back the rage and sickness, I manage to force out the words I never thought I'd say. "Just go."

"Go? Oh no, no…no." Laughing, she steps further in as I guide me and Lauren another two steps backward. "We're just getting started."

"Then so be it." Fully ready for this fight, logic be damned I start forward only to have Lauren pull me back with a force she hasn't used on me in a long time.

"Really?" Danielle rolls her eyes. "Bo, come on. Did you really think this would all come to an end so quickly…so easily? Did you think that after all of these years our epic story would be wrapped up in some…rushed brawl? So sloppy? So quick? Did you think I've been away all this time and the best I could come up with was what…a little fist to cuffs showdown? Been there…done that. It's tired and played out."

"Dani, what…what do you want?" Lauren's voice full of hesitation, but her grip on my waist never wavers.

"For the moment? To give you your options. I want willing participants mother, because let's face it. I can force what I want, buuuut where's the victory in that?"

"Options?" I can feel my nostrils flare, my fists balled as my jaw pops under the gritting of my teeth.

"We're in a bit of a predicament here and the angel that I am, I come baring solutions." She smiles, clapping her hands together. "Option one is simple, Bo takes her rightful heritage stripping me of the responsibility. Goes off to the underworld and we're a happy family again."

"Think I'll pass."

"Eh," She shrugs. "Option two, which I am willing to reluctantly accept…I keep the burden, and we're all a happy family again."

"You're insane."

"Careful Bo, I haven't eaten my patience is wearing thin."

"What's option three Dani?"

"Option three, my least favorite…I kill everyone."

"How about I kill you and we call it a day?"

"Funny thing about that Bo, you kill me…you still inherit the title of Hades."

"Bullshit."

She's silent for a moment, nodding as if she was a disappointed parent. "Fine, I was hoping to do this with as little resistance as possible. There is another option, an option in which no one will be happy. See, your little bullshit wedding opened a door. A very interesting door. Fae tradition, such a funny thing. Bo-Bo here participated in the challenge ceremony opening the door wide open for-"

"I cannot be challenged."

"Not you mother. Bo. Your throne is blood right, Bo's is not. And had you not incorporated it into the ceremony well I'd be screwed."

"You want to challenge me…?" I almost laugh. "To what…marry your mother?"

"Don't be disgusting, to rule by her side."

"Even if…you would need…"

"Wait for it!" She yells, almost gleefully. "It's a little overplayed too, but I just kept seeing this moment in my head and it was soooo cool." She whistles, and if on cue dozens pour in from the door. Most notably, Leo.

"You betray me? Question my ability to rule?" Lauren, steps out from beside me. Really have a lot more pressing issues at the moment babe.

"No my queen," Leo steps beside Danielle. "Never yours, just hers."

"You need someone better to rule at your side." Another voice speaks up, someone important I've seen at a million parties and never bothered to learn her name.

"As much as you hate it Dani, you are Bo's child and even with support you can't challenge her."

"Well see about that…there's a little workaround." She's just so happy, she's almost singing. "I can go by Danielle Alreyna daughter to Lauren and Bo Alreyna…or I can just go by Hades. Funny thing about that title."

"Y-you've thought of it all."

"Waiiit. Now I know you both, and you're both thinking there's a work around. Both thinking that hey, even though I have one third of the remaining cities important shitheads, it won't matter."

"It doesn't." I snap, hand gently wrapping around Lauren's wrist.

"That's where you're wrong, because I have something that makes me impossible to ignore."

"There is nothing you could have Danielle. Nothing."

"Okay." Laughing, she claps her hands once and then twice. "Come on out."

The crowd parts from the door, Danielle beaming. My heart racing, realization slowly setting in that there's little I can do at this point and Lauren can't take all them. Not with Danielle here too. We can't even run. I could agree to this challenge, but would she want it this moment? Would she wait for me to be…fixed? Would it be enough to buy Lauren some time?

My thoughts trailing off only to come to a dead stop as Sean walks in looking nothing short of a ghost of himself. He's not scared. He's not drunk or high like he was. He's…ashamed. Ashamed of what? How is he…oh.

"Charlie is gone, defected. Ri-Ri and Mikey are too young to have much say. Ethan doesn't have the balls. Sean, well Sean is pathetic, but he is the eldest and direct heir to the throne…and guess who has his support?"

"Sean…what are you doing?"

"What has she done to you?" I snap, never quite as disappointed in him as this moment. "What…just how?"

"Don't make me do this mom." His voice breaks, tears in his eyes…the glimpse I get of them as he refuses to look me in the face. "Just take her offer. Just please."

"Dani, what have you done?" Lauren brushes passed me, still stopping short of arm's reach.

"I want my family back mother, I've told you this. If you won't give it me with open arms then I'm going to have to force it."

"And if I won't at all?"

"Then I will kill everyone. I will kill every child. Every woman and man. Every human and fae. Then I will kill my siblings. And then I will kill Bo. Then I will kill…"

"Me?"

"No silly, myself." She laughs. "I will make sure that you live alone for eternity, knowing that all you had to do to prevent all of this…was love me."

"Can we skip to the you killing yourself part?"

"Har-har-har. Did miss your sense of humor Bo." Her eyes shift from me back to Lauren. "I know this is a lot to digest. So, you have…what the hell, I'm feeling generous, six hours to decide. I'll be at home, awaiting your decision."

And just like the sadistic hurricane she is, the damage done…she turns and walks out leaving nothing but destruction in her wake. Her groupies following quickly behind all bowing to my wife before turning. And then Sean who stands there like a broken child, who can't even look at either of us. My heart breaking as each passing second I come to the realization of just what he's willing to support…who he's willing to support.

"What…just…happened…?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Dani's POV**

 **.**

"You're going to miss the fun." Smiling, I step from the shadows, Charlie jumping at the sound of my voice. "Really? Border hopping?" I point up at the wall she's been eyeing for a solid two minutes. "Kind of high for someone who is…defective."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Yes, you are. It's okay. Everyone fears me. Even mother."

"Are you brining me back for her?"

"Naw. I think she's done with you lamb chop." Drawing in the cool air, holding my breath I look around. "At least for now. She's got bigger problems to worry about."

"Then why are you here?"

"Boredom. Gave a deadline, got to stick to it. Imagine my surprise when I caught a scent of my annoying little brat sister. Had to check it out."

"If you're not going to kill me or bring me back then can you leave me alone?"

"Can I?" Laughing, my attention finding it's way back to mother's mini me. "Let me impart some wisdom to make up for missing eighteen years of your life. Whether you hate this bloodline or not you are a part of it. Our blood courses through your veins and that means you have an authority that cannot be stripped from you. Don't ask, order. Don't wait, do. Don't plead, demand. Don't accept, take. Don't follow, lead."

"Are we done?"

"Ha." Nodding, smirking I start to step away from her only to spin back around, hand wrapped around her pretty little throat. Pinned against the wall, struggling to breathe. "You my dear sister are not born to lead, it's evident." My nails puncture her skin, grip loosening. "But you may just be a killer, right up my alley."

"Danielle." Struggling, her hands gripping my wrist.

"Embrace it Charlie, because at the end of the day it's all that makes you special. And it will be the only thing that makes you valuable to your human whore." Letting her go, she falls to her knees gasping for breath. "Here endith the lesson."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"The kids…the ones who haven't abandoned us are in with Kenz." I say as calmly as I can manage, Lauren staring out of the window of an empty room.

"Have you ever wanted to just…take a break?"

"A break?"

"Not from us, from…everything."

"Lauren, we don't have time for this."

"Have you?" She turns around, almost snapping at me. I kind of find myself surprised to see she hasn't been crying, I kind of find myself surprised at my own surprise.

"What are you asking me?"

"Have you ever thought of a break…just a break away from everything? Just a long pause on the world. Come back in five years or ten years and start over. Just step away from it all."

"Sure, I'd love that babe. I'd also love a pet unicorn too, but we aren't getting either."

"Really, would you?"

"Now isn't the time for hypotheticals."

"Now is just like any other time Bo."

"Fine, sure I would love a nice long nap away from everything. I'd love to just take a moment away and come back to something…better. But we can't and-."

"Excuse me, my queens." Declan's voice from the doorway pulls our attention. "We are ready."

"Ready?" Lauren asks.

"Danielle is lingering on Main Street, I've assembled a team."

"No, Bo."

"You don't get to tell me no."

"Excuse me?"

"Lauren, you don't get to tell me no…not now." I snap, Declan nearly running away at this point. "I may not be able to…take her one on one, but I refuse to stand by as she…demands the most ridiculous, psychotic demands in the history of psycho-ness."

"You will get them killed. You will get yourself killed. For all you know she is waiting for you for this exact situation."

"I refuse to sit by and do nothing! To stare out of windows dreaming about things that won't happen. She is threatening our family!"

"You don't think I understand that?!"

"With or without your blessing, this will happen."

"Don't…don't do this Bo."

* * *

 **.**

 **Dani's POV**

 **.**

"Let the bodies hit the floor." Whispered hum, fingertips tapping together as I walk from one side of the street to the next.

One heartbeat…two heartbeat…each one bringing the sweet feeling of death a little closer. She really should have let this be. No one to blame for what happens next except herself. Soooo stupid. The euphoric feeling washing over me in tsunami sized waves. Soo much death…got to love it.

The sound of heavy boot steps echo through the desolate street, my pacing coming to a halt. Thirteen heartbeats…only thirteen?

"This is pathetic Bo." I call out, her Gestapo crowded around her. "They will die."

"Always were full of yourself." She stops forty feet from me, her band of merry men holding up their M-14s. "You couldn't honestly think that this would work. That we would take this."

"You couldn't honestly think that this pathetic joke would work."

"Come with us willingly, go back to captivity. You'll never see the light of day, but you'll be breathing."

"Last chance, take them back."

"The order ma'am?" One of the children next to her asks.

"With extreme prejudice."

I'm not one to boast but it's rather laughable and kind of impressive how easily I close the distance amid the rain of gunfire. Hands wrapped around two of their throats, ripping them out. Spinning around hand through the chest of one ripping his heart out and then the next three. Four shots go into my chest before I snap the necks of the next four. Finishing the rest off with blows to the heart.

Stupidly Bo goes to throw a punch, back of forearm blocking it. She goes to kick up, attempting to knee me in the stomach. My palm landing on her chest sending her down onto the street. Starting down at her I can't even revel in the victory, so damn pathetic.

"Was this worth it?" Silence. "Was any of this worth it Bo?"

"Finish it."

"What's wrong with you?" Using my foot I nudge her side. "This is a low for you. Where's the fight? Where's good ole' patented Bo stupidity of never giving up? This was a poor attempt at…anything."

"Why didn't you stay gone?"

Kneeling down beside her, hand on her chest to keep her from getting up. "Is it so hard to believe I just want my family?" Sighing, I stand back up. "With or without you Bo, I will get what I want."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

The sound of their voices spilling out from Kenz room only further adds to the weight of my defeat. My stupidity. I was wrong. I was so so wrong. I can't focus. I can't breathe. I can't think. I got them all killed. I failed. I'm useless. I'm out of control. Hands running through my hair as I walk into the room. Their bickering stops, all of them falling silent. Lauren stares at me, disappointment radiating off of her.

"I um, I made a wrong…you were…we need to come up with another plan. Quickly."

"Bo…"

"Lauren, you were right. Alright. I admit it. And in a little while I will have a good cry about Declan and the others. But now we need a plan."

"The plan is…"

"Don't!" I snap, cutting her off. Ria and the boys jumping. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just look…look we will figure this out. Soon I'll be up and running. I'll…we just need to hide until I can fight."

"I'm sorry, but isn't mother the strongest living being?" Ethan asks.

"Your mother can't kill Danielle."

"Is she stronger than you mother?"

"That…is up for debate."

"Bo." Kenz says softly, pushing herself up into a seated position. "There's only one strategy left here for us to play."

"No, what you two want is not a strategy. It's surrender. I refuse."

"Think about this my love."

"I am! I refuse for us to be forced into some sick, twisted fantasy of the Brady Bunch."

"What's the Brady Bunch?" Ria asks, tossing her magazine onto the floor.

"Not the point Ria." Kenz says, shaking her head.

"We can fight this. We can fight. We always fight and we always win. Just…I just need to figure this out and…"

"We have a deadline Bo, a deadline. Are you willing to call her bluff?"

"Do you really want to accept her back?"

"Want and willing are two different things. I want her gone, I want this to have never happened. I want to be able to trust my children. What I am willing to do is accept defeat if it saves the lives of my family and my people."

"Lauren…don't do this."

"Bo," Kenz reaches out, taking my hand. "There's not another way…right now.

* * *

 **.**

 **Dani's POV**

 **.**

"I count my demons as they dance around my bed." Whispering words, beat long forgotten. Fingertips pressed to the glass, the chill soothing my boiling skin. "I feel them breathing down my neck, it never ends…" Heart beginning to speed up as I feel her presence nearing.

So many years have passed, so much time but this place still feels like home. More now than it ever did then. How interesting the things time changes. Time heals all wounds they say, it's debatable. Some of mine have healed, scar tissue a forever reminder, but they don't hurt anymore. Then there's others…so many others that haven't even began to heal. Maybe it just hasn't been long enough.

"Did you make a decision?"

"I have, yes."

"And?"

"Life is made up of moments Danielle, just a constant string of moments, because the truth is they are all you ever remember. You don't remember your life as a whole. You don't remember every detail. No, you remember moments. Just these moments in time and like photographs…sometimes they lie."

My brow narrowing, staring into the reflection of my own eyes. "W-what?"

"Things are starting to fade for me, so many things and all I'm left with are these moments. Moments of you as my daughter. Moments of you as my…enemy? Moments of you as my…reflection. So many moments. I'm not sure which ones I hate and which ones I simply accept anymore. I'm not sure if I hate any honestly or rather just accept them."

"I need an answer mother." Still I don't turn, but rather catch the image of her in the reflection of the glass as she lingers near the kitchen.

"We've tried you being my daughter and it doesn't work. We've tried you being my enemy and that doesn't work."

"We've tried many things."

"We have." She nods. "You don't want to be my daughter and I don't think underneath it all that you want to be my…lover. You've attempted both, failed both. You say things…do things that make people have this assumption of you, but…" She steps forward. "That night in the warehouse, we played chicken and you swerved. You were and always have been a dog chasing after something, yet when you catch it…you have no clue what to do."

"I'm growing tired mother." I turn around, arms folded.

"You have and always have had this perception of your mom, and you want to be that. You believe she is my lap dog and in turn that's what you desire to be…"

"That isn't…!"

"Silence. I'm speaking now." She holds up her hand, a strength to her voice that catches me by surprise, silencing me. "It's just you and me now here Dani. No one else, so let's be honest. I still love you and I never could find a way to stop." She takes another step forward. "I thought there was a chance that you were alive and I was okay with that." And another step. "You have seen your mom as my lap dog, someone beneath me and as much as you hate her Dani that is what you've aspired to be. You don't have to say it aloud. It's fine. Because at the end of the day, we both know this is the truth."

"Mother…"

"I'm tired of fighting you Dani, I'm tired of the bloodshed we leave in our wake. We run from what we are and maybe we should, but I'm tired. So, we will try this. You can be what you honestly desire to be. I can be a…mother again. We can have a second chance of sorts. Ethan is the first to follow. The others will soon."

"And Bo?"

"She may or may not, but that will be her choice Danielle and if she chooses to try, I demand you try too."

"You demand?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Smirking, taking two steps forward. "Non-negotiable on Bo huh?"

"Non-negotiable."

"Damn." Taking a step in, reaching up I cup her cheek and she doesn't flinch. "Between you and me mother," Leaning in, lips pressed to her ear I whisper. "I only desire to be your dog because those are the only ones you give affection to. Just ask Ethan." Slowly pulling back, a soft kiss to her cheek. "If you cross me mother, I will rip their hearts from their chests and dine on them in front of you."

"And if you cross me sweetheart," Her tone as gentle as her touch as she reaches up, cupping my cheek this time. "Your time in the underworld will seem like a day in heaven."

I almost laugh, smiling into her touch.

Let the tango begin.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

Love is supposed to last forever…that's the whole point, isn't it?

Window open, I stare up at the building. The apartment too high up for me to see, but I know she's standing in the window now looking down and watching. I know she's standing there gloating like the smug…vile…creature she is. I know she's standing there reveling in the fact that she's won. She's actually finally won.

A parent is supposed to love their child more than their partner…aren't they?

My eyes falling onto Michael who lets go of Lauren near the door, turning and walking away from her, toward me. Attention shifting to Ethan standing in the doorway waiting for her…for a new life that he has no clue what it entails. He looks scared and stoic at the same time, like a mini Lauren…so many years ago. If it were another moment in time…I'd smile.

Does that rule still stand if the child is…well…is Danielle?

Lauren wraps her arms around a reluctant Ria. It takes a few seconds, but she wraps her arms around her mother. I can't believe we're back here. Back at this place…literally and figuratively. How do all roads end here? How after everything to we end up back in this place? How….just how?

After everything…how…how can she choose her over me?

The car door pulls my attention, I look into the back seat at Michael staring out his window. I can't remember the last time I saw him like this. But the sound of the door wasn't him, he had managed to sneak in at some point in my wallowing. It was Ria who slid in beside me, without a word.

Silence crushing us like a brick wall falling from the sky. Everything I have inside of me struggling to keep from crying, tears just around the corner. Every beat of my heart bringing me one step closer to dying. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach creeping up every inch of my being. Hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Deep breath held.

"We'll um…we'll be okay." Sighing, speaking making it worse. "We'll be fine. We're strong and it is…you guys just haven't experienced like this…but I have…your aunt has and we'll…we'll be okay."

"Mother…?"

"She um, this is, well this is her decision and it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. It's just…that...um..." I take a deep breath, tears filling my eyes as all I can hear in the back of my mind is this voice screaming 'LIAR'. "We're going to be okay."

Forcing a smile as Ria turns to look at me, dead in the eye. "Get your shit together."

"I…what?" I almost laugh, blinking back tears. "What?"

"Get. Your. Shit. Together."

"Ria." Michael calls her.

"Mother gave me a message for you. She said, get your shit together…she's waiting."

"She's waiting?"

"Yeah." Ria nods, sighing as her attention turns to the window. "That's what she said."

 _Get my shit together…?_ Smirking to myself, nodding as a stray tear slips down my cheek. _She's waiting…?_

Nodding again, eyes finding the rearview mirror.

 _Game on._


	15. C14: Just a Minute

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Ria asks Kenz from the backseat, noticing how she's been married to her watch for the entire drive.

"In exactly thirty seconds it will be twelve."

"And?"

"Wait for it." She holds up her index finger, keeping us in suspense. "It's official. The zone in the capital is now exactly four miles. One in every direction. The mystics safely hidden."

"What does that do?" Mikey asks, glancing up from his phone.

"It means your mother is minimizing ground zero, the martyr she is." I snap, taking a breath as I turn onto a dirt road. "I didn't mean that."

"Your mother is trying to keep minimal casualties, if this goes wrong."

"Won't Dani realize she's in a box?"

"No, Danielle has one obsession in this life and that is Lauren." Sighing, I take a sharp left, tires losing traction slightly in the mud. "Wherever Lauren is, Danielle will stay."

"If this goes wrong, how bad is it gonna be?" Mikey asks.

"Does mother expect to make it out of this?" Ria talks over her brother.

I go to answer, only to find myself without one. I don't have an answer. I don't have one for his question or her question or any of the million ones running through my mind over and over again until I find myself sounding like a broken record. I don't have any damn answers. Not one. A scary thought because it's been a long damn time since I found myself here, so uncertain. Last time I felt this I was standing behind some sleazy bar, serving some sleazy drunk men fawning over anything with a pulse. It's been a long time since that day. In many ways, it ended up being the greatest day of my life.

It's easy to say the day I met Lauren was the greatest, and my God it's a close second, but I think that night…that was it. Fake smiles, drunk enough to get through the night, pride buried deep down along with all that self-loathing and then I see her. The thought earning the faintest of smiles as I glance over at Kenz. If that moment never happened, if it wasn't for that little girl…I never would have met Lauren. I never would have had Sean, Ethan, Mikey, Ria and Charlie. I never would have met Dyson and Hale and Niko and everyone else. So many people, so many chapters in the story of my life.

"Me and your mother don't always see eye to eye on things and right now is one of those times, but…I can say that she is most likely…" I notice Kenz glance at me. "Not most likely, is doing what she feels is best."

"And we're doing….?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Ria orders, slapping her brother on the arm.

"I'm just tryna figure out the game plan here because a few weeks ago we had a whole family, but now I don't even know who is left."

"You have a family still, we're just going through something right now." Kenz lies…or maybe she doesn't, I'm not really sure.

"How about we play the silent game for the last few minutes, yeah?" I glance back at them, nodding.

Yeah, the silent game.

* * *

 **.**

 **2 Days Later**

 **.**

The rare sun glistens off the water, several ducks crossing from one side of the dock to the other. A warm breeze wraps around me like a nice snuggly blanket on a winter's day. For a brief moment as I sip my perfect temperature coffee, it all seems just so…peaceful.

And then the moment passes.

Life comes hurling back and all it's misery. Warm breeze continues but it's not all that comforting. The ducks reach the other side and I find their victory lackluster. The once perfect blend of comfort in my cup now dull.

Oh well, story of my life.

"Hey, mom." Mikey calls from the cabin, pulling my attention. "Can we…?"

He trails off, the sound of a car fast approaching rips my attention from him to the silver BMW that has no business driving off road. I wave my son back into the cabin, dropping the cup as I walk away from the lake, toward the car. It's tinted windshield keeping me from seeing who the crazy driver is. My fists clenching, none the less…not that I can do much at this point.

The driver's door opens and then the passenger's, but no one steps out. At least for a solid thirty seconds, until I see a big, blonde head emerge and I can't help laughing. Ty stepping out from the passenger's side, pulling his sunglasses off. The two look exhausted, I'm sure it's how I must look to everyone.

"Well I wasn't expecting a kiss, but a hello would be nice." She laughs heavily.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to serve our queen, "Ty says, stopping at the hood of the car. My lips part to give him a smart ass comment only to find him dip his head to me.

"Both of them." Skylar finishes for him.

* * *

 **.**

 **4 Days Later**

 **.**

"Get up!"

Skylar's voice sounds far away, the pain ripping through my body familiar and foreign all at the same time. Fingertips digging into the dirt, blood spilling out of my lips, tears in my eyes. I can't see, can't hear…can't move.

"Get up!"

Ty's voice further away. Desperately I to find consciousness only to slip further away. Something grips my shoulder, flipping me from my stomach to my back. A surge of power followed by a rush of relief ripping through my body. Vision clearing as I find myself looking up at Skylar, her hands on my face.

"Are you hurt or are you injured?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt or are you injured? If you're hurt, get the fuck over it. If you're injured, I'll heal you some more and then you can get the fuck over it."

"Great pep talk." I push her back, struggling to sit up. "Give me a damn minute,"

"We don't have a minute." Ty snaps from the porch, keeping my children at bay. "We don't have a second."

"I get it-."

"Do you?" She jumps up, staring down at me. "Look at you, pathetic! You're worse than that excuse of a person who ran away on your family. Pathetic! Scared and confused and lost. Get over it! Get up!"

"You're children are watching!" Ty yells, my fists balling back up. "What's left of them anyway. Look at you. Pathetic child! We call you queen? Ha!"

"Get up!" She yells and I lunge at her arms wrapped around her waist as she throws me back onto the ground. "Get up!" I try again to end up with the same result. "Get up!"

"I can't." Attempting to do it once more, I fall flat. My eyes shifting passed Ty to my kids who stare at me with this pitying look.

Get up Bo….

…I can't.

* * *

 **.**

 **9 Days Later**

 **.**

"They're doing good." I say, taking a seat across from Kenz, watching Ria and Mikey racing Ty and Skylar around the far bend of the river. "They almost look like they're having fun."

"Fun, what's that?" She sort of laughs, taking a sip of her tea.

"Kenz, look…"

"Don't,"

"Just let me say…"

"Don't."

"Hey, I'm older here." My eyes meet hers as she gives me a 'yeah right' look. "I am."

"We don't have time for this and besides we're not the type to share our feelings and cry it out."

"There are things we can do…the mystics."

"We can't tamper with the natural order, you know that Bo. There would be a price."

"I'd pay it."

"An innocent life for mine? Two? Five? Ten?" She shakes her head. "I don't think you would, and even if you were willing I'm not."

"Then we can…we'll figure something out. Worst case, you die and then we have Dani bring you back since apparently she can do that."

"Seriously Bo?"

"I refuse to let you die Kenz."

"One way or another I will die Bo and soon." Sighing, looking down she pulls out a cloth hidden in her lap. Opening it up, she shows me the blood staining it. "And I'm good with that. I'm good Bo."

"Bullshit."

"I'm ready to be with Hale, Bo. It's been so long, I'm forgetting his face. I'm forgetting his dumb jokes. I'm forgetting our memories."

"We have pictures."

"Seriously?"

"Kenzi. You are…we are…" I feel tears begin to fill my eyes, letting them close I take a breath. "No matter what has happened, we are family. You are my sister. You are my heart. I love you."

"And I love you too Bo, but there's a time for everyone."

"Yours isn't now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know…when you're done being needed."

"I am." She smiles softly, taking another sip. Something Ty had whipped up to help with the pain. "I am."

"I call bullshit."

"Bo, all those years ago I thought that I needed you and it turned out you needed me. We needed each other. Then Hale needed me. Then Iel…piece of crap needed me. Sean and Dani needed me. We were this family and it was perfect. But then everything happened and….Lauren needed me. Sean needed me. Hell, even the people needed me. Then we fixed it and I was needed less. The twins came and then the next set and things were great, but slowly I was needed less. And for the past couple of years, I haven't been needed Bo. You and Lauren are fine. The kids are fine. The people are fine. And I…I am tired."

"We all still need you."

"No…not NEED."

"Yes, need."

"Bo…"

"Look at me." I gesture to myself. "Look at the wreck I am, that my family…our family is in. Tell me that we don't need you."

"Watch out!" Mikey yells, not a second later he jumps on the table and right off followed by Ria.

"Watch it!" I yell, the pair already curving the next bend. Ty and Skylar stopping beside us. "Yes?"

"You should be running too."

"I need a minute." I snap back at her, the rest of me and Kenz conversation having to wait.

* * *

 **.**

 **13 Days Later**

 **.**

"What is wrong with you?" I ask myself, staring into the mirror.

Overall I look okay, better than can be expected. Skylar's shots of chi after kicking my ass are helping. But something is still wrong, very wrong. Apart from the obvious of course. Almost a month now and no abilities. No hunger. No glimmer of myself. Hell, even that voice that was lingering in the back of my mind driving me insane is gone.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask again, the sound of my children outside the door pulling my attention.

* * *

 **.**

 **15 Days Later**

 **.**

"Get up!" She yells, clapping her hands together as if that would make a difference. "Get up!"

Pushing myself up, every muscle in my body screaming for a nice ice bath. My lungs burning or throbbing or maybe both, hard to tell the difference anymore. I glance over at the porch, Ty and the kids sitting on the steps drinking lemonade taking bets on how much longer I'm lasting. At least Ria always bets on me.

Skylar throws two punches I deflect. A kick I narrowly dodge, jumping back. Foot work has definitely gotten better. Picking up the pace she comes at me twice, heavier hits to my forearms. The bone cracking but she's relentless. Three more hits followed by a heel to my knee and I'm back down on the ground.

"Get up."

"Give me a minute."

"No." She nudges my leg with her foot. "Get up."

My raw palms pressed to the ground, dirt filling my wounds. I hear her laugh, Ty saying something I can't make out. Mikey says something I can't quite make either. She keeps yelling over and over again, Anger wavering to defeat. Hours of this, no days of this, playing a punching bag. I just need a damn minute.

"I am." My words barely heard to myself.

"Get. The. Fuck. Up." Her heel nudges my kidney, as if I wasn't already going to be peeing blood for a while. "Now!"

"I am!" I yell, pushing myself up faster than I have. She closes the distance between us, her hand in my hair as she holds the back of my head. Her forehead hitting mine, but she doesn't pull back. Anger raging over defeat now. "I AM!"

"There you are!" Her free hand mimicking her other hand. "Who are you?"

"W-what?"

"Who are you?" She's yelling again, my hands gripping her forearms. "Who are you?!"

"Bo."

"Who?!"

"Bo!"

"Who?!"

"Bo!" My hands gripping her forearms tight enough, pulling her hold from me with a surge of strength I hadn't felt in a long time. "My name is Bo."

She sort of smirks, pulling away from me only to step right back in. Leaning in, her lips over my ear. "Now you remember who you are, remember what it means."

"Whoo! Go mom!" Mikey yells and whistles, clapping his hands.

* * *

 **.**

 **17 Days Later**

 **.**

"You really like Ty, huh?" I ask in between bites of my sandwich, taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, he's cool." He shrugs, taking my sandwich from me. "I guess. You?"

"He's alright. I guess."

"Mother and Sky used to date?"

"Yup." I nod, sighing. "Your mother does questionable things from time to time."

"Like now?"

"Like…now."

"We're not gonna be the same are we?"

"I want to lie to you, I want to tell you that it will be okay. I want to tell you that we'll make it through this and eventually everything will go back to normal…"

"But you can't."

"No. I can't." Shaking my head, I glance out of the window at the sound of a yell. Ria jumping on Ty's back like a wild woman. "What I can tell you though is that I've been here many times before, having the same feelings and doubts as you. While we are never able to get back to the way things once were we often find something better. Something different."

"I don't want different."

"No, we often don't." Reaching out, I take his newly freed hand. "Life will go on with or without us, without an ounce of concern for our feelings. We can either adapt or we can resist, but like the tide the more you fight the harder it becomes."

"Is that what Charlie did?"

"Charlie…she um," Hesitating, I glance back out the window needing a moment. "Sometimes people are just on a different path than you hopped for or wanted for them. Sometimes it's choice and sometimes it's destiny."

"I don't accept that." He snaps.

"I didn't too, for a long time. Even now with Charlie, I…it's hard. It's always hard, but you come to accept…a lot." I kind of laugh, brushing his hair from his face. Still so young. "There was this woman, Sasha and she had a capacity for being good. For being very good. But it turned out that she wasn't good, she just had the ability to be good. Eventually she chose to be what she really was. That's an example of choice."

"Yeah, I know what a choice is mom."

"Shush up and let me finish." I hit his knee with my own. "There was this man, Dyson. He was a good guy, an asshole but a good guy. He made mistakes, but mostly when it didn't come to me, he did the right thing. Unfortunately he died as a bad guy, as a villain. It wasn't his fault, not really…something had taken control of him and…it doesn't matter. That's an example of destiny."

"Your point?"

"My point Michael, is that when things are happening you never know whether it's destiny or choice, even if it's you. And what you have to learn is that you have to let things play out sometimes. Because you never really know. Maybe this is your sister's destiny. Maybe this is who she's always been and will be."

"Or maybe she's tryna figure shit out?"

"Exactly. As much as I want to protect her, tell her what's best…I can't. This isn't about punishing her because she's my child, I could. I could drag her back and force her to stay, but why? Right now this is who she is, who she needs to be."

"It blows."

"Yeah." I laugh, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "It really does."

* * *

 **.**

 **20 Days Later**

 **.**

"You're slowing up."

"I'm not made of pure muscle!" I groan, coming to a stop as I lean over with my hands on my knees. "Give me a second."

"At least you're not wanting a minute anymore."

"Ass." I roll my eyes at him, standing up letting the cool breeze comfort me. "Is she okay?"

"Who?"

"Lauren."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"I don't. We don't. She left one note, we were stopped before even reaching the zone."

"What did it say?"

"What does it matter, we're here."

"What did it say Ty?"

"It said," He takes a step closer, looking me over. "Sometimes we need to go back to the beginning to truly move forward. Sometimes we need to remember what we were to know what we're not. Sometimes the only move we have left is divine. And divinity never comes without sacrifice."

"Um, what?"

"Yeah, we sat in the car for twenty minutes trying to figure that out." Skylar blurts out, hopping out from the trees.

"We think the first half is about you." He says.

"The second half about her."

"Yeah, not following any of it."

"You need to figure your shit out. And she's sacrificing herself, or she's prepared to."

"Pretty big leaps there guys." I start jogging again, the pair not missing a beat.

"She signed it Niko." Skylar snaps, grabbing my arm forcing me to stop. "Niko blew his brains out to keep Dani from winning. A divine move is a move that changes the entire game, one that's being lost where there is no hope. Now I'm not one for poetry or riddles, it's bullshit. But I think this is pretty clear."

"Then why are you hear with me? Why aren't you off running to save your queen? Everyone would be running to die for the chance to help her."

"We are." Ty sighs. "If anyone can save her, it's you."

Once upon a time…maybe.

* * *

 **.**

 **24 Days Later**

 **.**

"Dammit!" Ty yells, slamming his fists on the ground.

"Not so nice now when the shoe is on the other foot." I laugh, wiping the blood from my mouth.

Skylar jumps up, running toward me. Dodging left, and then right as Ty lunges. Skylar the unstoppable beast she is already charging me, her arms wrapped around my waist carrying me several feet backward until I bring my elbows down into her back. Letting me go she stumbles back into Ty. Feeling this overwhelming presence coming from behind me I duck, sliding backward as my children fly forward missing me completely.

The four forming a half circle, all ready to charge like the little savages they are. The thought making me smirk, the slight anger in their eyes making me smirk more. Think they got too used to winning. In union they run toward me and then I feel it. Confidence and pride, sure. Even an exhilarating rush of power, but it's the familiarity of…self that makes me smile. It's the rush of heat coursing through my entire body as I feel my eyes change. Familiar blue tint to the world circling in.

My children reaching me first, hands on their chests pushing them back through the air as I pull she chi from Ty and Skylar before they even near me. All four falling to the ground with a thud. Faint sound of Kenz laughing from the porch turning my smile back to a smirk. Oh yeah, I definitely missed this. The four stare up at me, annoyed and smirking right back at me.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **.**

 **27 Days Later**

 **.**

"Still not tired of beating up the help?" Ria laughs, tossing me a bottle of water as Ty pulls Skylar off the ground.

"Eh, it's good for me. I'm working through some history with these two."

"I…don't want to know." She lets out another laugh, looking from them to me and back again. "So mom…"

"Yeah, you have something face as your mother calls it."

"I think, I think it's time."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to be ready. I think I'm good."

"No, I mean yeah you're cool. You're good mom, you're better. I don't know if you're ready to throw down with psycho-sis, but you're good."

"If you don't think I'm ready, then why are you saying we should go back?" My eyes narrow, tossing my bottle onto the ground.

"Because me and Mikey are ready."

I almost laugh. "To take on Danielle?"

"No, to do what we need to. To make sure mother and Ethan are still…mother and Ethan."

"Absolutely not."

"So Charlie can take her own path, but we can't?" She snorts. "Yeah, Mikey filled me in on your Yoda talk. Look, mom, take a second and jump back from being overprotective. You know I'm right. Mother would never let her hurt us, not really. And we aren't stupid. All we want to do is go home, check on them and buy you a little more time."

"You are children and I am your mom, my job is to protect you, not the other way around."

"You are our mom and we are your kids and Ethan is our brother. We are family and we protect each other."

"We…." I stop myself, hand cupping her cheek. "When did you get so big baby girl."

It's funny how sometimes the paths you think people are on end up being different ones entirely. My baby girl, the trouble maker who ran from responsibility at every turn now stands here with her back tight and her chin up ready to take on the world. And Charlie, the most responsible child and smartest one I've ever met ran the first chance she got.

"When I realized what being your daughter meant."


	16. C15: Part Three

**A.N.** Well here we go, start of part 3, the final piece. It won't be longer than 10 chaps I know that, but I haven't worked out how few. This is tiny and wanted to get it up right after a last update because of that. It's deviating form the normal flow and because small set up, it's in 3rd person. That said...

Thank you all so much for the support, reviews, comments etc! Always love hearing your thoughts and concerns!

Pokie

* * *

.

 **P art Three: Dawn of a New Age**

...

…

…

…

 **Lauren's Voice Over:** The hardest part of becoming an adult, of being one is accepting that we

Make mistakes and that we can be wrong. I think when you're a parent, it becomes even harder.

It becomes harder because we are supposed to have all of the answers.

We are supposed to know every right and wrong and that isn't always the case.

I've made many mistakes in my life, many I've owned and some….

Well, some are harder admit because I cannot yet accept them.

But here and now…

I've never been prouder than to say these words; I was wrong.

 **.**

Deep breaths.

That's all he kept telling himself as he ran his fingertips over the navy blue tie draped over the golden upholstered chair that he hated. Next to it, a dark blood red one identical. Same style, same material, same ugly ass chair holding them up as he liked to call it. Same everything yet two very different meanings between the two.

Two very different choices laid out before him.

He had kept telling him to take it all one step at a time. Underwear, socks, undershirt. All black, no choice there. He was halfway done. Pants, shirt and jacket. All black, still no choice. Three-fourths done now. Belt and cufflinks, nearly there now…just one thing left now.

Snatching them both up, he walks back over to the mirror. He knew he didn't look like he was supposed to be considered serious. His scruffy five o'clock shadow hiding his boyish features, his hair longer in the middle, faded on the sides. He looked good, he knew it. He knew the girls loved him. He knew the boys wanted to be him. He knew it all and he never cared he didn't look the prim and proper way Ethan and Sean naturally did. But in this moment he considered changing. He considered what was waiting for him behind the doors and wondered if it would help.

Sighing, he glances down at his choices.

.

 **Lauren's Voice Over:** I think we **…I** had assumed that it would be Charlotte and Ethan next because…

I don't know.

Because they were naturally responsible. They were naturally well spoken.

They naturally enjoyed school and were naturally well mannered.

And…they looked like me.

It's an awful thing to say. I know that.

It's not that you look like Bo, it's that at some point you stopped looking like her,

And began looking like Dani.

Began exhibiting her early behavior.

It worried me, no…it scared me.

 **Victoria's Voice Over:** You think we're capable of being what she is?

 **Lauren's Voice Over: **Absolutely.

 **.**

"Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut. 'Bout to get attention from a grownup." Victoria sung shamelessly to the song, the music blaring to the point of causing ringing in her ears. The pain paled to the way the excessive base helped her relax in the weirdest of ways.

The multi-colored strobe lights on the other hand not so much, so she closed her eyes and let the music sway her. Bouncing around, bumping into nearly every body near her, several taking the opportunity to touch her, but she doesn't really feel it now. She's too wrapped up in the pulsing energy coming off of them in waves. She's too wrapped up in the wildfire ripping through her.

But the one thing she does feel, is Dani's eyes on her.

Michael had called her crazy, repeatedly. He insisted that he couldn't feel any of them when they were near, not even her, but for her it was just another ability in a long line of them. Whenever near she could feel him, their parents, Ethan and now her Little Miss. Psycho sister as she had dubbed her. She had found it to be frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. It brought upon this rush that she couldn't begin to describe.

She couldn't say if it was right or wrong to enjoy the exhilaration but to be fair she wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore.

Her eyes flying open as she felt Dani's hands spin her around.

"You don't look okay."

Smirking, Victoria draped her arms over her sister's shoulders, leaning in till her lips hovered over her ear. "You aren't our parents."

"I promised mother you would be okay."

"I never pictured you for uptight."

She sort of smirks, nodding. "Let me show you some real fun."

.

 **Lauren's Voice Over:** There is a darkness inside of her that lives inside of each of you.

It is there because it is inside of me.

It is there because in some small ways, it is inside of your mom.

It is there because at the end of the day, it is a part of our nature.

Succubi and incubi live off of life and whether or not that is controlled is dependent on the person.

On the determination and will within themselves.

But it all starts with a single thing.

A choice.

.

Sighing to himself, he weighed his options one last time.

The truth was he had been weighing them for a long time now, silently to himself every option that they had thrown out to him he had already thought of. He had already been contemplating. He didn't have mental breakdowns like Ethan or whine like Charlie. He didn't even get overly aggressive and then passive-aggressive like Sean. No, he kept going and in those rare moments when he found himself alone he'd take a breath and weigh it all.

Everything in him had screamed to pick the red one. He kept telling himself pick the blue, pick the blue that was the right choice…but it was going to always the hard choice. Blue meant a lot more pain and honestly these past couple of months had dealt him more pain than he ever thought he'd experience. Red on the other hand was easy. It would be another way of life, but it would be easy. No more fighting, no more secrets, no more hiding and more importantly no more replaying the conversation with his mother over and over antagonizing on every word.

He wanted desperately to be able to pick red.

But when he came to stare himself in the eyes, he knew it was never really a choice to make at all. Because while this darkness may have been deep within himself just as it was within everyone else in his family, the thought standing by as innocent people died by his hand or not was something he couldn't reconcile with.

Right?

.

 **Lauren's Voice Over:** By now, you know the game.

You know the players, the stakes and rules.

You're young, but unfortunately that means nothing now.

Me and your mom had a horrible habit of making choices for each other.

Sometimes it worked out and other times, we had to pay a price.

While your mom isn't here, I am deciding to give you the choice.

Sean made his. Charlotte made hers. And Ethan, well Ethan is something different entirely.

Now it's your turn.

.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a weakened scream. Her entire body an unusual mixture of sore and buzzing. She had experimented in a lot of ways since coming into her nature, but she would easily admit that since running around with Dani, she knew nothing.

Glancing to her right, the two girls she had brought lay perfectly still beside her. And for a moment her heart began to race as her mind jolted fully wake. But her eyes caught the slight rise and fall of their chests. Sighing in relief she remembered what had woken her, her eyes moving across the room to Dani kneeled over another young girl, mouth buried in her neck.

"Mother said no killing." Her words ignored. "You agreed."

"Fine!" Dani yells, jumping up, letting her meal fall to the ground with a thud. "You need to live a little."

"I am."

"Noooo." She laughs, blood falling from her lips and as repulsed by the sigh as Victoria found herself, she was equally intrigued by how Dani was able to do such things. For everything that had come as a second nature to her, this aspect of her abilities seemed to be missing. "You're still clinging to rules."

"I told you I won't kill."

"Yes, yes." Walking over to the bed, Dani without hesitation pulled her sister up by the arm. "You want to know how I do it?" Laughing, her free hand pulls the sheet from her sister's body who had never particularly been modest or bashful. After all she had walked around naked in front of Ethan and Michael before without batting an eye, they were family, but it was something about Dani that made her uncomfortable. "Let go."

"I could say the same thing." She jerks her hand attempting to get away to no avail.

"You have to let go and let nature take it's course. You have to let it all in little sister." She leans in slightly, Victoria's heart pounding painfully beneath her chest but she refused to show fear. "Focus on all the anger and all that hate within yourself. Hold onto it. And then focus on all that desire, the dark little thoughts you keep to yourself. Hold onto it. And when you have them both…give in."

She stared her sister in the eyes and as much as she hated to admit it, she contemplated it. There was a natural allure to it all, wasn't there? There was something that intrigued her as much as she hated it. And after all, her parents kept telling her…warning her what was inside.

Would it have been so bad to indulge just a little bit?

.

 **Lauren's Voice Over: **There's downsides to both.

Prices you have to be willing to pay either way.

Sacrifices you have to be willing to make.

I will make the choice as simple as possible.

Red…we move forward in this life. What's become of it.

I can keep Dani under control, for the most part. We adopt a new way of life.

Bo, Kenzi they will eventually fall into line if this is what you choose. I know this because

Her family is everything and if this is where all of us are then…

Blue…you take your final step from innocence.

Because if this is your choice, understand that you will not be the same when it's over.

If you survive.

Blue…we do what's necessary… **whatever** is necessary to buy Bo enough time

Blue…means you have to be willing to sacrifice yourself, each other and me.

.

Michael walked down the side of the crowded room, camera flashes coming from every direction. The sound of the reporters yelling in languages he hadn't known existed. The small stage seeming vast as for the first time in his life he would have to stand there not only front and center, but completely alone.

Taking the three steps up, he took a deep breath walking exactly to the middle. Every etiquette lesson he had been forced to sit through rushing back to him. Every speech from his mother to his godfather to Mila rushing back. Swallowing at the dryness in his throat he turned to face the ravenous crowd who he knew what they undoubtedly thought of him.

His choice not yet made, but his time run out all the same.

.

 **Lauren's Voice Over: **Just know this,

Whatever you choose, I have always and will always love you.

Despite my faults, my failings, the two of you are two of my greatest joys.

Watching you grow, watching you become who you are has been an honor.

And no matter your choice,

I will protect you until my dying breath.

You are my children, the very few best parts of me and all of your mom,

I love you.


	17. C16: White Flag - Part: One

**Chapter Sixteen: White Flag Part. One**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

 _There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve…_

Over a century and Malcom X's words still ring just as true. I don't know when that quote began being stuck in my head, but it's there. I've known it since high school, appreciated it even then, but I had stopped thinking of it until one morning.

One morning I woke up before the clock, got dressed, put my makeup on and then sat down on the edge to put my heels on and the quote came to me. I sat there for a good ten minutes before the alarm went off and I went about my day. Didn't think about it again, until the next morning and the morning after that.

That's been my routine for a month now.

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss…_

Hands folded in front of myself, I sit staring at the door and I wait. I listen and wait. Ethan and Michael's heartrates remain the same, it's too early for them to be up. Victoria's picks up and then steadies before repeating. Maybe pushups or sit-ups, I haven't asked. Then there's Dani's, as erratic as ever, and always awake before me.

I wonder if it's by design or just happens that way. I wonder if she just sits out there waiting for me or if she is just used to being up that early. I wonder what she thinks when she sits out there waiting for us, for me. I wonder if she has normal thoughts or are they all consumed with…whatever runs through her mind. Most of all I wonder why she has never once tried to come in.

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss…_

I glance back at the clock, two minutes before six thirty. My eyes find their way back onto the door. Every morning I wake up and it feels like I'm waiting for a funeral. Every single morning. I know the feeling well, I've been through many of them. More than anyone should have to. Every morning, the same feeling. It's unmistakable.

It begins with this heavy weight that makes you want to stay in bed but there's this sense of urgency that you need to get up, there's so much to do. So you move fast and you get ready and you're ready but then it's like hitting a brick wall. You stop and remember that heavy weight tied around your ankles, around your neck and for a while it's unbearable. You just want it all to hurry up and be over, there's so much to do and all of these responsibilities you aren't sure how you'll make it. You just want it to be over, but then there's this guilt because you know you shouldn't feel that way. So then the weight returns and so does the urgency. It's a vicious cycle.

The alarm goes off and with a sigh I force myself off the bed, brushing myself off before I silence the alarm and head out. The room that was once Sean's now belonging to the boys still closed. The room once Dani's now Victoria's still closed. They never seem to be open, just like old times. Nodding to myself, I make my way down the hall and there she is.

Dani sprawled out on the couch, leaning into the crook of arm, one leg hanging over the edge while the other is on the cushions. Remote in hand, as her attention shifts from the television to me. She smiles, running her free hand through her hair. She looks normal, not psychotic in the least. I suppose I never did either. What she has taken to is wearing sweats and tees, how she remembers Bo dressing before…everything.

"Where you going?"

"You remember, I'm meeting with your mom this morning."

"Did you want me to come?"

"No, I think it would be better if I went alone."

"Hm."

"Dani, you said you would try if she came around."

"I don't have a problem." She shrugs. "Honestly, it's not the same without her here."

I almost laugh. "Really?"

"Really, I mean we're already missing Sean and Ethan is hardly around, always over there. I came back for a family, I want them all."

"Well, I intend to do my best."

"Mother." She sort of snaps, grapping my wrist as I walk around the back of the couch. "We've been good, very good. Haven't we?" I nod, with a smile. "Please don't do anything that would jeopardize that."

"Dani," Rather than simply jerking away, I wrap my hand around her hand the best I can. "I'm going for breakfast with your mom, not going to plan war strategy."

"I would hope not." After a second, her features relax and she flashes me a smile. "After all we have plans for that play next month, and that dinner tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to one of those." Letting go of her hand, I pull away. "Did you want me to bring you something back?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." Nodding, I start back toward the elevator.

"Mother." I stop, taking a breath before I turn back to face her. "Forgetting something?"

Forcing a smile, I walk back over to the couch, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiles saying something like "there we go" or "that's better" I can't hear it over my concentration to keep my heartrate even. The truth is that well-behaved Dani is actually worse than savage Dani, because I never know anymore what's genuine and what's not. I never know what is a game and what is just…life. I never know whether she is trying to deliberately hurt me or just accidently.

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss…_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Get up!" I pound on the door before pushing their door in. "Get up lazy asses."

"They're boys." The sound of her voice making me jump. She lingers near my mother's bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. "The men in our family have always been lazy."

"Ethan has to get to Sean's and Mikey has shit to do."

"Does mother tell you to keep them away from me?"

"No, she does tell me to make sure they do what their supposed to do." I roll my eyes, pulling the door shut hard enough to slam it. "That'll get them up."

"Are you still mad at me?" She steps in front of my path. "Still?"

"I'm not mad, I just don't like you."

"Why?"

"You realize five of us and eventually six of us will be living in this apartment right?"

"You don't like me…because you don't have enough space?" her eyebrow raises, almost laughing at me. "Well, that's one of the most me things I've ever heard."

"Unfortunately we're related."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Control, it's all about control Lauren.

Sighing, my fingertips tapping the mug. Funny, I've lived here longer than anywhere else in my life, and I didn't even know we have a dive diner. I didn't even know they still existed. Lukewarm, putrid coffee. A menu small with no specials. Nothing but old booths and an a few stools lined up along a counter. One fry cook and two waitress. It's like taking a step into the past.

My heart does this weird race and then sudden stop. Smile pulling at my lips as my eyes go to the door. Not a second later it's pulled open, and she's there. Forty-five days, the longest we've been apart in years. My smile fading slightly as her eyes narrow looking over me.

"She have a dress code for you?"

My smile fades, as she takes a seat rather than waiting for me to stand. "It's good to see you too Bo."

"Is this," Her hand gesturing to me. "Her?"

"Bo."

"Is it?"

"We have…arrangements."

"Like playing dress up?"

"Like I dress closer to how she remembers me…before everything and she doesn't come onto me. I don't scheme against her and doesn't scheme against me. Things like that."

"That's…disturbing on many levels."

"Well," I shrug, kind of rolling my eyes. "My life is complicated."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm surviving."

"The kids?"

"They're…complicated. Sean has kept his distance, his hands are full with…Mila. Michael and Victoria are rebellious, occupying Dani, she doesn't quite trust their turnaround."

"Ethan?"

"I try my best to keep him from her, keep him busy."

"So, she's gotten into his head?" Her jaw clenches, looking out of the window keeping from my stare. "Have you heard from Charlie?"

"Charlotte?" I feel my demeanor change unintentionally, I feel myself sitting up straight and tensing "Personally, no."

"Lauren, what aren't you saying?"

"Charlotte is the least of our worries."

"Lauren, what is it?"

"What I said, she's made her choice. Her actions just enforce that further."

"How about we stop these games, and you tell me what I've missed."

"You've missed a lot, you've been gone a while."

"Lauren."

"A few days ago I received a…present. A body of a boy, young man actually that I knew once. You might remember him, Hunter?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"You met him, twice. Once when he was about eight and again when he was eighteen. Anyway, he was the lead Guardian as New Zion."

"The failed refugee project?"

"He and a team of twenty-two were there, keeping it running on the bare minimum. I had hoped to try to make another push. Neither here nor there now."

"I'm not understanding."

"Charlotte has apparently led her girlfriend and her followers to New Zion and it would be logical to assume they have taken it."

"That's…" Trailing off, her eyes stare down my coffee. "Wait, Hunter is that was the boy in the hotel wasn't he? When I got back from…anyway, Danielle's message in the hotel. He was the one who snuck down to see you…"

"Mm-hm." I nod with a heavy sigh. "How has your…" This time it's me who trails off, taking a pause I glance around at our company. "Journey been?"

"My journey?"

"Your journey, have you…come to terms?"

"I'm," Her eyes following mine, lips fixing to a smirk seemingly realizing there is a reason why everyone here is so _uninterested_ in us. "I'm coping. Doing better."

"I hadn't expected the kids to come around, before you."

"Slow and steady." She shrugs. "There's this stupid old book there at the cabin, a bunch of different pictures of the sky, inspirational quotes on each of them. Pain in the ass, but after a couple of weeks, they start to sick."

"Ah," I can't helping grin, horrible metaphor but definitely sums Skylar up. "I know the book well, has that tendency."

"Kind of grows on you."

"Pretty much." Sighing, she folds her arms. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"There is no decision Lauren, I won't play this game with her."

"Your family misses you and Dani, well she assures me she is willing to make an effort."

"Make an effort?" She laughs. "Are you drinking the Kool-aide? Never mind, obviously you have."

"Bo," I can't help the way I reach out, waiting for her to take my hand. "I miss you."

"And I miss you Lauren," Hesitantly she takes my hand. "But this…you can't expect me to do this after everything."

"Let me rephrase Bo, I need you."

"I would die for you Lauren, I'd rip out my own heart to save you…but I will not play house with my psychotic child who depending on her mood wants to date you."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, I force back the feeling of tears. "Then you've made your choice."

"I thought that you-?"

"Bo." I snap, pulling my hand away remember exactly where we are. "I want you with us. All of us."

"I will never be by her side."

"Then you will never be by any of ours."

"Lauren."

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss…_

Standing up, every ounce of control going into to keep from letting my tears fall. She grabs my wrist, attempting to stand, but I shake my head. "Choices are having to be made Bo."

"I've made mine, I hope you haven't really made yours."

"My choice…" I look around our surroundings once more. "Will depend on our children."

"Danielle included?"

"Dani is our child too Bo."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Ethan Alreyna!" I snap, walking into the kitchen to find him and Dani cooking. Seriously what the hell is going on? "Sean is waiting on you."

"Sean is a catatonic mess, much like Mila."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way Danielle."

"He doesn't want me to help." She shrugs, pouring some type of meat from a frying pan onto a plate.

"I wonder why."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Ethan, get your shoes on and go to your brother's house right now."

"You kind of remind me of Bo right now." She spins around, plate in hand. "Not attractive."

"Oh no, I guess I'll be the one sibling you don't wanna fuck." My attention snapping back to Ethan. "Now."

"He has no balls, does he?" She asks once our brother has ran back toward his room. "Like none at all."

"Remember mother is working late today and me and Mikey have school meetings. Please feed Ethan when he gets home."

"Yes ma'am." She lazily salutes me.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss…_

I stop at the door, free hand hovering over the lock. Stopping for a minute I try to listen in, but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing. Good. Finally something is working the way it's supposed to. Pressing my hand to the lock, it opens up. Victoria and Michael sitting at the back of the conference table, twisting around in the chairs.

"Children."

"Mother." The two stop, Victoria glaring as Michael sits up straight.

"There's no one coming from the school, I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary."

"Is there any lie you don't believe is necessary?" She snorts.

"Hm." Forcing a smile I nod coming to the head of the table. "We don't have a lot of time, Dani will grow impatient and I prefer Ethan not to be alone with her for very long. So what will happen in the interest of time is I will speak and then you will speak."

"We actually get to speak for once?" Rolling her eyes, she starts turning the chair halfway.

Nodding, I lay down two sheer cloths on the table. One the navy blue that was to be our new family color and the other the dark, blood red one I had been wearing wrapped around my arm for weeks now. Their eyes fixated on them, confusion just beneath the surface of their glares.

"Something happened," I hesitate not quite sure how to proceed. "There is a test, a loyalty test that has been worked into all of the standardized tests from middle school through college. There's even some in job placements, for the adults."

"Not surprised."

"It was said to have worked perfectly. There was a question as to how several of the people who helped Dani in her quasi coup had scored extremely high. But it was a question on a long list of worries, until a couple of weeks ago. Dani had grown bored and found some of the tests, as a joke she took them not knowing what they were."

"And?"

"She took fourteen test and she scored ninety-seven percent on all but one, in which she scored ninety-nine percent." I nod more to myself than them. "Something has become abundantly clear, the ideal range is not the high nineties as initially thought, but rather the eighties. You wonder why I am so concerned about your brother being around her alone, it's because he scored in that percentile. It is because I am worried that his…intense loyalty to me, he may be swayed to a different perspective."

"Swayed?" Victoria rolls her eyes again, leaning back in her chair.

My hands come to rest on the table, eyes focused on the cloths. "I know the two of you are confused about some things as of late and that you're angry. You have a right to be."

"Mostly angry." He folds his arms across his chest.

"The hardest part of becoming an adult, of being one is accepting that we make mistakes and that we can be wrong. I think that when you're a parent, it becomes even harder. It becomes harder because we are supposed to have all of the answers. We are supposed to know every right and wrong and that isn't always the case."

She snorts a chuckle. "You think?"

"I've made many mistakes in my life, many I've owned and some…" Deep breath drawn as I look my two youngest children over and silently wonder what they would think if they really knew all of my mistakes. "Well, some are harder to admit because I cannot yet accept them. But here and now…I've never been prouder than to say these words; I was wrong."

"Holy shit." He almost laughs. "I never thought I'd hear those words."

"I need you to listen right now." I'm stern, but careful not to snap. "I think we…I had assumed that it would be Charlotte and Ethan next because…I don't know."

She scoffs. "Because they're perfect."

"No." I shake my head. "Because they were naturally responsible. They were naturally well spoken. They naturally enjoyed school and were naturally well mannered. And…they looked like me. It's an awful thing to say. I know that. It's not that you look like Bo, it's that at some point you stopped looking like her, and began looking like Dani. Began exhibiting her early behavior. It worried me, no…it scared me."

"You think we're capable of being what she is?"

My eyes meeting hers, I desperately want to lie. "Absolutely."

"Good to know how you really feel."

"There is a darkness inside of her that lives inside of each of you. It is there because it is inside of me. It is there because in some small ways, it is inside of your mom. It is there because at the end of the day, it is a part of our nature. Succubi and incubi live off of life and whether or not that is controlled is dependent on the person. On the determination and will within themselves. But it all starts with a single thing. A choice."

"A choice?" He sits up straight, hands folding on the table slightly more responsive than his sister. "What like be good or bad?"

"Not necessarily." Sighing, my left hand comes to rest over the red cloth while the right over the blue, pushing them apart. "By now, you know the game. You know the players, the stakes and rules."

"Mother…?"

"You're young, but unfortunately that means nothing now. Me and your mom had a horrible habit of making choices for each other. Sometimes it worked out and other times, we had to pay a price. While your mom isn't here, I am deciding to give you the choice. Sean made his. Charlotte made hers. And Ethan, well Ethan is something different entirely. Now it's your turn."

"What are you asking of us?" He asks, looking to his sister.

"At the moment, I'm asking you to listen. Really, really listen to what I'm about to say. There's downsides to both. Prices you have to be willing to pay either way. Sacrifices you have to be willing to make. But…I will make the choice as simple as possible."

"Shh." She hushes her broth who started to speak.

Pushing forward the red cloth, my eyes shifting between them. "Red…we move forward in this life. What's become of it. I can keep Dani under control, for the most part. We adopt a new way of life. Bo, Kenzi they will eventually fall into line if this is what you choose. I know this because her family is everything and if this is where all of us are then…" Swallowing the lump in my throat, I push forward the other cloth. "Blue…you take your final step from innocence. Because if this is your choice, understand that you will not be the same when it's over. If you survive. Blue…we do what's necessary…whatever is necessary to buy Bo enough time. Blue…means you have to be willing to sacrifice yourself, each other and me."

"W-when do you need a decision?"

"Now."

"Now?" She snorts a chuckle. "Seriously?"

"There are things in motion already, things I cannot stop. All I can do now is participate, but in which way depends on you."

"So you don't care, one way or another?"

"I'm tired." I admit. "I am exhausted, I was exhausted before all of this. I carry a weight that I pray neither of you will ever have to. I carry things that…I'm tired. And honestly, I don't know if there is victory to be had here, either way. But I do know that I want this choice to be yours. I want you to decide how this proceeds."

"What would you need from me?" He asks, eyes shifting between the two cloths.

"I need you to go to Asia. Our people are growing uneasy not hearing or seeing any of us. I need you to go and be what you're destined to be."

"Away from…?" His eyes widen looking between the two of us. "What?"

"I need you to go and hold a press conference, and take the first step for our people into this new age, whatever it may be that you choose."

"Am I supposed to lie to them? Say everything is fine?"

"What you say Michael, is entirely up to you."

"And me?"

"I think you know."

Her eyebrow raises, almost smirking as if I've finally lost my mind. "How would I know?"

"Because I've seen something within you awaken that makes me prouder than I ever thought possible. I've seen true greatness in you Victoria, a greatness that I could lead for another century and never obtain. None of this is fair. None of this is right. I know that."

"Then how can you ask us to choose?" He snaps, jumping up.

"Because I am tired of taking choices away from you."

"What's to keep me from going and telling them the truth?"

"Mikey, sit down."

"No, for real Ria. She's lied over and over again! We aren't even eighteen! And now we have to decide the fate of our people? Fuck that."

"And if I decide I want this life?" She asks casually, eyeing the red cloth. "If I want to learn from Dani? Improve this life?"

Sharp pain ripping through my heart, but none the less I nod. "It's your choice."

"And Ethan?"

"You're considering this bullshit?"

"He cannot be a part of this."

"Hello." He waves his hand, immaturely. "I'm right here. I'm speaking."

"Okay." She says simply, nodding for her brother to sit. "Okay."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Jesus!" I jump, turning my head to find Dani had managed to sneak beside me. "Can I help you?"

"Why is our brother leaving?"

"Some PR bullshit. I don't know."

"Victoria." She trails off, hand resting on my thigh just above my knee. "Victoria, think very carefully." Her grip tightening as she leans in, chin on my shoulder. "Why is our brother leaving?"

Turning my face, forcing her to pull back ever so slightly. "Some. PR. Bullshit. Sean can't go. Ethan would fold like a cheap folding chair. Mom is off in the woods somewhere. Charlie is off killing our kind. That leaves me and Mikey."

"Why not you?"

"I prefer pussy over cameras, our brother not so much."

Her free hand cupping my cheek as I watch her eyes turn black. "Lie to me again and I'll rip your heart from your chest and shove it down your throat."

Smirking, I tilt my head forward. "Fine, I may prefer cameras over pussy too…depends if I'm having a good hair day or not."

For a moment there is nothing except silence. And then this smirk comes over her lips as her eyes transition back to normal and she lets out this laugh. Her arm wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me in close as she waves to a waitress to bring us another bottle. Silence fading away as I begin to hear the music again. Strobe lights flashing everywhere. I had actually forgot where I was. I want to be that intimidating one day. Laughing, I take the bottle from the waitress, pulling the cork out with my teeth before chugging it down. Dani laughing the whole time as if this was the most entertaining thing she had ever experienced in her life.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Sky, did you get the…" She trails off, turning to face the door where I find myself lingering. "Lauren."

"Sky?" I nod, sort of grinning. "Friendly now, hm?"

"What can I say, she beat me into submission." Shrugging, she tosses the blanket she had been folding onto the couch. "Does your master know you're here?"

"Bo, please."

"Bo please?" She snorts, rolling her eyes. "Look at you Lauren, playing dress up for her? What else are you playing?"

"Do be so petulant."

"Wow, been a while since I heard that one."

"I don't have a lot of time."

"Let her come."

"You don't want that, not yet."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't and you know that. You aren't ready, and neither are you're new friends."

"What does that mean Lauren?"

"It means there are things that we have to make peace with before…whatever happens, happens."

"What does that mean?" She asks again, this time more sternly, eyes moving over my face as if she can guess the meaning.

"Skylar and Ty have made it clear, that if this goes one particular way, they will," Hesitating, I finally step in fully, shutting the door behind myself. "Abdicate."

"Abdicate?"

"Yes." I nod, her eyes narrowing. "They will not serve under Dani."

"I don't blame them but what does…" She trails off, head tilting slightly to the right as her features scrunch up. "By abdicate you mean die."

"I mean they won't fight, but they'll take the honorable death, yes."

"There's honor in not fighting?"

"Sometimes."

"Yeah, okay." Snorting, she rolls her eyes again. Must have picked that up from Skylar. "So what, if it comes to it they'll just…fall on their swords?"

"Technically, yes. They will not raise a hand against me."

"It wouldn't be against you."

"If this goes one way, then yes they would be."

"Why do you keep saying that? Goes one way? What does that mean?"

"I'm tried Bo."

"Yeah, welcome to the club. I spend my days getting beat the shit out of by Barbie and Ken and my nights taking care of Kenz, I know tired."

"No Bo, I'm tired." Sighing to myself, understanding full and well how petulant my own words sound, I can't help the weight they hold. "I'm tired."

"We're all tired."

"Do you know they keep Mila chained up now? She's…human souls aren't supposed to go to…where Dani took her. She isn't well. Sean, he's a shadow of himself. Charlotte is off building an army. Ethan, I watch him day in and day out grow closer to Dani's way of thinking. And day in and day out I watch my people, the ones left within my little quarantine grow skeptical of the Queen who hides in the shadows." I take two steps forward, eyes falling to the arm of the horribly upholstered couch. "I grow tired of my own reflection Bo. One way or another, this must end."

"The children, we'll get them back on track. That's our job Lauren. And as to your precious people, they can deal."

"No, they can't Bo. You still after all this time don't get it."

"No, I really don't. Your dedication to them above all else. Always."

"I didn't want this…"

"Please spare me the 'I didn't wanna be a power queen' deal again. I'm too tired to pretend I believe it and too upset to pretend you're the victim. If you don't want it, then abdicate the throne, give it up."

"To who?!" I snap, eyes widening. "To who Bo? Even if I could have given it up without forfeiting my life, who have you seen with our strength to keep the nations together? Because anyone that I've ever seen with that strength has been the bad guys. And I don't know if I can that we're…that I am the good guy in this scenario, but not like them. Sasha? Agathon? My mother at the end? Your father? Dani? Akuma?"

"Then let them split Lauren, the world functioned just fine as several nations before, it will again."

"To welcome war? To welcome everything that follows a divided nation? To welcome the power grab that would follow? You are an amazing leader Bo, you always have been but you've never been able to understand the mentality that it takes to be queen…and that's okay. Because there is one thing that I am good at and this is it."

"Geez, thanks." Snorting she waves me off, taking a seat on the couch.

"Do you know why it was so important for me to instill religion within our children?"

"To make Travino happy?" She mumbles, elbows pressing into her knees as her hands over her face.

"The same reason that when we began rebuilding after the fall I made sure things like Catholicism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, Judaism and several others made it through. Because they need something to believe in other than us. Other than me. The line between devotion and worship is not as bold as one may believe. You see Iel and Koari as just foes in a long line, but what I see is devotion turned to worship. You see Dani as another foe, but her albeit twisted notion of devotion turned to worship."

"It's different."

"No Bo, it isn't. It was important to set up local governments and ambassadors to give the people the idea that not everything in their life is ruled by me. They know it is. They know that no law passes without me, but they welcome it. Why? Because sometimes the idea of freedom is the most important thing to hold onto." Letting her hands fall to her sides, she looks up at me as I take two steps closer. "When assuring that racism would not live through the fall, I made sure to keep cultures. I made sure to keep museums and that schools would incorporate them equally, why? Because culture makes us who we are. You can have nationalism in its truest and still hold onto what makes your history unique."

"Lauren…"

"You think I sit up in my office making these decision because I don't want to be home? Because I enjoy growing further from you and our life? Because I enjoy building my people and their city like if they were legos? These are the things I have to think about over and over again Bo. These are the decisions I have to antagonize with. I have to lay awake at night wondering should I have left this culture out because well it led to genocide? Or should I have not left this one out that led to racism, but it was a rich culture…before? Did I miss a religion? Did I keep the wrong one? Am I making too many decisions or not enough?"

"I get it."

"Do you? Because everything I have done has been for the greater good. I worry every day about these things, about making one wrong step and it's exhausting. Even now, you think that me worrying about their view is…narcissistic, but devotion while can turn to worship can also turn to something else. It can turn hate. Then what Bo? If one group rebels, then what? And the next one that follows?"

"I…" She trails off, her head turning to me as she reaches out waiting for me to take her hand. "I'm sorry. You're right, I'm not made to be queen Lauren, as much as we try, I'm not. I'm a leader and I'm a warrior. If there's anything these past few months has made clear, it's that. And I think that maybe," She stands up, closing the distance between us as she takes my reluctant hand. "That's our disconnect. I think maybe it's always been because my love," She smiles sadly as she speaks, looking down at our hands. "You were born to rule, to be a queen and I was born to fight, to be a warrior."

"A champion." Soft smile pulling at my lips, tears slipping down my cheeks. "My champion."

"Of course."

"Always and forever, right?"

"And even after." She sniffles slightly, blinking back her own tears a single stray one falls. "But I need you to understand, one way or another I will fight."

"I know." I nod, sniffling myself.

"Now I know my queen is, is battling a decision. But I need to know, where my wife stands?"

"Behind you, as always my love."

"Beside me." She almost snaps, her other hand taking mine. "Always beside me Lauren."

"Our children are making a choice, or maybe they have already. I told them I didn't want to know, that when tomorrow morning came, I would."

"What? Lauren, what did you do?"

"I am learning to abdicate, one way…" My eyes meeting hers. "Or another."

"What are you saying?"

"You big lug," Kenzi sort of chuckles, holding onto the wall as she carefully makes her way down the stairs. "Our queen won't be fighting with us this time." Reaching the bottom of the stairs Bo looks form her sister to me. "Your wife will be."

"Michael will be in Asia by tomorrow, if he isn't already. The mystics were opening a gateway. When he gets up to speak to our people, a decision will have been made. A path will have been chosen. There are but a few ways this can go, but Kenzi is right regardless how this proceeds it will be as your wife and their mother. There are things that must be done, that they cannot bare…nor you. And there is something that I cannot do, that you must…if it comes to that."

"Danielle still doesn't die in every scenario for you, does she?" She sighs, pulling her hands away.

"No." I shake my head, heavily admitting what she…what they already know. "But she only lives in one, if that means anything to you."

"Oh well." Kenzi lets out after a solid minute of silence, our attention shifting to her as she fiddles with the bottles on the liquor table. "I was getting a little worried I was gonna go without one last hurrah." Like the expert she is, she makes her way to us, three full shot glasses in hand. One to me, one to Bo and the third for herself. Her eyes moving from Bo's to mine and back. "Like I told you Bo-Bo," She raises her glass. "To the bottom."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

 _There are always consequences_ …

The heavy mixed base of the song attempting to drown out those words…along with all the other bullshit my mother said. I just need a minute. I just need a fucking minute to disconnect. And this is that minute. Strong, unlimited alcohol. Sexy men. Sexy women. All which are pulsating waves of sexual desire. It's a perfect distraction.

So why am I not fucking distracted?

Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, I pause and wait. Wait for something to take over me.

 **Background Music:**

 _'Cause you hold me like a woman_

 _In a way I've never felt before_

 _And it makes me wanna hold on_

 _And it makes me wanna be all yours_

.

"Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut. 'Bout to get attention from a grown up." I sing the lyrics, bouncing around letting the music take over me. It's loud enough to cause this annoying ass ringing in my ears, but the base, the base helps me relax in the weirdest way. I just need a damn minute and I am gonna get it one way or another.

The multi-colored strobe lights on the other hand not so much. Closing my eyes I welcome it all in. Bouncing around aimlessly, I bump into just about every body near me, nearly everyone getting handsy but I don't really feel it now. All I feel is the screaming hum of their aura.

 **Background Music:**

 _Guys my age don't know how to treat me_

 _Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me_

 _Guys my age don't know how to touch me_

 _Don't know how to love me good_

 _._

One thing I do feel is her eyes on me…or more precisely…her.

I feel her all around me, I had left her upstairs on the landing, but now she feels closer and everywhere. Maybe I just can't focus with everyone around me. Michael kept calling me crazy, kept saying I didn't know what I was talking about. I just don't think he was disciplined enough yet. I've been able to feel them all for a while now, whenever they were near. Mikey, our parents, Sean and Ethan, and now even Little Miss. Psycho.

Truth is, it's as frightening as it is exhilarating. There's this rush that comes of power I get near her. Maybe it's her…maybe she forces something out inside of myself. I don't know. I don't even know if it's right or wrong to enjoy it, but to be fair…I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore.

 **Background Music:**

 _Guys my age don't know how to treat me_

 _Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me_

 _Guys my age don't know how to touch me_

 _Don't know how to love me good_

 _._

Her hands wrap around my waist, spinning me around within her embrace. My eyes flying open, finding hers darkening. "You don't look okay."

Smirking, my arms draping around her shoulders. She looks curious now, curious and intrigued as I lean in, lips hovering over her ear. "You aren't our parents."

"I promised mother you would be okay."

"I never pictured you for uptight."

Tilting her head back, eyes holding mine she smirks with a nod. "Let me show you some real fun."

She moves passed me, my hands grabbing her hips pulling her back against me. Lips pressed to her ear. "Whatever game you have in mind, incest isn't my thing."

"Says the girl who keeps touching me." She leans back against me, laughing.

"I want you to know I'm not afraid." She turns within my embrace. "You get close and touch and say inappropriate things because it makes people uneasy. I don't care how close you get or how much you touch me. It doesn't mean a thing."

"Then tonight will be fun."

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"How long do you have?" She asks, face resting against the top of my head as her arms keep a firm hold on my body. My head pressed to her chest, listening to the familiar sound of her heart.

"Not long now."

"We always did live a life of moments."

"Some longer than others." Half smile curving my lips, my hand gently holding her arm, thumb idly brushing over her skin. "No matter what happens my love, I never regretted any of it."

"Lauren," My name a call, but I don't look up. "Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're preparing not to make it through this."

"It's a possibility."

"It's not, not for me." She pulls back slightly, body tensing. "I will die before I let anything happen to you."

"You don't get it Bo." With a sigh I force myself to move, sitting up half way, turning to her the best I can. "I know you'd die for me and I know you'd live for me. I've witnessed both, more than once. More than I deserve."

"Then what's changed?"

"I want you…to die with me."

"W-what?" Her eyes widen slightly.

"That didn't sound…it sounded better in my head." Shaking my head at myself, I almost laugh. "I need you to accept that we may die together, and it's okay. I've watched you fight, trying to save me and it's almost cost you your life so many times over."

"And you've also been the reason I've made it through when there was no hope."

"I know." I nod, hand coming to rest over her heart. "I am prepared to die with you my love, because I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you, in more ways than one."

"Great, because I don't plan on dying. But if one of us is going, it's me. It will always be me." Her hand cups my cheek. "Always."

"You're not understanding." I whisper through tears, fingertips softly tapping her heart. "It's okay." Smiling softly, I nod again, resting my head back on her chest, needing just another minute.

She isn't quite sure of my words, but she won't ask. Rather she just holds me close, letting me silently cry against her chest…letting me break like I didn't know I could anymore.

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

 _You think we're capable of being what she is…Absolutely…_

The sound of a scream pulls me toward a bliss laced consciousness. Unlike any time before I find it hard to get my barring. My entire body an unusual mixture of sore and buzzing. Sooo much buzzing. I had done a shitload of experimenting since coming into my nature, but this…as dangerous as it is has opened my eyes to a whole new world.

Tingling spreading through my body, head staring to clear I glance to my right at the two girls sprawled out over the bed beside me. My heart suddenly racing as remaining traces of sleep vanish. Their bodies completely still. Mind racing, I can't calm enough to listen for a heartbeat. My eyes falling onto their chests. Sigh of relief coming as I see their chests faintly rise and fall.

Thank God.

Sense of relief vanishing as I remember what had woken me. Bolting upright, eyes moving over the naked bodies on the floor to Dani, kneeling down over another young girl, her mouth buried deep in her neck. Blood dripping down the girl's chest. I have to stop myself form screaming out, thirteen bodies…thirteen faint heartbeats.

"Mother said no killing." My words ignored. "You agreed."

She doesn't pull back right away. But something must click because I still hear a heartbeat from her current meal. "Fine!" She yells, jumping up. "You need to live a little."

"I am." One hand waving to our escaped, the other holding the sheet up to my body.

"Nooo!" She laughs at me, blood falling from her lips. It's repulsive and disgusting, but I can't help that part of myself that's…intrigued. Intrigued by the power. Intrigued by the things she can do. By the strength. Even if mother was coming clean, this right here…she'd never show me. "You're still clinging to rules."

"I told you, I won't kill."

"Yes, yes." She waves me off, walking over to the bed. Without hesitation she grabs my arm, pulling me up. "You want to know how I do it?" She laughs, she must have caught me staring too long. Her free hand pulls the sheet from my body, leaving us both standing here naked. Heart racing. I had never been shy, can't even remember the amount of times I walked around naked in front of Ethan and Mikey, hell even Sean and Charlie. Never batted an eye, they were family, but now with her…something is different. Something makes this uncomfortable. "Let…go."

"I could say the same thing." My eyes looking at her hold on me, slightly trying to jerk away from her.

"You have to let go and let nature take its course. You have to let it all in little sister." She leans in slightly, my heart painfully racing beneath my chest but I refuse to show her fear. "Focus on all the anger and all that hate within yourself. Hold onto it. And then focus on all that desire, the dark little thoughts you keep to yourself. Hold onto it. And when you have them both…give in."

Her words pulling me into a trance, my eyes staring into hers as I feel my control wavering. As much as I hate to admit it, there's a part of me contemplating her words. A natural allure to it all whispering in my ear tempting me to push the boundaries just a little further.

It would be so easy…so easy to choose red…choose this life.

We're more than halfway there aren't we? And if my parents are to believed, this lives in all of us…it's not a leap to take but rather just a step. A step into darkness and maybe it'll be better…right?

"You don't want to teach me Dani."

"Of course I do." Her eyes transition to pure blackness, lips curving to a smirk letting me see her descended canines. "I want to show you want you can be."

"No…" Shaking my head, eyes running over every feature of her face. "You don't."

"Pain and pleasure," Her hands come to grip my sides, thumbs brushing over my skin. "It's all one thing. Embrace both Ria, embrace them like you're meant to. You, me, Mikey and mother…the things we could do."

Eyes falling to her collarbone, I find myself smirking. "Mother used to say something," My hands come to rest on her wrists momentarily before slowly running my hands up her arms, over her shoulders stopping at her neck. My own eyes transitioning, earning a smile form her. "We are all the architect of our own demise." Thumbs brushing over her jawline. Tempting my luck one more time I start to pull chi from her only to have her grab my jaw, growling. But I don't pull away, rather I keep her gaze. "Still wanna teach me?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"I don't like this plan." She whispers, holding my hand as we walk back toward my car. "It's insane."

"No more than any of our other ones."

"That's not reassuring."

"We've always won."

"Not without sacrifice."

"My love, there is but two options."

"I know, I know." She nods with a sigh as we come to a stop. "I hate this."

"I do too."

"I know." Smiling softly, she pins me between herself and the trunk of my car. "I've said a lot of things, mostly in anger and fear. Some in pain. But I know," Her free hand cupping my cheek. "I know you don't want any of this."

"Do you?" I hear my voice break, shaking my head I try to look away only to have her guide my face back toward her. "I'm just so tired baby…I just…"

"Shh." Leaning in she presses her lips to mine, stealing a gentle kiss. "Shh." Her arms wrap around me, keeping me close. "No matter what, we'll be together."

"Forever." I whisper against her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life, needing just one more moment. Just one more and I'll be okay.

 _Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve…_


	18. C17: White Flag - Part: Two

Chapter Seventeen: White Flag Part: Two

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

You're a little boy, what are you doing?

Standing in front of the mirror, I look myself over. Water dripping from my body, it was customary to shower before addressing the nation. I don't know why, mother never said. But it's custom, so I did. I don't understand any more now than I did before.

Running my hands through my hair I remind myself, deep breaths.

It's all I keep telling myself as I walk over to the ugly ass chair, clothes perfectly laid out. All that concerns me, the two ties draped over the back of the ugly ass thing. Red and blue. Blue and red. So simple right. Bullshit. Truth is, I like red better. Reaching out, my fingertips running over the material.

Mom always said when you have some big shit to do, take it one step at a time. One step at a time isn't so bad. So that's what I do. Underwear, socks, undershirt. Halfway done. Pants, shirt and jacket. Just about there. Belt and cufflinks, practically there.

Just one thing left, one more step.

Snatching them both up, I walk back to the dresser only to come to stare at my reflection again. I look good, naw fuck that, I look great. I never met a guy who didn't wanna be me. Never met a girl that didn't want me. I am mom's son. Mother was right, I don't look like Ethan or Sean. I don't look the part, but I look good and that's gotta be enough.

What did mom used to say, fake that shit until you make it?

Or maybe it was Aunt K who said that?

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"I'm partial to plan-b if you ask me, cause plan-a is insane." Kenz mumbles, attempting to hide her pain as she looks away from me, taking a seat in the chair.

"I'm partial to none." I sigh. "All of them are insane and…"

"Lauren has a point, it would appear that Ria and Mike are the only true heirs." Ty adds in, handing Kenz not one but two cups of that magic tea. "They need to be ready."

"They are children."

"How old were you and her when you found this life?" Skylar snorts. "How old was Kenzi?"

"It's not the same."

"It is."

"It's not, we didn't have a choice. They've had another life."

"This is what they were born for." Ty cuts us all off, taking a seat opposite Kenz. "They were born to one day take Lauren…and your spot. They were born to rule."

"They were born because me and Lauren love each other and occasionally have some control issues."

"It doesn't matter why my niece and nephew were born, all that matters is what their path is."

"And if they pick…how we're not hoping?"

"Sky, why do you always have to be such a…?"

"Bitch?" She snorts a chuckle, rolling her eyes at me. "Let's be real, until a month ago I was prepared to bow to Charlie, now I'm making peace with the fact I'm going to have to bow to the girl who would be a playboy model if she wasn't royalty."

"Careful."

"There's nothing wrong with it." She shrugs. "I have two subscriptions."

"One is mine." Ty smirks.

"Wait…are you two…?" My eyes widening, looking between the two.

"Bo-Bo, you really didn't catch that?" Kenz laughs. "Why do you think they take an extra run in the woods every day?"

"Well…damn." I can't help laughing, looking between the two of them trying to put it together. Really thought Sky only liked women. Huh…? "One question, who exactly wears the pants?"

"Bitch."

"Now, now." He smirks, waving her to calm down. "I'll tell you, soon as you tell us if it bothers you that out of everything Lauren got rid of after the fall…she kept Playboy?"

"Asshole." I snort a chuckle, throwing the pillow from behind me at him.

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

Red or blue. Right or wrong. Moral or unmoral. Blue or red.

History is written by the winners, what is moral now can easily be changed. Doesn't matter right? That's the point. I choose. I make the decision. What I say goes. Wrong can turn right. Unmoral can turn moral. It's easy, isn't it? Give into everything. It's inside after all, right.

Looking down at the two ties I take another deep breath.

It shouldn't be this hard. I had been weighing this shit for a long ass time now. Even before mother and mom started screaming pick sides. I had seen the pieces moving and knew what was coming. I might not be Ethan, but I'm not stupid. Just cause I don't run around having breakdowns every five minutes like Ethan or whine all day like Charlie doesn't mean I don't understand. I get it, I just don't need everyone breathing down my neck about the shit.

Deep breath…red…deep breath…blue…deep breath…red…

Truth be told, everything in me screams to pick red. Pick the damn red one. I know it's not just me, I know Ria is thinking the same damn shit. We aren't made for this cape and tights bullshit. We aren't. Pick the damn red one and make it easy. BUT there's this annoying ass voice saying pick blue, it's the right choice…the hard choice but the right one. Problem is blue means pain, more pain and I had enough of that shit. Red means easy life. It would mean another way of life, a different way…but would be easy. No more fighting. No more secrets. No more hiding.

Red is the easy choice…the best choice.

Sighing, I wonder if Ria is picking the same. I wonder if she hesitates. For the first time I can remember we kept something from each other. Mother left and we decided this would be 'our' choice. For once we didn't make one together. Now all I can wonder is what did she pick. Did she stand in the mirror antagonizing as I am?

Looking up into the mirror, I find myself staring into my own eyes. A chill rushing down my spine. Red or blue…blue or red. It's not really a choice, is it? Because I can be a dick. I can fuck who I want and not give a shit about anyone. I can overindulge myself and tune out those starving people Charlie cried repeatedly about. I can do a lot…but that last test. The thought of standing by letting innocent people die…naw. I can't do that.

So what does that make me?

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Are you worried?" Sky asks, tossing Kenz the remote.

"No. Yes. No. I don't know."

"Very informative answer."

"I want him to make the right one. I want him to choose the right choice. But, the truth is that you can't force someone to be what they're not. We didn't realize it when it was happening, but we tried to force Danielle to be who we wanted. We tried to force her to be…good. And while I don't blame myself for her anymore, I can't help wondering if we had let her be her then maybe she would just be…a bad person and not a…"

"Monster." Kenz answers for me.

"If he picks…if he doesn't pick how we hope, are you prepared to do what's necessary?" He asks the question undoubtedly we've all been silently contemplating.

"Well, that's what plan-d is for, isn't it?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

What did Ria pick…?

Did she pick the same as me…?

What if she picked different…?

Deep breaths. Reminding myself over and over again I take steady steps forward down the left side of the room. Back straight, head up and never ever look uncertain. The flashes come from everywhere. Yelling from everywhere. Languages I don't even think I've heard before shouting at me.

Walking up to the podium, steady steps as I walk up the three. I've never stood alone. Now here I am, all alone. No parents, no siblings, no guards, no Ty or Sky or Sorien or Travino or Zel or Aunt K. No one. Just me and me alone. Swallowing at the dryness coating my throat I attempt to remember every etiquette class I've ever taken.

Left hand at my side, thumb in my pocket. It's not etiquette, but it's comfortable. Right hand resting on my sternum, thumb slipped in the opening between the buttons. It's not etiquette, but again it's comfortable. I stare into the blinding white lights, barely able to make out any of the faces in the crowd. It's not etiquette, but it's my way.

I may have chosen blue, but my choice unlike Ria's was never just one fold. I had to choose where I stood, now I choose where we stand…as a family. Where we stand as a people. Do I tell the truth or do I lie? How much do I tell? Do I throw my mother under the bus? Do I throw Dani under the bus? Do I want to move forward as a man or stay a boy? What will mom think? Can I make her proud if I'm making mother proud? Do I care if mother is even proud of me at this point?

What did Ria choose?

"Good morning." I nod. "I know I am not who you expected to see this morning, much less who you wanted to see. I am aware of the opinions about me. As I stand here before you, humbled, I own them all. I understand these may seem like empty words from a boy playing dress up." I smirk, looking down at myself. "I am not a boy though, I am a young man. Young, but still a man. A man who has his parents' blood running through his veins. A man who has been raised by his parents, their values instilled in me. But all of this, all of these words are just words…words you didn't come to hear."

Taking another deep breath, I look over the crowd. They're silent, but impatient, I can feel it coming off of them in waves.

"My mother…" I almost laugh, glancing down. _Oh how I hate my mother for making me do this_. "I could lie and say my mother wanted to be here, but she doesn't. Standing here before you in the moment is the least of her desires. My mother, our queen…is where she is needed. She is with my mom, our other queen." _Yeah assholes, remember she is one too_. "They are together and they are…united. United they stand and united we stand, together. Ka Tra, Ka nadi. I am here because my mother wished it. I am here because I wished it. I am here because you are my people. Ka Tra, Ka nadi. The last you saw me I was boy, but now I stand before you a man. I stand before you as your prince. Not as only a son to my parents, but as your prince."

You choose blue…you choose to be a man…you choose a choice without your sister…

"Everyone is aware that the heart of our nation has been under quarantine. It is known, more or less what had happened. Responding quickly, my mother was able to minimalize further casualties. Because at the end of the day…her people are everything to her, above all else. Even above her own children…at times. As a boy, I resented that. As a man, I admire that."

Stand by it Michael, stand by your decision.

"The truth is, we are at a two front war. And we have been for a while now. Our queen fights tirelessly, sacrificing herself for us. She holds the darkness at bay now and while it is growing heavy to bare. It is important that we must remember that it is always darkest just before the dawn."

Almost done…

"It is with the heaviest of hearts that I must inform you, not only that Danielle Alreyna…" _She doesn't deserve to be protected_. "Had escaped the depths of Hel. But, the worst news I bring you, my people is that once beloved princess, my sister Charlotte Alreyna…" Breath hitching, heart beginning to race. "Is in no uncertain terms, an enemy of our people. Let this be the very last time that my mother's name, my name our used in association with these two…traitors."

They begin to rustle, grumblings amongst themselves. Don't back down now. I lift my hand the way I've seen mother do a million times over, and it actually works. It actually silences them, instantly.

"I know that it is a lot to ask, to be patient. I myself am here, facing my own inner turmoil not standing by my parents' side during this time, but my mother…our queen has made her will clear. It is in her will that we find our purpose. Ka Tra, Ka nadi."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"So, plan-c it is." Kenz lets out, muting the T.V.

"He really reminded me of Lauren." Sky laughs, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Like scarily."

"I was unaware he was going to denounce the princes."

"Yeah, I'm a bit…" I trail off, not exactly sure how to feel about his press conference. "Perturbed as Lauren would say."

"I thought you wanted a fight?" Sky asks, glaring at me. "He's insured that we are now in this."

"Are we sure Lauren has seen this?" Kenz asks, already working on her second cup of tea. "She's sticking pretty close to Dani right now."

"Bigger question is do we know Ria has made the same choice?" Ty asks.

Something is off. I watch his head tilt causing mine to do the same. What's happened? He was just smiling and talking, now his eyes are narrowing. What did he see? Starting to turn my head toward kitchen the sound of the door being kicked in steals my attention before I see it. The sound of gunfire surrounds us like a whirlwind.

I jump up but I'm not fast enough. One…two bullets rip through my flesh, right thigh and left shoulder. I barely feel them, it's the ringing in my ears that's unbearable. Six men in full Guardian gear, but they aren't Guardians. I know how Guardians move, how they carry themselves and even how they shoot. These men aren't. They shoot recklessly. But who they are doesn't matter now.

I hear Ty and Kenz yelling, I hear the front door kicked in. But I can't look. Sky charges them with me. She kills two of them as I throw my guy into the one behind him. The gunfire still wild, too much for the two men left. I'm hit again, right thigh. Sky falls onto her knees, but I can't look now.

Left hand wrapping around the barrel of a gun, pushing it away as I lean in. Right hand ripping his sidearm from his holster. Two shots into his stomach before firing three into the last one's chest. Dropping the gun I rush to her side. One, four, six shots that I can count. There's blood everywhere. Heart racing as I grab her face, giving her chi but I realize there's still gunfire.

"Come on." Saying more to myself than her, I grab her arm dragging her toward the front door. Gunfire starting to slow. Getting her onto the porch I find myself frozen. Two fake Guardians left, guns pointed at the ground. I don't see Kenz but I see Ty on the ground…his baby blue shirt covered in blood.

They look toward me, anger boiling up within myself, fists clenching. I can't breathe. They raise their weapons…and then they fall to the ground. Like dominos they just collapse. For a moment I don't realize what's happened…until I realize the weakness in my legs is gone and pain in my shoulder missing. Blinking back tears I glance down at Sky, her chest barely moving…but still moving.

Running over to Ty, I slide on the ground. Pulling him onto his back, tears in my eyes as I see Kenz beneath him. She's unconscious, but I think she's okay. "Ty. Ty!" Attention shifting back to him, his head to the side, stray tear slipping down his cheek. "Ty!" I try to bring his face to me but he keeps looking at Kenzi. At least I think it's Kenzi. "Look at me! Let me help!"

"H-her. Save her."

"She's fine. Let me help you."

He grabs my face, looking up into my eyes. "Plan-c…"

"What?"

"Plan-c…" His eyes start to roll back. "Save…her…ple…pl…"

My hands cup his face, tears running down my cheeks. I want to save him and her. I want to and this stubborn voice is screaming to save him and go to her…I can do it. I can do it…but there's something within my chest…in my heart that knows I can't. I can't save them both…it doesn't work that way.

Is my wife's plan really what will decide between them…?

Is that all he's thinking about in his last moments…my wife's plan?

Or is more…?

Swallowing back the tears, I nod. "Okay. Okay."

It doesn't take more than a second, maybe less to watch him fade. Less than a second to watch one of the strongest men I've known in my long life to fade away. Falling onto my ass I look around, four SUVs. Ten of these pretenders laid out on the ground…plus the two I drained. He took down ten by himself…never even let them touch Kenz.

Glancing down at her I see a gash on her arm…okay, one touch. Nodding, I wipe the tears away. What kind of idiotic shit…she's dying. She's my sister and I would have…still would choose her. But she's my sister and to him a friend? A mostly human friend…who will be dead in a week. Maybe two. He's logical enough to pick Skylar over himself for Lauren's plan, but…here…? Shaking my head, wiping remaining tears away I start to get up.

My eyes falling on him, I never really knew him at all.

Turns out, he was better man then I gave him credit for.

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

Turning the corner, away from the crowd I look down at my shaking hand.

Doubts beginning to set in; What if Ria didn't choose what I did? What if I didn't choose right? What if I said it wrong? What if I wasn't the right choice for this? What if they need me? What if…just what fucking if…?

Turning another corner my knees lock, Guardians lined on both sides of the hall, a curve at the end of some people in fancy clothes, I don't know them…but I know the kind. They're the kind that chill with mother. Taking a deep breath I take a single step forward, curious as to what is about to happen.

Are they with Dani?

Have they lost faith in the crown?

Fear vanishing as I watch them drop to a knee, not one that would be treason so long as my mother lives…but one none the less.

So…it begins.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Hello…mom." She sort of laughs, attempting to put an erring in.

I don't stop. I don't think. I just make a beeline for her, hand wrapping around her jaw as I shove her back against the table. Her eyes widen in surprise, lips fixing into a smirk after a second. Her own hands falling to her sides.

"Something wrong?" Her eyebrow raises. "You seem upset."

"It's all a game to you, isn't it?"

"Let go of me Bo, before I have to hurt you. Mother would be displeased."

"Ah yes, let's keep mother pleased."

"Someone must."

Growl escaping myself without warning, my eyes transitioning without choice. "Push me again Danielle."

"Are you PMSing?" She laughs, my hand falling away from her face.

"Ty is dead."

"Ty? Ty? Hm…" She gives me that fake thinking bullshit look. "Huge black guy, used to fuck your wife?"

Another growl escapes, taking a step in her hand hits my chest. "What happened to no bloodshed?"

"I didn't." She smirks. "I've been busy with your wife."

"Really?"

"Really. I haven't once thought about killing anyone…well except last night when I was with little Ri-Ri. That was a hoot."

"There's a day coming…very soon Danielle. I'm done hiding."

"I just want my family." She shrugs, and I have to force myself to step away from her. "But if what you're saying is true and Ty did bite the bullet, I might say you should warn Sky she might want to be careful."

"You won't bait me."

Nodding, fists clenched attempting to hold onto any self-control I have left. "Hey, I meant to tell you. When the time comes, just let me know."

"Time?" Foolishly I ask, stopping to face her. "For what?"

"To bring Auntie Kenzi back."

With a smirk, I nod. Walking back over to her, hand resting on the ledge of the table on either side of her. I lean in, lips over her ear and I can feel her tense for the first time. "By now you should know," This wasn't the plan. This isn't the plan. "I'm not afraid to shed a little blood."

Guess now is as good as time as any.


	19. C18: Arsonist's Lullaby-Play With Fire

**Warning: This is Dani's (final pov) chap...enough said.**

* * *

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

 _Our tale…and what a tale it is…_

 _Has been full of loss and love and sacrifice._

 _And more loss…and more love…it's been a helluva ride_

.

 _ **4 Decades Ago**_

"Twelve is a big one." Mom says for the billionth time, holding up another dress.

Shaking my head, I drop into the seat. Let her keep looking, I'm done. "Yeah. I know."

"It is, just shy of a teen. That's when the drama AND fun begins." She winks. "But don't tell your mother I mentioned the fun."

"Twelve. Fifteen. Eighteen. It's all the same."

"This is not the proper mood for a birthday girl to be having." She tosses the latest 'hell-no' back down, before coming over to me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You used to love b-day parties."

"I used to love My Little Pony too, we grow."

"Okay." She rolls her eyes, leaning against the table near me. "Soo…is there a boy you like?"

"What?"

"You know, a boy. Manly. Hairy. Most likely grooming issues. Aggressive. No breasts and very different…plumbing?"

"I know what a boy is. But great descriptors." This time it's me who rolls my eyes.

"Soo, is there one?"

"No, no boys."

"Oh, so then a girl?"

"No."

"Its okay you know, if there is a girl."

"Obviously."

"Dani…"

"Jesus mom, I just don't like anyone." Sighing, I almost jump up. Yeah, way to act not bothered Dani. Dumbass. "They don't like me." Shrugging, my eyes moving passed her to the mirror.

"Don't say that." This time she sighs, stepping in front of me. "Hey." Her hand cupping my cheek. "Hey, look at me baby girl."

"What?"

"You are beautiful."

"No I'm not. I'm awkward. I have no boobs. No ass. Lack muscle mass."

"Sweetheart, you're not even twelve."

"Eleven hours away."

"Twelve is a big year, twelve is when I went from an A to almost a C. I got my period and my jeans began filling out. Bad year for acne though. Which apparently succubi or not, puberty is still a bitch."

"So what, you're saying that tomorrow I'll look better?"

"You look better now." She laughs gently. "It won't be tomorrow, but yes in a few weeks you'll notice changes and a few weeks after that and so on and so forth."

"I just…I wanna look like you."

"You do."

"No, I mean really."

"Careful what you wish for baby, these hips are pain in the ass to get in leather pants."

"I'm not really one for leather."

"Don't knock it." She laughs, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that's what won your mother over."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm, she won't admit it…but I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's what really got her. And one day that will be what gets you your boy or girl."

Huh…might have to give the leather a try.

.

* * *

I just stare, not quite in belief. The situation at hand truly the most craziest shit I've ever seen and I was in Hel for a while.

First came self-righteous Bo. Then Kenzi came bolting from the elevator, yelling at her to calm down. Faithful sidekick always waiting in the wings. Followed by mother who came down the hall. The yelling turning out of control and for once, as much as I love the chaos, I didn't add to it. Rather I stay back watching. The insults hurled between Bo and my mother near hilarious, just like old times.

But something changes and maybe I was enjoying myself too much because I don't catch it. Bo's eyes transition, blackness swallowing blue. Oh she really wants to play. Kenzi goes to grab her but she jerks away, Kenzi falling onto the floor. I go to make a comment only to find her charging. Mother simply raising her hand, hitting her in the chest causing to hit the floor with a thud.

Shit is hilarious.

The pitter-patter of teenage feet quickly approaching. The rapid pickup from Ria's putting me alert. Spinning around Ria's running for mother. My hand grabbing her throat, but she's faster than I gave her credit. The two of us a tangled mess hitting the wall before falling to the floor. She jumps up moving to attack, but I simply kick out. She's back on the ground, blood coming from her lips. Kneeling down beside her, I brush the hair from her face.

"I like you little sister, but come at mother again and I'll remove your heart without hesitation."

Tussling her hair I stand, walking back to the living room, eyes narrowing. Kenzi and Ethan crying, hovered around Bo still on the ground. Ethan pushing our mother away who doesn't seem to move. What happened? Growing closer, she looks back at me, tears in her eyes, slight tremble in her hand.

"Well shit." I let out, listening closely for a heartbeat, only to hear four including myself.

"We-we have to g-go." Mother says standing, brushing herself off, hands trembling all the while. "I have to…I can't…we have to go." She steps beside then, heading toward the elevator. Ria running past me, falling to Bo's side. "Danielle." Wavering voice, she calls to me to join her.

Did that shit just happen?

Walking into the elevator, I look at them…a broken mess. No heartbeat. Leaning forward, I push the button for us. Glancing at mother who hasn't stopped shaking, her heart erratic. Tear slipping down her cheek that she tries to wipe away without me noticing.

"Mother."

"Dani, please…just please…not now."

"Okay." I nod, listening for any steadying of her heart. "I just, I gave your request some thought and…I'm going to do it."

"Th-thank you." She nods, keeping her eyes on the doors.

That shit really did just happen…huh.

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

See the thing is in the midst of the craziest shit that's gone down

We've lost ourselves just as we've lost others.

We've lost pieces of ourselves, some bigger than others.

But it hasn't been all bad…don't ever think that.

Don't for one second ever think that our story was all bad.

There was so many great, crazy, amazing moments.

Some seen and some away from prying eyes.

Some conveniently forgotten because well…we all have our reasons.

But it was never all bad.

.

 _ **4 Decades Ago**_

"You alright?" Sean asks, kicking at the snow. Dumbass. "Dani."

"I'm fine."

"Kara is a bitch. She just wants attention."

"Yeah."

"And Jason is a dick. If he wants some hoe then let him have her."

"I don't care."

"Okay."

"The only reason anyone pays her attention is cause puberty kicked in early for her. I have it on good authority though, she stuffs."

"Stuffs?"

"Her bra." He snorts. "Once puberty kicks in for you, you won't need to stuff. Have you seen mom?"

"On good authority?" I glance at him, rolling my eyes. Ewww. "Seriously?"

"Not me."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Really, not me."

"Disgusting." Shaking my head, I start across the lawn, screw that sidewalk bullshit. Takes an extra five minutes. "Sean did…" I turn to find him missing. "Sean where did you…" Cut off as I look behind myself, snowball hitting me right in the damn face. "What the shit?!"

"You were being a bitch."

"So snowball was your only choice?"

"Yeah." He nods, walking passed me waving at the SUV pulling up. Either mom or mother, not that, that matters. Nodding to myself, I bend down scooping up two snowballs myself. Calling out to him he turns and I return the favor.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win." Smirking, victorious as he brushes himself off, I pat him on the shoulder as I pass. Huh, mom and mother, must be a special occasion. I wave, the two of them standing there waiting for us now. Aunt Kenz coming out from the building.

I glance back to ask Sean if he knows why they're both here, but he's got this smirk. A smirk that worries me. Oh no. I find myself yelling at him not to but I see him start to take off toward me and I haul ass. Running as fast as I can away from him and toward my laughing parents. Falling just a few steps short Sean catches me. Arms wrapped around me, he lifts me in the air before tossing me down into the snow.

"Sean, careful with your sister." Mother fusses.

"Dani, you're just gonna take that?" Aunt Kenz laughs, looking up at Sean somewhat shocked I see a snowball hit his chest. Laughing, I push myself up halfway. Mom laughing her ass off, mother tapping her on the arm, shaking her head.

"You're an ass." I grunt, grabbing onto his jacket pulling myself up.

"You call that a snowball fight?" Aunt Kenz keeps laughing, tossing a snowball as us, missing.

Me and Sean never agree on too much but we have our moments, this being one. We look at each other, sharing this look. Both of us scooping up one and then two, tossing them at her. Like the crazy woman she is, she charges us. The three of us this ridiculous mess, chasing each other in the snow. Snowballs flying everywhere. Mother keeps yelling to us to "stop" and that "it's enough".

Finding myself on my stomach, Aunt Kenz landing on top of me I glance at my parents, my smile fading. They're arguing again. Mom waves her off, quick steps toward us. She jumps on Sean's back, the both of them falling into the snow. It's hilarious, but mother just stands there, arms folded over her chest. We've displeased her.

Then my eyes widen. She jerks, snowball hitting her chest. "Oh my God." I let out, Aunt Kenz's laugh dying out as she pushes herself off me, kneeling in the snow beside me but she doesn't move. Sean falling silent, glancing at us before looking back at our mother.

"What…was…that?" Mother asks, through a glare.

"Thought you needed to cool off." Mom lets out fearlessly.

"Bo."

"Lauren."

"Maybe we should go." Aunt Kenz whispers, using my shoulder to push herself up.

"Bo."

"Lauren." She says, standing up and walking right over to mother. "Are you cooled off?"

"No, quite the opposite." Her words through a clenched jaw.

"Okay." Mom nods, and then does the most craziest, most insane, most badass thing I've ever seen. Without hesitation she leans down sorta, arms wrapped around mother's waist as she tosses her over her shoulder before dropping her into the snow.

"Bo!"

Mom's hands on her hips as she stares her down, mother's guards taking a step forward but only one. Me, Sean and Aunt Kenz looking between each other. "Cooled off yet?"

There's this long silence, all of us holding our breath. But then mother had managed to take advantage of our shock tossing an underhanded snowball at mom. And then there's nothing other than laughter. So much laughter as mother pulls her down. The three of us running toward them, snowballs flying everywhere. A giant snow tackling mess, but so much laughter.

I'm not always thrilled with this family, but every now and again…we have our moments.

.

* * *

"Welcome." Mother stands in front of our table atop of the podium, I stand to her side. "Tonight is dare I say, long overdue."

The thirty guests of ours still on their knees bowing, she hasn't waved them up yet.

"All of you took liberties, great liberties to bring my daughter back to me. I must say at first I was slightly confused how the most loyal of my people could overstep quite so drastically, but lately I've come to a realization." She pauses, she's still hurting about Bo. I don't remember the last time she couldn't control her heartrate for this long. "I'm not angry though, because my daughter is back at my side. Her rightful place." She extends her hand, hesitantly I take it, stepping closer to her. I don't know why I'm nervous. "For that I am thankful, but unfortunately I don't have room for those who are willing to betray me, even if it is out of loyalty."

The grumblings begin, but they stay on their knees, looking amongst themselves. I look to my mother and she gives me the nod. Part of myself uncertain, maybe this is a test. She's always testing me. More so she's always telling me about no killing. But she nods again, letting go of my hand.

Well, this might be fun.

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

The craziest shit about our tale is that no one ever really got it.

Not really.

It's okay though, it was complicated and batshit crazy.

Thought it was all about Dani and Lauren.

Lauren and Dani.

But I don't think it was…not really.

.

 _ **4 Decades Ago**_

"I can't believe I got a B." I stare at the transcript in disbelief. "A freaking B."

"Dani, it will be okay." Mom assures me, tossing the dish towel on the coffee table. Mother will kill her if that stains. "It will be."

"It won't. It's in science. Mother will be so disappointed."

"She'll understand."

"She won't!"

"Danielle Alreyna." Her eyes narrow. "Your worth is not dependent on your mother's approval." Her hands rest on her hips. Great, I've disappointed her too. "You are thirteen taking classes for first year college students."

"Sean got an A."

"You are not your brother."

"Apparently."

"Sean and your mother, things just…some things just come easier to them. Things that we wish came easier to us. You are brilliant baby girl. Naturally and because you work so hard." Sighing, she takes a seat on the corner of the table. "Yes, you got a B this time, but next time you'll get an A."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I won't, because I'm not taking any more of the classes."

"Stop." She shakes her head. "Listen to me, we never give up. Never. You don't give up and you don't give in. Ever. It doesn't matter how hard it gets. It doesn't matter what you have to do or how hard you have to fight. If you find something you want, go for it. Go straight for it and don't relent."

"Thanks for the Sunday special advice."

"Dani." Leaning forward, she swats my knee. "I was told I'd never be able to be in a committed relationship, because of who I am. I haven't touched anyone other than your mother since we've gotten together. I was told I wasn't worth anything, that I'd never have a family because of that. I have the most amazing one now. I was told that I wasn't good, that because of what I am and who my father is…I couldn't be good. Well, you know what? I've never stopped fighting for good. I've never given up. I've always pushed forward for what I want. To be good. To have a family. To have your mother. There's a reason for Sunday special advice Danielle, it's cheesy but its messages young people need to hear."

"I wish I was like you."

"You are, but you're so much more." She shifts over to the couch, beside me. "You are the best version of me, in every way sweetheart. And you're only gonna get better. Smarter, stronger, more determined, more of a champion. Everything Dani. You're still young, even if it's starting to not feel that way. But you are. And with every passing year, you're only going to improve."

"Don't say that."

"Baby girl, parents are supposed to want their children to be better than them. To get further than them. Just remember that when Lauren is pushing you, she just wants you to be better than us. Okay?"

I just nod, eyes falling back on the grades. Six As but that one damn B…couldn't it just be in something other than science. With a sigh, I shake my head leaning against mom's shoulder. Better version of mom, no pressure right.

.

* * *

"I didn't know if I was going to enjoy tonight, but you know…" I trail off, dropping Leo's heart on the floor, looking back at my mother who hasn't moved. Same sad stoic face. "I thought you wanted this."

"I did."

"I thought me doing this would make you happy?"

"It does."

"You don't look happy."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"No, Dani I'm not." She smiles softly. "I'm in pain Dani, but I am happy and I will be happier when this passes."

"The pain of losing Bo will just pass?" I snort, rolling my eye as I pick up a napkin form the table trying to wipe off the blood from my hands.

"Everything passes, in time."

"Even the love for your children?"

"No, that is one thing that doesn't pass."

"Well guess it's good I'm your daughter and not your wife then." Snorting a laugh, I drop the napkin, glancing around at my work of art. It's sloppy, but pretty impressive. Most didn't even have a chance to get off their knees.

Glancing back at my mother, I can't help but wonder…

Wonder if she's so okay because she's generally let Bo go already or because there's a powerful succubus hanging around who might be able to bring her back.

Questions, questions.

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

Sure, Lauren was always the prize.

Sure, she was always the one in the spot light.

But it wasn't really about her.

And if you can't see that by now…

I don't know what to tell you.

.

 _ **4 Decades Ago**_

"Bo are you…Dani?" Mother laughs, eyebrow raising as I turn to face her. "I thought you were your mom, my love." She smiles, leaning against my back to place a kiss on my cheek before walking down the hall toward her room.

"You think I look like her?" I ask, following after here.

"Definitely, especially when you're stealing her clothes." She laughs, glancing over her shoulder smiling at me. "Just remember you're too young for the leather."

"I thought you liked the leather?"

"I did. I do." She laughs, kicking off her heels by the dresser. "But it's not practical. And certainly not appropriate for my fourteen year old daughter."

"What about fifteen?"

"Try twenty-one."

"You don't think I can pull it off?"

"I think you can pull off anything my love, you're gorgeous. Luckily you got all of your genes from your mom when it came to your looks." She flashes me another smile, starting to undress.

"Really? I don't think so."

"I wish I knew why you were so hard on yourself." She sighs, dropping her shirt on the bed before walking over to me. Her hand cupping my cheek, eyes peering into mine as she smiles gently. "You are just as gorgeous as your mom, even more so my love."

"Mother," My voice breaks, tears filling my eyes. Its so fucking unusual. I don't get emotional but everything is just building and she just so…sniffling, I shake my head against her embrace. "Something, something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you baby." She laughs softly. Other hand coming up to my other cheek. "You are my perfect baby girl. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Teen years were hard on me too, very hard. It's a time of discovery, but it's all normal."

"All?"

"All."

"So you're not…you won't be mad?"

"Mad?" She kind of laughs again, shaking her head as her hands fall to her sides. "I might get mad at you or be disappointed sometimes, that is just life Dani. But remember you are not only Bo's daughter which means I can hardly ever stay mad at either of you naturally. You are also my favorite daughter so you even edge her out on the getting out of trouble."

"I'm your only daughter."

"Well, yes, but you're still my favorite."

"Even if you have one more?"

"I could have fifty more," She laughs, placing a kiss to my forehead before walking to the dresser. "You are my first, my favorite, besides I don't see how anyone could be more perfect than you."

No one more perfect than me, huh.

.

* * *

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Fingertips dragged along the wall as I make my way down the hall. Skylar standing at the vending machine.

"Danielle."

"You should be bowing."

"I'll die before I'm on my knees for you." She snaps, stepping into the middle of the hall.

"Why does Bo's body need a bodyguard?"

"I'm mourning."

"Mm-hm." I nod, stopping in front of her. She looks tired, life catches up with everyone I guess. "I'm going to ask one more time. Why are you here?"

"Mourning."

"So it's not to try and bring her back?"

"I am mourning my best friend and my queen's wife."

"Are we implying that's the same person…or is Ty your best friend? Cause between us, I hear you were getting that dick…birdies like to talk."

She goes to step to me, so predictable. Hands gripping either side of her face, simple flex of my wrists and she falls to the floor limp. A hundred and forty pound paper weight. This was once a powerful succubus? I almost laugh, looking around…but it's so empty. Everything is always so empty lately. Guess that little human shitheads scared them into hiding. My mother's made them soft.

Now, if I was a body…where would I be?

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

Because truth is…

…it's about Bo…

…it's always been about Bo.

.

 _ **4 Decades Ago**_

"Fuck this fucking bullshit." Sean grumbles, storming down the hall, tears in his eyes as he makes his way to the elevator.

Pussy.

Sighing, the sound of parents screaming making it down the hall. Two full days of this, in a month of bad days. So many of them lately. Sean the big baby he is just can't take it. Running off to Aunt Kenz. Guess he didn't get the memo, we don't run in this family. Rolling my eyes, attention shifting back down to my homework on the table.

"You're never around Lauren! This isn't a family, this is me and the kids and then you by yourself!"

"What do you want from me?! I'm always working Bo! I'm not running around having a party!"

"You could make more time for us!"

"How? Every free moment I have is here with you!"

"You're telling me that coffee with Koari is more important than Sean's game?"

"I'm sorry I need to drink something as we discuss policy! Let me just die of dehydration to please you!"

"Now who is being childish?!"

Sighing, I slam my textbook shut. No clue who this Koari bitch is, but she's all I've heard about for weeks. Koari this…Koari that. She can take her ass somewhere and I'll tell her that shit when I meet her. Apparently mom has forgotten some of her own advice. Where's the fighting for the family? Where's the fighting for mother? Fuck that, she shouldn't have to fight…this is hers. Why isn't she just asserting herself?

"You haven't even touched me since meeting her!"

"Oh my God Bo! That's what this is about?! We haven't had sex so you're throwing a fit!"

"No! No! Don't do that! Don't make me feel ashamed because I want to feel like my wife wants me!"

Why is she begging?

I can't make out the next few insults hurled, the door slamming making me jump…not that I'd admit it. My eyes focused on the hallway waiting for who would come storming down it. Somewhat surprised I find mom, wiping tears and forcing a smile when she seems me.

"Hey. I thought you and your brother left?" She says, coming to sit beside me. I just shake my head. "I'm sorry, we're just having a bad day. Stress."

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you hear all of it?"

"Not all of it." I shake my head, grabbing another textbook, mostly just so I can avoid her gaze. "Not much really."

"Okay." She knows I'm lying, but she doesn't pull at that thread. "What are you reading?"

"Are you two breaking up?"

"No. No." She shakes her head. "Never."

"It sounds like it."

"When people love each other, sometimes they fight. Unfortunately it can get ugly. Things can get said they don't mean. Things can be said out of context. It's not right, but it happens. Not everyone can express their emotions right. I know I can't." She pauses, until I look at her. "I love your mother, very deeply and that's why my feelings are hurt. Sometimes I act out, but sometimes that's the only way to get her attention."

"Acting out?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that make it worse?"

"Sometimes."

"Then why do it?"

"Because sometimes in the end, it makes it better. Because sometimes you don't have a choice. And sometimes it's the only way to get the point across."

Seems fishy. "How do you know how far to go?"

"Well like I said, sometimes you don't have a choice and your emotions just get the better of you. But other times, I don't know. You just got with your gut."

"Sean thinks mother is going to make you move out."

"What?" She snaps, but catches herself. "No, no."

"Okay." I nod, the two of us falling into this long ass, awkward ass silence.

"Dani, even if that happened…and I'm not saying it is, but if it did that doesn't mean anything when it comes to us."

"Sure."

"It doesn't. If I was to move out or go somewhere, or even when I die…I will always be with you. Be here for you."

"In death?" I glare.

"Yes," She nods, reaching out. Her hand resting over my heart for a second. "Right here. I am and will always be a part of you, no matter what Dani. No matter where I go or what happens. I'm always here, always rooting for you. Always proud of you. Most importantly, always loving you."

"Always?"

"Always. No matter what happens or what you do in life, know that I am your mom and I love you."

"No matter who I become?"

"I know you're going to be great." Her words making me roll my eyes. "But yes, no matter what. If you want to live as a hermit I will still love you. If you want to work at the zoo or be a doctor or whatever Dani, I will still love you."

"I don't know if you would feel that way…if you knew the real me."

"I do know the real you Danielle." She takes my hand, she hasn't realize yet I've come to hate to be touched, but I let her without pulling away. "I know the real you, we all have our own journey and sometimes we do things…but none of that will matter, because I know what's in your heart."

"Yeah? What?"

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Dani, whatever you're going through its normal. I've been there. Being a teen and a succubus is, its one of the hardest things you'll have to get through. It's a dark tunnel. But there is a light at the end, and you'll get there."

"And what if I'm not good?"

"You are."

"But if I'm not?'

"But you are."

"Fine." I jerk my hand away. Irritation building.

"Dani," She sighs. "I know you are good, BUT if you're not…well then I don't know. I don't know what you want me to say to that baby girl. Other than no matter what, wherever your journey takes you just know that I will always be your mom and I will always love you. No matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

 **.**

* * *

My eyes run over her face, she still looks just as young as she did when I was growing up. Still looks just the same. I don't think I realized that before. Once my definition of perfection. Faint smile curving my lips as I hesitantly reach out, fingertips brushing along the curve of her jaw. The chill of her skin sending a chill down my spine.

Unusual sharp dull pain beneath my chest.

Eyes lingering on her lips, the unusual image of her smiling coming to mind. The memory I can't quite place, but I see it over and over again. Ah yes, I got it. Five years old, soccer game. We had just won. She stood on the side cheering the whole time even though I sucked. How stupidly sentimental. Or maybe it wasn't that one. Ah yes, I got it now. Eight years old, science fair. My volcano had malfunctioned, exploding everywhere. She stood there beside me, smiling telling me how it was okay. Again, how stupidly sentimental. Or maybe no. I think it was nine, birthday party. I was abandoned by the guests.

Or maybe…

It doesn't matter. It's all sentimental foolishness.

Gently I run the back of my hand over her other cheek. Her end is fitting, mother or I are the only two who are able to end her. Ironically, I guess it was a joint effort. Perhaps she was still more of a badass bitch than I gave her credit for.

Nodding, I go to pull my hand away only to freeze. A tiny droplet of water on her cheek. I knew it! Bitch is still alive! I almost laugh. But she isn't alive. No heartbeat. The water didn't come from her. Pulling back, eyes narrow I glance up at the ceiling. No. I glance around. No. I look her over. No.

Yet, there's another droplet.

Hesitantly my fingertips brush against my own cheek. Jaw clenching as they moisten. After a moment I find myself laughing, brushing away the peculiar inconveniences. How…odd. Her faint, familiar voice in the back of my mind whispering to me. Telling me it's all okay.

Drawing in a breath, I look at her once more pushing the plethora of memories away that the sight brings. Nodding to myself, I lean down placing a kiss to her forehead. The coolness of her skin earning another sharp pain beneath my chest. I really need to get that checked out.

"Goodbye…mom."

.

 **Kenzi's Voice Over:**

Not that any of it matters anymore.

Because the game has changed.

This is…well this is…

The dawn of a new age.

.

"Mother." I let out softly, pushing her bedroom door further open. There she sits stoic at the edge of the bed, tears idly falling down her cheeks. In her hand a picture of us. The four of us. "What are you doing?"

"We looked pretty happy," She smiles gently. "Can we go back to that?"

"N-no." I shake my head. "Bo is dead."

"I-I know." She nods.

"No mother. She is gone." Jaw clenching, fighting the unusual emotion I find myself having. "I don't know if it was attempted deception or just an unusual chain of misfortunate events, but what's done is done. I went to see her body, and I found Skylar." My mother's attention peaks. "I snapped her neck. Bo is not coming back."

No sooner than the words leave my mouth she has me pinned against the wall, eyes black with her shaking hand wrapped around my throat. Nails tearing into my flesh. My own hand grabbing her wrist but surprisingly I can't force it away. Her grip tightens vision starting blur.

"Do you feel nothing?" Her words sealed in a broke whisper, eyes transitioning to normal as tears freely fall. "Anything?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you feel pain?"

"Yes."

"Not this." Her grip tightens, I can feel blood vessels popping, blood filling the back of my throat. "But pain. Real pain."

"Well that's my secret mother," I push against her hold, hands dropping to my sides not fighting any further. "It's all I ever feel."

She lets me go, hands still shaking as her tears never once slow. "Leave me Danielle."

"I tried to tell you once, right here in this room. In this spot."

"Leave."

"I tried to tell her too, she told me it was okay."

"Don't! Don't mention her to me."

"I'm sorry you're in pain mother."

My eyes widen, her hand wrapped around my throat once again…at her mercy I find myself. But instead of fighting, my gaze falls to the picture on the floor. Bo with her arms draped over me and Sean's shoulders, we must have been thirteen. Mother leaning against her back, we're all smiling. I think it was genuine.

She drops me and I fall to my knees. "Leave!"

"Finish it mother."

"Leave!"

"Finish it." I lift my head, giving her a clear shot at my throat. "Finish it."

"Get out!" She screams, grabbing me by the hair, jerking me back toward the door. I just push myself back up as she scream again. "GET OUT!"

"All I've ever felt is pain mother. Pain and loneliness."

"I don't care!"

For the first time in…my life tears fall freely down my cheeks as I stare up at her. "It's crippling…baring that much pain."

"I don't care Danielle! Get out!"

"I make no excuses for my actions mother. Nor for my pleasures. But I want you to know I'm not a monster. I feel. My heart feels pain."

"I DON'T CARE!" She screams it over and over again until she's overcome, falling onto her knees in front of me. Her hands grab my face and I wonder if this is the moment, if she'll attempt to end it…but she collapses into my arms. Screams of agony as she weeps.

The faint sound of footsteps momentarily pulls at my attention, reaching behind myself I push the door closed. They don't need to hear her like this. My arms around her letting her cry, my eyes falling back to the picture.

Maybe that was the memory of Bo smiling.

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

.

I hit the volume nob up, sobs of my mother too much to bare. The anger too much to bare. Screaming to myself I can't control the rage within myself as I storm around this prison of a room. Every picture and poster I rip from the wall. Every knickknack on the shelves thrown to the floor and stamped on. Sheets ripped form the bed. Dresser kicked in until there's nothing left to destroy. My voice raw but still I scream.

Look around the room for something more to unleash the anger, I find nothing. Only adding fuel to the fire without control I spin around slamming my fist into the wall until there is nothing except blood and dust. Even through the deafening music I hear a heartbeat, spinning around ready to lunge it takes every ounce of control to keep myself in place.

Ethan stands there wide-eyed, a single step taken back as he looks at me in fear. Slowly he raises his hand, gesturing to his face. My head tilting in confusion until I realize it's meant for me. Fingertips running over my face, there's nothing different.

I'm wrong.

Lips parting, unlocking my jaw I feel my teeth, canines descended. He nods as I get it, then gestures to his eyes…mine must have changed. She was right, pain and anger does the trick apparently. Guess I'm no better than her. Sick feeling in my stomach coming as I go to turn the music down, but he shakes his head, glancing into the hall.

Stopping, I finally notice the notebook in his hand. Nodding again he lifts it up, words written in red marker.

 _Had to wait until she was back and occupied._

 _Something more is going on._

 _Don't think mom is really gone._

 _Or can be saved._

 _Think there's a plan or something._

 _You have no idea what's been really going on do you_? Sighing, wave my hand, trying to make him get to the point. Or at least flip the pages quicker. My patience wavering.

 _Mother never passed any chi to mom._

 _She went right to Aunt K, gave her more than I've ever seen passed._

 _THEN she went to mom's side. She FAKED it._

 _Wait, what?_

 _I looked up when they were getting into the elevator._

 _Mother nodded at me._

 _I heard Dani say she killed Skylar_

 _But where's Aunt K?_

 _She'd never leave mom's side._

 _I don't think this is over!_

"We can save her." I mouth my words, earning a nod.

I can save her.


	20. C19: Be Invited

It's peaceful, almost too peaceful and for a moment I feel that panic I used to wake up to every morning.

Then it's gone.

"Hey."

Keeping my eyes closed, I can't help the smile that comes with sound of his voice. "Hey." My finger idly tracing the outline of his abs like a little hot wheels car on a track bouncing off the sides of it. One eye opening finding morning has come creeping in. Tilting my head up I find him already smiling down at me. "Wolfy."

"I hate when you call me that."

"No you don't."

"Think what you want."

"Always do."

"Mommy!" His voice…Junior's voice traveling from downstairs. My eyes rolling at the familiar call of responsibility. "Mommy!"

"Duty calls." Sighing, I roll from the bed as he sinks right back in, burying his face in the pillow. "Ass." Shaking my head I make my way down the stairs down into the kitchen, stopping for a second at the landing as something seems off. Like I forgot the layout of my own house. "So weird." Mumbling to myself I jog down the last set of stairs, Junior sitting next to Kenz at the island. "Morning stinky butt."

"I'm not!"

"I was talking to your aunt." Laughing, hand on his head as I place a kiss to his forehead. "But now that I can smell you…you're a stinker too."

"Mommy!"

"What are you doing?"

"Working a case Bo-Bo, what you were supposed to be doing." She lectures, earning a nod as I only half listen. Attention dead set on the coffee machine. "D-Man coming down?"

"He went back to sleep."

"Just like D."

"Yeah, but…" My words trailing as I take a drink, leaning back against the counter as my eyes linger on her. "Um…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do I got a booger?"

"Booger." He laughs, stealing a drink of her juice, his cup already empty.

"No, nothing."

"A pic would last longer."

"Sorry, it's just…your hair."

"What about it?"

"It's…different."

"It's Tuesday, we wear pink." Her hands running down her hair, smirking. "Only been this was for the past I don't know…ten years."

"I'm just not awake yet I guess."

"Is D-Man's magic stick running low on juice?"

"What's a magic stick?" He looks between us, wide-eyed. "Can I have one?"

"No." I laugh, shaking off this weird feeling that keeps popping up. "Sean, grab your bag, it's time to go."

"Who's Sean?" Dyson asks from the landing, arms folded over his chest and it's so familiar…but not him. He doesn't do that…does he? "You okay Bo?"

"Sean?" Shaking the feeling off once more, free hand rubbing the back of my neck. "Must be a client, I don't know. Sorry baby boy, get your bag."

"You sure you're okay?" Kenz asks, staring at me.

I want to say yes, say everything is fine because it is…isn't it?

Setting my cup down on the counter I feel my head begin to spin, their familiar voices becoming less familiar by the second. Junior's face fading into this blur. Sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I can't breathe. Stumbling passed them as they call for me, as they reach for me. Running into the couch I almost fall but push off of it, getting to the door. Unlocking the five locks, ripping it open and lunging myself out of the house desperately needing to breathe, I find myself surrounded by darkness.

Turning back around to the house, it's gone.

And slowly the memories come seeping back in.

"Lauren." Her name rolls passed my lips in a whisper, pain beneath my chest both emotional and psychical. She's gotten stronger than I realized, maybe more than she's realized. "Where the hell am I?"

I look around pointlessly, darkness surrounding every inch. Hands shaking from the cold, my breath hanging in the air. Strangely familiar feeling beginning to nag at me. I know this feeling. I know this place. I've been here before. Just gotta push right on through Bo. Sighing to myself, remembering my last little mind walk through hell.

Taking five steps or maybe six, I find my legs grow tired. Another three steps or five steps, I find my breath labored. I know I haven't taken more than ten steps, I'm counting them but it feels like I've been walking for hours. Heart aching as somewhere in the back of my mind my 'death' replays itself. Each time a little more doubt seeping in.

And then it's over.

Though this time when I make it through the darkness, there's no bridge. There's no watercolor memory. There's nothing except more darkness and…people. So many people. It's so dark, so cold but I can see them all. They're all so perfectly still, like little robots who've powered down. Eyes closed, heads hanging and perfectly still. No rows or lines, but they're everywhere, like a maze. It takes five steps before I even make it to the first one which I could have sworn was within arm's reach.

A woman, pretty. Nothing special, nothing against her but just a woman. She looks fine, except the weird coma deal. My hand hesitantly coming to her chest, eyes widening to find it perfectly still. No heartbeat, but her eyes are moving beneath her eyelids. What do they call that again? Reps? Reams? Rem? Some bullshit.

"This is so fucked up."

Leaving her be, I force my tired legs to push on into the crowd. Body after body…all the same. They're all just…normal. They're nothing special about them. Just regular people. Nothing worth collecting. Not that they weren't great people, they just all look…normal. And I know none of them. Not a one. I must pass a hundred bodies, and not a one I recognize.

Slight movement up ahead, startling me. Knees locking, stopping me dead in my tracks. It's far ahead…he I think by the outline. He's big, I can tell you that much. To my left and to my right just bodies, but no movement. Behind me, I know. So, the question is do I go toward the movement or run. Could be someone just woke up like me…did I wake up? Maybe this is another mind game, my mind is known to do that.

Choice taken away from me as it grows closer…as he grows close.

Heart skipping a beat, eyes widening as I find myself staring into eyes I never thought I'd see again.

"Niko?"

His head tilts, almost the way Lauren's does. He stares right through me for a moment. "B-Bo?"

"Is that really you?" I can't help the dry chuckle that escapes with my words, tears filling my eyes. "Like you, you?"

"Are you, you?"

"Y-yeah I'm me." I nod, heavy arms hesitantly reaching out for him as I watch the tears fill his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"I think so." His voice breaks as he pulls me into his arms, or maybe it's me who lunges into them. "I think so."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

My jog already having come to a fast walk slowing further. I had been so determined to get here I had stopped pay attention to everything. There's…no one. Nothing. Dim lights and empty halls. No T.V.s on. No overhead paging. Nothing at all. There's a feeling…something in the air that I don't quite recognize but do all the same time.

'It's death'. A little voice in the back of my mind whispers.

Turning down the next hall, I stop. There at the foot of the vending machine is a body. There's a white sheet over it, covering it from any prying eyes that might happen to wander through, but I know who it is. I don't need to pull it back, I know. Skylar. Slight twinge of fear creeping in. Sky was a seriously powerful bitch, doesn't even look like she put up a fight. Is that really how powerful Dani is?

Question dawning on me, who the hell covered her. Don't think it was Dani. Looking around cautiously I push on further, eyes staring at her as if I could see through the sheet. I'm sorry Sky, you deserved better. It's only another two turns before I see the morgue doors. Heart racing, fists clenching as I feel my body go cold.

Fear, it's a bitch.

Pushing the doors open I find Aunt K sitting there, facing the door perfectly calm. "I've been waiting." She says so flatly and I can't help snorting a half chuckle.

"Do you know how long it takes to climb down that building?" My eyebrow raising, taking several steps forward, trying to keep my eyes on her and not what she's sitting in front of. Another white sheet to hide pain, as if its so simple. "I'm a succubus, not a cat."

"Danielle?"

"She's busy with mother. By now they've either killed each other or fucked, can't tell with them."

"Watch it." She warns. She's so…different.

"I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"Alright. Yeah. Kinda did." I nod. Head tilting to the right a bit. "Is that…?"

She just nods. "Ria, I need you take a seat."

"Take a seat?" I snort. "Sure, let's just wake mom first."

"Victoria." She snaps, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Your mom wrote you a note, a long one. I read it."

"Invasion of privacy much?" My arms folding over my chest. "So this was planned?"

"Yes, no." She shrugs. "We planned to fake Bo's death, yes. A big commotion. Make it believable. Planned. Perfect. But uh, things didn't go as planned. Bo, your mom…big lug could never control herself." Her voice like her words cold, but the tears in her eyes and soft smile say something else. "I guess this was more believable than anything we ever could have planned. Life is…funny that way. Your mother realized that sacrificing Skylar was high probability. She went straight to me, passing me the chi. Your mother, she's always been a survivor and that's what makes her sneaky. Your mom on the other hand has always been the hero, and that's what makes her a little predictable."

"Aunt Kenz, I need to wake mom."

"No, what you need to do is listen."

"To what? Lectures on my parents? Sure yeah. Tell me all about them once I make sure my mom is alive."

"Before you try you need to listen Ria," She looks up eyes meeting mine. "Because by the time this is over, you won't be child anymore."

"I…"

"Your mom, she wrote you a beautiful note. Made me cry. I don't cry much anymore." She smiles softly, loosening up as she realizes before I have that I've given into her demand. "But it's not what you need to hear."

I laugh. "But you're gonna tell me what I need to hear?"

"Our tale…"

"Aunt Kenz, c'mon."

"You will listen to me." She snaps. "If not because I am your aunt, if not because you love me then because this may be the last words I ever say to you." My lips part to speak, but I only nod. "Our tale…and what a tale it is had been full of loss and love and sacrifice. And more loss…and more love…it's been a helluvea ride."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"See, the thing is in the midst of the craziest shit that's gone down we've lost ourselves just as we've lost others. We've lost pieces of ourselves, some bigger than others."

"You mean my mother."

She nods. "But it hasn't been all bad…don't ever think that. Don't for one second ever think that our story was all bad. There were so many great, crazy, amazing moments. Some seen and some away from prying eyes. Some conveniently forgotten because well…" She reaches behind herself, hand resting on what I believe to be my mom's arm. "We all have our reasons. But it was never all bad."

"Is that what, supposed to make me feel something for Dani? She wasn't all bad? She wasn't always evil or some shit?"

"No, it's supposed to make you realize something that your parents never did. To be who you need to be, you need to hear this story, not in Lauren's or Bo's words. Not with their guilt and sorrow and anger. You need to hear it the way it happened."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"How long has it been?" He asks the dreaded question, well one of them.

My arms wrapped around his arm as we wander through the people maze. "Almost twenty years."

"Wow."

"Longer than you thought?"

"Shorter actually."

"Yeah, Lauren's always said that multi-dimensional timeline bullshit can be a bitch."

"Those her words?" He looks down at me, sort of smirking.

"I'm paraphrasing."

"Just like back in the day."

"What is this Niko?" I ask my dreaded question, letting my touch fall from him.

"You know what this is."

"No, but what IS this…"

"Dani's version of hell."

"What?"

"When she took over the keys to the kingdom, it all changed."

"What was it before?"

"Hell, what you picture hell to be. Torture. Pain. Agony. All those fancy ass words."

"H…?"

"I used to blow my brains out over and over and over again, only I got to feel the pain slowly. Didn't last seconds but hours and I got to watch it happen too. Then one day I woke up in my life, it was perfect. We defeated Dani. I became the most powerful and respected Guardian. Had a wife and a little boy and two little girls. And right when the Queen was having a dinner in my honor, giving a speech…I blow her brains out."

"What?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Then I wake up, wander around here for a while before it becomes too much and it happens all over again. I never remember until its too late. There's this second after it happens, watch her brains flying through the air that it all clicks but it's always too late. I was always too late."

"Niko, you'd never…that isn't you."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugs, staring to walk again. "Every so often I spot someone I used to know. I've tried to wake them, but everyone wakes in their own time."

"Jack, is he still here?"

"No, one day he was ripping out some guy's heart and then I never saw him again. It's how I knew she'd done it. Hades loved the easy pain, Dani…she loves true pain."

"Yeah, I've never forgotten."

"She must be running rampant out there, killing everything in sight."

"Actually, compared to before…she's rather tame." I sort of laugh, chill shooting up my spine. "Never thought I'd say that."

"Relax, just someone who woke." He calms me, noticing how I jump. A shadow lurking up ahead just as I had spotted him. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, no thanks." I wrap my arm around his again, taking what comfort I can get. "I bet Jack loved having a little sicko he could mold. The perfect replacement for me."

"Replacement?"

"Yeah, he always wanted me at his side, guess he got what he wanted in the end. Karmas a bitch."

"I don't think you understand."

"What?"

"Dani wasn't his partner, she was one of us."

"W-what?"

We come to an abrupt stop or actually I force us to one. "Dani was with us, day in and day…or apparently year in and year out being tortured right along with us. Got to admit I took a little pleasure in it, but uh, watching her break…" His eyes meet mine. "Watching the devil break is terrifying."

"No, she couldn't have been…"

"Bo, I watched repeatedly as her skin was ripped off her body. I watched as her heart was ripped out. I watched…unspeakable things. And I watched her break. I watched her bow to him."

"But then…" My eyes shifting passed him. It was just a moment, unintentional. But something caught my attention. Maybe it's the blonde hair. Maybe it's the particularly fair skin. Maybe it's the unmistakable build that spent weeks beating my ass. Maybe it's all of it and maybe nothing. He keeps talking but I don't hear him now as I stumble toward the object of my sudden infatuation. "Oh no. Oh God no."

"What…oh Sky." His voice trails. "I saw her before you."

"No. No. No. No. No! No!"

"Bo, what?"

"No." My heart racing, I think I'm gonna pass out. Can you pass out in Hell? "No. No."

"What's happening?"

"She…she was my…I don't…no, no, no Niko there was a plan. A plan. She…oh God."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Well…that's uh…yeah." I nod, jaw clenched trying to process what I've just heard. "Guess I should have taken that seat."

"The craziest shit about our tale is that no one ever really got it. Not really. It's okay though, it was complicated and batshit crazy." She shrugs, pulling her hand away. "Everyone…thought it was all about Dani and Lauren. Lauren and Dani. But I don't think is was…not really."

"Could've fooled me."

"Sure," She nods. "Lauren was always the prize. Sure, she was always the one in the spotlight. But it wasn't really about her. And if you can't see that by now…I don't know what to tell you…because the truth is…it's about Bo…it's always been about Bo."

"About mom?" I scoff, yeah okay.

"I always see more than anyone else Ria, always. I'm always just on the edge, looking in."

"Pfft, please Aunt Kenz. C'mon. You have been…"

"Shh, listening remember."

"Yeah."

"I've seen more than I even realized, and lately I've had a lot of time to think. I've been forced to think. All of this, it's been about Bo. Not that any of it matters anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the game has changed."

"What does that mean?"

She slides from the chair. "It means that while this may be our swan song Ri, this is your and your brother's declaration. However this ends for us, this must be your rise."

"Yeah okay." I snort, running my hand over my hair. "Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit."

"Victoria." She snaps and reminds me of mother. "Your mother, whatever she's told you, she says it as though she just expects you to take the responsibility and hold it. She's expecting you to take this and run with it because that's what we had to do. And Bo, she's such a softie." She smiles. "She tells you what you need to do with the love of a mom."

"And you?"

"I'm telling you what they can't yet admit, our time…one way or another is coming to pass. There is no way this plays out where things can remain the same. And I think Lauren saw it, more than maybe she realized. But I don't think she realizes the most important thing that has to happen."

"Which is…?"

"You or your brother have to be the one to win."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Me or what, Ethan? Have you met Ethan? Boy is still trying to catch up on what's going on."

"You or Mikey." She says flatly.

"Me or Mikey?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we may have been the right ones to leads our people to the new world, but we're not the ones to lead in the new world."

"That's some fortune cookie bullshit right there."

"It's called wisdom you little shit." She laughs, smile quickly fading. "Ria, this is…well this is…the dawn of a new age."

I take several steps in, closing the distance between us. Her hand rests on my shoulder as she takes a deep breath, tears building in her eyes once again. "I don't-."

"If this is it," She stops, cupping my cheek with her other hand. "It's okay. I always loved you and always will."

"Hey." Sniffing, blinking back my own tears. "None of that sentimental. You just told me you expect me to lead us now you don't think I can do a little chi suck?" Hands cupping her face, body trembling. "I've been doing this for a while now."

"You're gonna make an amazing queen." She smiles, eyes closing.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"There has to be another way out." I try and breathe as I stumble around, panic only growing by the breath. "There has to be one."

"I've tried."

"Not hard enough."

"Really?"

I stop, leaning over with my hands on my knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just…I'm freaking out a little here Niko. I just…no this can't be it. No. There was a plan. The good guys win. And I don't die."

"You did."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but not like this."

"Yeah, I said that too." He nods, this weird look on his face. "I'm sorry Bo, really. For all of it."

"Don't be because I'm getting out and then I'm getting you out too."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Of course it does. The little demon spawn of mine gloats about it all the time."

"Since when do we trust her?"

"Since I've seen it. I saw her bring Mila back. I mean she's adjusting but…"

"Mila?"

"Yeah, there was an attack and…it doesn't matter. Sean's thirty pieces of silver. Not that I'm bitter or anything." Hands running through my hair, calmness coming in spirts. "No Sky. No Ty. No Sean. That only leaves Lauren strong enough to bring me back, but…I don't think she can get away from her."

"I think you need to come with me." He says flatly, that distant look that had been beginning to take over him suddenly gone.

"What, you got a beach condo down here you failed to mention?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"You're okay." I repeat, helping Kenzi back into her seat. She's weak again, fading. I can smell death on her and I can't explain how. Her hand grips my forearm, surprised I think that I didn't kill her. Taking chi isn't the problem, it's what comes next that I'm worried about.

Nodding more to myself, I step to the right. Staring down at this white sheet, right where mom's face should be. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid. A lie I telling myself repeatedly as I pull the sheet down. Heart stopping beneath my chest, I have no doubt of it. Every fear and doubt I have about myself, about my abilities racing back and slamming into me. She's still and peaceful and cold and discolored and she…

She looks…dead.

"You can do this." Aunt Kenz whispers.

I have to do this….

Leaning down, careful not to touch her my lips part slightly and all I can think about is all the little technicalities. Should my lips be on hers? Do I need to part her lips? Should I open her mouth? Would her jaw be locked already? Is she really dead? Can I do this? Did I take enough? Has too much time passed? How could they possibly think I'm the one to do this?

Natural instinct taking over childish fear, I feel my energy draining at an alarming rate. I feel myself weaken until everything from Aunt Kenz is gone. I feel myself weaken until I feel nearly everything I have within myself disappear…and still I keep going until everything turns black. It's only a moment, but it's all black and cold and dark and…lonely.

But it's only a moment before I find myself staring up from the floor at my motionless mom.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Niko will you stop." I demand as he grips my hand, dragging me through the people maze. "Niko, dammit." I demand once more, getting my wish only to suddenly regret it. "No."

"Whatever game you think Dani is playing, it's not what you think it is."

His words softly echo in my mind, I hear them but they don't make much sense. My eyes tracing every inch of this girl's face. I can't even remember how long I've know her or how many days and nights I spent with her. It's enough that I can't tell myself I don't know her. She's my son's wife. She's my daughter-in-law. She's…she's…

She's still here…

"She doesn't have any control over us if she lets us go."

"Wh-who else is here Niko?"

"Everyone."

I turn to face him, weird rush of heat digging it's claws into me. Shit. This must be the fade into dream hell. "Who have you seen?"

"What does it matter?"

"Who have you seen Niko?" I double over, hands on my knees as my eyes close in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Who?!"

"Hale! Iel. Markus. Sky. Mila. That little weirdo I saw in pics all the time from Kenz. Victor or…"

"Vex?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Who else?"

"I don't know. Details…they fade."

Oh shit.

My heart racing, mind racing. I can't breathe. I can't think. Childbirth has nothing on this and that's something I never thought I'd say if I lived a million years. Hands gripping my knees so hard I want to scream but I've forgotten how. He won't be here when I wake back up. I'll lose him. I'll lose it all maybe.

I have to remember. I have to remember. I have to remember.

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **,**

"I…I don't get it…"

"Take the rest."

"N-no. It's…no I did something wrong." Hands trembling, knees weak as I manage to stand. "I…I don't get it."

"Take what's left Victoria."

"It won't matter…"

"I…where did…?"

"AHHH!"

My mom's sudden screaming shriek as she bolts upright sending Aunt Kenz jumping off the chair right into my arms, the two of us stumbling back slightly. Neither of us letting the other go as we stare at her in fear. She says nothing, falling silent as she looks dead straight ahead,

"B-Bo…?"

"Mom, can you…are you…?"

Her head tilts just enough to look at us, neither of us moving. "Fuck plan-c." She says after several seconds flatly.

"W-what was plan-c?" I whisper stupidly, still holding onto my aunt. Eyes slightly widening at my mom actually swearing…saying something more offensive than shit.

"What plan are we going with then?"

"X."

"What's X?" My words still a whisper for a reason I can't explain.

"I…have…no…clue." She whispers, leaning into me.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

She wasn't supposed to die before me.

It's all I can think of as I sit propped up against the bed, Danielle fast asleep at my side like a stray dog desperate for any type of affection. My eyes lingering on her face as they have for hours. She looks so peaceful and innocent. She looks…like something she isn't. Every breath drawn, every rise and fall of her chest I see the image of another person whose life she's taken. And with each I hate myself a little more for not being able to end it sooner.

For not being able to end it now.

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing repetitively while expecting a different result.

End it Lauren…end it.

The sound of Ethan stirring in his room pulls me away from the tempting thought. Too many risks. Too many variables. Too many…everything. Too much everything. She stirs and my heart races and with every accelerated beat my anger with Bo grows. I should be dead now. We were bound as one, I should have faded now which means she found a way to unbind it. Which means she figured it out and Bo being Bo had to be the hero. She had to save me…leave me here.

Maybe this is my hell. Maybe this is it. Alone, destined to lose everything I love.

Head hanging, eyes closing as I welcome the darkness. It's a momentary peace as darkness fills with scattered images I can no longer make out. Until there's nothing. It's all gone and this sharp piercing pain tearing through my heart sliver by sliver is just a dull pain of guilt and exhaustion. My eyes fluttering open as my heart races. Tears slipping down my cheeks as my lips curve into a smile before I can fully process what it all means.

I can feel her.

She alive.


	21. C20: To The Bottom

**.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"It took you longer than I thought." My eyes close, hands gripping the steel beams on either side as I lean forward into the nothingness tempting fate or rather gravity. Cold wind on my face a reminder I'm actually here, the rustle of the dozens of tarps keeping me on edge. Even with all of the distractions, I can feel her. Could feel her even as she was coming up the stairs.

"I couldn't get away."

I nod. "Ah."

"It didn't matter."

"It didn't matter I came back to life?" I almost laugh. Almost. My eyes opening, slight rush of fear jolting through me, grip tightening. The street below just a long black strip. "That's what every wife longs to hear."

"It didn't matter that I didn't come sooner." She grows closer, but still further away that I would have expected. "I felt you."

"Felt me?"

"The very moment your heart started. I felt you."

"Is that so?" More as a thought slipping out than anything I don't expect an answer as I step back into the building. Turning to face her. "I have a plan."

"We had a plan." She takes a single step forward, hands folded in front of herself. "We have a plan…mostly."

"No, Lauren you had a plan. Now I have a plan."

"Bo…"

"Do you trust me?" I ask, her eyes peering through me. A strong gust of wind shaking the tarp excuse for walls, both of us looking in union to the right. "Let me rephrase that, will you trust me?"

"I love you Bo."

"That isn't what I asked you." I take two steps closer to her.

"I know what you asked me."

Another two steps. "Then answer me."

"I'm," She trails off, hanging her head. "I'm so tired Bo."

"I know."

"I just," Voice breaking, she sighs as she looks up to meet my stare. "I just am so tired."

"I know." I nod, taking three more steps forward. "It's okay Lauren."

"It's not."

"It is." I assure her, hands cupping her cheeks as my thumbs gently brush away tears that have yet to fall. "It's okay Lauren, I promise."

"We…I just…"

"It's okay." One last time I assure her, leaning in as my forehead rests against hers. The anger I had been feeling toward her slipping away. My hands falling to the crook of her neck. "I can take it from here."

"It's my responsibility."

"Shh." My eyes closing, her hesitant hands resting on the small of my back. "I've got it now baby."

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

"My prince." Tiye says, reminding me of a world other than this note. My eyes shifting from the paper to her and then back again.

And then back to her.

Little brain taking over for the big brain at the moment. Eyes glued to her with no intention of looking away. An Egyptian goddess who put Cleopatra's beauty to shame. Cleopatra was Egyptian right? Should have paid more attention in ancient history class. Her beautiful umber eyes. Look at my ass, beautiful woman and I suddenly remember shit like umber. Ria would be laughing her ass off if she could hear what I'm thinking.

Slight chuckle causing her brown to raise slightly, but she lowers her head to keep me from seeing. Her hands folded behind her back, feet pressed tightly together. She's so nervous. If only she knew I was the one shaking. I whisper her name unconsciously childishly liking the way it sounds. She looks up, eyes meeting mine and the top of her cheeks pinken ever so slightly. Those cheekbones…wow. I can't help smiling until I catch a glimpse of the paper in my hand.

"H-how old are you?"

"My aging ceased at twenty-three."

"But how old are you?"

"My prince," She bows her head, voice softening as though she said something wrong. "Sixty-three next month."

"Sixty-three?"

"I'm sorry to have offended my prince."

"Offended?" I set the paper down, sitting up straight suddenly feeling very much like a boy at his father's desk…or well, mother's desk. "Why would you say you offended me?"

"I appease you, but my age has put you off…I have offended."

"No. No." I shake my head, not quite grasping what's happening. Is this life outside the capital? Is this the level of devotion? Maybe Charlie was right to question somethings. Or maybe she just didn't understand it. "I'm not offended, just…saddened I guess."

"I made my prince sad?" She looks up once again, almost fearful.

"No, no…well kinda. Look I'm not good with words. You at twenty-three, MAYBE I got a shot. You at sixty-three, I got NO shot."

"You are my prince, if you wish it…"

"Whoa. Whoa." Dropping the letter on the desk, I wave my hands in front of me sillily gesturing to stop there. "I don't…I do…but I don't. I mean you're…whoa but I'm not that type of guy."

"Yes my prince." She bows her head.

"I'm really not."

"My prince, permission to ask a question without caution?"

"Yeah."

She looks up, eyes meeting mine again and my heart goes zero to a hundred. "What kind of guy are you then?"

"That's…a really good question."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Didn't hear any yelling. That's new for you two." Weakly she smiles, leaning up against a stack of drywall.

"Maturity…kinda boring."

"You can say that again." Napkin in her hand covered in traces of blood. "Is she on board?"

"She…she thinks it's crazy."

"Probably cause it is Bo-bo."

I just shrug, folding my arms over my chest leaning back against another beam. "Crazy works."

"Is she on board?"

"If she wasn't, would you still follow me?"

"The plan depends on her being on board."

"I'm not asking that."

"Your question doesn't make sense if…"

"Kenz," I snap unintentionally. "Would you?"

"Yes."

"You hesitated."

"I know." She nods, wiping a little blood from her lips. "That happens when you have to think about it."

"There was a time when you didn't have to."

"I know that."

"What happened to us Kenz…?"

"Life."

"You know through everything I kept pushing off trying to talk to you. Not because I didn't want to, I just couldn't make peace with it. I still can't. I just…me without you…just doesn't make sense." My eyes falling to the dusty floor. "But more and more it's become apparent that I'm running out of time. So I kept trying to think of this whole big emotional and epic speech that sums us up. This big epic…"

"Goodbye?"

I nod. "But I don't have one."

"Thank god. I hate those."

"Me too." I sort of laugh, sighing as I look over her face. All I can see is that tough little goth girl sitting across from me asking if I'm a vampire. The thought bringing a small smile to my face. "I don't have some epic goodbye Kenz, I wish I did. What I do have though is…."

"Bo."

"We're sisters. We're in each other's lives for good."

She snorts, rolling her eyes with that Kenz chuckle. "Hell, I couldn't even keep you out of my afterlife."

"I love you Kenzi." The feeling of tears lingering just beneath the surface causes me to stop for a moment. "Sometimes it's the only thing I've been completely sure about. All the good. All the bad. All of it…you've never stopped being my sister. You never stopped being my heart."

"And you said you couldn't do an epic goodbye."

"I lied."

I shrug with a teary laugh, earning one from her.

To the bottom we go Kenz…one last hoorah.

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

"My prince, are you ready?" She asks from the door, her voice instantly recognizable.

I would smile at the sound, but my fingers run along the blade of the katana laying on the desk. Cold metal giving me a chill, goosebumps raising over my skin. I'm sure she can see them, my shirt already thrown off. Always love a chance to go shirtless back home, but now I feel…naked. In more ways than one I guess.

"A prince shouldn't admit to fear, huh?"

"Admitting to fear does not make you weak."

"My mother never admitted to fear."

"Your mother is a queen, she is…transcendent."

I turn my head to see her face. "My mother is really more than a queen to you?"

"To nearly every soul."

"I don't know if that makes me trust her judgment even more or less."

She nods. "My prince."

"Me and my siblings were always trained to be seen and not heard, sometimes seen was a bit much too." I smirk. "We got good at it. Me and Ria, skillset that made us pretty sneaky." With a laugh I nod. "Ever since I got that piece of paper I just keep thinking of this one moment. My mother didn't know I was there, just within earshot." My eyes drift back down to the katana. "Do you remember Bloody Sunday?"

"It's not to be spoken of."

"But you remember." I nod. "I was too young to understand. All I knew was some babies and moms died. When I got older I learned what it really was. Group of traitors spreading a hybrid version of the plague in the baby-ward of the hospital. They say the plague is a horrible way to go. I've never seen it in person. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Is it as bad as they say?"

"Worse…my prince."

"The only true way to kill it is by fire. The question I guess was to burn them alive or not."

"I'm sure her judgement was just."

"She saw me, comforted me the only way she knew and told me that without forgiveness you will never know peace of mind."

"Our queen is very wise."

"Those were my mother's words." Swallowing at the dryness in my throat at the memory, I turn to face her. "Our queen's words...let them burn." She just stares at me, expressionless and I don't know if that comforts me or not. I don't know what the point of my story was anyway. Just a memory in a long line of memories that mean something different the more I learn. My eyes locked with hers, my fingertips tapping the blade. Still time to change my mind I guess…whole meditational ceremony awaiting I guess. "Craziest shit is, that letter? Was from my mom, so I don't know even know what I keep thinking of that."

"The soul and the heart are mysterious creatures."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

I can't remember how many times I've been here, on the eve of life and death…huge impending battle with the fate of the world on the line. It's all so tiring and familiar and in a really screwed up patented Bo way…missed. I've always wanted so much. More than I deserve. More than I need. More than I could ever have. In the end I guess I've gotten it all…one way or another.

Warrior. Wife. Mother. Hero. Lover. Soulmate. Queen. White picket fence. House. Family. Be loved and adored. Be admired. Be more than coward. Be more than a runaway. Belong to a family. Belong to a destiny.

I've been it all, a hundred lives lived in a hundred years.

One word; epic.

Smile on my lips as the sun begins to rise. Ideally if this is my last day it would have been my wish to spend with Lauren, with the kids and Kenz. But this is duty right? And I can take some small solace in knowing that one way or another it ends tonight.

* * *

 **.**

 **Michael's POV**

 **.**

Deep breaths dumbass.

My right hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the katana. Tiye thought my nerves were because I wasn't comfortable with one of these, truth is that's the least of my concern. Little known fact about Trivi, he was a fencing fanatic. My bible lessons often came during fencing lessons. And Soren was a real life Viking, nuff said. I'm not saying I'm Zero but I'm not worried about my ability to preform.

It's everything else I'm worried about.

One foot in front of the other. Mom said make this shit a spectacle and that's what it is. A soccer field filled completely with white sand. Not really sure what the meaning is, kinda dozed off when they were explaining it but none the less it's all filled. Wonder where they got it all. Inquiring minds wanna know this shit. It's otherwise set up viewing wise much like mom's shit was…only I got about a few hundred more onlookers. I don't look at them though, just walk right to the middle like I own this shit.

I guess I do if you wanna get technical.

And then I look up and it feels like my balls jump back up in my stomach. So many people all watching me. Waiting. The drones overhead broadcasting to who knows how many others. I don't know how mom did this shit. Taking a deep breath, ready to exercise my 'get out of jail free' card mom left for me in my letter….my eyes catch Tiye. She's standing at the first landing with other important people but for me she's the only one.

Wonder if mom felt this looking at mother.

"When my parents wrote the new world order there was but one crime they deemed unforgivable. One crime they ruled at the most severe level unnecessary of trail. It is not because they are vain. It is not because their egos could not accept opposition, it is because a crime of treason is not just against them but against all of us. When the new world order was written it was with one objective, for the people. One people. One nation." My eyes move from her to part of the crowd. "One people. One nation."

I wave to the other end, twelve guards bringing out six men tossing them onto the ground and throwing a sword in front of each of them.

"My family has fought for you. My family has bled for you. And my family has died for you…they still are." I draw my blade. "So treason will never be accepted. Not in this life time and not in the next."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

A chill creeping through the air bringing a familiar fell of death that seems almost poetic.

"Your son," Her words cause me to turn just in time to watch her stand. "He won brilliantly. A true heir to you and the queen's bloodline."

"He will be great."

"They will speak of this victory, his victory for decades. Centuries even depending how favor falls upon him."

I warn her, taking several steps toward her. "He must never know of the protection bindment that you placed."

"Never. Truthfully he didn't need much at all. In fact it was confidence in which he lacked, not strength or skill."

"That's great to hear."

"Yes, I imagine it is for a warrior like yourself."

"He must never know Karhia."

"He will never…not from my lips."

"No, no he won't." Forced smile fading as I grab ahold of her head, chi sucking her in a matter of seconds. Her body dropping with a thud, any trace of guilt gone as I see Kenz lingering in the back. "She should be the last traitor within the wall. Mikey should have taken care of the others. Any left now are not important enough to do any damage."

"Everyone is in position now."

"I know."

"It's almost time."

"I know."

"This might not go how you're hoping."

"I know that too."

"You know everything."

"Fake it until you make it right." I wink, forcing a smile doing my best to push off any traces of doubt lingering.

Here we go.


	22. C21: Conviction

**.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

Hesitation is for the weak my mother once said, well Stephanie once said. My mother, Reyna actually said hesitation wasn't a sign of weakness but rather the sign of a logical mind. I don't know if she meant that or it was just something a mother said to their over-analytical child. I suppose it doesn't really matter. It's ironic in striving to be like Reyna I've shown many traits of Stephanie and in the moments I've needed Stephanie's utter lack of heart I find myself wavering, comforted by words of Reyna.

I wonder if this is what it's like in some form for Dani. I wonder if in moments of doubt or hesitation she finds comfort in some words uttered by Bo or myself, context misconstrued to fit her narrative. Or maybe she doesn't mean to twist them, maybe that is just how she hears them. Maybe there really was nothing I ever could have done to stop this.

My fingertips pressed against the frosted class, a particular chill in the air tonight.

"You've grown distant mother." Her voice calls to me from the couch.

There is irony to be found there. "I've always been distant, hence your resentment."

"Cute."

"Thank you."

"Where is your mind?" Silence. "On her?"

"Careful Dani, you boarder sounding like a jealous lover."

"I am jealous." She admits flatly. "I am always jealous. It's a personality flaw."

"Where was this honesty before?" I waver into temptation to turn to her only to be caught by my own reflection in the glass.

"It's always been here mother, you just weren't listening."

"I've always listened to you."

"Then you weren't paying attention."

"Perhaps." Heavy sigh mirroring the feeling in my chest, I turn to find her just sitting there staring at me like a dog waiting for some type of affirmation. "Do you think if I would have paid you more attention things would have been different?"

"I think life would be different."

"Peculiar answer."

"Peculiar question." She shifts, but isn't uncomfortable. "Mother."

"Yes?"

"Knowing what you know now, would you have killed me?"

"Which time?" I almost laugh, earning a small smile form her.

"In the womb."

"No."

"So certain."

"Absolute. I believe in choice, I don't believe in abortion."

She laughs, arms folding as she leans back into the couch. "Fine. After birth?"

"Dani."

"Early years?"

"Stop this."

"Teens?"

"Enough."

"I'm just curious mother."

"I did kill you Dani, it just didn't stick." My words halting any hit of amusement. "Even knowing everything I know now, no…I would not be able to kill you other than the way in which I did. I would kill Koari though, before she got her claws into you."

"She isn't the reason I'm me."

"No, but she made sure that there was no coming back."

"You think there was a time when I could?"

"Yes."

"When do you think there stopped being a time when I could come back?"

"When," I find my voice lost as I attempt to answer the question. "When I joined you in darkness. I think it gave you a taste of something absolute and to know anything absolute…it's consuming."

"Fair enough." She shrugs, leaning back into the couch once again as she unmutes the television and pretends she isn't thinking about my words.

Just as well, I'm pretending the same.

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

My hands grip the top of the pew, eyes staring up at the symbol Trivi loved so much. I find no comfort in it…in this place. What I do find comfort in is this place in the sense that I feel him. I feel Trivi all around here. Dozens of memories playing out like shadows in the dark. To the right me and Mikey running through the pews as he fusses at us. In the middle we take our communion with him smiling like a proud papa. To the left I sit crying in his arms because I don't fit in. Behind myself, six pews back I sit next to mom taking a break from helping him clean this place up for the bicentennial.

So many memories…so much lost.

Can't see it now, but behind the wall and past the sacristy an open area where he would give us Catholicism lessons during fencing lessons because you know he was just that kinda weird cool. What's the English word for that…eccentric? Yeah, think that's it.

I nod, finding myself smiling at the thought.

Really, I don't know what I believe anymore. I've always wavered back and forth and now after all the bullshit…I really can't tell you. But I believed in…no I believe in Trivi. I believe in him so maybe that's enough. Maybe that's enough for this moment. Because truth is, I really need some damn help right now.

"Trivi, if you are up there watching and going what the hell has happened down there without me…watch over my family tonight. Well except for Dani's psycho ass, send that bitch straight to hell." I laugh, stopping short. "Sorry, sorry. Swearing I know. If I make it outta this I'll say a Hail Mary. Cool?" I look up as if I expect to see him staring down at me. "I don't know what I believe, but if it's what you taught me then I'm asking for your intercession tonight to put in a word with the big guy, cause…I'm really scared."

Terrified actually.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Where are you going?" She asks from the hallway, ever so attentive as I pull my jacket from the hanger by the elevator. "Mother?"

"I'm restless."

She demands. "Where?"

"To check on the progress of something."

"I will come."

"No." …..please don't….

"Yes."

"Danielle, I do not wish for you to come."

"And I do not care."

"I'm just going to inspect the construction of the new medical building."

"That isn't necessary, especially at this hour."

"I wish for space Danielle, if you cannot tell."

"Either we go together or not at all."

"Is this our future Danielle? An eternity of imprisonment…for us both?"

"What is an eternity together if not some form of imprisonment?"

"Danielle…don't come."

"We go together or not at all….what's it going to be?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Why'd you pick this place?" Ethan asks as I jog down the steps to meet him.

"Tivi."

"Yeah." He just nods, burring his hands in his jacket pockets. Every step feeling like a death march, which I guess in a way it is. Every word he says about how lonely it is and how empty the streets are doing nothing to help the terrifying feeling growing with every step.

"Did you do your part?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Sean, he doesn't care."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves her the way mom loves mother."

"Mom wouldn't keep mother locked up in the basement especially if it wasn't even her."

"It's still her body."

"Still…"

"Sean isn't as strong as mom. No one is."

"Not even mother?" He looks at me curious.

"No, not even mother."

I wait for him to mention treason but he just nods. "Do you think we'll die tonight?"

My body stops without warning, my hand grabbing him by the wrist stopping him. "Ethan…" He looks at me and for some reason he looks like a little kid. "I promise you, I will protect you."

"I'm the big brother here."

"I know."

"Ria…whatever happens tonight…if I don't…"

"You will."

"But if I don't….no matter what…don't tell them I died a coward."

My lips part to say something smartass but it's in this moment I realize something I don't think I got before…he's afraid not of the situation but of himself.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **.**

"Is this what you needed to see?" She condescends me, looking over the step above rubble.

"I told you what I needed was space."

"Trust is earned mother."

"The same could be said to you."

"There's irony to be found here." She laughs, looking around as if trying to imagine this place as more than beams and construction supplies. "It'll be nice."

"It will."

"Someone died here."

"What?" My eyebrow raising, arms folding over my chest as I study her.

"I can feel the death."

"Accident perhaps."

"No."

"Not every death has to be murder."

"Not every one, no. But this one yes." She nods, almost smirking now. "After everything you still side on the side of optimism."

"Not always, but I try…yes."

"Always trying to see the good." Idly she starts to pace, she's caught scent of something she doesn't quite know. "Doesn't it ever bore you?"

"Yes."

A laugh escapes her. "At least you can admit it."

"You shouldn't have followed me Dani."

"And what, miss out on all of this?"

"Forgiveness Dani…it's…"

"You know what I hate?" She snaps, coming to a sudden stop. "I absolutely hate villains with sob stories."

"I'm sorry?"

"It just infuriates the shit out of me mother. Villains with soft sides made out to be relatable." She makes this disgusted face and shrugs. "They try to give them this backstory and turn things around…try to excuse their actions. Excuse their pleasures. Make them redeemable. It's pathetic really."

"Is it?"

"Let me tell you something mother," Tone changes just as quickly as I find her cross the distance between us. Standing toe to toe neither of us blink to the other's surprise. "I went to hell…I paid for my sins…and you know what…I am still not sorry…" Her jaw clenched, it must hurt to get every single word out. The faintest of tears in her eyes as they glass over. She mustn't realize. "I am not sorry."

"I know you're lying Danielle."

"I'm not. I don't regret a thing. Not a one. Not a throat I slit. Not a heart I ripped out. Not a single bit. I don't."

"All these years I've antagonized repetitively until I drove myself insane attempting to understand you. To understand myself in relation to you. To understand any of. To accept any of it."

"Poor mother, always the hard life." She snorts, eyes still glassy. I don't believe she even realizes anymore.

"These last years all I've wanted to do is accept that you're evil. Accept that I gave birth to this…absolute evil. That a part of me was carrying that and I passed it on. If I could just accept that then it would be over and I would know some peace. I've utter the words aloud and to myself until I nearly believe them…but never truly could I accept them. Finally I know why." Hesitantly I reach out, cupping her cheek. "You're sick Dani."

"You're wrong."

"Evil doesn't feel."

"I am evil." She snaps, slapping my hand away.

"You became the thing the darkness fears. The story whispered on rainy nights. You struck fear into the hearts of everyone, myself included not because of your actions but because you were chaos for the sake of chaos. You were death for the sake of death. Pleasure in it all for the sake of pleasure. An enigma that couldn't be understood. You became evil personified."

"I. Am."

"The truth is we just didn't understand…you're sick."

"I'm not sick!"

"You hate sympathetic villains Dani because you are one. We hate most what mirrors ourselves."

"Tell me mother, what is it you hate about yourself?"

"That I bare the conviction to do what's necessary but lack the strength to carry it out myself."

"What the hell does that shit mean?" She snorts a laugh, she's so confused. "What does that mean?" Her voice raises as I turn away from her, starting toward the stairwell. "What? Isn't this where you try and save me now? Offer me some forgiveness?"

"No." I stop just short of the stairs, but I don't turn around. I can't now. "I offer no salvation Danielle, because I can offer you no forgiveness."

"Mother…mother….MOTHER….MOTHER!"

Her calls heard down the stairwell, drowning out the sound of my heels on the metal. Her calls drowning out the whispered goodbye. They drown out the weird noise that escapes me as I push back the feeling of tears. They drown out the sound of my heart pounding through my chest. They drown out the million thoughts screaming in my mind. Her calls for me drown out everything.

Everything except my conviction.


	23. C22: Dawn of a New Age

**Victoria and Michael's Voiceover:**

 _When I was a child, I used to talk like a child…_

 **Ethan and Charlotte's Voiceover:**

… _and see things as a child does, and think like a child…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Well this is a new level of pathetic." She snorts, staring at us from the base of the stairs. She looks…tired. "Mother decided to leave you two here to what?"

"Come peacefully."

"Oh shut up." She snorts. "You're a pussy." She waves at him and then to me. "And you're a weak imitation of me."

"Least mommy loves me."

Her features tighten, eyes transition just I had seen them do times before. Lump in the back of my throat making it hard to swallow. I can heart my own heartbeat. I can hear Ethan's. What scares me is I can hear hers too…and it's perfectly steady. How?

Just a distraction…just a distraction…just a-what the fuck Ethan?!

Train of thought knocked right off the mutha-fuckin track as Ethan bolts down the hall impressively fast. Manly yell as he does the shit, guess his balls dropped. Equally torn between pissed and proud I realize shit just got a whole lot realer.

She catches his right hook with one hand, the other wrapped around his throat as she slams him into one of the few existing walls clear above her head. Drywall shattering over them creating an itchy fog. Instinct over logic as I run full force toward them, dropping to my knees ten feet out sliding the remaining distance. She goes to kick out, but I'm to her side. Lunging forward, arms wrapping around her waist throwing her…or rather us down onto the stairs.

The two of us a tangled mess as she grabs my hair, ripping my head back as I wale down wild punched into any body part of hers I can manage. Ethan tires to get into the action but she kicks him back…from what I can tell. I hear a loud thud in the distance followed by his groaning so I'm still more worried about me than him at the moment.

She's too strong.

Free hand grabbing my shoulder, thumb digging into my collarbone she slams me into the railing breaking something in my back before throwing me down the hall knocking out Ethan's legs. The two of us right back on the floor a mess.

Just a distraction…just a distraction…

I stare up at her reminding myself over and over again we were only meant to be a momentary distraction. But all I feel is this massive burning of rage inside me. Hands slamming the floor, cement like my skin breaking on impact.

"D-did you…?"

"Did I what?" She snarls, glaring down at us but she keeps a distance between us. I think I've surprised her. Ha.

"Trivino…?"

She scoffs, unamused. "I already told you I didn't do that." Anger slightly wavering. Until I see her lips curve into a smirk. "IF I had been the one to do it I'd have really crucified him. Not some poor imitation with ropes. And just as a special insult to him and you little shits, I'd have done it upside down. Let him bleed out. It would have been a spectacle."

"Wrong thing to say to me." Just as I had felt the nights before…just as she had shown me I feel my canines descend as my vision changes. A growl from within myself escaping and if I wasn't so pissed the fuck off, it'd have scared me the way it does Ethan. He looks at me, but starts to stand only to have me push him back down as I stand.

"Am I supposed to be scared Chicklet?"

"No." We move toward each other and when she throws a right hook thinking that would be the end of it…I throw a left. Both connecting. Both of us stumbling. "I want you to die." I snarl, delivering a left to her ribs as she grabs my shoulder slamming me into a remaining piece of drywall.

"Get in line Kiddo."

Peering into her eyes…interesting reflection of myself in them. I know I could push on. Hell with how I feel…fuck it. All bets off, lets do the damn shit. What's it matter right? Let the chips fall. But then I hear mom's voice…just a distraction.

Duty…honor…blah…blah…

Bracing for what will come next, I spit in her face and wait for the pain. Doesn't take but a second before she's thrown me through the hall. Right back into Ethan. Crazy bitch could be a bowling champion. Me and him another bloody and tangled mess, but I resist the urge to fight now.

Forcing my eyes closed I feel her grow closer. Fear and anger building but I don't move. I just let her stand there and deliver a brutal kick to my stomach, blood shooting out from my mouth but I manage to keep my eyes closed.

And just like that…she walks off.

Mom was right.

Sure she's gone, I push myself up onto my knees. Hands going to Ethan's face, lots of blood but I can hear his heartbeat. Strong and steady. Dumbshit…but at least he didn't run. My eyes wandering from him down the hall to the next set of stairs where she had wandered off to in search of our mother.

She's all yours mom. "Give her hell."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"They're okay." She whispers with a nod, hand wrapped around my wrist holding me in place. I can hear their heartbeats just the same as she can, but the level of calm she has is nowhere near what I'm feeling. "They're okay." She repeats, another nod.

Dani's heartbeat traveling away from the other two directly above us. She's out of range for me now, but I'm sure Lauren can still hear. Her eyes leave my face, moving behind me. She knows Dani is coming. I give her a nod and she lets go of my wrist, but doesn't move.

"I've got it." I whisper, forcing a smile. "Stick to the plan."

I watch her disappear into the darkness, just as I pick up the faint sound of Dani's heartbeat. And then her footsteps followed by her laugh. "Knew you weren't dead."

"After all this…still chasing after mommy."

"Please, spare me the insults. Move out of my way." She waves me off as she keeps heading toward me. "Or I can move you Bo."

"Fall on your sword Dani, die with dignity."

She stops dead in her tracks. "Fall on my sword?"

"Die with dignity Dani. Do something in your life with it."

"Could say the same to Bo."

"My family. My life. My city. My nation." I shrug. "My responsibility."

"I could say the same."

"None of this is yours. Not anymore. Maybe not ever."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours." I snort. "Always placing the blame on anyone but yourself."

"Last chance, move."

"Last chance, die with some dignity."

"I'm tired of you."

"Feeling is mutual sweetheart."

She does that weird shutter speed thing Lauren can do, in front of me in an instant but she goes right…she always goes right because she learned from me. Stepping to the left, her blow misses. Catching her wrist, holding it out leaving her vulnerable I deliver two quick knees to her stomach. Free hand grabbing the back of her head, spinning us around to throw her into the nearest beam.

Kicking her left leg out, she grips the beam for balance…just as I taught her to do. Hands wrapping around her ankle, the bottom of her shoe skimming my stomach. Jerk to the right and the bone snaps. Holding with my left hand, right palm slamming down into her knee another snap fills the air.

Falling to the floor with a thud, its only a minute. She lunging at me…just like I taught her. Spinning to the right she goes flying through the air, sliding down onto the floor. Growl she lets out scary, but I've heard worse. She looks up at me, snarling and if she could I'd think she'd be foaming at the mouth.

She lunges again and I guess I miscalculate because she has a hold of my shoulders. The two of us crashing down through the floor falling to the next level. Blood filling my mouth before I can spit it out. Her elbow thrown back into my face. Disoriented she takes advantage. Strong kick to the face and I'm flying through the air. Landing only when I hit a beam. There goes a few ribs.

"Dammit." I mumble to myself, spitting out blood.

"You picked a really stupid place for this." She snorts, but she's breathless.

I look up to see whatever she's boasting about now. Curiously enough she found some white bottle, pouring it out on the floor between us. The smell dulled only by the blood in my nose but I think its gas. She looks me over as I start to stand, tossing the empty bottle at me, narrowly missing. Chunk of something in her hand that she's tossing in the air like a little ball.

"Tired already?" I chuckle, pushing myself up.

"Ha." She flicks her wrist, little thing in her hand skipping along the ground like a pebble on the water. Second skip a single spark causing the entire area to combust. She just laughs, marveling at this massive wall of fire between us like she's done something special. "Too bad you never passed chemistry…or anything really. Would have known wasn't smart."

"I don't remember you graduating anything either."

She scoffs. Just smirking away on the other side. "Come fight me Bo." Antagonistically she waves me over. "Come on."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She laughs, head tilting as if I told a joke she doesn't quite get.

Lifting my hand as if to wave at her, I press it lightly to the flame wiggling my fingers at her and that stupid smirk wipes right off her face. "Pride was always your downfall Dani. You should have learned from Agathon."

"Wh—I don't…?"

I push my hand a little further in. It's a dull pain, sort of like a little headache. Doesn't even make my top ten irritations of today. The heat spreading through my body like an intense rush of excitement, but no real pain. Truth is, this really could have gone either way. Good to know I was right for once.

"Everything you are Dani is someone else's." I take a step closer to the flame, her jaw clenching. "That power you were born with? That was me and your mothers. That power that you grew into that made you so feared? That was your mothers. That skill of yours? That was mine. And the new power of yours?" Another single step in letting the flames graze my skin. "Borrowed. From who? Me."

"It's mine!"

"No." Shaking my head. "It's mine sweetheart."

"I wield it!"

"Barely."

"You want to see real power Bo?" She snarls a growl, taking two steps fully into the fire. And even though it's so subtle, I see her eyes narrow at the feel of that same dull pain. "Join me?"

There goes my favorite pair of pants.

Calling her bluff I step in, little pin pricks all over my skin but still extremely manageable. Her temper boiling over as she snarls again. "The thing about this power Dani…MY power…it takes willpower to wield it."

With a snarl she lunges through the air. My hands grabbing her shoulders as we go tumbling down the hall like a bulldozer.

.

 **Ethan and Charlotte's Voiceover:**

 _But now that I have become an adult…_

 **Victoria and Michael's Voiceover:**

… _I have finished with all childish ways…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Jesus you're heavy." I bitch, hands underneath his arms dragging him down the stairs. "Did there have to be so many damn stairs?"

Continuing to fuss I get us down to the next level, where I'm supposed to wait. Well two floors up is where I was supposed to wait but the dysfunctional duo up there are cutting through floors like…I don't even know. Pulling him to the side, careful not to get too comfy in case they come barreling through.

I can't hear their heartbeats, can't hear Aunt Kenz's either anymore…and I'm trying my best not to focus on what that could mean. What I do hear is mother's. She's close, but I can never seem to find her. Guess it's the perfect metaphor for my mother. Always around, always protecting us but never seen. Mom was clear though, mother had to stay out of this. I don't really get why…why mom was so strict about it. Mother wasn't allowed to fight unless it became absolutely necessary.

They didn't think I heard them, Aunt Kenz and mom but she made a sarcastic comment that "we can't risk a repeat of last time". Not that I know what the shit last time was. Maybe mother lost? Maybe she didn't finish it? Maybe…lots of maybes.

I look up, catching the faint sound of mom's heartbeat followed by Dani's. Part of me wonders what would happen if I didn't let it go up there. Another part of me wonders what would happen if Dani got through mom and it came down to Dani or me. Who would mother choose?

Thoughts for another time. "Come on you big lug." I smirk, Aunt Kenz's words coming to mind as I start to drag Ethan to the next flight of stairs. "Hope mother had insurance on this place."

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Where's all that confidence now Bo?" She yells, her voice muffled by the ringing in my ears. "Where's it at champ?" The pipe she had gotten a hold of coming down on my back three times. "Where's the fight?" Twice to my knee, I can't help screaming out in pain. "Difference between you and me is I can take the pain." She kicks into my stomach, flipping me over.

She's a bloody mess, more than ever before and at least I can take pride in that. Problem is, so am I. I can barely see her through it. Flashes back to the warehouse so many years ago. Flashes back to every fight I've had with her. Each one better than the last, but still always seeming to come up short.

"Story of my life." I laugh out to myself, tilting my head to spit out blood already starting to choke on it.

"Say goodbye, Bo." She raises the pipe, tossing it up slightly so she can grab it like a spear rather than a bat.

This is gonna hurt like a bitch.

She starts to bring it down. A yell cutting through the silence and for a moment I think it's me. Until the pipe drops to the floor. Dani yelling something. And…Kenz yelling something. Shaking my head, trying to push myself up. Kenzi on her back, hands gripping her face.

Dani reaches behind, grabbing Kenz and throwing her into a wall. In one motion I grab the pipe, lunging at them. One swing, the pipe right into her face sending her onto the floor with a thud. She doesn't move for a second and that's enough that I run to Kenz, dropping to my knees. Blood coming down her temple.

"Kenz you stupid fool."

"What else is new?" She groans, struggling to breathe. "To. The. Bottom. Bo-Bo."

"Sometimes I love you so much I hate you." I almost laugh, tears mixing with blood in my eyes. My hand cupping her cheek, leaning in.

"No."

"Kenz I have to…"

"You need it." She looks passed me, as I turn to look at Dani pushing herself up and stumbling. "Finish this once and for all Bo."

"Don't worry Aunt Kenzi," Now on her feet, she wipe the blood from her face and spits at my feet. "Once I finish up here, I'll bring you right back."

"Like you brought Mila back?" I snap.

"Hey! She is back…mostly."

"Kinda missing her mind and soul."

"Her mind is there."

"And the soul?"

"Insurance."

"Or you don't know how."

"I do!"

"Lies. Lies. Lies. All you do is lie Dani."

"Well you and mother are my parents…learned from the best."

"Always someone else to blame."

"Like I said," She kicks over one of the pipes scattered on the floor. "I learned from the best."

"Shall we end this?" I pick it up, not quite a sword but it'll do.

Laughing, she picks up one herself. "Please."

Metal to metal the clanks fill every second of silence. She struggles just as I do. Its been a while but she struggles far more than I do. Left…right…left…going for the knee…the shoulder…head. She blocks them each just as I block hers.

Ducking a swipe, I angle myself…kicking out into her knee. She falls to one. Swinging back, pipe against her face sending her to the floor. Swinging back I bring it down on her back three times…the fourth I stop myself.

It took a long time to realize I've always been fighting myself when it came to her.

Even now…I won. I have it. I beat her. It's here…the day that's been long overdue but…I hesitate. I do the thing that I blame Lauren for doing time and time again.

Parenting sucks sometimes…

Moment of hesitation leaving me vulnerable.

She spins up onto her knees. Her hand grabbing my side, other going to deliver a blow. Right hand catching it, left hand grabbing her throat…squeezing tightly. She looks up into my eyes shocked. Her eyes transitioning back to normal…ones that mirror mine.

Everything about her mirrors me…doesn't it.

Blinking back tears, I squeeze a little tighter struggling against her. Familiar feeling of hesitation creeping in. I refuse to do this again…I refuse to hesitate. On instinct I kick out, foot to her chest with every ounce of strength. She flies through the air, her body breaking through the beginning stages of a concrete wall.

"Bo…"

I stop short, already ready to jump down and finish this. But her voice stops me, Lauren's voice pulling me back…so rather than jumping down to the street to end this…I linger at the edge waiting for her to join me.

"You won." She whispers, taking my hand as she looks down at Dani lying motionless on the street.

"Not yet."

"Bo," Another whisper as she maneuvers behind me. "Look…" She says, pointing toward the sky where the drones have started to gather. Her head resting against mine, her heartbeat erratic and it's been a while since I've heard that sound. "Is our time over?"

Relaxing into her embrace, I nod. "It is."

* * *

.

 **Victoria and Michael's Voiceover:**

 _Now we see only reflections in a mirror, mere riddles…_

 **Ethan and Charlotte's Voiceover:**

… _but then we shall be seeing face to face…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

"Go mom." I laugh softly, lingering at the edge just behind the tarp as I see her Dani fall to the street. Glancing over my shoulder, Ethan still out cold resting against a pile of rubble. Little shit is gonna sleep through it all.

Eyes shifting back out onto Dani, the faint buzzing sound of the drones above catching my attention. Least he managed to do that right. From the building across the street I see several curtains pull back slightly. A door to the building across and three down opens just a bit.

Then I remember…I'm supposed to be counting.

One-penguin. Two-penguin. Three-penguin. Four-penguin.

Come on….

One-ducky. Two-ducky. Three-ducky. Four-ducky.

Please…

One-one thousand. Two-one thousand. Three-one thousand. Four-one thousand.

Well shit…

Time to be a big girl then.

Taking a deep breath, I jump out from behind the tarp. Perfect hero landing on the street, knee and palms burning like a bitch but I give it a nine point nine. Standing up straight, I finally realize it's raining. Like really freaking pouring. Guess it's a good thing, they won't realize I'm not covered in blood.

Four steps forward and I see more doors open, more windows open. My eyes venture up to the drones above and then to the building, guessing where my parents are watching. A crack of thunder and I jump, steps stopping as Dani has moved onto her knees.

"You look like shit sis."

"Still better than you half-pint." She laughs, coughing up blood.

"Ask for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?"

"My parents…they wouldn't give you the option. Not anymore anyway. But I am…you can thank the man you wanted to crucify so bad for that. Ask for forgiveness and you'll get a trail. I'll advocate for banishment over death."

"Still such a child."

"Do it Dani." I demand, looking up at the drones again. "Ask for forgiveness!"

"Fuck your forgiveness." She laughs as I creep closer. "Fuck you. Fuck your family. Fuck your poor little dead priest. And for good measure, fuck your God Ri-Ri."

"Well," I chuckle to myself, kneeling down in front of her. Mom did a number on her. I don't even think she can stand. Least for the moment. Bitch heals fast though. Taking a breath, I focus letting my eyes transition and canines descend again.

"Brava. You learned how to do it. Thanks to me. This strength of yours is because of me. Never forget that child. I'm in you."

My hands cup her cheeks, rain doing a good job of hiding the tears. "I told you Dani, we are all the architects of our own demise."

Her lips part to say something…a flick of my wrist and her neck snaps.

Just like that.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"It's done…" Lauren whispers heavily and I almost have a comment for her…until I realize the weight within my chest. "It's over."

"Not yet."

"W-what?"

I turn to face her, taking her hands in mine "It's not over yet, we have one more thing to do."

"What?"

"We have to go now if we're going to make it to the wall."

"To the wall?"

"If this is going to work."

"Think you left out part of your plan my love." Hesitant smile on her lips.

"Didn't think we'd get this far."

* * *

 **.**

 **Victoria's POV**

 **.**

Oh God…oh God…oh God…

Standing up, I take a single step back eyes staring down at Dani's body.

Fear and anger and doubt bubbling up and I feel the world spinning. Everything is spinning. I'm not okay. I'm gonna pass out. I just killed someone. I just killed my sister. I said I was okay…I think I was okay…but I'm not okay.

Am I okay?

Roaring thunder makes me jump, snapping me from the spiraling train of thought. Rolling thunder coming into focus as I look around and find out my thunder is really a crowd.

My people.

The sidewalk full of them as they come wandering out from the buildings, from the darkness of the alleys. The drones above circling in formation just like they had when mom had her victory.

Glancing to my right, sound of Ethan's heartbeat ripping my attention away from the crowd. He leans against the building, starting at me with his heavy smile. He nods and I do something completely outta character. I wave his ass over. It takes three times and my serious bitch face but he limps over to join me.

Taking his hand, I lift it up with mine. "Ka Tra, Ka nadi!"

"AAVA RYANA! AAVA RYANA!"

They shout and I can't help the fear dissipating as I look at Ethan who nods again and pulls his hand away. "Your moment sister." He whispers, stepping back as he joins them.

Long live, the princess…I like it.

* * *

.

 **All Four's Voiceover:**

 _Now I can know only imperfectly;_

 _But then I shall know just as fully as I am myself known._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bo's POV**

 **.**

"Oh my God. Bo what's happened?" She lets out, walking ahead of me.

Shock and awe expected, and even though I hadn't seen it I knew it was coming…but it's still a bit…much to take. The weakness in the wall, the place where Charlie had abused so many times before now a giant hole. Across the grass dozens upon dozens of bodies lay. We grow closer and just outside of the hole several cars turned over and on fire.

"Bo. What happened?" She demands now, standing in the middle of what can only be compared to a graveyard.

"Do you trust me?"

"Bo…"

"Trust me." I plea, taking her hand in mine as I hear the two approaching heartbeats before she does…thankfully. "Trust me that I did this for our family and our people."

"Mother." Charlie's voice cuts through the air as she and that girl Trini emerge from the hole, fire behind them and if I didn't actually know them I might have been worried.

"Child." Lauren's head tilts. "Children."

"No way to speak to the people who are saving your ass." Trini barks.

"Watch how you speak to me."

"Lauren. Everyone. Stop." My arm wrapping around Lauren's waist, getting a better hold of her. "I asked them for…this…I guess."

"You asked for a massacre?"

"They took their liberties."

"You wanted it real right?" Charlie snarls, she looks…different. Same girl, just harder. She enjoyed the killing, I can smell it on her. Lauren was right. "Perfect PR stunt just for you mother. Does it please you?"

"Charlie." Trini attempts to reign her back in. "Our end of the deal is done. Do we have yours?"

"What deal did you make Bo?" She snaps.

"No retaliation. No acts of aggression…either way for five years."

"You must be…"

"Are you that in love with war mother? With bloodshed? You just ended one child are you so keen to end another?"

The words a heavy blow as I feel Lauren's body relax into mine. "I will tell you what I should have told Dani all those years ago and had it end there…I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"She doesn't need you to save her….queen." Trini says flatly, hesitantly taking Charlie's hand in her own. Huh…didn't think that would go that way.

"The deal is done. Five years." I nod, very faint sound of drones drawing near. "Go before you're seen."

"As you wish." Charlie gives a fake bow, starting to turn with her…something in toe.

"Charlotte."

"Mother?"

"I'm pleased you found where you belong."

Her lips part, but she just sort of smiles taking Lauren's words for what they are before giving a nod. The two of them starting a walk, and then a jog before a full run as they disappear into the darkness.

"I know you're pissed."

"I am."

"I know this is…looks bad."

"Because it is."

"Because it is." I nod. "There was a mystic, a traitor. She was feeding Trini's people information. She tried to play it off but there was no reason for any of them to be here. You forbid it. We needed a reason why…"

"We weren't the ones to…"

"Yes." I nod again. "They're coming my love, a decision must be made."

She looks up, the drones coming into position now. Circling us. Her eyes come to meet mine. "You keep asking me if I trust you Bo," Tailing off, she takes my hands in hers, fingers intertwining. "Unequivocally."

"You and that geekspeak woman." Smirk curving my lips as I lean in, stealing a kiss. Her hands moving into my hair as she deepens the passion behind it. "We're free." She whispers against my lips, eyes closed. "We're free."

"We are."

We really are…free.


	24. Epilogue

AN: Hello All,

To be short and sweet, thank you TO ALL of you. There are no words I have other than THANK YOU. This series started my FF, it started my entry into the Fae-Family. It has given me so much. I have met so many amazing people through LG and through FF.

A special thanks to my eternal partner-in-crime, Tiny. Inspiration, love, muse, sounding board, and so much more. Thank you.

And one last but not least in no particular order a special thanks to; MHD2105, Mammon, Joannrbb, Cheryl, YellowCamaro, Junetweed, Pam Renea, Cheekymadom, swtid77, Spyklv, Major JR, Theresa Gardner, Ingriid, Shinylight, Krdavis14, Misnglinke, terrihead1, DinahWas. And so many more, all of you who have read through it all 3rd person and POV, who stuck in through the craziest and darkest points. Who watched me grow and help me become a better writer. Always giving words of encouragement and putting your thoughts in. You were just as much a part of this saga as I am.

One last time, thank you.

Pokie

* * *

 **Epilogue**

.

' _History is written by the victor…and that's what I was depending on._

 _When I woke from Hel there was a moment, I know it was just a moment in reality but for me it was like I had woken and then the world froze and I had all of these realizations clicking one right after another. A chain of dominos making everything make sense. Every piece of the puzzle falling into each other until the perfect picture was painted. All the answers filled in._

 _It had been a long time since I had one of those moments._

 _Where to start…_

 _The first thing that clicked for me and the most important thing to understand is about Hel. As it turns out Hel and Hell aren't the same thing and if there even is a Hell… well, that's another debate. Hel is simply another dimension. A dimension passed to one person from the next. It's not good or bad, it's not anything other than a place. Jack made it a Hell of traditional ideals. Danielle made it a Hell of her own sick soul._

 _But the thing is…it doesn't need to be a Hell. It never did._

 _Somewhere along the way during my multiple beatings from Skylar and Ty I came to a lot of realizations too. I went through believing I deserved them to understanding I didn't. And it was in that realization I began to remember how strong I really am. Who I really am. The level of strength I have and have always had._

 _Something Danielle never could mimic._

 _It all just became a matter of accepting my destiny. Of accepting myself. Accepting that the darkness that lays within myself is always there, but also the light that lives there too. Hel was a horrible place because Jack was a horrible person and so was Danielle. But if it was mine…it didn't have to be._

 _It took a little time after the Dawn of the New Age, as it was come to be called but I figured out how to master it. When I did I let the all of the souls go…to wherever it is souls go. I wanted to say goodbye to everyone, if it was true that Jack had started collecting everyone and Danielle continued…they all would have been there. But I came to realize that it wasn't my place. They had all suffered unspeakable tortures at the hands of my family and that ended with me._

 _So when I gained complete control I let them all go to find peace. Because ultimately, everyone deserves peace eventually. And if they didn't well I guess there is always the hope that Hell is a real place._

 _My plan to position the children in a perfect place to lead had worked far better than to ever be expected. Victoria and Michael had truly shown they were born for this. Ethan had managed to step up and found himself once he stopped trying to be everything for me and Lauren. Sean took some time after the death of Mila, the second one. But eventually he came around. Eventually he understood why I needed him to and we found a common ground. I gave him a purpose and it was enough._

 _Speaking of purpose, Kenz. As it would turn out that night she nearly died…again. Go figure. Lauren waiting in the wings had given her plenty of chi and continued to do so until it was time. Until the very last phase of my plan._

 _Lauren and myself had grown naturally tired of living. Of life. Of our responsibilities. It was not about love or family or being unhappy, it was just about being tired. Lauren had said it once, more than once I just didn't listen. I didn't realize how true it was until my little visit to Hel. She was raised as human and I was too, her longer than me. She said that there needs to be some acceptance of the notion of living as long as we have. As we will. And I don't think we ever made peace with that. Truth is we needed time. Kenz on the other hand was opposite us. The time didn't bother her, she was only ready to go only because she had felt she had lost purpose. The last phase of my plan took care of that for her as well._

 _With some great convincing Lauren completed the process of Kenz becoming fae just in time. We had charged her with watching the children, all of them and we had charged Sean with watching his siblings and his aunt. A perfect arrangement for two lost souls._

 _Our arrangement or rather mine with Charlotte entailed that peace would last for a minimum of five years. It was an odd amount of time that they pushed for, but I took what I could get. Time of war and all, compromise is key. And truth be told, Charlotte didn't want war. She wanted to play leader or something closer to it. Five years is a long time for humans, I don't think she would want war even then._

 _With the world at peace, it was an easy task for the family._

 _And for myself and Lauren you might ask?_

 _Well, the very last part of my plan and maybe my one true moment of genius. Lauren had kept mentioning 'taking a break' and through some research I found there was a ritual in which could put us into a deep sleep for a period of time. Then presto, wake up in five or ten years and hit play. The only problem is that I'm greedy by nature. And if you were paying attention then you now now why I talked in such great depths about Hel and willpower._

 _Ultimately, and yes I am using Lauren's word here…we went to Hel._

 _I know, I know. Crazy sentence. Crazy thing to wrap your mind around, but like I said…Hel is all what the wielder makes it and well currently I'm thinking Tahiti, it's a magical place._

 _We told the world five years, we told our family five years but in reality we expected no-less than ten. Time for us flies and if life continued how we left it…how we intended then ten years will be the blink of an eye._

 _That being said, if you're reading this…the cliff notes to the long complicated history that could never do it justice, one of two things has happen. One, you're mischievous and take after me. You might be wondering how I know we're related somehow, well, only blood is allowed through the barrier. You'd be dead if you weren't. Or two, something has happened and you need to wake us without our children._

 _I sincerely hope it's the first…._

 _Regardless, whoever you might be, grandson…granddaughter…nephew…niece…greatgrand-something…I look forward to meeting you. Oh and before waking me, read Lauren's note. We made a bet who could write a better one. I think I won…as always._

 _With love,_

 _Bo'_

.

 _ **Ysabeau Alreyna – The Protector / Lauren Alreyna – The Healer**_

 _ **Victoria Alreyna – The Warrior / Michael Alreyna – The Battlemaster**_

 _ **Ethan Alreyna – The Bloody / Charlotte Alryena – The Dissident**_

 _ **Sean Alryena – The Savage / Danielle Alreyna – The Leviathan**_

.

.

.

 **Arya's POV**

.

My eyes run over each and every letter etched into the black marble high above. Heart pounding so fast I can barely breathe. Seventeen years and I was never even allowed near the door to the stairs of this place and now here I am…feet on the holy ground.

Turning around in a circle I look over all the names, names of people from stories I never met but heard about. All giants and now here for me to gawk at. The opposite wall from them names etched in just the same.

"Hale…Dyson…Vex…Mila…Eric…Trivino…Audry…Ryena…Niko…Skylar…Ty….Denzel…Hunter…Soren…Markus…Malik…" Eyes widening as I read some aloud in no particular order.

Turning back to the 'Royal' wall my eyes move over the names once again. So weird seeing their names up there when this place is for the dead…sorta. Mom said once a name stuck, it was etched in for history could not be unwritten.

I feel the ground shake reminding me my awe is going to have to wait. Looking down at the letter in my hand, eyes skimming through it one more time. She should have left a 'How-to-Wake' instruction sheet attached too.

Folding the paper up, shoving it into my back pocket I march right up to the white, marble coffin, pulling the lid up. "My God, you're beautiful." My eyes widening as they move over her face. Pictures didn't do her justice at all.

"Alright grandma, gotta wake up." I sigh, grabbing hold of the edge of the coffin, the ground shaking a little harder. "Time to go save grandmother."


End file.
